Amiga Por Accidente
by Fank
Summary: Una morena malhumorada que se pasa la vida corriendo y maldiciendo. Una rubia sonriente, tranquila y relajada. Dos personas completamente diferentes las cuales se encuentran por un simple "Accidente" -No es mi primera historia pero si la primera que subo denle y denme una oportunidad espero les agrade. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Su día no podía ir peor, levantarse tarde debido a que su celular quedo sin batería, tener que bañarse con agua helada porque se le olvido llamar al gas, llegar a su café favorito y que este estuviera repleto. No podía ser peor, o al menos eso pensó, no le quedaba de otra que resignarse a llegar tarde a clase. Logro salir de ahí con su café favorito pero un accidente termino por empeorar su día.

-Demonios... ¿que no ves por donde caminas? _Grito mientras se quitaba un poco de café derramado en su mano.

-De hecho...

-Diablos... _Interrumpió sin mirar a la persona frente a ella. -hoy si no es mi día, ¿estas ciega o que? _Volvió cuestionar, ahora limpiando café inexistente sobre sus jeans.

-De hecho. _Volvió a repetir.

-Aparte de ciega muda. _Dijo la chica ahora levantando su mirada para ver a la persona frente a ella, una chica un poco más alta que ella, cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, tez blanco, delgada. -¿que es tan gracioso, te burlas de lo que ves?

-¿Ya me dejaras contestar todas tus preguntas? _Cuestionó la chica apresurándose hablar para que la chica frente a ella no la volviera a interrumpir, el silencio contesto su pregunta así que siguió. -No me burlo del incidente de hecho perdón no fue mi intención derramar tu café, que por cierto la mayoría termino en mi, suerte que no venia tan caliente. _Dijo la chica limpiando el suéter debajo de su chamarra. -A tus preguntas

yo...

-Ahora entiendo, con esos lentes de sol como podías verme bien. _Volvió a interrumpir a la chica la cual solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Quinn... _Grito un chico detrás de la rubia. -Dios... porque me haces esto, te dije que me esperaras mientras yo pedía los cafés. _Se quejo el chico alto cabello castaño oscuro, ojos castaño claro, tez blanco. -Oh... lo siento, ¿eres amiga de Quinnie? Espera... tú no tie...

-No Finn. _Interrumpió a su amigo. -tuve un accidente con ella, sin querer chocamos y derramo su café. _Explico la rubia con una sonrisa. -Y cálmate, solo quería salir a tomar aire, ya estas aquí, ahora dame le daré mi café a... ¿como te llamas?

-Rachel. _Contesto la chica entre dientes. Una chica de mediana estatura, delgada, tez morena, cabello Marrón oscuro, ojos marrón intenso. -y no te molestes me tengo que ir y la próxima fíjate por donde caminas, si andas por ahí sin ver donde...

-Oye que te pa...

-Cálmate Finn, ella no sabe. _Dijo la rubia tomando al chico del brazo. -No le hagas caso es un poco dramático, ahora mucho gusto Rachel como ya escuchaste soy Quinn. _Dijo la rubia estirando su mano para que la chica la tomara. La morena rodó los ojos y estiro su mano hacia Quinn, pero no paso lo que la morena pensó, la rubia seguía con la mano entendida esperando la de la morena, la cual frunció el ceño y miro primero a la rubia y después a Finn el cual se encogió de hombros tomo la mano de la rubia y la movió un poco para que tocara la de la morena, la cual al ver el gesto abrió los ojos como platos y la boca sorprendida. La rubia sacudió ambas manos como saludo. La morena con tiento se soltó del agarre y completamente roja bajo la cabeza.

-Yo... lo... discúlpame no me di cuenta, no fue mi intención que...

-Tranquila, nadie se da cuenta. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo, llevo sus manos a los lentes de sol y se los quito, la morena no sabia si su día realmente estaba peor, o había muerto y estaba frente a un ángel. Los ojos de esa chica eran verdes, pero con toque miel, extraños completamente extraños, pero los más hermosos que podía ver visto. -Ahora por favor acepta mi café. _La rubia siguió el camino en el brazo del chico y tomo uno de los vasos. -Toma, es el mismo que traías tú. _Le estiro el vaso con una sonrisa esperando que la chica lo tomara. La cual primero vio el del Finn y después el que Quinn le estaba dando, ambos eran diferentes lo sabia por lo escrito en el mismo vaso ademas de los nombres, frunció el ceño y tomo el vaso que le daba la rubia.

-Ammm, tú... ¿Como sabias que ese era el tuyo y que es el mismo que yo traía? _Cuestionó acercando su nariz para confirmar que en efecto era el mismo que ella tomaba. La rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Porque Finn siempre trae lo que es para mí en su mano derecha y segundo porque tu café termino sobre mí por lo que lo olí y supe que era el mismo que yo tomaba. _El celular de la morena sonó interrumpiendo, esta se disculpo y al sacarlo por completo de su pantalón, se sorprendo por la hora y las llamadas que tenia.

-Demonios... _Grito guardando su teléfono. -Me tengo que ir es tardísimo.

-Usas mucho esas palabras. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo. -¿Quieres que te acerquemos?

-Que... no, yo voy para el oeste y aun queda lejos hacia donde me dirijo no quiero quitarles su tiempo pero gracias.

-Nosotros también vamos para el oeste. _Dijo el chico alto. -Anda acepta la oferta de Quinnie después de dejarte solo tenemos que ir al universidad para arreglar unas cosas, así que no nos quitas tiempo. _La morena lo dudo por un momento pero la verdad era lo que necesitaba. Así que acepto.

-Esta bien... vamos. _La rubia tenia un morral el cual se cruzaba sobre su pecho, abrió la solapa del mismo y saco algo doblado de aluminio, el cual al estirarlo formo en un bastón largo plateado con la punta negra acompañado de un cordón del mismo color. La rubia entrelazo su brazo con el del chico y con el bastón guiándose camino. La morena caminaba atenta a su lado. no se podía sentir más estúpida, al tratar así a la rubia, definitivamente tenia que cambiar su carácter amargado, lo más sorprendente era que la chica todo el tiempo solo le regalo una sonría y se disculpo, cuando la verdad era que la culpa había sido de ella por andar a las carreras. Llegaron hasta un auto que la dejo todavía más boquiabierta, un Mercedes-Benz Clase CLS Negro, del cual bajo un hombre de traje negro, el cual no pasaba de los veintiséis o veintisiete años, era joven, tez blanco, ojos azules, cabello rubio. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a los tres chicos.

-Hola de nuevo señorita, joven _Saludo el hombre sosteniendo la puerta.

-Max cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames...

-Quinn. _Interrumpieron los dos chicos riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia y a la morena.

-Si, Quinn... ahora ella es Rachel una amiga por accidente, salúdala _Dijo la rubia señalando exactamente a la morena la cual sonrió por el "llamativo" y frunció el ceño al ver que Quinn no se equivocaba al señalarla.

-No te preocupes hasta para mi es raro, Soy Maximiliano pero mis amigos me llaman Max. _Dijo el rubio estirando la mano.

-Rachel un gusto, y ¿que es raro? _Cuestionó sacudiendo levemente su mano con la del chico.

-Te sorprendió que Quinn señalara justo donde estabas.

-Yo... bueno... sí la verdad sí. _Acepto un poco avergonzada.

-Tranquila no tienes porque avergonzarte apenas me conoces y es lógico que te sorprenda. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Rachel podía jurar que la veía, que aquella chica la podía ver no solo superficialmente si no que podía ver mucho más a fondo. -Ya vez Max la pusiste roja, mejor toma mi suéter. _La rubia dio un leve empujón al chico riendo y le entrego el suéter manchado que segundos antes se había quitado dejándose solo la chamarra de piel negra, para Rachel era más que sorprendente. ¿Como carajos sabia que estaba roja, le estaban jugando una broma? no, no podían jugar con algo así.

-Bueno dejen de avergonzar a esta pequeña morena y vamos que tenia prisa. _Dijo Finn dejando subir primero a la rubia seguida de Rachel el rodeo el auto y entro por la otra puerta dejando a la rubia en medio de los dos. El rubio entro al auto y arranco. Después de pedir la dirección de a donde se dirigían y de 10 minutos ya estaba estacionando el auto frente a un enorme edificio que si no estaba mal era una universidad y no cualquier universidad.

-Disculpe señori... disculpa Quinn. _Se corrigió ante al ver a la chica levantar el mentón con señales de corregirlo. -¿No es esta la universidad a la que entraron ustedes?

La rubia sonrió y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Oh... si esa es la misma fachada de los folletos. _Contesto riendo y haciendo que Finn soltara una carcajada. -Max ¿te recuerdo que yo no conozco la universidad? _Dijo riendo y chocando 5 con el grandulon. El rubio se golpeo la frente con una mano y negó con la cabeza, la morena ya no sabia que sentía todo eso era de locos.

-Lo siento Quinn. _El rubio estaba entre apenado y agraciado por la broma de la rubia.

-Tranquilo y ¿eso es cierto Finn?

-Si de hecho esta es nuestra universidad. _Contesto el chico mientras ojeaba una carpeta amarilla.

-¿En serio? _Cuestionó la morena sorprendida.

-Sí estamos en la misma universidad. _Dijo el chico juntando sus manos. -Que coincidencia ¿no?

-Ah... si, supongo que si, bueno muchas gracias por acercarme pero me tengo que ir, tal vez los vea después y Quinn. _Llamo a la chica que jugaba con algo en sus manos

-¿Sí? _Cuestionó girando hacia ella, con su mirada perdida en algún punto del auto

-Discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, tú no tuviste culpa de nada fui yo la que andaba a las carreras, discúlpame por lo de tu suéter y sobre todo por no darme cuenta de...

-Tranquila, todo olvidado. _Dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en la rodilla de la morena, la cual se estremeció al contacto.

-Bueno me voy un gusto conocerlos hasta luego... supongo. _Max que ya estaba afuera le abrió la puerta del auto.

-Claro, hasta luego amiga por accidente. _Dijo la rubia moviendo la mano al igual que Finn, la morena sonrió y salio ya afuera se despidió de el rubio y camino rumbo a la entrada. -Vamos Finn tenemos pendientes aquí. _El chico asintió y salio para después tenderle la mano a la rubia.

-Aun te puedes retractar Quinnie. _dijo el chico entrelazando el brazo de la rubia con el suyo, Quinn suspiro, sonriendo desenrollo su bastón y negó con la cabeza. -Que Dios nos ayude. _Dijo el chico dramatizando la rubia sonrió y emprendió su camino.


	2. Extraña pero agradable

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es mía, de mi, de mi loca cabeza jejeje :)**

 **Ahora les hablare un poco de la misma, comencé con la idea de hacerla corta, pues solo fue algo que me llego a la cabeza mientras veía unos vídeos Faberry aun no estoy muy segura de alargarla, ya que tengo una cabeza algo loca y olvidadiza y no quiero dejarla a medias, pero veré como sigue y si les agrada como la vaya desarrollando. Otra cosa, sobre actualizar, alguien me pregunto cada cuando lo aria, aun no lo se el tiempo lo tengo (Por ahora) pero las ideas van y vienen tratare de escribir cada tercer día y subirla el mismo, pero no estoy segura solo se que no tardare mucho en hacerlo. No alargo más mi explicación y aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, por ultimo, les pido paciencia si no narro bien la historia, no soy muy buena que digamos y si me equivoco en algunas cosas, apenas le estoy entendiendo a esta pagina gracia por entender... Saludos a todas/os**

 **Les dejo besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso (;**

* * *

A veces nos preguntamos porque nos pasan cosas malas, aunque nuca cuestionamos las buenas, nos quejamos de lo mal que esta nuestra vida, pero no nos detenemos a pensar o agradecer por las cosas buenas, como el hecho de tener un nuevo día, de poder tener un gran y delicioso desayuno, o simple... un café, muchos otros no llegan ni a agua. Comenzamos con un buen día y sonreímos pero al mínimo tropiezo comienzan las maldiciones, o al menos en el vocabulario de Rachel Berry, su día había comenzado tranquilo aunque su humor no mejoraba en nada. Y el solo hecho de no tener a tiempo las copias para un trabajo en la universidad había "arruinado" su día. Caminaba aprisa hacia su primera clase, ¿porque lo hacia? ni ella lo sabia, pues aun le quedaban mínimo unos 40 minutos, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a correr, iba distraída acomodando las copias que por fin tenia en su poder cuando accidentalmente choco logrando que todas cayeran esparcidas por el piso.

-Maldita sea. _Grito agachándose a recogerlas.

-Oh... hola amiga por accidente. _Dijo una sonriente rubia, la cual hizo lo mismo y se agacho ayudarla, la morena se sorprendió al tener a la misma rubia con la que había chocado tres días atrás, Quinn se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a juntar las hojas. -¿Así nos encontraremos de ahora en adelante, con choques y maldiciones? lo digo porque las maldiciones no me gustan mucho, pero si es algo habitual en ti, puedo lidiar con eso, pero los choques, no sé, ¿no crees que podríamos salir lastimadas? _Cuestiono la rubia con un toque infantil mientras golpeaba las hojas en el suelo para acomodarlas mejor. -Toma, creo que son todas.

La morena tomo las hojas algo incrédula por lo que acaba de pasar, se levanto y le tendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla, rápidamente se llevo la mano a la frente golpeándose.

-Tranquila ya te acostumbraras. _Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo polvo inexistente de sus manos y su pantalón.

La morena nuevamente se sorprendió, por la actitud de aquella chica pero sobre todo la descontrolaba que la chica parecía "ver" todos sus movimientos.

-Dios... tu me vas a volver loca, primero: ¿como es que puedes hablar tan rápido y como sabias que era yo? _cuestiono guardando las hojas en una carpeta para después meterla en su bolso, no quería volver a tirarlas. -Y como sabes lo que hago si estas... _Se detuvo siendo consiente de lo que iba a decir.

-Ciega. _Termino la rubia sin perder su sonrisa. -Bueno a tu primer pregunta no sé, solo me gusta hablar. _Se encogió de hombros restando importancia. -A tu segunda pregunta, tu aroma es inconfundible, ademas de tus maldiciones y tu voz. Y tu tercer pregunta pues se contesta con la segunda. _Explico confundiendo a la morena la cual frunció el ceño. -¿No has escuchado eso que dicen de, si pierdes un sentido los demás se agudizan o se hacen más profundos? _dijo mientras nuevamente jugaba con algo entre sus manos.

-Oook. _La morena se rasco la cabeza tratando de entender aquella chica, después de todo no le caía mal vio su reloj de muñeca y suspiro aun tenia tiempo.

-¿Nuevamente tienes prisa? _Cuestiono sacando su bastón.

-Ves, eso, a eso me... _Rachel suspiro cansada al ver la sonrisa de la chica y solo negó con la cabeza. -En fin, no tengo prisa.

-Bien... entonces vamos a tomar un café yo invito. _La morena estaba parada justo frente a la rubia a solo un par de pasos de ella, Quinn guardo el objeto con el que jugaba en el bolso de su chamarra y después estiro su mano logrando tomar la de la morena la cual descansaba sobre su bolso, siguió el camino de la mano hasta el antebrazo entrelazo su brazo con el de la chica, sin esperar respuesta y guiada por su bastón camino entre algunos chicos que pasaban por el pasillo, arrastro a Rachel que no le quedo de otra que caminar con la rubia.

-Gracias. _Ambas agradecieron a la chica que les acaba de llevar su pedido, la morena miraba atenta a la rubia la cual comía encantada una rebanada de pastel, cualquiera que la viera diría que jamas había probado una rebanada de pastel, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, pues Quinn no solo saboreaba el pastel de su tenedor si no también de uno de sus dedos.

-Es la primera vez. _Dijo la rubia limpiando sus manos con una servilleta, después palpando la mesa llego a su vaso, llevo ambas manos al mismo probando la temperatura despacio lo llevo hasta su nariz y suspiro cerrando los ojos después y sin abrir los ojos bebió un poco con cuidado de no quemarse, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa bajo el vaso para después limpiar su boca con la misma servilleta a un lado de su plato. -Si sigues viéndome así pensare que te gusto. _Dijo la rubia sacando a la morena de ensimismamiento, la cual se puso nerviosa y solo se llevo su vaso a la boca. -Espera te vas a quema...r _Demasiado tarde, Rachel se llevo la servilleta a la boca limpiando un poco el liquido derramado.

-Lo dicho tú me vas a volver loca, ¿A que te refieres con que es la primera vez? _La rubia movió su mano llamando a la mesera. -¿Que haces? _Cuestiono Rachel.

-Dígame señorita. _Cuestionó amablemente la castaña mesera.

-Podría traerle un vaso con agua a mi amiga... oh y con un cubito de hielo por favor. _Pidió la rubia sonriendo.

-Enseguida se lo traigo. _Dijo la chica alejándose.

-Ahora si, te decía que era la primera vez. _Hizo una pausa. -Me refiero a que era la primera vez que sonríes teniéndome cerca por un momento llegue a pensar que yo no te agradaba, aunque eso no es posible le agrado a todo el mundo. _La morena volvió a sonreír por lo parlanchina que era esa chica. -Tienes una linda sonrisa deberías sonreír más.

-Eres tan extraña... y modesta. _Dijo Rachel probando por primera vez su rebanada de pastel. -¿Si te pregunto como sabes que sonreí me dirás?

-Aquí tiene señorita. _Llego la chica entregándole el vaso a la morena quien le agradeció seriamente, la chica asintió y se alejo.

-Tienes muchas preguntas supongo, aunque no se si tengas tiempo, toma... bebe un poco de agua eso te ayudara. _La rubia volvió a palpar la mesa y cuando llego al vaso de agua lo acerco hasta la morena, la cual sonrió y tomo el vaso. -Mira entiendo que es extraño o yo soy extraña para ti pero como te dije te iras acostumbrando. Pero a tu pregunta estoy ciega pero puedo saber cuando te mueves, cuando sonríes, no es fácil de entender pero tu pregunta y yo contestare. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo y volviendo a meterse un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-Bueno... no se que puedo y que no puedo preguntar. _Explico la morena algo tímida.

-Siempre y cuando no sea de mi vida sexual. _Debido a eso la morena termino expulsando el sorbo de agua que había bebido, Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras le pasaba una servilleta. -jajaja lo siento fue solo una broma, puedes preguntar sobre las dudas que tienes debido a mi ceguera. _La morena termino de limpiarse la boca y solo negó con la cabeza, esa chica si que era extraña para ella.

-Des... desde cuando. _Rachel tartamudeo atrasando la pregunta no estaba segura hacerla, suspiro y siguió. -¿Desde cuando no ves? _Se sintió estúpida, la pregunta sonó peor de como sonaba en su cabeza. -No, disculpa no debí preguntar eso. _Quinn solo se encogió de hombros, dejo el tenedor en el plato ya vació se limpio la comisura de los labios, dirigió su mirada hacia la morena y hablo.

-Tranquila dije que podías preguntar, tuve un accidente con mi familia a los 13 años y yo me lleve la peor parte perdiendo la vista. _Explico Quinn sonriendo de medio lado, la morena se sentía extraña con la mirada de aquella chica seguía pensando que tenia unos ojos hermosos pero penetrantes y con esa sonrisa sus nervios no le cesaban.

-Disculpa de verdad no debí.

-No hay problema, siguiente pregunta. _Dijo la rubia metiendo la mano en su chamarra y sacando el mismo objeto con el que siempre jugaba.

-Me descontrola cuando sabes cosas que según yo, no deberías.

-Tu lo dijiste... según tu ¿Y te refieres a cuando nos conocimos? _Cuestionó la rubia y la morena afirmo con un tímido "Si". -Como te dije al perder la vista mis demás sentidos se agudizaron sobre todo el oído y el tacto. Con el tacto puedo palpar, examinar, observar y conocer una inmensa cantidad de seres y objetos. Rachel yo soy como tu, como la chica que nos esta atendiendo, como el señor que esta en aquella mesa peleando con su esposa. _La rubia señalo hacia la mesa donde efectivamente estaba un señor bastante pasado de peso discutiendo con una mujer. -¿Que como se eso? _Cuestiono la rubia antes de que la morena hablara. -Porque habla muy fuerte y soy una persona curiosa. _Explico sonriendo y haciendo reír a la morena. -pero volviendo a mi explicación, soy como ustedes, solo que un poco, poquito. _Hizo señas juntando dos dedos refiriéndose a "poquito". -Diferente. _Rachel soltó una pequeña risita por lo infantil que sonó la chica. -Con el oído puedo detectar muros, postes u otros obstáculos parecidos a más de tres metros de distancia. Para lograrlo, puedo producir ruidos o sonidos, ya sea golpeando mis muslos con las manos, zapateando, o golpeando consecutivamente el bastón contra el suelo. El sonido se expande y choca con el objeto, produciéndose un pequeño eco que regresa a mis oídos. _Quinn explicaba todo automáticamente, Rachel pensó en cuantas veces la rubia habría explicado esas cosas, por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal tal vez ella debería ser menos impaciente y con el tiempo, la entendería después de todo estarían en la misma universidad.

-Bueno eso fue más de lo que espere, pero gracias no tenias que explicarme nada seguramente estarás cansada de explicárselo a todo curioso como yo. _Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Si tenia, ¿Eres mi amiga recuerdas? _Rachel se sorprendió por aquello, pues aunque la chica ya le había llamado amiga en más de una ocasión no pensó que se lo tomara tan enserio sacudió la cabeza y contesto.

-Claro amigas, pero después de que me explicaste todo eso no entiendo una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Aunque tal vez fue porque no llevabas tu bastón ese día, ni hoy. _Divago la morena recordando las dos veces que choco con la chica, Quinn solo sonrió.

-¿No entiendes que haya chocado contigo?

-Aja.

-Espero no te molestes... pero yo no choque contigo fuiste tu. _Rachel se ruborizo bajando la cabeza. -Pero tal vez tuve un poco de culpa, ya que yo no conozco la ciudad ni la universidad mi padre me advirtió que aquí todo mundo corre y tiene razón... yo me muevo mejor en los lugares que conozco.

-Espera... ¿No eres Nueva York? _La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Soy de Lima... Lima Ohio. _Explico orgullosa.

-¿Ohio? algo lejos... ¿Y que haces tan lejos de casa?

-Lo necesitaba, desde antes del accidente mi sueño era venir aquí estudiar y conocer la gran manzana. _Dijo soltando una risita y extendiendo las manos. A Rachel eso le pareció todavía más tierno. -No podre ver, pero se que podre llegar a conocer esta hermosa ciudad como la palma de mi mano sino es que mejor, bueno tu sabes más cosas de mi, yo prácticamente no se nada de ti, bueno... solo que te gusta correr, maldecir y chocar con una rubia hermosa, hay que ponerse a la par ¿no? _La morena soltó una sonora carcajada que le sorprendió un poco ya que hacia mucho no reía así pero esa chica estaba completamente loca.

-Pues pregunta, aun me quedan unos minutos. _dijo viendo su reloj.

-Bueno... no se que puedo y que no puedo preguntar. _Bromeo

-Siempre y cuando no sea de mi vida sexual. _Siguió la broma de la chica.

-Descuida... esa la sabre más adelante. _Susurro lo ultimo. -Porqué una chica tan bonita como tu anda a las carreras, maldiciendo y molesta. _La rubia sabia que estaba entrando tal vez en lugares en los cuales no debía pero tenia tanta curiosidad sobre todo con respecto aquella morena. Rachel se removió incomoda en su asiento pues jamas se espero eso. Suspiro tratando de relajarse después de todo ahora le tocaba a ella contestar. -No te diré que no me contestes si no quieres, porque la verdad quiero saber. _Aquello hizo que la morena se relajara sonriendo Quinn no solo era rara, extraña también demasiado tierna.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad amiga por accidente. _La rubia sonrió y como niña pequeña junto sus manos aplaudiendo, sabia que se estaba ganando aquella morena. -Mira no se si contestare bien a tu pregunta, pero haya voy, como tu Papá te dijo aquí todo mundo anda a las carreras, tal vez yo ya me acostumbre, hace un rato que chocamos como te abras dado cuenta yo tenia tiempo pero aun así andaba a las prisas_Explico sonriendo. -Lo de andar maldiciendo, no sé, tal vez también ya me acostumbre, pero si a ti no te gusta tratare de no hacerlo en tu presencia. _Dijo sin pensar, al darse cuenta de sus palabras movió las manos nerviosa. -Digo... no... bueno eso, tratare de no maldecir. Y lo ultimo no se porque dices que ando molesta.

-Porque lo siento y las dos veces que nos hemos encontrado te siento molesta, de mal humor. No entiendo porque alguien tan hermosa no sonría, como te dije tienes una sonrisa hermosa y se que te has de ver aun más bonita al usarla. _Rachel no pudo evitar ruborizarse el que aquella rubia la considerara, bonita, hermosa, la hacia sentir ¿Bien? ella había escuchado eso de muchas personas, tanto chicos como chicas, pero solo lo tomaba como un cumplido más. Sin en cambio con aquella rubia era diferente, solo atino a sonreír mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

-Pues gracias por el cumplido y porque por fin en algo no me agarras en curva. _Dijo la morena.

-De nada es la verdad, pero ¿A que te refieres con no agarrarte en curva?

-Que se como sabes eso, seguro tu amigo te explico como era yo.

-Si y no.

-Osea, ¿Cómo?

-El me confirmo lo que yo ya sabia. _Explico mientras jugaba con el objeto entre sus manos. -La primera vez que nos encontramos y escuche tu voz aunque las primeras palabras hayan sido maldiciones supe que esa voz le pertenecía a una mujer hermosa.

-¿Y que tal que te equivocabas?

-Pues no lo hice.

-¿Confías en lo que tu amigo te haya dicho?

-Literal... ciegamente confió en el. _Dijo la rubia soltando una sonrisa debido a lo curioso de sus palabras. -Pero tu me lo puedes comprobar.

-¿Así, cómo? seria lo mismo solo tendrías mis palabras y que diría yo de mi, lo mejor ¿no?

-No me refiero a que me digas como te consideras, si no que me dejes comprobarlo a mi.

-No entiendo... pero esta bien compruébalo tu. _La rubia volvió aguardar el objeto en el bolso de su chamarra, hizo a un lado el plato y el vaso ya vacíos, se inclino hacia la mesa poniendo ambos codos en la misma. -Acércate por favor. _Pidió sonriendo, a la morena le extraño un poco pero hizo caso. -Un poco más. _Rachel hizo caso quedando de igual manera inclinada con ambos codos sobre la mesa y a poca distancia de la rubia, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos lo cuales de cerca eran aun más bellos, con un color extraño pero hermosos. El toque de la rubia la trajo a la realidad, pues puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la morena para después comenzar a tocar cada parte del rostro de Rachel, de sus mejillas la rubia viajo hasta la frente de la morena acariciando y bajando por sus ojos, los cuales instintivamente se cerraron, Rachel disfrutaba del tacto de Quinn, sus manos eran suaves, delicadas, hacían su recorrido con tranquilidad y paciencia. Paso a la nariz, llego hasta sus labios y los acaricio con cada dedo indice. Para Quinn era mucho mejor de como se lo había imaginado, aquella chica era hermosa, lo sabia por sus rasgos, por su piel lisa y bien cuidada, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios un poco grueso les daba un toque sexy, la rubia instantáneamente se mordió el labio inferior al acariciar los labio de Rachel sonrió y poco a poco se fue alejando del rostro de la morena, la cual al sentir la falta del tacto de la rubia abrió los ojos notando así la gran sonrisa que tenia Quinn.

-Tienes razón, fin no me hablo con toda la verdad. _dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a la morena. -Eres aun más hermosa de como el te describió, tanto como yo te imagine, ves yo no me equivoque. _La sonrisa de la morena no podía ser más grande y por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Ok, ya aprendí que tengo que confiar en tu criterio, pero creo que esta platica la dejamos aquí me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Jajaja, tenemos media hora platicando y pues aunque la platica es muy interesante tengo que ir a clase, a todo esto ¿que paso con las tuyas?

-Me gusta cuando ríes. _Dijo la rubia haciendo que la morena se ruborizara. -Mis clases comienzan en unos días, Finn ya comenzó.

-Pensé que estarían juntos, parece que no te deja ni a sol ni asombra.

-Pensé que ya tenias que ir a clase.

-¿Clase, que es eso? _Bromeo haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

-Bueno Finn siempre ah sido muy protector conmigo y más desde que llegamos aquí, sabe que si no conozco el lugar no me muevo cómodamente es un poco lento pero un buen amigo. El es mis ojos, estaría aquí conmigo pero no le deje faltar a clases.

-Se nota que te adora.

-Y yo a el.

-Pero aun no entiendo porque el ya esta en clase y tú no.

-Porque yo estoy esperando mis libros los cuales son especiales, ademas de otras cosas.

-Ya, entiendo, bueno rubia ¿te acerco nuevamente a la universidad?

-Solo esta pasando la calle, no te preocupes ve a tu clase.

-No, viniste conmigo y conmigo te vas. _Rachel tomo su bolso sacando su cartera pero la rubia la detuvo.

-Ah no, yo te invite. _Paciencia, paciencia se dijo la morena suspirando, la rubia volvió a llamar a la chica que las atendió.

-Dígame señorita.

-Me trae la cuenta por favor.

-Claro enseguida. _Dijo la chica alejando, la rubia saco de su morral su cartera tocando la punta de unos billetes y saco uno de 100 dolares.

Aquí tiene señorita. _La joven le dejo una carpeta de cuero negra y se disponía alejarse pero la rubia la detuvo.

-Espera... _La rubia puso el billete dentro de la misma. -Aquí tienes, quédate con el cambio. _A la morena no le sorprendió aquello, pero no sabia si la rubia sabia que le había dado un billete de 100 dolares o se había equivocado. No queriendo se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. -Adelante, dilo.

-¿El que? _Cuestiono poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

-No te preocupes que se de cuanto era el billete. _La rubia al igual que la morena se puso de pie sacando su bastón.

-Bueno lo... lo siento. _Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No, tranquila no tienes porque, ahora vamos que llegaras tarde a tu clase. _Esta vez fue Rachel la que tomo la mano de la rubia y entrelazo ambos brazos, ambas salieron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, Rachel se sentía cada vez más cómoda al igual que la rubia al platicar de cosas banales como importantes, aunque para la morena aun era extraño ya que hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con alguien que no fueran sus amigos cercanos o sus padres. llegaron a la entrada de la universidad.

-Sana y salva, ¿te quedas aquí? _Cuestiono poniéndose frente a la rubia pero sin soltarle la mano.

-Si, voy a esperar a Finn no a de tardar en salir.

-Bueno gracias por el café y por la platica.

-A ti, hasta pronto amiga por accidente. _Quinn se acerco y le dejo un beso en la mejilla alargándolo más de lo debido, descontrolando a Rachel la cual ante el contacto cerro los ojos. Los cuales abrió cuando la rubia se alejo.

-Si, n... nos vemos. _Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Nos vemos" estúpida se dijo a sí misma. No queriendo soltó la mano de la rubia y siguió el camino hacia su clase, se giro y vio como la rubia con ayuda de su bastón camino hacia unas bancas y se sentó sacando un aparato el cual se acerco a la boca susurro algo después se puso los audífonos, la morena sonrió al ver a la rubia mover los pies y la cabeza. -¿De donde saliste y que me estas haciendo rubia? _Dijo suspirando y entrando a la universidad.


	3. Amigos

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Me da gusto que les este gusto la historia a pesar y soy con de que no soy la mejor en lo que estoy haciendo, pero les agradezco que nos estén dando una oportunidad a mi y a la historia, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero siga siendo de su agrado y lo que no díganmelo saber, si quieren que le agregue algo lo considerare me agradaría que participaran como les dije la historia la voy a escribiendo el mismo día que la subo así que ya saben. Bueno no aburro más a leer.**

* * *

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Donde demonio estabas? llevo horas esperándote.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mí Quinnie?

-Jajaja lo siento Finn era una bromita quería ver que se sentía hablar a lo Rachel. _Dijo la rubia poniendo ambas manos en su abdomen debido al ataque de risa que tenia. -habría dado cual quier cosa por ver tu cara.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa. _Rió irónicamente sentándose en la mesa junto a la chica. -¿Hablas de la misma morena con la que volviste a chocar ayer?

-La misma. _Afirmo la rubia haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

-¿Volviste a chocar con ella? _Cuestiono llamando a la mesera. -Creo que eso les esta gustando.

-Buenas tardes ¿que le ofrezco?

-Buenas tardes, me traes un capuchino por favor. _Pidió el chico regalando un amplia sonrisa a la chica.

-Le pues llamar jessica ahora es mi amiga, ¿cierto? _Cuestiono Quinn sonriendo. -Jess el es Finn mi mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto. _Dijo tímidamente la chica, Finn se puso de pie y le dio la mano dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo

-El gusto es mio guapa. _La chica se ruborizo y sutilmente se soltó del agarre.

-Enseguida te traigo tu café. _Dicho esto la chica se alejo por el pedido mientras el chico regresaba a su asiento.

-Con que guapa.

-Lo es. _Se limito a decir el chico viendo a Jessica. -Pero no me contestaste lo que te pregunte.

-¿Que? _Cuestiono la rubia tomándole a su café. -Oh, ¿si volví a chocar con Rachel? nop.

-Entonces porque andas muy "a lo Rachel". _Dijo haciendo comillas en las tres ultimas palabras. -desde ayer que salí de clases no haces otra cosa que hablar de ella. Quinn ¿te gusta?

-No sé, puede ser. _Dijo sonriendo.

-Osea si te gusta.

-Tal vez. _jugaba con la paciencia de su amigo.

-Disculpen aquí tienes tu capuchino. _Dijo la chica. -¿Gustan algo más?

-Estamos bien Jess gracias. _Dijo la rubia.

-Gracias guapa. _La chica asintió y se alejo. -Ahora si, contéstame y deja de estar dándole el vueltas al asunto.

-¿Que asunto?

-QUINN... _Grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-FINN... _disfrutaba molestar a su amigo.

-Eres imposible. _Dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

-Así me amas, pero esta bien como tambien te amo te contestare. Si, si me gusta.

-Quinn... no sé... si eso este bien. _Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca

-Y según tu, ¿porque no debería?

-Mira yo solo no quiero que te ilusiones y sufras, que ella te guste no quiere decir que tu le...

-¿Porqué no? _Interrumpió el discurso del chico. -Digo... a quien no le gustaría una rubia con cuerpo despampanante, ojos hipnotizadores, labios irresistibles...

-Y muy modesta. _Dijo el chico ahora interrumpiendo a la chica que sonreía por sus ocurrencias. -Yo se que eres una mujer hermosa con la cual todo ser inteligente querría estar pero...

-¿Por ciega, por eso crees que ella no se fijaría en mi? _Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tranquila no estoy diciendo eso, solo no quiero que sufras Quinnie.

-Lo siento. _Se disculpo palpo la mesa y alcanzo la mano del chico. -Entiendo que solo me quieres proteger y te lo agradezco pero la vida es así ¿no? aprender cayéndonos y levantándonos, ademas ella no me lastimaría, se que apenas la conozco y tal vez vaya muy deprisa, pero siento que ella es diferente, ella no me trata con guantes de seda, me da gracia que al contrario se le olvida que soy ciega. Ella me hace sentir normal. _Explico sonriendo al recordar a la morena.

-Eres normal Quinn muy rápida, pero normal.

-Tonto _Dijo golpeando la mano del chico. -sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿recuerdas cuando eramos unos niños y yo te hable de mi gran amor?

-Ja, de hecho decíamos que nosotros nos casaríamos. _dijo el chico haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

-Si, bueno... después de esas divagaciones.

-Oye... _Se quejo haciéndose el ofendido. -Nuestro amor sera de esos que no se pudieron lograr pero quedara vivo para la eternidad. Épico es la palabra.

-Jajaja para que sea épico tendría que... _Hizo una pausa. -existir una relación o algo así. Pero esta bien para la eternidad. _dijo cruzando su meñique con el del chico.

-Pero si, dejando las bromas se de lo que hablas, tu decías que tendrías un amor de eso que te hacen llora y te hacen reír. Aunque nunca entendí eso, siempre he pensado que todos sueñan o soñamos con tener un amor que solo nos haga feliz.

-Un amor como del que yo te hablaba, es de esos que se te meten en los huesos, los poros, las uñas esos que se te meten en todo tu ser. Por los cuales lloras y sonríes, por los cuales puede llegar el momento en el que las cosas se pongan difíciles, e ahí las lagrimas toda relación depende tanto de alegrías como tristezas esas son las especiales.

-Wooow, hace años que no hablabas así, esos pensamientos tan profundos, pero también dijiste que cuando ese amor llegara lo sabrías con solo verl... Quinn lo siento no...

-Ey, tranquilo es verdad yo dije que le reconocería con solo verle a los ojos. Pero bueno... mis planes cambiaron un poquitin_Dijo la rubia apretando la mano de su amigo. -ahora se que le reconocí por algo más y mejor.

-Espera... ¿Le reconociste? no hablas de...

-Si, se que es ella. _Exclamo la chica. -pero tranquilo que soy consciente de muchas cosas, ella puede ser ese amor del que te hablo pero tal vez yo no el suyo así que sí yo no le gusto lo aceptare y seré solo su amiga incondicional.

-¿Y como es que te diste cuenta? _La rubia frunció el ceño confundida. -Si, dijiste que le reconociste por algo más y mejor, ¿que fue?

-Ah... eso mi querido amigo, es secreto de estado. _Bromeo golpeando la palma de la mano de su amigo. -Auush

-Cuidado, y no te volveré a suplicar ya me enterare, ahora tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Que?

-Hable con tu padre. _La rubia sin perder la sonrisa soltó la mano de su amigo y guió su mano hasta el bolso de su habitual chamarra sacando el mismo objeto de siempre y comenzó a jugar. -Aun no entiendo ese afán tuyo de jugar con eso.

-¿Que te dijo? _cuestionó ignorando lo ultimo.

-Esta molesto, sobre todo porque no les has atendido las llamadas.

-Se que viene al atenderlas.

-Quinn esta preocupado, es lógico que quiera hablar contigo. _Dijo el chico mientras le tomaba a su café

-No lo estaría si no hubieras hecho tal drama llamándole. _Reprocho la rubia.

-Tuviste un accidente mujer, como no les iba a llamar.

-Dios... ustedes son unos exagerados.

-Ya, exagerados... el hecho que tengas la mano lastimada y vendada al igual que la rodilla no es para alarmarse verdad.

-No es para tanto, la mano solo me la torcí y un raspón en la rodilla, Si, no es para tanto. _Dijo ubicando su mirada a la nada.

-¿Un raspón, que te pusieran dos puntos es un raspón? Dios... tu si que eres incontinente y yo un tonto.

-Lo de tonto no te lo discuto. _dijo sonriendo para relajar el ambiente, lo que hizo que Finn le diera un empujón por el hombro. -Esta bien no eres tonto, un poco lento pero nada más. _Dijo soltando una carcajada. -Jajaja oh vamos, quita esa cara solo era una bromita para aligerar el ambiente dramático que ocasionaste.

-A veces no se porque sigo siendo tu amigo. _dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja tienes cara de niño con ganas de ir al baño ¿cierto? Sí, seguramente estas con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. _Finn soltó los brazos metiendo ambas manos en los bolsos de su pantalón y aligero su rostro. -Y lo acabas de quitar, ahora tienes cara de bebe regañado y las manos en los bolsos.

-Voy a empezar a creer que me ves perfectamente bien. _Quinn soltó una carcajada, adoraba a su amigo y mucho más molestarlo.

-No es eso, solo que te conozco desde que te hacías pis en los pantalones. _Explico aun riendo.

-Oye eso no es verdad.

-Ok no, pero si te conozco, se que tiendes hacer eso cuando te haces el ofendido.

-Bueno... ¿Y en que momento esta conversación paso de estar hablando de TU papá a hablar de mí?

-En el momento que me aburrí de eso. _Dijo restando importancia. -Quiero otro café. _La rubia volvió a levantar su mano llamando a Jessica la cual no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Que se les ofrece? _Cuestiono la chica algo nerviosa.

-Jess me puedes poner otro café igual... para llevar por favor.

-Que sean dos. _Dijo el chico sonriendo a la chica la cual asintió y se alejo. -Ahora aunque te aburra vamos hablar de eso.

-Huy ya se puso serio el señor Hudson, esta bien habla.

-Atiende las llamadas.

-Se lo que me va a decir, querrá que regrese y no lo haré.

-No lo hará hable con el, solo quiere escucharte, saber con tus palabras que estas bien, mucho hizo con hacerme caso y no venir en el primer avión cuando se entero.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero supongo que tras aceptar que me quede hay condiciones ¿O me equivoco?

-Las hay, pero las sabrás si hablas con el.

-Dímelas tú.

-Nop...

-Por favor. _dijo la rubia juntando ambas manos en señal de suplica.

-No sé, no me convences.

-FINN... _Grito haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada, ahora era su turno.

-QUINN...

-Aquí tienen. _Llego la chia con ambos cafés.

-Gracias Jessi, me puedes traer la cuenta por favor. _Pidió el chico, la castaña asintió.

-¿En que estábamos? Oh si, QUINN... _Repitió volviéndose a burlar de su amiga.

-Sabia que te la cobrarías, ahora... ¿Ya me puedes decir al menos una condición?

-Quiere que en todo momento andes con Max. _Explico el chico poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué? No... suficiente tengo contigo que no me dejas ni a sol ni asombra.

-Auush eso dolió.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, yo disfruto de tu compañía, pero se que andar de arriba para abajo con Max no sera nada bueno.

-Te entiendo, pero al menos dales ese gusto a tus padres ellos solo quieren que estés bien.

-Finn yo entiendo que mis padres, tú y el mismo Max solo se preocupan por mí, pero yo quiero volar sola, conocer esta ciudad a mi manera, necesito que dejen de recordarme que no soy como todos. _Dijo tristemente.

-Lo siento Quinnie lo que menos quiero es hostigarte, pero para que puedas volar necesitas aprender a caminar y aquí aun no sabes hacerlo, ejemplo la caída que tuviste, déjanos ayudarte al menos mientras conoces y te acostumbras después tu podrás hacer lo que quieras _El chico tomo la mano que la rubia tenia vendada, despacio se la llevo a los labios y le dio un beso tierno. -Te amo rubia y solo quiero que estés bien.

-Yo también te amo grandulón y se que mi vida no seria la misma sin ti.

-Quinn... al enumerar a las personas que se preocupan por ti, te faltaron dos.

-No, no lo olvide pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-Quinn.

-Reconozco ese Quinn y no me gusta así que mejor vamos. _La chica se levanto con su vaso en mano, camino unos pasos hasta Jessica. -hasta luego Jess. _Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, armo su bastón mientra el chico pagaba la cuenta y se despedía de la chica para después caminar con su brazo entrelazado al de la rubia.

-No podrás huir por mucho tiempo ya que también están aquí, en Nueva York. _Susurro el chico al oído de la rubia mientras caminaban a la salida.

* * *

-Racheeeel... te estoy hablando. _Grito moviendo su mano frente a una morena distraída.

-Maldición Kurt ¿Porqué me gritas? _Reprocho la morena frunciendo el ceño, Kurt el mejor amigo de Rachel, bien parecido, altura media, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul grisáceo, tez blanco. Obsesionado con la moda.

-Porque va hacer mujer, te estoy hablando y no me estas haciendo caso, ¿Que te trae volando, a caso no pasaste el examen Rachel Berry? _Cuestionó el chico exaltado.

-Primero: deja de gritarme Hummel y segundo: claro que pase el examen ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? _Cuestionó ofendida.

-Contigo. _Dijo como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-¿Quieres que ese hermoso atuendo que traes termine manchado? _Dijo la morena levantando un vaso con café, el cual insinuaba aventarle a su amigo.

-No, no, no... _Se cubrió con un pequeño peluche que estaba cerca. -como ya lo dijiste esto. _dijo ahora mostrándose a sí mismo. -es hermoso y muy caro así que no lo puedes estropear porque tendrías que compararme no uno si no dos y eso...

-Ya, ya, Dios... olvide que meterse con tu ropa es abrirte el gran pico que tienes.

-Y yo olvide que esto me saco por ser tu fiel amigo. _Dijo el chico cruzando los brazos, la morena se levanto del sofá individual en el que estaba y se sentó junto a su amigo le quito el peluche lo puso en sus piernas mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita donde descansaba una lampara y abrazo a su amigo.

-Ya, no seas tan sentido mejor dime lo que me estabas diciendo que yo tan maleducada no te escuche.

-Que conocí a una diosa. _Exclamo el chico sonriendo mientras aplaudía y saltaba en su lugar.

-Eso ya lo se, me conociste hace años. _Dijo la morena mientras tomaba de su café.

-Ja chistosa, pues no hablaba de ti sino de otra diosa.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?

-¿Porqué deberías? _Fue turno del chico probar su café el cual descansaba en la mesa de centro.

-Porque según yo. _Dijo señalándose a sí misma. -soy tu única diosa desde que nos conocimos.

-Awww mí morena esta celosa. _Dijo el chico juntando las manos al rededor del vaso y haciendo puchero.

-Yo no soy celosa.

-Si, lo que tu digas, ahora por favor ¿me puedes dejar hablar de la diosa que conocí? _La morena rodó los ojos y con la mano insinuó que siguiera. -Gracias... bueno la conocí ayer mientras te esperaba lo cual fue una perdida de tiempo ya que jamas llegaste. _Recrimino mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su café. -Pero bueno eso más adelante te lo reclamo como se debe, el caso es que yo estaba sentado felizmente esperando a mi amiga del alma, la cual no llego por cierto. _Repitió haciendo que la morena rodara los ojos mientras el volvía a poner su vaso en la mesa de centro. -bueno me disponía a irme, caminaba hacia mi auto pero ¿cual fue mi sorpresa? ZAZ. _Golpeo las manos el chico asustando a la morena. -Que me tropiezo.

-Tonto me asustaste. _Se quejo golpeando al chico el cual sonreía por lo bajo. -Y no tienes que alargar tanto los sucesos se lo despistado que eres, eso que tiene que ver con la DIOSAAA. _Enfatizo la palabra alargándola. -que conociste.

-Si dejas de interrumpirme podre terminar con mi gran suceso, bueno el caso es que caí y con toda la intención del mundo me levante para matar al tonto que se atrevió a ponerse en mí camino haciendo que cayera y maltratara mi estupendo atuendo. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando me levanto ahí esta ella, con los ojos más hermosos y maravillosos que pueden existir en la tierra. _Dijo el chico suspirando al recordar a su "diosa" espera... los ojos más hermosos que pueden existir en la tierra. no... ¿O si? naaah no puede ser la misma, pensó la morena. -Hermosa, guapísima, Dios... que si no estuviera tan seguro que lo mio no son la mujeres diría que me enamore. _Dijo el chico sonriendo como enamorado.

-Y si yo no estuviera segura de que estas muy enamorado de un chico maravilloso, también diría que te enamoraste de esa diosa tuya.

-Pues lo hice, pero no en plan romántico osea si y no. _Rachel frunció el ceño y cuestiono al chico con la mirada. -es como mí amor platónico, ya sabes el que jamas se logra pero del que siempre estas enamorado, bueno pues esa hermosa y maravillosa mujer es mí amor platónico y mí futura mejor amiga.

-Perdón... _Exclamo la morena consternada.

-Tú eres mí mejor amiga hermana o algo así, el caso es que tú eres la primera y desde hoy tendré dos mejores amigas, bueno tres si contamos a la loca que no se a dignado a hablarnos. _Dijo moviendo los brazos emocionado.

-Ok creo que tanta cafeína te esta haciendo daño.

-No, créeme si la conocieras estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Y que paso después de que tropezaste?

-Bueno como dije estaba dispuesto a lo peor me levante y ella seguía sentada riendo como una niña pequeña cuando hace una travesura.

-¿Y le preguntaste que hacia hay?

-claro, pero solo me dijo que estaba buscando a algo que se le había caído, resbalo y termino en el suelo. Dios... creo se lastimo pero aun así seguía sonriendo.

-¿Y esa magnifica mujer tiene nombre?

-Obvio.

-¿Cual es?

-No lo se. _Dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba el ultimo trago a su café.

-Osea tropiezas por su culpa, prácticamente te enamoras de ella a la primera, le llamas diosa ¿y no sabes su nombre?

-Lo se me dormí. _dijo visiblemente frustrado. -pero me perdí en su belleza y se me olvido por completo, no duro mucho ahí ya que un chico se le acerco y se fue con el, pero espera... que ella ademas de hermosa es divertida y educada, me pidió disculpas por ocasionar mí accidente y me dijo que si en algún momento nos volvíamos a encontrar me lo recompensaría.

-Por como la describes parece la mujer perfecta y esa no existe.

-Existía, tiempo pasado porque me atrevo a decir que es la misma perfección.

-Definitivamente no más café para ti. _Rachel pensó detenidamente si podría ser Quinn de la que hablaba su amigo era la única persona que se le venia a la cabeza cuando Kurt usaba la palabra perfección. No puede ser la misma, el abría hablado de pues... obvio de... y si no se dio cuenta como yo? Se cuestionaba a sí misma.

-Racheeeel. _Volvió a gritar.

-Dios... ¿Otra vez? _Cuestiono cubriéndose los oídos.

-Otra vez te quedaste toda ida, ¿Te encuentras bien? estuve fuera días y no se que a pasado contigo.

-Tu lo acabas de decir días, no años así que no paso nada en DÍAS.

-Creo que tengo que hacer algo con urgencia. _Dijo el chico tomando su celular.

-¿El que?

-Conectarte con alguien para que tengas sexo con urgencia porque estas más insoportable que nunca. _Dijo el chico ganándose el peluche en su cara.

-Tonto.

-Vez a eso me refiero, tienes que ser más relajada, más como la Rachel que encontré cuando llegue hace unas horas, que por cierto ¿A que se debía?

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Lo sabes, cuando llegue estabas no se ¿Feliz?

-Siempre soy feliz.

-Y yo soy heterosexual. _Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Pues después de como hablaste de esa hermosura según tú, lo comenzare a creer.

-Pues lamento decirte que amo mucho el...

-Ya, ya no quiero especificaciones aquí. _Interrumpiendo levantando la mano frente al chico.

-¿Esperas a alguien? _Cuestionó el chico al escuchar el timbre.

-No, pero no me extrañaría que la hayas invocado. _dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Imposible ella esta viviendo en...

-Sorpresa... _Exclamo lanzándose a los brazos de la morena.

-¿Decías? _Cuestionó la morena mientras respondía al abrazo y giraba sin deshacer el mismo para ver a su amigo.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, como se abran dado cuenta aquí las chicas no se encuentran pero es necesario para el siguiente capitulo que ya maso menos tengo unas ideas jeje, ¿Tienen una idea de quien es la DIOSA de Kurt? Y ustedes quienes creen que sean las tres personas misteriosas, las dos de Quinn y la que llego con la morena. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan Espero les agrade este capitulo y que yo siga por el buen camino con la historia. ^_^**

 **°_° Por cierto si alguien me puede decir como puedo agregar la linea para apartar la nota de autor de la historia, como les dije apenas estoy conociendo la pagina y no se muchas cosas por lo mismo les sigo pidiendo disculpas si hay errores, como se que hubo en el segundo capitulo. Bueno no los aburro más gracias por leer.**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. ^_^ :-***


	4. Gomitas

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes son míos.**

* * *

-¿Cómo que se va aquedar, no ella iba a vivir en LA?

-Sí, pero eso me dijo después de que te despediste.

-Querrás decir después de que me echó. ¿porqué se mudo?

-No lo sé Kurt, Santana no me dio detalles, solo me dijo que le permitiera quedarse conmigo mientras encuentra algo.

-Es Santana Rach ¿le crees eso? _Dijo Kurt mientras caminaban hacia la universidad.

-No, pero es mí amiga, nuestra amiga. _Se corrigió señalando entre ambos. -Así que yo no tengo problema con que se quede, al contrario estoy muy contenta, pareciera que tú no lo estas.

-Claro que lo estoy, solo me tomo por sorpresa ademas de que estoy molesto porque me saco de tú departamento casi a empujones para contarte algo que ni ella ni tú. _Dijo señalando a la morena. -quieren contarme.

-No te pongas dramático, sabes que te lo contara. _Dijo la morena sentándose en una banca mientras esperaban el comienzo de su clase.

-¿A quien buscas? _Cuestionó al notar como su amiga miraba al rededor.

-¿Porqué tendría que estar buscando a alguien? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no dejas de torcer el cuello para todos lados, por eso se que lo haces.

-Esta bien... _Dijo resignada. -busco a una chica que conocí, ella también va a estudiar aquí pero no la he visto desde hace unos días, el día que me estuviste esperando, fue el ultimo que la vi.

-Ajam... ¿y no pensabas contarme?

-Te estoy contando ahora. _Dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de gomitas. -Ya... quita esa cara, solo no se había dado el momento.

-¿Qué... que no se había dado el momento? Dios... me voy unos días y me tratas como uno más del montón. _Dijo dramatizando.

-Tú si te ganarías un óscar si decidieras actuar, dramático. _Se burlo mientras se metía una gomita en la boca.

-No soy dramático, solo que tú me estas tratan...

-Ok, ya, ya, te contare ahora. ¿Te parece? _El chico le lanzo una mirada recriminadora a su amiga, la cual solo rodó los ojos, pero el no se iba a quedar con la intriga así que accedió. -sabia que no aguantarías, bueno el caso es que la conocí ya hace unos días y hace tres que no la veo, la ultima vez me la tope aquí.

-Eso no me dice nada Rachel, ¿Como es ella, es bonita, agradable? detalles mujer detalles. _Dijo tronado los dedos.

-Eres un metiche, pero esta bien te contestare. ¿Bonita? _Cuestionó levantando un dedo enumerando la primera pregunta del chico. -yo diría que es más que bonita, ¿Agradable? lo es si, un poco loca pero es agradable.

-Debe serlo para que tú lo aceptes con esa cara de idiota. _dijo burlándose y haciendo que la morena le diera un codazo. -Ok ya, ahora como fue que la conociste, como es, tiene novio o novia, cual su numero de seguro social. _Dijo soltando una carcajada y logrando una risita en su amiga. -color de piel, color de cabello, color de ojos.

-Avellana. _Se apresuro a decir con una sonrisa más amplia, al fin podía ponerle color a esos ojos tan extraños como hermosos.

-¿Ese color existe? _Cuestiono el chico tratando de robarle una gomita y ganándose un manotazo antes de lograrlo. -Rachel Berry no puedes ser tan egoísta. _Dijo señalándola. -Dame una gomita. _La morena negó sonriendo mientras las alejaba del chico.

-Y si, ese color existe y es el más hermosos que eh visto. _Dijo suspirando.

-Te dormiste. _Dijo el chico quitandole la bolsa. -espera... ¿qué, hermosos? ¿estas bien, te hizo daño la azúcar de las gomitas? Si, eso debe ser, están confiscadas. _Dijo el chico poniendo varias en su mano y guardando las demás en su bolso.

-Ja, que listo, dame mis gomitas Hummel. _Grito la morena forcejeando con su amigo, ambos estaban en la banca agachados peleando por la pequeña bolsa que ya no estaba en el bolso del chico sino hecha bolas en las manos de ambos.

-Hola.

-Quinn/Diosa... _Dijeron al unísono al levantar la mirada y permaneciendo en la misma posición con una sonrisa boba. Ahí estaba la rubia con su amplia sonrisa y hermosa cabellera rubia cayendo hasta sus hombros moviendo la mano como saludo, la rubia llevaba unos Jeans entallados rotos de la pierna derecha y la rodilla izquierda, una blusa blanca con una figura de Minnie, esta vez en lugar de su habitual chamarra llevaba un blazer negro con mangas de tres cuartos, unos converses rojos, a juego un reloj del mismo color y cruzando sobre su torso su habitual morral.

-Ho... hola. _Dijo Kurt levantándose tan rápido logrando así que la morena cayera contra el pavimento.

-KURT HUMMEL... _Grito la morena desde el piso sacando al chico que de su embelesamiento.

-Rachel ¿estás bien? _Cuestionó la rubia agachándose para ayudar a la morena. -Vamos levántate. _Quinn tomo la mano de la morena y con cuidado la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ya de pie la morena se sacudió la parte trasera y después las manos.

-Esperen... ¿ustedes se conocen? _cuestionó el chico señalando a ambas.

-Si. _Dijeron al unísono.

-Espera... ella es tú dio... _Cuestionó Rachel siendo interrumpida.

-Si es ella. _Dijo el chico viendo con una amplia sonrisa a la rubia. -preséntamela. _Le susurro a la morena.

-Quinn el es Kurt mí mejor amigo. _El chico sonriente estiro la mano cual niño al igual que la rubia que torpemente chocaron, la rubia tomo la mano del chico con ambas manos y la palpo para después tomarla con solo una y sacudirla en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto como ya escuchaste mí nombre es Quinn. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo con su mirada perdida sobre el hombro del chico. El cual se llevo la otra mano a la boca sorprendido, Rachel le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

-El.. gus... _La morena le volvió a dar otro golpe esta vez en la cabeza para que reaccionara totalmente. _el gusto es mio Quinn, Soy Kurt Hummel.

-Por cierto ¿cual es tú nombre completo rubia? _Cuestionó la morena Quinn soltó la mano del chico y sonriendo se giro para quedar frente a Rachel

-Lucy Quinn Fabray. _Explico sonriendo. -mucho gusto. _Dijo sonriendo y estiro la mano hacia la morena, la cual le siguió el juego tomándole la mano y sonriendo por las ocurrencias de la chica.

-Mucho gusto, Rachel Barbra Berry. _Dijo moviendo su mano junto con la chica. Kurt jugaba con su barba, mientras el otro brazo permanecía cruzado, veía todo con una sonrisa, Rachel su Rachel le sonreía como niña aquella rubia.

-Y me dirán como se conocieron. _Interrumpió haciendo que ambas se soltaran las manos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tu amiga me vio a lo lejos hace unos días, noto lo guapa que era y decidió chocar conmigo. _Explicaba sonriente. -y desdé ese día me persigue. _dijo Quinn riendo, a Rachel eso la tomo desprevenida pero no borro su sonrisa.

-Jajaja ¿Te persigo? _Cuestiono riendo. -¿Yo decidí chocar contigo? Espera... ¿como fue que me llamaste? oh si amiga por ACCIDENTE. _Dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra sin perder la sonrisa. -Eso quiere decir que...

-Oh es verdad nos conocimos por accidente. _Interrumpió haciendo que ambos chicos soltaran una carcajada.

-Eres imposible rubia. _dijo la morena entre risas. -Oh Quinn, ¿que te paso? _Cuestionó preocupada notando por primera vez la venda en su mano.

-Tuve un pequiñito. _Junto dos dedos refiriéndose a pequeñito. -accidente.

-No parece que haya sido pequeño rubia. _Dijo Kurt.

-Lo fue, una caída sin importancia, mejor díganme ¿porque peleaban? _Kurt giro a ver a Rachel sorprendido, la morena solo se encogió de hombros ya iba aprendiendo.

-No peleábamos, este cabeza hueca. _Dijo Rachel dándole un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el chico se sobara con el ceño fruncido. -me estaba molestando con algo sin importancia.

-Si no fueras una egoísta no te molestaría. _Dijo chico cruzándose de brazos. -en fin... y bueno ya se que te llamas Quinn Fabray, pero háblame más de ti. _El chico tomo la mano de la rubia y la guió hasta sentarla junto a el.

-Kurt no seas pesado.

-Tranquila Rae, ¿te molesta que te llame así? _Cuestionó sentándose junto al chico.

-N... no cla... claro que no. _Dijo Rachel nerviosa, el diminutivo la tomo por sorpresa pero le gusto.

-Ok... bueno ¿que quieres saber de mí chico gomitas? _Dijo la rubia sonriendo y con la mirada en algún punto frente a ella.

-Jajaja chico gomita, me gusta. _Dijo sonriendo -Y quiero saber todo... _Dijo Kurt haciendo que la chica soltara un carcajada, mientras Rachel se sentaba al lado de la rubia. -Espera... ¿Cómo sabes lo de las gomitas?

-Jajaja todo... _Repitió Quinn riendo. -Oh lo de las gomitas, porque las que comes me gusta y tienen un aroma fuerte. _Explico sonriendo. -y bueno soy de Lima Ohio, voy a estudiar aqu...

-Espera. _Interrumpió el chico. -¿No eres de Nueva York, Dios... que haces tan lejos?

-Vine a estudia y tampoco esta tan lejos. _Dijo la rubia con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Y donde estudiaras? _Cuestionó poniendo la mano de la rubia en la bolsa para que tomara una gomita.

-Gracias. _Agradeció la rubia mientras se llevaba la gomita a la boca.

-Kurt deja de ser tan preguntón. _Recrimino Rachel.

-No hay problema Rae y a tu pregunta Kurt estudiare aquí, en esta universidad. _Dijo la rubia mientras levantaba una mano señalando el lugar.

-Wooow ¿enserio? _Cuestionó sorprendido, mientras la rubia afirma moviendo la cabeza y se llevaba otra gomita a la boca. -¿Y que estudiaras? Digo aquí tú pued...

-KURT. _Grito Rachel, el chico a veces era muy pesado y ella no quería que incomodara a la rubia.

-Lo siento Quinn no debí insinuar na...

-Tranquilo no me molesta, y si puedo estudiar aquí de hecho por eso escogí esta universidad es una de las pocas con programas para gente... como yo. _Explico con media sonrisa.

-Pues me da gusto rubia estaremos juntos. _Dijo el chico sacando una toalla húmeda con la que se limpio las manos y limpio las de la rubia las cuales después tomo entre sus manos. Rachel solo movió la cabeza al ver las atenciones de su amigo con la chica.

-Bueno no sé si juntos, ¿qué estudiaras tú, ustedes. _Cuestionó Quinn dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Arte y ciencia. _dijeron al unísono.

-¿Y tú? _cuestionó la morena curiosa.

-Derecho. _dijo la rubia muy orgullosa, mientras los chicos se veían sorprendidos. -pagaría por ver sus caras de sorpresa jaja. _dijo la rubia riendo.

-Quinn... _Grito Finn que se acercaba corriendo a la chica. -Dios... tú me quieres causar un infarto ¿verdad? _Dijo tratando de recobrar el aire que perdió debido a la carrera.

-No ¿por? _Cuestiono la chica levantando la ceja, gesto que le encanto no solo a Kurt sino también a Rachel que sonreía viendo tal gesto.

-Todavía preguntas, te dije que me esperaras afuera de las oficinas.

-Me aburrí y decidí esperarte aquí, saluda Finn no seas maleducado. _Reprocho la rubia. -Oh el es Kurt Hummel amigo de Rae. _Dijo Quinn golpeando ligeramente la pierna del chico. -Y Kurt, el es Finn mí mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto. _Dijeron al unísono tomándose las manos como saludo.

-Hola Rachel. _Dijo Finn después de soltar la mano de Kurt y tomar la de la morena mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Finn. _Respondió amablemente la morena al saludo del chico.

-Disculpen por llegar así, pero a esa rubia. _Dijo señalando a Quinn que solo sonreía aun con la mirada en algún punto del suelo. -le gusta preocuparme y después de lo que le paso no quiero dejarla sola. _Explico el chico ya más calmado.

-No te preocupes entendemos, ¿tú si nos dirás que le paso en la mano? _Cuestionó Rachel viendo a la rubia.

-¿Recuerdas el día que la dejaste aquí para que me esperara? _Cuestiono Finn y la morena afirmo con la cabeza. -tuvo un accidente en las escaleras, ella aun no conoce bien las instalaciones y a veces por caprichosa no usa el bastón.

-De verdad que eres muy dramático, solo fue una caída sin importancia, ¿ustedes nunca han tenido una?

-Una caída donde te torciste la mano y te pusieron dos puntos en la rodilla.

-¿Que? _Cuestiono Rachel preocupada. -Quinn eso no es una caída sin importancia, claro que yo también eh tenido caídas pero esas si sin importancia donde a lo mucho me raspo una rodilla pero ya ponerte puntos.

-¿Te preocupas por mi Rae? _cuestionó la rubia ilusionada, por lo que la morena se puso sumamente nerviosa.

-Bu... yo... bueno si, eres mí amiga ¿no? _Dijo jugando con sus manos e ignorando la mirada burlona de su amigo.

-Oh... claro, tu amiga. _Dijo la rubia desilusionada, cosa que ni para Kurt ni para Finn paso desapercibida. -Bueno dejemos lo de mí "gran accidente" _Dijo haciendo comillas en las dos ultimas palabras. -¿Que te dijeron Finn, ya me puedo presentar a clases? puedo, puedo, puedo. _Dijo la rubia dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento mientras juntaba ambas manos.

-Es tan adorable. _Dijo Kurt suspirando mientras recargaba su mentón en ambas manos y veía a la rubia con ojos de amor ganándose una mirada desafiante de la morena, a la cual por supuesto no hizo caso.

-Si Quinn ya puedes acudir a clases solo tenemos que comprar unos libros. _Dijo viendo una hoja. -y unas cuantas cosas más y mañana mismo puedes asistir. _Explico haciendo que la rubia se levantara eufórica y ya que lo tenia enfrente brincara a sus brazos haciendo que este girara con ella mientras ambos reían.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias... como dije mí vida no seria la misma sin ti. _El chico despacio bajo a la chica la cual soltó el cuello del chico y con sus manos fue tocando el rostro de este al llegar a sus labios los acaricio para después darle un beso, para Finn no era extraño el beso solo fue un rose, el sabia que era la forma de la rubia de agradecerle, aunque a la morena por alguna extraña razón no le gusto eso, algo en su interior se le revolvió, no le agrado para nada aquello por lo mismo se levanto para despedirse de Quinn y Finn.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir. _Dijo Rachel acomodando su bolso en su hombro.

-¿Qué, porqué? aun no es la hora de la clase. _Dijo Kurt mirando su reloj de muñeca, Rachel le hizo saber con solo una mirada que no preguntara solo le hiciera caso, el chico hizo lo mismo que la morena y acomodo su morral sobre su hombro mientras bajo el otro brazo acomodaba una carpeta. -me dio gusto conocerte Quinn y que gusto que ya mañana acudirás a clases. _Dijo mientras se despedía besando la mejilla de la rubia.

-Gracias Kurt también me dio gusto conocerte, bueno hacerlo formalmente y no en las mismas circunstancias. _Dijo la rubia abrazándose al brazo de su Finn.

-¿Circunstancia, a que te refieres?

-Tú fuiste el chico que se callo por mi culpa ¿no? _Dijo bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose. -De verdad lo siento.

-Espera... ¿tú me recuerdas, como es eso posible? _Dijo el chico sorprendido y mirando a Rachel la cual se volvió a encogió de hombros, Kurt juraba que la rubia no lo reconocería ya que no fue mucho tiempo el que hablaron pero sobre todo por obvias razones.

-Eh... yo... si, bueno te recordé por tú voz y tú aroma. _Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Oh... woow pues que buenos sentidos los tuyos rubia, espera ahora que lo dices tú eres el chico que se acerco a ella y se la llevo casi arrastras ¿verdad? _Dijo señalando al chico alto.

-Si, creo que te recuerdo vagamente, lo siento en ese momento solo me importaba llevar a Quinnie al hospital, un chico que esta en mi clase me aviso que se había caído y aunque ya la habían ayudando ella no quiso ir a la enfermería por eso llegue y la aparte así de ti. _Explico el chico apenado.

-No te preocupes entiendo, bueno nuevamente un gusto y pues ya nos estaremos encontrando por aquí ya que veo que tú también estudias aquí. _Finn afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

-Es bueno que ya puedas acudir a clases rubia, me da gusto por ti nos estaremos viend... _Nuevamente la morena se golpeo la frente, mientras Quinn soltaba una carcajada eso era lo que más le gustaba de aquella chica. Finn frunció el ceño confundido, del porque su amiga tomaba agracia algo así, Kurt al igual que Finn no entendía.

-Si Rae nos estaremos viendo por aquí. _Dijo la chica estirando su mano para que la morena la tomara, cosa que Rachel hizo muy apenada. Quinn siguió el camino de la mano de la morena hasta se rostro al llegar a la mejilla de esta se acerco y le dejo un beso. -me agradas morena, nos vemos. _Bromeo haciendo que a la morena se le escapara una ligera sonrisa. Finn hizo lo mismo despidiéndose de ambos chicos los cuales caminaron hacia la entrada de la universidad, Quinn armo su bastón mientras Finn tomo la mano libre de la rubia y la puso en su antebrazo. Caminando con ella hasta el auto donde ya los esperaba un Max sonriente.

-Me gusta verte más feliz Quinnie. _Dijo Finn, la rubia apretó el ante brazo del chico y hizo más grane su sonrisa. -espero sigas así. _Dijo en susurro.

 **Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, como dije al principio creo que sera una historia corta ya que creo que definitivamente me estoy perdiendo y tal vez a ustedes ya no les este agradando la historia. La dejare en pocos capítulos para terminarla y no dejarla incompleta, aun no sé cuantos capítulos faltan. Quinn estudiara para abogada como Daredevil idea que me llego por algunos comentarios con respecto a que Quinn les recordaba un poco a Daredevil igual les guste mi idea igual y no, me gustaría saber que piensan :D Bueno espero que si alguien sigue leyendo le siga agradando. Gracias a quien han dejado sus comentarios. Bueno no los aburro más.**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	5. Avellana

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces.**

* * *

-11- 12- 13- 14- 15- 1...

-¿Quinn?

-Dios... _Grito la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho. -Rae me asustaste.

-Lo siento Quinn, pero dime... ¿Qué se supone que haces? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. -las clases ya terminaron.

-Oh, estaba contando. _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa, Rachel sonrió ante lo tierna que le parecía.

-Eso lo note Quinn, pero ¿Porqué o para qué lo haces? _Volvió a cuestionar acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro.

-Y si primero me saludas. _Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que la morena se ruborizara.

-Oh, lo siento que maleducada. _Rachel se acerco a la rubia y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Quinn alcanzo su mano y respondió el saludo sosteniéndola ligeramente a lo que Rachel se ruborizo aun más, con el rostro cabizbajo y una sonrisa boba se separo de la rubia, sonrió para si misma recordando que la rubia no podía ver lo ruborizada que estaba. Quinn sonreía cual niña pequeña, sonrisa que aunque aun no lo aceptara a Rachel ya le encantaba, aunque lo que más le encantaba de esa rubia eran sus ojos, ¿Sus ojos? al notar ese pequeño detalle Rachel frunció el ceño. -Quinn ¿Porque traes puestas tus gafas? Digo... te quedan bien, pero no te las había visto desde que nos conocimos. Ademas tus ojos son muy bonitos no deberías esconderlos. _Fue el turno de la rubia de ruborizarse y si no hubiera sido por dichas gafas la morena lo hubiera notado. Quinn vestía su habitual chaqueta de cuero negra, un jersey a rayas estilo minero debajo de esta, unos Jeans negros entallados, de calzado unas alpargatas de piel complementando su look sus gafas de sol y su morral cruzado sobre su pecho.

-Pues que bueno que tú si lo crees. _Dijo Quinn recuperando su color.

-Créeme cualquiera que los ve esta de acuerdo conmigo, ven vamos a sentarnos. _La morena tomo la mano de la rubia y ante el contacto ambas se estremecieron, Rachel decidió no hacer mucho caso de aquello, mientras que Quinn sonrió aun más, caminaron unos pasos a una banca y se sentaron. -Venga sacalas me gusta verte a los ojos. Rachel se inclino un poco hacia adelante acerco sus dedos temblorosos a las gafas de la rubia y al notar que esta no objeto nada las deslizo suavemente de su rostro miro hacia abajo mientras las apoyaba en su pecho, levanto la mirada para ver la de Quinn y sonrió al ver sus parpados cerrados. -Eso es trampa rubia. _Dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn soltó una pequeña risita y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Definitivamente esa era la perdición de Rachel, no sabia si era ella pero cada que miraba esos ojos tenían un brillo especial, era ella o simplemente cada vez el color era aun más extraño y hermoso. Suspiro perdida en los ojos de la rubia, la cual al notar el silencio de Rachel se movió incomoda y llevo las manos a su pecho buscando las gafas.

-Tú también lo piensas. _El nerviosismo de la rubia saco a Rachel de su ensimismamiento, llevo sus manos a las de Quinn antes de que esta se colocara nuevamente las gafas.

-Espera, ¿Qué pienso? _Cuestionó regresando las gafas al pecho de la rubia y tomando rápidamente sus manos.

-Que parezco loca con la mirada perdida y que mi color de ojos es extraño. _Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ey... Quinn. _La morena llevo una mano al mentón de la rubia y le levanto el rostro volvió a sonreír al ver que los parpados de la rubia estaban cerrados, pero esta vez fuertemente pues en su nariz y al redor de sus ojos se formaban unas arruguitas. -¿Porqué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad. _dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. -ayer una compañera de clase me lo dijo, ella no se había dado cuenta que yo era, bueno... ya sabes.

-Oh claro que lo sabia, como alguien no lo puede saber. _Dijo visiblemente enojada. -el que yo no me haya dado cuenta no vale eh rubia. _dijo recordando el accidente. -yo no era tu compañera de clases con la cual ahora compartes parte del día, oh claro que sabia la muy... _Se detuvo negando con la cabeza y haciendo que Quinn sonriera pero aun sin abrir los ojos. -así esta mejor, tu sonrisa es muy linda pero con el color de tus ojos brilla aun más, vamos... ábrelos. _Rachel comenzó hacerle cosquillas a la rubia la cual se relajo riendo.

-¿De verdad crees eso Rae? _Dijo la rubia mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

-Oh claro que si, ¿Qué, tú no crees que tienes unos ojos hermosos?

-Bueno, yo... no creo que mi color de ojos sea el mismo que hace años, o al menos no me parece por lo que me han dicho. Yo recuerdo que tenia los ojos color verde no de este color tan extraño y la verdad no sé si este color existe. _Dijo girándose y soltando las manos de Rachel, la cual sintió un vació sin las manos de la rubia.

-Lo siento Quinn no quise record...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Sabes... cuando vi por primera vez tus ojos tampoco les podía poner un color, tal vez porque no había visto unos parecidos, en efecto tienes unos ojos sumamente extraños. _Quinn se movió incomoda, Rachel se apresuro hablar. -pero hermosos, sabes que ahora tengo un color para tus ojos.

-¿Si, cual?

-Primero dime ¿Porqué contabas cuando llegue? _Quinn sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Ok... pero tú dime, ¿Cómo vienes vestida?

-Yo traigo... espera, ¿Qué? _Quinn soltó una carcajada por la confusión de la chica, se acomodo en su asiento cruzando sus pies frente a ella y con la mirada en el suelo hablo. -es injusto que yo no sepa como vienes vestida, tú por obvias razones notaste mi atuendo y yo quiero saber el tuyo. _Explico mientras jugaba con sus pies. -Así al menos te imagino.

-Eso es muy justo, aunque no se si sea buena describiendo a detalle lo que traigo puesto. _Advirtió picando la costilla de Quinn la que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -Veamos, traigo unos jeans negros, un poco desgastados de las piernas y rotos de la rodilla derecha, una camisa manga larga de cuadros roja y debajo un top negro liso. _Explicaba viéndose cada prenda. -y de calzados tengo unos botines negros. Creo que es todo. _La rubia tenia la mirada fija en alguna parte de sus pies y en silencio procesaba las palabras de Rachel.

-¿Traes bolso? _Cuestionó sin levantar la mirada. _y tu cabello, ¿Cómo lo traes?

-Ammm, si, traigo un bolso negro con toques rojos y el cabello simplemente suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros igual que tú. _Dijo sonriendo y tocando un mechón rebelde que caía por el rostro de Quinn, la cual sonrió y levanto su mirada.

-Te ves muy bien. _Dijo riendo, Rachel sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la rubia, mientras pasaba un mechón detrás de su oído.

-Gracias. _Dijo sonriendo. -ahora ¿Me dirás por qué contabas? _Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque estoy conociendo las instalaciones, contaba los pasos hacia las escaleras.

-¿Sola? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Se supone. _Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. -Oh, créeme mi niñero debe andar a unos pasos, me extraña que no se haya acercado a saludarte.

-¿Finn? _Cuestionó, Quinn afirmo moviendo la cabeza. -No, no lo ve... oh, es verdad haya esta. _Dijo señalando al chico que estaba sentando a unas bancas frente a ellas, Sonrió por su olvido, ¿Cuando se iba acostumbrar a que la rubia no podía ver sus movimientos? se pregunto. Negó moviendo la cabeza, sonrió y saludo a Finn moviendo la mano, este le respondió el saludo de la misa forma.

-Sabia que no me dejaría del todo sola, ¿En que dirección se encuentra? _Cuestionó con su vista al frente.

-Casi enfrente un poco más a la izquierda. _La rubia levanto su mano haciendo señas al chico. -Un poco más a la izquierda. _La morena tomo la mano de la rubia y la puso en la dirección del chico, Quinn sonrió y la movió entusiasmada Rachel sonreía al ver el rostro alegre de la chica, agradecía que hubiera olvidado por un rato el tema de sus ojos, Rachel no entendía como podía a ver gente mala como para molestar a alguien como la rubia y no se refería a que no pudiera ver, bueno eso también contaba, pero ella no entendía como podía alguien molestar a alguien tan tierna, linda, sonriente. Para Rachel no había unos ojos más hermosos que los de aquella rubia y ella se lo demostraría, no sabia como pero lo aria.

-Hola Rachel. _Saludo Finn moviendo la mano para después acercarse a la chica y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Finn. _Respondió el saludo. Finn se acerco a Quinn y le dio un beso en la frente para después sentarse a su lado.

-¿Terminaste por hoy Quinnie?

-Finn... ¿En qué quedamos? _Cuestionó con la mirada en algún punto frente a ella.

-Pero si yo acabo de llegar, dile Rachel que estaba llegando cuando tú me viste. _La morena se sorprendo por aquello, pero Finn con las manos juntas como suplica y el rostro preocupado no le dejo opción.

-Eh... ah s... si estaba llegando. _Dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Sabían que son pésimos para mentir? _Dijo la rubia soltando una risita, Rachel se ruborizo bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento Quinn. _Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza. -Solo... no estoy tranquilo dejándote sola.

-Tranquilo, entiendo porque lo haces Finn. _Dijo palpando al aire, el chico alcanzo la mano de la rubia y esta le dio un ligero apretón. -y no te preocupes Rachel mentiste por este cabezota. _Dijo golpeando ligeramente la pierna del chico. -estoy segura que ahora mismo te ves muy tierna toda ruborizada. _Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras levantaba su mirada, esas cosas eran las que más la sorprendían de Quinn, recordó lo ruborizada que estaba minutos atrás. "Dios... seguramente se dios cuenta" se dijo a sí misma.

-Rachel... _La morena levanto la mirada para ver quien la llamaba y sonrió al ver a sus amigos caminando hacia ella.

-Deja de gritar Kurt me avergüenzas.

-No te grite a ti Santana. _Remarco el chico, ambos se acercaron a Rachel, a Quinn y Finn a empujones y discutiendo.

-Dejen de pelear. _Replico la morena, se levanto y saludo a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Diosa. _Dijo Kurt entusiasmado, se acerco a la rubia la cual sonreía y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Hola Finn. _Saludo estirando la mano, este la tomo y la sacudió en forma de saludo.

-Hola Kurt. _Dijeron al unisono.

-Santana ellos unos amigos, el es Finn. _El chico estiro la mano hacia la chica, esta la tomo y se inclino hacia el sorprendiendo al chico con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto Santana Lopez. _Se presento con una sonrisa, la chica era alta, tez morena, ojos café oscuro, cabello negro.

-Finn Hudson igualmente mucho gusto.

-San ella es Quinn. _Dijo la morena señalando a la rubia la cual tenia su mirada en un punto frente a ella. _Santana extendió su mano hacia la rubia la cual sonriendo levanto la suya, Rachel al ver que no iba en la dirección de su amiga tomo la mano de la rubia y la coloco en la de Santana la cual como todos se sorprendo, pero esta supo disimularlo mucho mejor sonriendo se volvió a presentar.

-Mucho gusto rubia. _Dijo moviendo la mano después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente latina. _Dijo Quinn sonriendo para después soltarle la mano todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, Santana movió una mano frente a Quinn, según ella solo viéndola podían notar que era latina, debido a sus rasgos, ella estaba segura que en su asentó no se notaba que fuera latina, la rubia seguía con su mirada fija frente a ella, Rachel le dio le dio un codazo para que dejara de avergonzarla ya que Finn la veía con el ceño fruncido, la latina solo se encogió de hombros. -¿Ya comprobaste si de verdad estoy ciega? _cuestionó sonriendo, Santana se sorprendió aun más llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Hay Diosito... ¿Qué onda con esta rubia? _Cuestionó mirando a Rachel la cual no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al igual que Finn y Kurt. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? _Se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño. -Dios... ustedes son unos malditos, me engañaron aquí la rubia no esta ciega.

-No, nadie te engaño yo de verdad no puedo ver. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo. -lo gracioso supongo es tu cara, ¿no es así Rae?

-Ah... ah... Si, eso fue lo gracioso. _Dijo nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba al apodo de la rubia, o mejor dicho no se acostumbrara a lo que sentía cuando la rubia la llamaba así.

-Bueno dejen de burlarse de mí y mejor díganme ¿Cómo conocieron a mi pequeña morena y a mi pequeño muñeco? _dijo abrazando ambos chicos por los hombros.

-Ya te conté Santana. _Dijo Kurt zafándose del agarre.

-Espera... ¿Ella es tu diosa y la amiguita de Rach? _Cuestionó señalando a la rubia y recordando que hace unos momentos la llamo así.

-¿Diosa? _Finn frunció el ceño confundido.

-No le hagas caso. _Se apresuro a decir la morena nerviosa, sabia a lo que se refería su amiga con "amiguita" -esta loca.

-¿Qué, loca? no, Kurt me hablo de ella, de ellos. _Se corrigió viendo al chico alto. -¿No es así Kurt?

-Eh... ammm, bueno si le conté algo. _Dijo nervioso viendo a Rachel. -y ella dijo Diosa porque así llame a tu amiga. _Explico Kurt dirigiéndose a Finn.

-¿Por qué me llamaste así?. _Cuestionó Quinn sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No me tomes como un acosador o psicópata rubia, pero eso me pareciste cuando te conocí, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, toda tú. _Dijo suspirando.

-Discúlpame que te lo diga pero eso pareces. _Dijo la latina haciendo que Kurt rodara los ojos. -¿No tú eras gay? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. -ey... _le grito a Kurt, al ver que este no dejaba de ver a la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ah... ¿Por qué me golpeas? _Cuestionó sobándose la parte lastimada.

-Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso, solo miras a la rubia con cara de idiota. _Kurt solo gruño girando su mirada a la rubia que sonreía divertida y a Finn que solo veía la escena con el ceño fruncido. Rachel se volvió a sentar junto a la rubia, negó con la cabeza por la actitud tan infantil de sus amigos.

-¿Siempre son así? _Susurro la rubia cerca del oído de la morena, la cual se estremeció asustándose por la cercanía de la rubia. -lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte.

-Tranquila no te preocupes y a tu pregunta, si, siempre son así. _Dijo viendo a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo.

-Rachel... dile que deje de molestarme. _Se quejo Kurt.

-Ya... los dos, dejen de discutir.

-Dile que me conteste lo que le pregunte. _Dijo la latina infantilmente.

-Obvio que si te voy a contestar, es algo que me preguntaste... inteligente. _Se burlo el chico recibiendo una mirada fulminante. -esta bien, no me veas así. _Señalo a la latina. -sigo siendo gay y si, sigo enamorado, pero eso no quita que no vea lo hermosa que es Quinn. _Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara. -bueno nosotros veníamos a otra cosa. _Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Oh, es verdad, vinimos hablarte de la fiesta. _Dijo Santana saltando en su lugar mientras aplaudía.

-¿De que fiesta hablan? _Cuestionó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-De la que aremos mañana en tu departamento. _Explico la latina como si fuera obvio. -Ah... y antes de que me digas que no, me la debes como bienvenida. _Dijo antes de que la morena hablara.

-Aja, entonces ya es un hecho que ustedes. _Señalo a ambos. -harán una fiesta en mí departamento y sin mí consentimiento. ¿Verdad?

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor. _Dijo Santana haciendo que Kurt soltara una carcajada, mientras Quinn y Finn sonreían por lo bajo.

-Ja ja ja que chistosita, pero que me queda, creo que solo encerrar mis pertenencia importantes para que tú... espera, y a quien se supone que invitaras, tu acabas de llegar no conoces a nadie.

-Por eso no te preocupes de eso ya se encargo nuestro niño. _Dijo señalando a Kurt. -Obvio se que sus amigos no son muy buenos. _Kurt solo rodó los ojos sin hacerle mucho caso a su amiga. -Pero yo también tengo unos conocidos aquí así que prepárate para una fiesta grandiosa. _Dijo con entusiasmo, Rachel solo rodó los ojos y no objeto más.

-Quinn, Finn... ¿Gustan venir mañana a la famosa fiesta de San? _Cuestionó Rachel mirando a la rubia.

-Rach no me lo tomes a mal, pero esa es una pregunta que esta de más, obvio esta Diosa tiene que venir. _Dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Quinn haciendo que esta se levantara. -y obvio Finn no dejaría a su rubia sola, ¿Cierto?

-Yo... no... Quinn. _Llamo el chico a la rubia que sonreía por la efusivo que era Kurt, el cual aun la tenia tomada de la mano mientras con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Claro vamos. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja claro que quería que la rubia fuera, de esa manera claro que la fiesta de Santana seria grandiosa. Kurt tomo la mano de la rubia y comenzó hacerle vueltas sobre sí misma para después abrazarla.

-Kurt... _Grito la morena por la efusividad del chico. -ten cuidado.

-Tranquila esta bien Rae. _La rubia calmo los pequeños mareos y palpo su mano al aire, necesitaba sentarse. Finn le iba a tomar la mano, pero Rachel se le adelanto prendiéndolo, la morena solo le regalo una sonrisa como disculpa y guió a la rubia nuevamente a la banca. Santana veía todo con una sonrisa, ella conocía a la morena desde pequeñas, sabia cuando algo o alguien le importaba a Rachel y definitivamente aquella rubia le importaba más de lo que aceptaría.

-Bueno, bueno... tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para mí gran fiesta de bienvenida. _dijo Santana volviendo aplaudir. -¿Nos acompañan rubia?

-Disculpa que yo te conteste. _Dijo Finn antes de que la rubia hablara. -pero no podemos... Quinn tiene una cita en... _El chico vio su reloj. -veinte minutos. Rachel se movió incomoda, "cita" la rubia no tenia mucho en aquella ciudad, ¿tan pronto tenia una cita? se pregunto la morena, por alguna razón eso no le agrado, es más, le molesto.

-Entiendo, entonces apurémonos. _Dijo la latina moviendo las manos. -me dio gusto conocerlos. _Santana se acerco a Quinn despidiéndose con una beso en la mejilla para después hacer lo mismo con Finn.

-Igualmente. _Dijeron al unisono, haciendo que los otros tres chicos sonrieran al igual que ellos. Kurt se despidió besando la mejilla de la rubia y con un apretón de manos de Finn, santana lo arrastro fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad, ambos como siempre discutían.

-Bueno... los veremos mañana. _Dijo la morena acercándose primero a Finn, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, el cual este respondió. -adiós Quinn. _Se acerco a la rubia y le tomo la mano de igual manera beso su mejilla despidiéndose, aunque ese beso fue mas prolongado que el anterior.

-No adiós, hasta pronto Rae- _Dijo la rubia sonriendo cuando la morena se separo, la morena camino en la dirección que la de sus amigos, Finn tomo la mano de la rubia y como de costumbre la entrelazo con su brazo, ambos caminaban hacia el auto de la rubia. -Espera...

-Quinn... _Grito la morena, mientras corría hacia la rubia, Finn se detuvo y giro al igual que Quinn.

-El color- _Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Si, el color. _dijo recobrando el aire. Finn soltó a la rubia y se alejo un poco entendiendo que eso era algo entre ellas, la morena tomo las manos de la rubia y sonriendo hablo. -primero quiero que sepas, que creo que tienes unos ojos extrañamente... _Sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia. -hermosos. _Completo y sonrió aun más cuando el ceño de la rubia se relajo y apareció una hermosa sonrisa. -nunca había visto unos ojos tan lindos y como te dije tu sonrisa brilla cuando sonríes, no solo con tus labios sino con tus ojos. _Explico sonriendo. -bueno eso era todo. _Quinn volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Rachel...

-Avellana. _Dijo sonriendo, Quinn sonrió de medio lado, pues no tenia una idea clara de ese color. -dijiste que tenias el recuerdo de que tus ojos eran verdes ¿Cierto? _La rubia asintió con la cabeza y Rachel siguió. -es un tono intermedio entre el marrón y el verde, el anillo más próximo a la pupila tiende a un color verde como la esperanza del bosque. ¿Te imaginas el bosque Quinn? _La rubia asintió con la cabeza haciendo más grande su sonrisa. -solo quienes les pone atención lo nota, aunque se va desvaneciendo a marrón a medida que se acerca al perímetro del iris, un marrón igual de hermoso solo que más intenso, Quinn tus ojos son hermosos. _Explico viendo la intensa mirada de la rubia. -pero tus ojos también son extrañamente hermosos, porque se puede ver el ámbar nítidamente, son diferentes y únicos, como tú. _Dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose por sus palabras Quinn sonreía como niña pequeña. -Bueno quiero creer que esos colores si te son familiares.

-Si, claro que si. Gracias. _Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza las manos de la morena. -todo mundo me decía que tenia unos ojos raros, otros que eran hermosos, pero nadie se había tomado el tiempo de describírmelos como tú. _Rachel se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza, de donde había sacado una explicación así, no lo sabia las palabras le salieron con solo ver aquellos ojos tan hipnotizadores.

-Bueno creo que Finn te espera. _Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. -nos vemos mañana Quinn... digo te veo...

-Nos vemos Rae. _Interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa , subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la morena la acaricio y despacio acerco sus labios a la misma, dejando un beso tierno lo que hizo que Rachel cerrara los ojos disfrutando del contacto de los labios de la rubia con su mejilla, abrió los ojos cuando la rubia se alejo y soltó a la morena volvió a despedirse y comenzó alejarse de ella. Finn se acerco y volvió a tomar la mano de la rubia.

-Adiós nuevamente Rachel. _Dijo el chico moviendo su mano, Rachel hizo lo mismo viendo como ambos se alejaban.

-Avellana. _Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -estas jodida Berry. _Se dijo así misma tocando su mejilla.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí un capitulo más, agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado Reviews créanme me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia, espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado, tome en cuenta un comentario sobre una cena, pero en lugar de cena pensé en un fiesta ya que en esta habrá sorpresas :D y como no subí este capitulo antes, tal vez suba el siguiente mañana en la noche, aun no estoy segura tratare. Bueno no aburro más.**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	6. Fiesta con sorpresas de más Parte 1

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿Estas seguro que enviaste correctamente la dirección, es el numero correcto?

-Ajam.

-KURT... _Grito con fuerzas llamando la atención del chico, el cual se encontraba sumergido en su celular. -Quieres dejar ese maldito aparato y prestarme atención.

-Dios... Rachel deja de gritar. _Dijo el chico despegando la mirada su celular, lo cual fue por unos segundo ya que así como hablo regreso a su tarea.

-DEJARE DE GRITAR CUANDO ME HAGAS CASO... _Grito aun más fuerte inclinándose cerca del oído del chico.

-Dios... Dios... que hice para merecerte como amiga. _Cuestionó el chico soltando el celular y cubriendo sus oídos, Rachel permanecía frente a el con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, Kurt rodó los ojos, bajo sus manos y suspiro. -esta bien, sin gritos... calmémonos dime, ¿que eso que a mi querida amiga no le ha quedado claro?

-Dios... aquí la pregunta tendría que hacerla yo, ¿que hice para merecerte como amigo? te estoy hablando desde hace un buen rato y visiblemente no has hecho caso.

-Si y si _Se limito a decir, mientras se inspeccionaba las uñas.

-Si y si, ¿Qué? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que me estabas preguntando Rachel?

-Que si mandaste bien la dirección y si el num...

-Bueno ya te conteste, si a tus dos preguntas. _Interrumpió a la morena. -ahora ¿puedo volver a la platica caliente que tenia con mí novio _Cuestionó haciendo amago de tomar el celular, cosa que no sucedió ya que la morena fue más rápida y lo tomo. -Rachel Barbra Berry devuélveme a mi bebe- _Dijo el chico extendiendo la mano.

-Primero, no me importa aplazar un poco tu platica caliente, segundo no te lo daré hasta que contestes bien lo que te pregunte.

-A ver Rachel, te lo dije ayer que me llamaste a altas horas de la noche, hoy en la mañana, en la tarde, las veinte veces hace un momento que me volviste a preguntar y te lo repito ahora, SI... si mande bien la dirección, si era el numero correcto. _Dijo el chico suspirando.

-Eres demasiado exagero, tampoco fueron tantas las... _La morena se detuvo al ver la mirada de su amigo. -Ok, si tal vez un poco pero solo quiero saber que no te equivocaste.

-Dios... mujer ya te dije que no, aunque no entiendo, soy yo el que debería estar como loco porque mí diosa viene. ¿Tú porque te pones como loca?

-¿Tú de verdad eres bruto o te haces? _Se escucho una voz cerca.

-Es. _Dijo Rachel riendo y haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Ja ja ja chistosas y si hola a ti también Santana. _Ironizo el chico y aprovechando la distracción de Rachel le arrebato el celular. -y quiero suponer que estas consciente que no hablaba contigo.

-Y yo quiero suponer que tú estas consciente que eso a mí no me importa. _Dijo la latina dejándose caer al sofá de dos plazas. -ahora como buena amiga que soy te contestare lo que le preguntaste aquí a nuestra amiga y la muy maleducara no te contesto.

-Déjalo Santana. _Replico Rachel.

-A ver muñeco. _Hablo ignorando a Rachel. -tú cuestionaste porque Rachel esta como loca por saber si hiciste las cosas bien para que rubia llegue a la fiesta, ¿Cierto? _El chico asintió y la latina siguió. -es simple mí querido amigo, a Rachel le gusta la rubia y solo quiere estar segura que llegara. _Kuert abrió los ojos exageradamente dibujando unas sonrisa picara.

-¿En serio a mí diva le gusta mí diosa? _Cuestionó el chico emocionado.

-Oh si, que no has visto su sonrisa boba cuando la ve.

-Buen punto, bueno tal vez solo le agrede, esa rubia se gana a todo mundo. _Ambos hablaban como si la morena no estuviera ahí, la cual solo negando con la cabeza, se acerco al sofá de una sola plaza y se dejo caer.

-En eso tienes razón, la rubia tiene carisma ademas de que es hermosa y tiene unos ojos Woow... y no nos olvidemos de su cuer...

-Bueno ya ¿no? _Interrumpió la morena llamando la atención de sus amigos. -dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Oh sigues aquí. _Dijo la latina inocentemente.

-Ja que graciosa, dejen de hablar de mí y de Quinn.

-Esta bien dejaremos de hablar de ti, pero de la rubia no veo porque tengamos que hacerlo. _Dijo girándose para ver a su amigo. -como te decía Kurt... es sumamente hermosa sus ojos Dios... ¿los has visto bien?

-Pero claro que los he visto, son realmente hermosos. _El chico sabia por donde iba la latina y estaba dispuesto a comprobar si era verdad lo que esta sospechaba.

-Y su cuerpo Kurt, tiene un cuerpo que Dios... yo si le... _El discurso de Santana fue interrumpido por un cojín en pleno rostro.

-No te atrevas a usar tus vulgaridades para referirte a Q. _Dijo apuntándole con el dedo a su amiga, la cual soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que Kurt. -¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Dios... Rach es verdad, te gusta mí diosa. _Exclamo Kurt levantándose de un salto y arrojándose a su amiga, quedando en el regazo de esta, mientras la abrazaba por el cuello. -te pusiste celosa.

-Estas loco, yo no me puse celosa y Quinn no me gusta. _Dijo tratando de sacarse a su amigo, sin mucho éxito.

-"No te atrevas a usar tus vulgaridades para referirte a Q" _Se burlo la latina repitiendo las palabras de Rachel. -Q, hasta diminutivo le buscaste.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, así que ambos dejen sus tonterías de lado voy a mi habitación. _Rachel se levanto logrando que su amigo cayera sin pudor y sin mirar atrás camino a su habitación.

-Aush... _Se quejo Kurt. -ESO NO FUE EDUCADO... _Grito el chico levantándose

-ESO... HUYE COBARDE... _Fue el turno de la latina en gritar.

Rachel entro a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama enterrando su rostro en la almohada, segundos después se giro quedando boca arriba, suspiro mientras veía el techo, no, a ella no le gustaba la rubia, ella había prometido concentrarse en sus estudios y solo sus estudios, ademas la rubia solo le caía bien, pues era tierna, linda, hermosa, la morena sonrió y suspiro al recordar a la rubia cosa que la bajo de su nube sacudió la cabeza, no la rubia no le gustaba. Se incorporo en la cama y tomo su celular de la mesita de noche, lo veía como si de algo extraño se tratase, marcaba un numero y colgaba, marcaba y colgaba, así estuvo por unos minutos.

-Dios... Rachel pareces una niña. _Se dijo así misma. -no hay nadie. _Grito cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, lanzo un cojín, sonrió cuando la puerta se entreabrió y se asomo una mano moviendo un pañuelo rojo de arriba para abajo, estaba segura que era el mismo que llevaba su amigo como adorno en su saco.

-Bandera blanca, vinimos en paz. _Se escucho la voz de su amiga.

-¿Ahora eres daltonica? porque eso no es nada blanco. _Dijo regresando su mirada al celular, la latina asomo su cabeza y al notar que su amiga no los veía entro seguida de su amigo.

-No le hagas caso al color, tú imagina que de verdad es blanco. _Dijo la latina moviendo dicho pañuelo.

-Ya me lo puedes devolver. _Santana hizo caso omiso de la petición de su amigo y siguió jugando con el pañuelo. -Santana Lopez, estoy hablando enserio, eso que tienes en la mano cuesta más de lo que te imaginas, es un pañuelo de bolsillo en seda, un Pocket square de HUGO BOSS. _Exclamo moviendo las manos. -pero para que te explico eso a ti, tú que vas a saber de moda, devuélvemelo Satanas. _Dijo extendiendo la mano, Santana solo sonreía por la cara de su amigo, adoraba molestarlo.

-A eso venían, créanme tengo suficiente con verlos discutir por la mayor parte del departamento como para que también tenga que aguantarlos en mí habitación. _Dijo sin despegar la mirada de su celular, en el cual no hacia más que ver un mensaje que había escrito y no se animaba a enviar.

-Dios... a veces me pregunto porque alguien como yo. _Dijo la latina señalándose a sí misma, haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos. -los aguanta, envíalo. _Se dirigió a Rachel, la cual levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño. -No me veas así, solo tienes que presionar ese botóncito que dice enviar y listo enviado.

-Claro que se como enviar un mensaje, es solo que, no es su numero, para que lo hago, después de tod... Santana dame ese celular. _Grito Rachel a la latina, la cual le había arrebatado el aparato. -no te atrevas. _Dijo al ver que esta tenia intención de enviarlo.

-Oh, vamos Rach te aria un favor. _Dijo sonriendo y moviendo el celular. -solo tengo que presionar este bot... ups. _Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca.

-No te atreviste. _Dijo Rachel acercándose, ella daba un paso y la latina daba dos hacia atrás. -SANTANA LOPEZ... _Grito mientras seguía a su amiga.

-Yo que tu corría. _Dijo Kurt sonriendo, la latina salio del cuarto hecha una bala seguida de su amiga, detrás de estas salia un tranquilo Kurt arreglándose nuevamente su pañuelo, el cual termino en el suelo cuando la latina salio corriendo. -tranquilo bonito ya estas de nuevo conmigo. _Dijo el chico palmando el pañuelo que ya se encontraba en el bolso de su saco. Al llegar a la sala no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a sus amigas tiradas en la alfombra de la sala, mientras ambas "luchaban" Rachel estaba encima de Santana forcejeando.

-De que te ríes Hummel, sácame a esta loca quiere destruir mí hermoso peinado. _Dijo la latina mientras le sostenía ambas manos.

-Y lo voy hacer. _Dijo Rachel tratando de llegar hasta la cabeza de su amiga.

-Rachel, Quinn me esta llamando. _Llamo la atención de su amiga, ambas morenas detuvieron sus movimientos mientras giraban su mirada a su amigo.

-Y que esperas para contestar. _Dijo Rachel levantándose, se acerco a su amigo mientras este contestaba.

-Halo... _Dijo el chico. -Oh si, estoy en casa de Rach. _Hizo una pausa escuchando a la persona del otro lado. -vendrás ¿verdad? claro sabes que puede venir- _Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro y detrás de este caminaban sus amigas. -esta bien aquí te veo, también te amo. _Rachel detuvo sus paso y frunció el ceño, mientras que Santana soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Eres un... _Dijo Rachel al ser consiente de la gran broma que le había hecho su amigo.

-Santana no dejes que se me acerque, yo te la quite de encima. _Dijo el chico rodeando la mesa de centro.

-Rachel... _Grito la latina llamando la atención de su amiga. -¿no deberías estarte arreglado? digo, ya no falta mucho para que tu... para que la rubia llegue... para que todos lleguen.

-Saben que esto no se quedara así ¿cierto? me las pagaran. _Dijo tomando su celular del suelo, donde se encontraba debido a la "lucha" con su amiga, les lanzo una ultima mirada a sus amigos y camino a su habitación. -LOS DOS... _Grito desde el pasillo.

-Se me había olvidado lo intensa que es. _Dijo la latina dejándose caer al sofá de dos plazas.

* * *

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa Quinnie. _Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. La rubia vestía, una musculosa blanca con un pequeño gato gris estampado, un Blazer negro, jeans blancos entallados y de calzado unas botas negras bajas, las cuales le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, el cabello ligeramente sujetado con un broche dejando caer el resto por los hombros y como complemento un maquillaje sencillo. -Debo presumir que maquillo muy bien.

-Jajaja podrías abrir tu propio salón de belleza. _Bromeo la rubia. -gracias por eso y por lo de hermosa, ¿Por qué atuendo te disidiste?

-Una camisa polo blanca, saco azul rey, pantalón blanco y de calzado los zapatos karosso casuales.

-¿Los piel miel? _Cuestionó Quinn alargando su bastón.

-Si, esos.

-Uy... vas muy guapo. _Dijo la chica entrelazando su brazo con el del chico.

-Siempre estoy guapo. _Respondió acercándose a la salida, abrió la puerta tomando a Quinn de la mano, dejo que la rubia saliera primero sin soltarla cerro dicha puerta, volvió a entrelazar sus brazos y camino con su amiga. -Hola Max. _Saludo llegando frente al rubio.

-Hola a los dos. _Saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Max. _Saludo la chica estirando su mano para que el rubio la tomara, cosa que hizo con un sonrisa y deposito un beso en la misma haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Se ven muy bien los dos. _Alago abriendo la puerta del auto, Quinn guardo su bastón y con la ayuda de su amigo entro al auto seguida de este mismo, Max cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y acto seguido entro. -Bien... ¿A donde los llevare? _Cuestionó mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

-A esta dirección por favor. _Dijo Finn dándole una hoja.

* * *

-Rachel deja de moverte por favor. _Pidió Kurt a su amiga, la cual daba vueltas por su habitación como león enjaulado.

-Y si no vienen, o tal vez no les llego bien la dirección. _La morena habla mientras seguía caminando de un lado para otro.

-Rach tú misma me dijiste que Finn te contesto el mensaje que le envió San y te dijo claramente que vendrían.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿Y si no encuentran el departamento? no sé ya deberían estar aquí. _Dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-Rachel no exageres no están atrasados, aun les queda tiempo. _Dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca. -Ahora vamos que Santana y esos de haya afuera se van acabar todo el alcohol, _Ambos salieron para encontrarse con las personas que ya habían llegado. -San deja de tomar así o te vas a perder. _Reprendió Kurt llegando hasta su amiga.

-Tranquilo muñeco yo controlo el alcohol no el a mí. _Dijo llevándose otro caballito de tequila a la boca y tomándolo de un trago.

-Si, lo que tú digas. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. -Vamos por algo para tomar Kurt. _La morena entrelazo su brazo con el del chico y camino hasta la cocina.

La fiesta comenzó muy agradable, después de todo los amigos de Kurt no eran tan malos para divertirse, según Santana y los que ella invito visiblemente eran mucho más atrevidos, Rachel y Kurt reían por las ocurrencias de su amiga, una Santana con copas encima era sumamente divertida. Rachel detuvo su risa viendo atenta la entrada de su departamento.

-Cierra la boca que se te meterán las moscas. _Dijo Kurt cerrándola el mismo, no era para menos pues cierta rubia acababa de llegar, se encontraba en la puerta con su amigo al lado. -Dios... esa mujer si que es hermosa, ven vamos a recibirlos.

-Hola Rachel, Hola Kurt. _Saludo Finn, se acerco primero a la morena y la saludo como habitualmente lo hacia con un beso en la mejilla, después extendió la mano a Kurt saludándolo amablemente, saludos que fueron correspondidos con una sonrisa.

-Hola Finn vienes muy elegante y sin duda muy guapo. _Alago Kurt, recibiendo un codazo de su amiga, visiblemente su amigo no perdía el tiempo, Kurt solo se encogió de hombros. -pero sin duda mí diosa es la más bella, junto con mí diva por supuesto. _Dijo acercándose a la rubia y tomándole las manos. -Quinn te ves realmente hermosa. _Alago llevándose ambas manos a sus labios y dejando tiernos besos en cada una.

-Hola Kurt y muchas gracias por tus halagos, pero tendré que contradecirte. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo y haciendo que los tres chicos fruncieran el ceño. -estoy segura que Rae se ve aun más hermosa. _Alago la rubia haciendo que la morena se sorprendiera y se ruborizara, Kurt y Finn solo sonrieron al ver en ese estado a la morena. -Hola Rae. _Saludo la rubia estirando su mano, la morena la tomo y la rubia no perdió tiempo para tirar de ella y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Quinn. _Respondió el saludo cuando se separo de la rubia. -pero es verdad lo que dice Kurt te ves muy hermosa y tú también muy guapo Finn.

-Gracias. _Dijeron al unisono.

-Bueno pasen, a disfrutar. _Exclamo Kurt, tomo a Quinn de la mano y entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia caminando hasta la sala seguida de Rachel y Finn. -San mira quien llego. _Grito llamando la atención de su amiga la cual se giro y de un salto se levanto de la alfombra donde se encontraba.

-Dios... rubia tú nos quieres matar de un infarto ¿verdad? _Dijo acercándose a Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla, acto que sorprendió a la rubia pero no dudo en responder.

-Hola Santana, ammmm no sé a que te refieres con eso de...

-A lo bella que te ves mujer. _Santana tomo a la rubia de la mano y la acerco a la mesa de centro. -Ok... escúchenme todos, esta es mí amiga Quinn y como no recuerdo los nombres de todos solo digan hola Quinn. _Grito llamando la atención de todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí, algunos al igual que la latina sentados en la alfombra de la sala, otros esparcidos en grupos por el departamento.

-Hola Quinn. _Saludaron en coro.

-Hola. _Respondió una tímida rubia.

-Bueno rubia ven siéntate junto a mí, estoy en la alfombra así que solo sigue mis movimientos. _La latina se hincó y tomo a la rubia de ambas manos la cual despacio bajo hasta hincarse, para después ambas acomodarse en aquella alfombra. -toma. _Santana tomo una mano de Quinn y le dejo un caballito de tequila, la rubia lo palpo con ambas manos y se lo llevo a la nariz para oler su contenido.

-Tequila. _Dijo aun con el caballito bajo su nariz.

-No me digas que no tomas rubia.

-Ok... no te digo. _Bromeo riendo, para después llevarse el caballito a la boca y tomarse todo de un gran trago.

-Woow eres de las mias. _Le quito el caballito para volverlo a llenarlo.

-Te están ganando terreno. _Susurro Kurt al oído de la morena. -San sabe lo que hace. _Dijo el chico llevándose su vaso a la boca y tomando un trago.

-San esta loca, la va a emborrachar. _La morena veía atenta la escena definitivamente su amiga estaba loca. -Finn ¿Quinn esta acostumbrada a tomar?

-No, lo ha hecho pero son contadas las veces, la ultima vez que tomo demasiado no fue una buena experiencia. _Respondió el chico sin despegar la mirada de su amiga.

-Tranquilos, no le pasara nada solo véanla se esta divirtiendo. _Kurto sonría viendo a Quinn hacer gestos y reír como una niña, cada que se terminaba un caballito de tequila.

-Tienes razón hace mucho que no salia a una fiesta. _Dijo Finn relajándose y sonriendo al ver a su amiga reír a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Santana. -hoy estoy aquí, así que no puede volver a pasar. _Dijo más para sí mismo que para los dos chicos a su lado.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Finn?. _Cuestionó la morena con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh... ammm nada, cosas mías.

-Bueno vamos Finn también tienes que divertirte. _Kurt jalo al chico hasta la cocina dejando a Rachel sola.

-Rae, ¿Dónde estás? ven. _Llamo Quinn extendiendo su mano al aire, Rachel sonrió y se acerco hasta tomar la mano de la rubia. -Oh, aquí estas, ven siéntate aquí. _Dijo la rubia golpeando el espacio junto a ella, Rachel hizo caso sentándose a su lado.

-Quinn no quiero entrometerme pero, ¿estás segura que puedes tomar así? _Cuestionó con pena.

-Tranquila Rae, no pienso tomar mucho no tengo buenas experiencias con eso. _dijo la rubia sonriendo. -es solo que Santana me los ofreció y no puedo ser grosera con ella. _Rachel no objeto y decidió divertirse con la rubia.

La fiesta siguió tranquila, Rachel y Quinn ahora estaban sentadas en un sofá cerca de una de las ventanas un poco alejadas de los demás, Finn platicaba con unas chicas que coqueteaban con el, Kurt competía con Santana para ver quien tomaba más rápido y pues los demás invitados seguían entre platicas, Rachel se disculpo con Quinn para ir por dos copas más.

-¿Por qué tan sólita belleza? _Se escucho una voz masculina a unos pasos de la rubia.

-Ammm, hola, n... no estoy sola. _Respondió Quinn con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Pues eso parece, oye pero ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación no ver a las personas a los ojos? _Dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia, la cual comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Y a ti no te han dicho que es de mala educación molestar a las personas. _Respondió Rachel detrás del chico, el cual giro y vio a la morena sujetando dos vasos.

-Oh, ¿Está contigo Rach? _Cuestionó el chico sonriendo.

-Piérdete Sebastian. _Dijo la morena sentándose nuevamente a lado de Quinn, el chico era alto, cabello castaño, ojos celestes, tez blanco, bien parecido.

-Tranquila fiera, no fue mí intención molestar a tu rubia. _El chico sonreía con prepotencia. -bueno yo me voy, pero si deberías tener eso en mente rubia.

-Estúpido. _Dijo Rachel viendo como el chico se alejaba. -lo siento Quinn yo...

-Tranquila Rae estoy bien. _La rubia tomo su bolso y saco sus gafas del mismo, con intención de colocárselas.

-¿Qué haces? _Cuestionó la morena con el ceño fruncido. -bueno eso es obvio. _Se dijo así misma. -espera Quinn no tienes porque hacer eso.

-Es lo mejor, no todos piensan como tú Rae. _Quinn se coloco la gafas y le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado a la morena. -el sabe que soy ciega Rae Santana me lo presento hace un rato.

-Es un... voy a matar a Kurt no debió invitarlo. _Dijo la morena frustrada.

-No ibas por unos tragos. _Quinn decidió cambiar de tema.

-Si, aquí tienes. _La morena le puso el vaso en la mano.

-Dime Rae ¿Cómo vistes hoy? _Rachel se relajo al ver la sonrisa de la rubia, prefirió no presionarla con respecto las gafas, ya que le agradaba que al parecer Quinn no le daba mucha importancia a las cosas malas.

-Bueno, traigo una camisa blanca de manga larga, un saco negro. _Explicaba viendo su atuendo, mientras Quinn se llevaba el vaso a sus labios y tomaba un trago. -jean tipo cuero negros y unos botines del mismo color. El cabello lo traigo recogido en una trenza espiga, ¿sabes como es ese peinado Q? _Cuestionó Rachel, la rubia simplemente negó moviendo la cabeza. -Bueno...

-¿Puedo verte? _Interrumpió la rubia jugando con sus manos.

-Lo siento no te... _Rachel frunció el ceño mientras sacudía la cabeza, pues no estaba segura de lo que escucho.

-Escuchaste bien Rae, ¿Puedo verte? _Esta vez la rubia susurro bajando la cabeza. Rachel sonrió y entendió a lo que se refería Quinn. dejo su vaso en una mesita a un lado del sofá, despacio le quito el vaso a Quinn e hizo lo mismo dejándolo en la mesita.

-Adelante Q. _Quinn levanto la mirada sorprendida, era la primera vez que Rachel la llamaba así y por alguna razón todo en su interior se movió inquieto, una inquietud buena, sonrió y se giro para quedar frente a la morena. -Oh, pero con una condición. _La rubia frunció el ceño ante aquello.-tendrás que dejar que vea tus ojos. _Rachel aprovecho aquello para volver al tema de las gafas, a ella le encantaban esos ojos no se acostumbraba a ver asía esas gafas tan oscuras cuando ya había visto esos hermosos ojos.

-Esta bien. _Dijo Quinn tímidamente, se llevo las manos a las gafas pero Rachel la detuvo.

-Yo lo hago. _Quinn asintió ligeramente y la morena le saco las gafas con cuidado, aprovechando del rose que sus dedos hacían en la piel de la rubia, la cual se estremecía ante el rose, esta vez la morena las regreso al bolso de la rubia, cuando levanto la mirada volvió a sonreír porque Quinn nuevamente tenia sus ojos cerrados, mientras sonreía. -Q. _La llamo sonriendo, Quinn soltó una risita y primero abrió un ojo haciendo que la morena soltara una carcajada, poco a poco fue abriendo el otro. -Bien ahora que puedo ver esos hermosos ojos tú puedes verme. _Rachel tomo las manos de la rubia y ambas se acomodaron para quedar completamente una frente a la otra. Quinn viajo de las manos de la morena por el brazo de esta, llego con ambas manos a sus mejillas, con delicadeza comenzó acariciar el rostro de la morena, pasando las yemas por sus mejillas, subió hasta su frente y siguió el contorno que dividía el cabello de su cara, bajo hasta sus ojos y los acaricio de la misma forma, pasando las yemas por sus parpados haciendo que la morena cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de las caricias de la chica. Siguió por la nariz acariciándola, bajando hasta sus labios, los cuales al acariciarlos volvió a morderse el labio inferior y sonrió. No queriendo abandono sus labios y viajo hasta el cabello de la morena, el cual tocaba despacio queriendo darse una idea del peinado que llevaba Rachel, termino su inspección con el cabello al final de la trenza y despacio regreso su manos al rostro de la morena, le encantaba el contacto con la piel suave y delicada que tenia Rachel. Suspiro y con temor se fue acercando al rostro de la morena pero unos gritos detuvieron sus movimientos.

-Ah llegado el alma de la fiesta. _Se escucho una voz masculina, Rachel al ya no sentir las manos de la rubia abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando noto a la rubia nerviosa.

-Quinn... ¿Estás bien? _Cuestionó tomando sus manos. -estas temblando, ¿Qué tienes?

-Lla... llama a Finn por favor. _Pidió la rubia sumamente nerviosa, Rachel insegura se levanto para ir por el chico pero este ya se acercaba aprisa.

-Quinnie. _Dijo el chico sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-No es verdad, no es el ¿Cierto? _Cuestionó moviendo sus manos nerviosa, Rachel veía la escena atenta, desde que conocía a la chica era la primera vez que la veía seria y sumamente nerviosa.

-Quinn... _Fue lo único que atino a decir el chico.

-No, esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Diosa... _Grito Kurt, el cual arrastraba a un chico y detrás de el venia una chica sonriente. -la vas a amar, es grandiosa. _Kurt le susurro al chico. -te quiero presentar a mi novio. _Dijo Kurt acercándose, sus acompañantes se pusieron a su lado con una sonrisa la cual se les borro al ver a la rubia. -Oh y a su prima. _Dijo señalando a la chica. Quinn apretó con fuerzas el brazo de su amigo, el cual la sostenía lo mejor que podía. -Ella es...

-Quinn. _dijeron al unisono ambos chicos.

* * *

 **No me odien por dejar este capitulo en suspenso, necesitaba que este capitulo quedara así para que se vayan descubriendo más cosas, decidí hacer la fiesta en dos partes, como dije en dicha fiesta abrían sorpresas y las abras ya tengo parte del siguiente capitulo pero necesito saber si les esta gustando lo que estoy escribiendo, no entendía porque las personas pedían que les dejaran Review, ahora las entiendo, ayuda y mucho a seguir con la historia.**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y si tiene más Review que los anteriores subiré el siguiente capitulo pronto.**

 **Les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	7. Fiesta con sorpresas de más Parte 2

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Se preguntan quien es esa persona que llego a incomodar a nuestra Quinn bueno tal vez estén en lo correcto tal vez nop así que a averiguarlo ;)**

* * *

-Diosa... _Grito Kurt, el cual arrastraba a un chico y detrás de el venia una chica sonriente. -la vas a amar, es grandiosa. _Kurt le susurro al chico. -te quiero presentar a mí novio. _Dijo acercándose, sus acompañantes se pusieron a su lado con una sonrisa la cual se les borro al ver a la rubia. -Oh y a su prima. _Dijo señalando a la chica. Quinn apretó con fuerzas el brazo de su amigo, el cual la sostenía lo mejor que podía. -Ella es...

-Quinn. _dijeron al unisono ambos chicos.

-Si Quinn, ella es... Esperen, ¿la conocen? _Cuestionó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, no... nosotros, bueno. _Balbuceo el chico nervioso, era Alto, cabello castaño obscuro, ojos color miel olivo, tez blanco.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, contéstale Blaine. _Interrumpió Quinn controlando sus nervios, se levanto aferrándose más al brazo de su amigo.

-Blaine, ¿De donde conoces a mí diosa? _Cuestionó Kurt con una sonrisa. Rachel veía todo atenta, se notaba la tensión que se había formado.

-¿Tú diosa? espera ella e...

-Si ella es la chica de la que te hable. _Interrumpió a su novio. -pero aun no me has dicho de donde la conoces.

-Hola Quinnie. _Hablo por primera vez la chica.

-Hola Brittany. _Contesto Quinn con un tono neutro y frió, el cual sorprendió a la chica. Era una chica alta, cabello rubio, ojos azul grisáceo, tez blanco.

-Yo... bueno, ella es...

-Su hermana. _Dijo Finn cansado de ver que el chico no contestaba. -Así es, Quinn es hermana de este. _Dijo viendo al chico de arriba abajo.

-Hola a ti también Finn. _Dijo el chico con tono neutro. -Así es Kurt, Quinn es mí hermana.

-Y mí prima. _Dijo Brittany sonriendo sin despegar la mirada de la rubia.

-¿En serio? que coincidencia. _Exclamo Kurt emocionado. -espera, tú no me habías dicho que tenias una hermana, de hecho no tienes el mismo apellido.

-Oh, ¿Y que apellido usas ahora Blaine? _Cuestionó Quinn.

-Ross, el de mamá. _Dijo el chico nervioso.

-Bueno disculpen la interrupción, pero esto es raro. _Hablo por primera Rachel.

-Lo es, sobre todo porque jamás pensamos que nos encontraríamos con ellos aquí. _Dijo Finn mirando a Blaine.

-Alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí. _Dijo Kurt frustrado.

-Blaine es tú novio el puede aclararte las dudas que tengas, nosotros nos marchamos, Finn. _La rubia saco su bastón extendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? no... ¿Por que se van? _Cuestionó Rachel acercándose a Quinn.

-Lo siento Rae, pero no me siento bien gracias me la pase muy bien. _Quinn estiro su mano al aire y la morena se la tomo, la rubia se acerco y le dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios, acto que desencajo un poco a Rachel, pero sonrió bobamente.

-Puedes descansar un poco en mí habitación. _¿Qué? se pregunto la morena, de donde habían salido esas palabras, bueno ya las había dicho no podía quedarse ahí. -solo un poco más por favor. _suplico la morena.

-Esta bien Rae. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Finn sonreía por su amiga, era un hecho que mientras estaba cerca de la morena se olvidaba de todos los demás.

-¿Quinn puedo hablar contigo? _Cuestionó Blaine nervioso, la sonrisa de Quinn y de Finn se borro al escuchar al chico.

-Ahora no creo que sea el momento, Rae podemos ir a...

-Si, si vamos. _Rachel entendió perfectamente que lo que rubia quería, era no estar cerca de su hermano y su prima, la cual no dejaba de ver a Quinn con una sonrisa. La morena entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia y camino con ella hacia su habitación.

-Déjala. _Finn tomo del brazo al chico al ver la intención que tenia de seguir a la rubia. -ella lo dijo, no es el momento.

-Tú que sabes, es mí hermana y quiero hablar con ella. _Exclamo Blaine zafándose del agarre.

-¿Ahora si es tu hermana? que conveniente ¿no?

-Chicos por favor, estamos en casa ajena. _Interrumpió Brittany poniéndose en medio de los dos, Kurt solo veía todo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. -vamos Blaine no me vas a presentar a tú novio. _La chica tomo a su primo de los hombros girándolo para quedar frente a Kurt.

-Tienes razón, Kurt ella es la prima de la que te hable, Brittany el Kurt. _La rubia le tendió la mano sonriendo, kurt la estrello con la suya y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto kurt, Blaine me a hablado mucho de ti.

-El gusto es mio Brittany y espero que te haya dicho cosas buenas. _Dijo el chico sonriendo al tiempo que le soltaba la mano.

-Demasiado buenas, aunque aun no puedo creer que apenas nos conozcamos, digo... con el tiempo que llevas con mí primo es imperdonable que no nos haya presentado antes. _Brittany sonriendo le dio un golpe leve en el brazo a su primo el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es verdad, un año con este galán eso es imperdonable.

-No pueden culparme, sus horarios no siempre coincidían. _Dijo Blaine rodeando a su novio y tomándolo por la cintura.

-Finn ¿Regresas con tus admiradoras? _Cuestionó Kurt al ver que el chico se alejaba.

-Eh, voy por algo de tomar.

-Espera, voy contigo. _Dijo Brittany sonriendo. -nuevamente mucho gusto Kurt. _El chico asintió mientras veía como se alejaban.

* * *

-¿Estás mejor Q? _Cuestionó la morena poniendo un vaso con agua en su mano, ambas estaban paradas cerca de la ventana de aquella habitación. -hoy fue la primea vez que te vi nerviosa y me atrevería a decir que fría y molesta.

-Estoy mejor gracias. _Contesto llevándose el vaso a la boca y tomando un sorbo. -supongo que quieres saber que fue todo lo de haya fuera ¿cierto?

-Bueno... si, pero no tienes que de...

-Lo are. _Interrumpió la rubia. -bueno, Blaine y yo somos mellizos, aunque yo soy la menor por dos minutos. _La rubia subió dos dedos sonriendo y haciendo reír a la morena. -no te quiero hacer el cuento largo, pero tampoco te quiero contar las cosas a medias. ¿Tendrás paciencia? _La morena asintió olvidando la ceguera de la chica, la cual sonrió al escuchar el golpe en la frente de Rachel. -tranquila, se que asentiste y como te dije ya te acostumbraras. Blaine y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, eramos inseparables literalmente inseparables y aún más después del accidente, el, Brittany y Finn me cuidaban como si fuera de cristal y fuera a romperme.

-Pero ya no, me refiero a que ¿ya no se llevan bien? _Cuestionó tomando el vaso que la rubia le extendió.

-Gracias... pues no, ya no, cuando cumplí 18 años paso algo que cambio todo, ninguno de los tres estuvo conmigo ese día, después de que nos enteramos de, bueno algo inesperado, el se fue, nos dejo a mí familia y a mí, sobre todo a mí que era la que más lo necesitaba dos años sin saber nada de el. _Explico la rubia entre sollozos

-Tranquila Q, no tienes que recordar momentos amargos. _La morena dejo el vaso en el tocador cerca, tomo las manos de la rubia y dejo un beso en cada una, haciendo que se estremeciera. -no me gusta verte triste, tal vez tu hermano tuvo sus motivos.

-Y los tuvo. _Contesto la rubia. -al igual que Britt, pero no eran motivos suficientes para alejarse de la familia sin mirar atrás, yo no fui la única que la paso mal con su ausencia, mamá no comía, no dormía, se la pasaba llorando así paso durante meses sin que yo me dirá cuenta por supuesto, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Y se que aun lo hace, yo sufría porque mí otra mitad no estaba, me había dejado y sufría por saber que mí madre la pasaba mal. _Quinn hablaba con dificultad debido a las lagrimas. -Tía Whitney también la paso mal, ya que ninguno de los dos llamo al menos para avisar que estaban bien.

-Y tu padre. _Se atrevió a preguntar Rachel aun con las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

-El es el más dolido. _Contesto calmando las lagrimas. -se hacia el fuerte delante de mamá y de mí después de todo y como el dice es la cabeza de la familia, el que tenia que estar de pie, pero yo se que tampoco la paso bien, Blaine ademas de llevarse bien conmigo se llevaba muy bien con papá, las horas que no las pasaba conmigo las pasaba con el haciendo cualquier cosa. Aunque al principio papá entendía un poco su decisión de irse, el solo quería volver a ver a su hijo, pero después de que mamá estuvo muy enferma tratamos de localizarlo pero no tuvimos éxito, papá no volvió hablar de el y cuando mamá lo hacia el se levantaba y se iba, un día muy enojado dijo que el solo tenia una hija. Mamá lloro por horas, sabes... yo pienso que papá esta tan dolido con la actitud de Blaine porque eran muy cercanos y solo negando hace más ligera su tristeza, en más de una ocasión yo escuche a mí padre llorar. Toda la familia la paso mal desde que ellos se fueron. _Dijo bajando la cabeza y soltando unas lagrimas.

-Tranquila Q, no te diré que te entiendo porque no tengo hermanos por lo que no estoy en tu lugar pero no llores más, es tu hermano sí, pero no se preocupo por ustedes durante dos años por lo tanto no merece tus lagrimas. _Dijo la morena limpiando las mejillas de la rubia.

-Gracias Rae tú me haces sentir más tranquila. _Dijo Quinn regalandole una sonrisa, la morena veía a la rubia con ternura, ademas de hermosa, era amable, agradable, un poco loca si, al pensar eso soltó una risita. No entendía como alguien podía alejarse de ella, como alguien podía no querer tenerla todo el tiempo cerca. -me gusta tu risa. _dijo la rubia haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

-Y a mí me gusta la tuya. _Dijo Rachel acariciándole la mejilla, esos ojos se lo pedían, los labios entreabiertos de la rubia se lo gritaban y ella lo necesitaba. Con su mano aun en la mejilla de la rubia y con la otra sosteniendo una de las manos de Quinn, se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, entre más se acercaba más se perdía en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, su mente se nublo al sentir el aliento de la rubia tan cerca, era dulce, cálido. Quinn por su parte no sabia si estaba imaginado sentir el rostro de la morena tan cerca, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por el ritmo que llevaba, Rachel tomo el rostro de la rubia con las manos temblorosas y junto sus labios con los de Quinn la cual al instante cerro los ojos perdiéndose en el rose, comenzó lento sin prisa Rachel acariciaba los labios de la rubia con gusto, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando el sabor que desprendía, el cual era dulce podía jurar que era frambuesa y mezclado con el alcohol hacia que la morena se sintiera en el cielo... era mejor de lo que se imagino y Quinn, Quinn aun no creía que estuviera pasando realmente. Quinn respondió el beso con intensidad y al miso tiempo con ternura, acariciaba los labios de la morena con paciencia, su lengua recorría los labios de Rachel de lado a lado disfrutando de ese sabor, el cual en este caso era una mezcla de fresa y cereza, que en conjunto con el alcohol que había ingerido Rachel era un sabor paradisíaco. Rachel pido permiso para intensificar el beso el cual la rubia le concedió, sus lenguas se encontraron haciendo que ambas soltaran un suspiro. El calor que desprendía de las mismas era exquisito. Quinn entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de la morena, profundizando así el beso... Rachel dejo el rostro de Quinn poniendo sus manos en la cintura de esta acercándola más hacia ella. Ahora no solo sus labios eran uno, sus cuerpos también complementándose al máximo. Rachel maldijo la necesidad de aire, sin querer fue despegando sus labios de los de la rubia, ambas estaba con sus respiraciones aceleradas al igual que ambas permanecían con los ojos cerrados, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

-Woow... eso fue.

-Maravilloso. Grandioso. Fabuloso. Estupendoso. _Termino de decir Rachel haciendo que Quinn sonriera.

-¿La ultima palabra existe? _Cuestionó sonriendo, aun con su frente pegada a la de la morena y ahora con sus manos entre las de Rachel.

-Ahora si. _Rachel se alejo de la rubia sonriendo, necesitaba verla a los ojos antes de que toda la valentía que sentía se esfumara. -eres hermosa y tus ojos, Dios... me encantan tus ojos. _Quinn soltó una risita ante aquello y ruborizada bajo la cabeza. -te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas, de hecho siempre te ves tierna.

-Gracias... tú también eres hermosa de hecho eso fue lo que no me dejaron decirte al terminar de mirarte.

-Es verdad, nos interrumpieron y es extraño que ni Kurt ni Santana hayan venido a mole... _Rachel detuvo su explicaciones debido a los gritos de sus amigos los cuales comenzaban a escucharse cerca.

-RACHEL BARBRA BERRY DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON LA RUBIA Y TRAE TU TRASERO AQUI, YA... _Grito Santana del otro lado de la puerta.

-Que maña la mía de invocarlos. _Dijo la morena rodando los ojos. -¿Estás más tranquila para salir? _Cuestionó aun sosteniendo las manos de Quinn.

-Si, supongo que si. _Rachel soltó sus manos para darle su bastón el cual se encontraba recargado en el buro cerca. -Gracias. _Dijo Quinn tomando el bastón, la morena entrelazo ambos brazo y camino con la rubia. -Rae... _La llamo deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Si?

-No te alejaras de mí ¿cierto? _Cuestionó con un tono tierno, el cual hizo sonreír a Rachel.

-Claro que no Q si tú quieres estaré a tu lado. _Quinn sonrió y siguió su camino, Rachel abrió la puerta sonriendo, sonrisa que se le borro al ver a sus amigos recargados uno en cada lado de la puerta, sonreían mientras ambos inspeccionaban las uñas.

-Aquí hay algo raro. _dijo Santana levantando una ceja

-Si, que aun sigas de pie. _Contesto Rachel haciendo que Kurt soltara una carcajada y Quinn sonriera.

-Ja ja que chistosita. _Dijo la latina rodando los ojos. -bueno ya que dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo, ¿Sera que estas diosas pueden unirse a estos simples mortales?

-Supongo que si. _Contesto Rachel mientras pasaba frente a la latina moviendo su mano libre al aire y levantando el mentón con prepotencia. -caminen mortales. _dijo Rachel sobre su hombros. Haciendo que Santana rodara los ojos y Kurt solo sonriera, ambos caminaron detrás de las chicas.

-Do... donde est...

-Ambos están en la sala. _Interrumpió Rachel al saber a lo que se refería Quinn. -si no quieres estar en la sala podemos sentar...

-No, tranquila vamos. _La morena no dijo más y con la rubia camino hasta dicho lugar, donde ya solo se encontraban ahí los más cercanos. Blaine que sonreía por algo que decía Brittany se tenso al ver a la rubia acercarse, al contrario de Brittany que se levanto y llego hasta Quinn.

-Quinnie pensé que ya no te vería hoy. _Quinn se tenso al escuchar a la chica tan cerca de ella, Rachel le lanzo una mirada a Blaine, después de todo ella aun no conocía a Brittany no podía pedirle que se alejara.

-Britt ven deja que Quinn se siente mejor te presento, ella es Rachel. _La rubia le extendió la mano a la morena la cual después de dejar a Quinn sentada la estrecho

-Mucho gusto Brittany, Blaine habla mucho de ti.

-Es lo que le dije yo. _Interrumpió Santana llegando con su amigo. -y también le reclame a este cabezota que no nos la haya presentado antes. _Explico la latina dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo en la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que eso se lo reclames a Blaine ni yo la conocía, es más ni sabia que tenia una hermana. _Se quejo el chico sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues entonces su relación no es muy fuerte después de to... aush ¿Por qué me pegas Berry? _Cuestionó sobándose el brazo.

-Para que dejes de meter sisaña. _Dijo riendo y haciendo reír a todos. -pero a todo esto ¿Por qué no, nos habías presentado a Brittany? _Cuestionó Rachel a Blaine.

-Por... porque ella no estaba en Nueva York. _Contesto Blaine sentándose al lado de Kurt, a Quinn eso le pareció extraño, lo ultimo que supo por Finn era que ellos estaban juntos.

-Britt estuvo en Italia durante un año Rach. _Explico Kurt tomando su copa.

-¿Y durante ese año no visito a Blaine? _Cuestionó la latina mientras se sentaba junto a Brittany.

-Claro que lo hice solo fueron dos veces debido a el ritmo que llevaba en mis estudios, aunque el era el que más me visitaba muy seguido diría yo. Y esas dos veces que vine por una u otras cosa Kurt y Blain estaban disgustados. _Explico jugando con sus manos. Finn y Quinn escuchaban todo muy atentos, aunque Finn sabia más que la rubia, esa información la desconocía.

-Y muchas veces le pedí a Kurt que me acompañara pero nunca podía. _Blaine se metió en la conversación.

-Me habría encantado sobre todo porque era Italia. _Exclamo levantando los brazos. -pero siempre que Blaine salia de viaje yo no podía, en fin... ya la conocemos y me cae muy bien.

-Todos ustedes también me caen muy bien. _Dijo Brittany sonriendo.

-Y a todo esto me dirás porque no usas el mismo apellido que Quinn. _Cuestionó Kurt dirigiéndose a su novio.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Y por qué el tendría que usas el apellido de la rubia? _Cuestionó Santana frunciendo el ceño. -espera no me digas que...

-Oh si, Quinn y Blaine son hermanos. _Explico Kurt. -Oh, y primos de Britt.

-Pero que mierda. _Exclamo sorprendida la latina.

-San, la boca. _Dijo Quinn temerosa, Rachel sonrió al ver la ternura de la rubia al igual que Kurt, Finn, Blaine y Brittany los dos últimos sonrieron al ver a la Quinn que conocían. Al contrario de atacar la latina se ruborizo un poco.

-Lo siento rubia pero eso si que es muy sorprendente.

-Lo es, jamás me imagine que tendríamos amigos en común. _Contesto Quinn con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero porque no tienen el mismo apellido. _Fue el turno de Santana en cuestionar. Quinn prefirio mantenerse al margen, aunque un tanto nerviosa quería saber el porque de la decisión de su hermano. Blaine parecía aun más nervioso lo que Rachel noto.

-Dejen de cuestionar, se supone que esto era una fiesta y no lo parece. _Exclamo la morena.

-Tú te fuiste por mucho tiempo amiga la mayoría de los chicos se fueron pero un quedamos nosotros, que sigas el habiente. _Grito la latina levantando su copa acto que todos imitaron, Rachel le susurro aquello a Quinn y con su ayuda levanto su copa.

La fiesta siguió entre platicas y bromas de la latina asía Kurt nada fuera de lo normal, Blaine veía a su hermana con intenciones de hablarle pero como lo prometió la morena no se le había despegado, las copas ya estaban surgiendo efecto en la mayoría sobre todo Santana y Kurt los cuales bailaban alocados al igual que Brittany.

-¿Quinn puedo hablar contigo? _Cuestionó un temeroso Blaine.

-Te lo dije cuando llegaste Blaine no es el momento ni el lugar. _Contesto la rubia con nervios y su mirada fija frente a ella.

-Quinn tiene razón Blaine ahora con las copas encima no creo que sea lo mejor, pero tal vez después. _Dijo Rachel dándole una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, espero sea pronto. _Dicho esto el chico se alejo con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro, el sabia que después de todo no seria fácil acercarse a su hermana y mucho menos a su familia, pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ellos, los extrañaba y estaba arrepentido por lo mal que hizo todo.

-¿Quinnie te vas? _Cuestionó Brittany sonriendo.

-Eh... yo, si. _Contesto con nervios. -Cuídate Brittany. _La rubia le extendió la mano, ella no era maleducada y aunque estuviera molesta con ellos no perdería sus modales, pero aquello le sorprendió a Brittany la cual la estrecho con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú nunca me decías Brittany siempre me decías Britt Britt. _El rostro de Brittany cambio completamente de alegre a triste.

-Después de dos años es lógico, las cosas cambian. _Dijo Quinn fríamente, le partía el corazón ser así con su prima pero estaba dolida, no podía dejar atrás dos años así como si nada. Brittany bajo la mirada entendiendo que su prima estaba dolida, ella al igual que Blaine sabían que no habían hecho las cosas bien.

-Tienes razón, cuídate Quinnie. _Dijo la rubia alejándose y dejando a Quinn con sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, coraje, rabia, alegría resentimiento. Esos eran algunos de los sentimientos encontrados que tenia Quinn.

-¿Estás bien Q? _Cuestionó Rachel presionándole ligeramente el brazo.

-Estoy bien, gracias por todo Rae. _Agradeció Quinn caminando con ella a la salida. -después de todo me la pase muy bien. _Dijo la rubia deteniéndose cuando la morena lo hizo, despacio deshizo el agarre que mantenía en el brazo de la morena pero tomando su mano.

-De nada Q yo también me la pase muy bien y bueno... ammm Finn fue a... _Rachel hablaba nerviosa pues no sabia como despedirse de la rubia después de aquel gran beso.

-Fue a ver si llego Max. _Contesto Quinn, Rachel con temor se fue acercando a la rubia con intenciones de volver a besarla y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Finn.

-Listo Quinnie Max nos espera afuera. _Exclamo Finn retomando el aire que perdió por a ver corrido

-No entiendo porque no me dejas acompañarlos afuera. _Se quejo Rachel.

-Porque tienes que cuidar a Santana creo que no esta nada bien. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Después de todo no controla tan bien el tequila como presume. _Contesto Rachel riendo. -gracias por venir a los dos.

-Gracias a ti Rachel, espero descanses un poco y esos dos borrachos no te den mucha lata. _Hablo Finn señalando a Kurt y a Santana. -hasta luego morena. _Como de costumbre Finn se acerco a Rachel despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego Finn. _Respondió de igual manera. -Hasta luego Q. _Rachel se acerco a la rubia y le dejo un beso un la comisura de los labios para después. susurrarle al oído. -Fue un hermoso primer beso. _Quinn sonrió nerviosa por las palabras y al sentir el aliento de la morena, solo atino a asentir.

-Hasta luego Rae. _dijo cuando se separo de Rachel, Finn entrelazo sus brazos y camino con ella por el pasillo, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

-¿Sigue ahí? _Cuestionó Quinn a su amigo, el cual se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a la morena recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Si Quinnie sigue ahí. _Quinn detuvo su andar y giro ligeramente la cabeza.

-Lo fue, fue hermoso. _Exclamo Quinn sonriendo, para después girarse y seguir su camino. Rachel al escuchar esas palabras dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar.

-HERMOSO. _Grito emocionada, se llevo las mano a la boca al darse cuenta donde estaba, sonrió y entro.

* * *

 **Aaaaaah nadie se esperaba este capitulo ¿cierto? Blaine y Quinn hermanos jeje mis locuras. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo,POR FIN SU PRIMER BESOOOOOO, (Morí y fui al cielo Faberry) jajaja ok no, bueno tal vez para algunas es muy pronto para otras no, yo en lo personal ya lo quería, espero les guste como lo escribir, el beso, Blaine y Brittany eran las sorpresas. :D ahora ya saben quienes eran las otras dos personas "misteriosas" de verdad espero que la historia les siga gustando y disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado. Gracias por sus Reviews son de mucha ayuda aunque no lo crean.**

 **Alguien dijo que esperaba que con la llegada de la persona que puso nerviosa a Quinn no comenzara mucho el drama, bueno sobre eso no sera mucho o al menos no entre nuestra parejita. Pero la verdad si sigo con la historia meteré drama y tal vez sea intenso tal vez no, pero de que abra, abra. Y bueno no los aburro más.**

 **Saluditos y como siempre les mano...**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	8. Me gusta y mucho

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Hola otra vez, bueno primero que nada gracias a quienes me han dejado sus Reviews, me da gusto leer que les agrada lo que escribo y bueno disculpen si me equivoco en algunas cosas hago lo que mejor puedo con el tiempo que tengo ^_^ y claro lo que tiene mí loca cabeza jeje bueno no aburro más a leer.**

* * *

-Demonios... ya pasaron dos días y sigo con esta maldita resaca. _Se quejo Santana mientras se sentaba en una banca a la entrada de la universidad, junto a Rachel y Quinn.

-San... _La llamo Quinn.

-Lo siento Quinn pero esta resaca hace que salga lo peor de mí.

-No debiste tomar mucho.

-No debí, ahora lo se. _Contesto Santana sobándose las cienes.

-Sabes que es lo más gracioso. _Cuestionó Rachel, Quinn y Santana solo negaron mientras probaban su café. -que Q, controla muy bien tus malas palabras. _Dijo soltando una risita y haciendo reír a la rubia.

-No soy la única, desde que conoces a la rubia no maldices tanto. _Se burlo la latina, Rachel solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo... me di cuenta que no tengo porque maldecir tanto. _Dijo Rachel jugando con las manos de Quinn, mientras esta sonreía con su mirada fija en el pavimento.

-Si, como sea... ¿Cuanto tiempo más vamos a esperar al grandulón? _Cuestionó la latina mirando su reloj.

-¿Qué hora es? _Cuestionó Quinn.

-Las 2 de la tarde y yo muero de hambre. _Contesto Santana.

-No debí aceptar que nos encontraras aquí, te quejas mucho San. _Gruño Rachel.

-Yo...

-No discutan seguramente Finn no tarda. _Interrumpió Quinn mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

Pasados veinte minutos Finn se acerco mientras platicaba con una chica.

-Por fin... muero de hambre grandulón. _Exclamo Santana moviendo las manos.

-Lo siento, los pendientes en la dirección se alargaron oh, ella es Marley Rose, Marley ella es Rachel Berry y ella es Santana Lopez. _Dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. _Marley estiro su mano primero a Rachel y después a Santana, la chica era alta, cabello castaño, ojos celeste, tez blanco.

-Igualmente. _Dijeron las morenas al unisonó.

-Hola Q. _Saludo a la rubia haciendo que Rachel casi botara el café que había ingerido, Santana solo sonrió burlándose de su amiga, Marley estiro su mano para tomar la de Quinn, acto que la rubia acepto estrechándola amablemente.

-Hola Mar. _Saludo la rubia con una sonrisa y su mirada fija frente a ella.

-¿Y Kurt no vendrá? _Cuestionó Finn.

-El nos vera en el restaurante. _Contesto Rachel mientras se levantaba.

-¿Mar quieres acompañarnos? _Cuestionó Quinn y imitando a Rachel se levanto.

-Yo, bueno... no sé.

-Anda vamos. _Dijo Quinn estirando su mano para que la chica la tomara, Marley accedió. -Rae...

-Aquí estoy Q... _Enfatizo la palabra viendo a Marley, tomo la mano libre de la rubia y la entrelazo en su brazo. Santana y Finn solo sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Hola Max. _Saludo Finn acercándose al auto.

-Hola jov... Finn. _Se corrigió ante la mirada del chico. -Hola Quinn.

-Hola Max. _Saludo estirando su mano, el rubio como de costumbre la tomo y le dejo un beso haciendo reír a Quinn.

-Señorita Rachel que gusto volver a verla. _Dijo el chico estirando su mano y estrechándola con la de la morena.

-También me da gusto, pero llámame Rachel. _Dijo soltando la mano del chico y sonriendo, el asintió.

-Max ella es Marley, Marley el es Max. _Los presento Finn, la castaña se separo de Quinn y estiro la mano saludando al chico.

-Mucho gusto. _Saludo Marley con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mio señorita.

-Madre mía, este auto es tuyo rubia. _Exclamo Santana al acercarse, inspeccionaba el auto con detenimiento.

-No exactamente San. _Contesto la rubia con su mirada fija frente a ella.

-Osea, ¿Cómo? _Cuestionó la latina frunciendo el ceño.

-Es de mis padres San, pero vamos suban... oh, ella es Santana. _ Fue el turno de la rubia en presentar a la latina.

-Mucho gusto señortita. _Dijo el rubio estirando su mano.

-Igualmente aunque nada de formalidades, puedes llamarme Santana. _Contesto la latina estrechando su mano, el rubio volvió asentir.

-Vamos que ahora soy yo la que muero de hambre. _Insistió Quinn, el rubio les abrió el auto dejando pasar primero a Santana seguida de Marley, Quinn y Rachel. Finn cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto entrando en el lugar del copiloto.

-Tienes un auto súper. _Exclamo la latina pasando su mano por las vestiduras del auto.

-Gracias... _Contesto la rubia sonriendo. -Rae...

-¿Si?

-¿Te pasa algo? estas muy callada. _Susurro la rubia a Rachel.

-No Q, todo bien. _Contesto tomando su mano, la rubia asintió y sonrió ya que la morena jugaba con sus dedos.

* * *

-Vamos grandulón correo o nos alcanzara. _Exclamaba la latina, la cual se encontraba en la espalda de Finn el cual corría con ella mientras Marley trataba de alcanzarlos luego de que la latina la retara.

-¿Que hacen? _Cuestionó Quinn caminando con su brazo entrelazado al de Rachel.

-Finn tiene en la espalda a San y tu amiga los trata de alcanzar. _Explico sonriendo.

-A pesar del poco tiempo Finn y Santana se llevan bien y creo que lo mismo pasara con Mar. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Marle es...

-Marley. _Interrumpió la rubia corrigiendo el nombre.

-Si, ¿Marley es tu compañera?

-Si, es una chica agradable, cuando Finn tiene cosas que hacer ella espera conmigo hasta que el regresa.

-Oh... _Se limito a decir la morena.

-Hiciste trampa castaña... _Exclamo Santana acercándose a las chicas. -Ey, muévanse muero de hambre el muñeco ya esta dentro... oh, esta con tu hermano rubia.

-Yo no hice trampa, Finn no corrió muy rápido que digamos. _Se defendió, siguiendo a la latina la cual se había girado y regresaba hacia el restaurante. Quinn detuvo sus pasos al escuchar que su hermano estaba ahí.

-¿Q estas bien con eso? _Cuestionó la morena parándose frente a la rubia y tomando sus manos.

-Yo... no sé. _Contesto bajando la cabeza.

-Si quieres nos podemos ir.

-No, esta bien entremos.

-¿Segura?

-Si vamos. _Siguieron su camino entrando al restaurante, donde al entrar pudieron escuchar las risas de los chicos. -Rae...

¿Si?

-Gracias.

-De nada Q. _Contesto Rachel sonriendo.

-Rach me acompañas

-No, estoy bien aquí.

-No es una pregunta. _La morena solo rodó los ojos. -ya regreso. _Dijo dejando sentada a la rubia junto a Finn.

-¿Me puedes decir que pasa con la rubia y Blaine? _Exclamo Santana entrando al baño seguida de Rachel. -y no me digas que nada porque en aquella mesa se siente la tensión de esos cuatro.

-Es una larga historia, te resumiré todo. _Rachel suspiro cerrando los ojos, le contó a su amiga lo que le había contado Quinn, lo que paso la rubia y su familia con la ausencia de Blaine y Brittany, resumido en el idioma de Rachel "Son unos malditos por lastimar así a la gente que los ama"

-Woow, todo muy intenso, aunque no puedes juzgar sin saber las razones que tuvieron ellos. _Contesto la latina mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Y según Quinn las tienen, pero no son suficientes para hacer lo que hicieron y yo estoy de acuerdo, no puedes alejarte de tu familia así como así.

-Insisto no...

-Tú insistes porque te gusta Britt y no te dejas juzgarla por eso. _Interrumpió Rachel secándose las manos.

-¿Gustarme? estas loca, es linda pero esta medio loca, no, no me gusta.

-¿A quien intentas convencer a mí o a ti?

-Si hablamos de gustos ¿Qué hay de ti y de Quinn? _Cuestionó con tono burlón.

-Escuche mí nombre. _Interrumpió Quinn entrando guiada por Marley.

-Si rubia estábamos diciendo que tienes un auto muy padre. _Contesto Santana.

-Oh, ¿Seguras?

-Eh... si, eso estábamos diciendo. _Se apresuro a decir Rachel. -¿Quieres que te espere Quinn?

-No tranquila ahora las alcanzamos. _Rachel apretó el puño viendo como Marley tenia tomada de la mano a la rubia.

-Esta bien, haya las vemos. _Hablo Santana sacando a Rachel casi a empujones.

-Ey, ¿Por qué me empujas?

-Porque si no te saco de ahí, te le habrías ido a la yugular a la castaña.

-Yo debería a ver acompañado a Q, pero todo por tu curiosidad. _Gruño caminando.

-No me culpes a mí, solo se más inteligente. _Se defendió la latina sonriendo. -y lo primero es que aceptes que Quinn te gusta.

-Si, esta bien me gusta y mucho. _Exclamo sin darse cuenta que estaban a unos pasos de la mesa, donde todos la cuestionaban con la mirada.

-El restaurante esta muy padre ¿no? _Dijo la latina sentándose junto a Brittany y haciendo que Rachel rodara los ojos.

La comida paso tranquila, Blaine no dejaba de ver a Quinn necesitaba hablar con ella al igual que Brittany que la veía con una sonrisa. Rachel platicaba animada con la rubia, mientras Marley lo hacia con Finn y los demás conversaban entre ellos, después de una hora Quinn esperaba fuera del restaurante a la morena, la cual había entrado al baño la esperaba mientras jugaba con el mismo objeto de siempre.

-Jamás entendí ese afán tuyo de tener algo en las manos, veo que aun la conservas. _Quinn se tenso al escuchar esa voz, aquella que siempre reconocería.

-Si, aun la conservo, tú me lo regalaste ¿recuerdas? _Contesto controlando sus nervios.

-Si, te la regale cuando teníamos cinco años, después de que te caíste aprendiendo andar en bici.

-Querrás decir después de que me tiraste. _Contesto con tono neutro. -pensé que estarías dentro con todos Blaine.

-Es verdad, por eso te di mí moneda de la suerte. _Dijo ignorando lo ultimo, se acerco más a la rubia y con cuidado le quito aquella moneda, la rubia al sentir la mano de su hermano instantáneamente se alejo. -¿Por qué te vas?

-Yo... tengo que...

-¿Es por mí? _Interrumpió a su hermana mientras inspeccionaba la moneda. -ya esta muy desgastada.

-Si.

-¿Si es por mí o si esta muy desgastada? _Cuestionó levantando su mirada.

-Si a las dos cosas. _Quinn trataba de controlar sus nervios, por mucho tiempo imagino volver a tener a su hermano cerca, volver a escucharlo... sufrió mucho cuando se alejo pero pensó que podía perdonarlo fácilmente, aunque ahora el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca hacia que sus nervios se dispararan a todo.

-Quinn, yo...

-No Blaine ahora no puedo hacer esto, nece... necesito tiempo y necesito a Finn conmigo. _El chico bajo la cabeza, el sabia que su hermana estaba en todo su derecho de no querer hablar con el, le dolía pero la entendía.

-Solo necesito que me escuches, no te diré que tengo razones justificables pero necesito que me perdones. _Blaine se acerco, le tomo la mano a su hermana y dejando la moneda en esta la cerro en puño, Quinn al sentir tan cerca a su hermano se puso aun más nerviosa, dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin ser consciente que había un masetero, Blaine trato de sujetarla pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la rubia se tropezó con dicho masetero y callo. Rachel que venia saliendo con Finn corrió hacia la rubia.

-Quinn... _Grito llegando hasta la rubia, Blaine solo veía a su hermana si saber que hacer. -¿Qué paso, tú no estabas en el baño? _Cuestiono Rachel a Blaine.

-Yo... no...

-¿Que le hiciste? _Grito Finn empujando al chico.

-No seas estúpido es mí hermana yo jamás le aria daño. _Se defendió regresando el empujón.

-¿Tu hermana? _Cuestionó con una risa irónica. -Jamás le arias daño, ¿Escuche bien?

-Finn... _Lo llamo Quinn la cual ya estaba de pie con la ayuda de Rachel.

-No, me quede callado cuando los encontramos nuevamente en el departamento de Rachel, me quede callado hace un rato que entre y lo vi ahí muy sonriente, ya no puedo el necesita que le diga todo lo que pienso, porque el no tiene ni puta idea de todo lo que ya te lastimo, no tiene ni puta idea de lo que lastimo a tus padres, no puedes venir y llenarte la boca diciendo "Es mi hermana" por que no te queda. _Grito fulminando con la mirada a Blaine, -no fue tu hermana por dos años, te importo poco, les importo poco. _Señalo primero a Brittany que se acercaba con Santana y después señalo a Blaine. -dejarla cuando más los necesitaba, saben... antes de que los encontráramos pensé que yo podía dejar pasar lo que hicieron y tratar de convencer a Quinn para que hablara con ustedes pero ahora que los tengo frente no puedo, solo me da coraje verlos. _Exclamo el chico mientras caminaba hasta la rubia la cual por las palabras de su amigo ya lloraba desconsolada. -lo siento Quinnie necesitan saber que lo que hicieron tuvo consecuencias. _Finn abrazo a Quinn mientras a el se le escapaban unas lagrimas, le dolía hablarle así a Brittany y a Blaine, después de todo ellos fueron amigos por mucho tiempo, pero también le dolió ver mal a Quinn por todo lo que paso.

-¿A que te refieres con consecuencias? _Cuestionó Brittany sollozando, con cuidado Finn despego a la rubia de su pecho le dejo un beso en la frente y miro a Rachel la cual entendió y fue ella la que ahora abrazaba a la rubia.

-Quinn no puede tener emociones fuertes, ella...

-No Finn. _Exclamo Quinn alarmada. -por... por favor no lo hagas. _Pidió desconsolada.

-¿Quinn que pasa? _Exclamo Max acercándose a la rubia.

-Max, saca... sácame de aquí. _Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, Finn sabes que Quinn no pue...

-Lo se Max, ahora vamos con Roy. _Interrumpió, el rubio asintió y corrió al auto.

-Finn, ¿Puedo acompañarlos? _Cuestionó Rachel preocupada.

-Claro Rach, ¿Puedes adelantarte con Quinnie? _La morena asintió y camino con la rubia hacia el auto, donde Max ya permanecía con la puerta abierta.

-Tú. _Señalo a Blaine que no terminaba de procesar todo. -antes de acercarte a ella tienes que hablar conmigo, después de dos años las cosas no son tan fáciles. _Y sin dejar que el chico reaccionara se dirigió a la latina. -Santana, ¿Puedes avisarle a Marley que tuvimos que irnos?

-Claro yo le aviso. _La latina estaba abrazando a Brittany la cual lloraba desconsolada.

-Gracias y disculpa por la escena. _Dicho esto el chico corrió hacia el auto.

-Calma Britt. _Dijo la latina sobando la espalda de la rubia.

-Nosotros sabemos que hicimos las cosas mal, pero estamos arrepentidos. _Hablo Brittany sollozando.

-No Britt tú solo me seguiste, no tienes que cargar con una culpa que solo es mía. _Dijo Blaine con la mirada fija en el pavimento..

-Tengo mucha culpa Blaine, Finn tiene razón Quinnie nos necesitaba y nosotros solo nos alejamos. _Blaine no dijo más, se limpio la lagrimas y entro al restaurante.

* * *

-Perdóname Quinnie no debí dejarte sola. _Suplicaba Finn con las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

-No... ten... no tengo nada que perdonarte, no... no siempre podrás protegerme de esto. _Quinn hablaba entre suspiros, sus nervios iban en aumento.

-Llegamos Finn. _Aviso Max viéndolos por el retrovisor, salio y les abrió la puerta donde primero salio Rachel seguida de Quinn y Finn. -su doctor sabe que están subiendo. _Dijo Max mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Rachel tenia el semblante preocupado, triste, ver a la rubia en ese estado le podía demasiado, ella quería a esa rubia sonriente la que le sacaba suspiros y le robaba sonrisas con solo reflejarse en esos hermosos ojos.

-Disculpe señorita tenemos cita con el doctor Roy. _Hablo Finn llegando hasta el recibidor.

-¿La paciente Fabray? disculpe la pregunta yo soy nueva.

-No se preocupe y si, la paciente Fabray.

-El doctor necesita hablar primero con usted, pase.

-Rache te...

-Ve Finn yo me quedo con ella. _Finn volvió a besar la frente de la rubia y siguió a la enfermera.

-Rae...

-¿Si?

-Des... después de esto tú ya no...

-Ey. _Interrumpió a la chica pues sabia para donde iba, se sentó con Quinn en uno sofá de la recepción. -después de esto, lo único que quiero es cuidarte, no me gusta verte así solo quiero verte sonreír. _Dijo besando sus manos.

-Rae, yo... tú, no sabes muchas cosas de mí.

-Supongo que tú tampoco de mí, amenos que seas psíquica. _Contesto en tono divertido haciendo que Quinn sonriera. -esa, esa sonrisa es la que siempre quiero ver en tu rostro se que yo no sé muchas cosas de ti y no te niego que estoy intrigada pero lo que más me importa es que estés bien y si tú quieres me las contaras cuando estés preparada, es poco el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos pero tenemos mucho más por delante. No te presiones me contaras lo que quieras cuando así lo quieras. _Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias Rae. _Quinn se llevo una de las manos de la morena a los labios y la beso, haciendo que Rachel se estremeciera y sonriera.

-Vamos Quinnie Roy te espera. _Llego Finn ayudando a la rubia a levantarse. -yo no puedo ir contigo pero aquí estaremos Rachel y yo esperándote. _La rubia asintió y guiada por la enfermera entro al consultorio.

-Tú le haces bien a Quinnie sabes. _Dijo el chico desplomándose en el sofá, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lo eh visto, ella sonríe más cuando esta contigo, el día que coincidimos en tu departamento con Blaine ella se puso nerviosa, pero el que tú le hablaras la tranquilizo y por lo visto ahora paso lo mismo, entro más tranquila con Roy. _Explico sin despegar su mirada del techo.

-Me da gusto poder ayudarla aunque sea un poco.

-Lo haces y no solo un poco, Rachel. _La llamo girándose para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Si?

-Quinni me hablo de lo que paso en tu departamento. _Al escuchar eso Rachel trago saliva con dificultad, aunque se imaginaba que eso iba a pasar eso no quería decir que no la pusiera nerviosa. -tranquila, solo quiero saber ¿Qué significo ese beso para ti?

-Finn yo... bueno si crees que lo hice por jugar con...

-No Rachel yo no creo nada, solo quiero saber que significo para así comenzar a creer cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres saber si Quinn me gusta? _Cuestionó en tono más relajado Finn asintió con una sonrisa. -Si Finn, Quinn me gusta y me gusta mucho. _Acepto ruborizándose. -ese beso significo mucho para mí, sonara a cliché pero jamas nadie me había hecho sentir lo que Quinn con solo tocarme.

-Tiene ese efecto. _Dijo el chico soltando una risita. -créeme Rachel para ella significo mucho, no debería decirte esto pero lo are porque confió en ti, cuando llegamos a casa no paraba de brincar como una niña, me contó una y otra vez lo que sintió, aunque dijo que no sintió mariposas en el estomago. _Rachel frunció el ceño y golpeo el brazo del chico. -es verdad dijo que no sintió mariposas, ella dijo... "Las mariposas se quedan cortas a lo que se desato en mí estomago cuando me beso, fue un zoológico lo que tenia dentro" _Finn imito la voz de la rubia haciendo que Rachel sonriera aun más de lo que ya lo hacia. -oh, pero no un zoológico cualquiera, ella tenia panditas, gatitos, suricatas, nutrias... todos en bebe por supuesto, algunos la verdad no se ni cuales son. _Explico suspirando. -animales tenían que ser.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No sabias que es una amante de los animales? _Rachel negó con la cabeza haciendo que Finn abriera la boca sorprendido. -eres una muy mala futura novia. _Rachel trago saliva ante aquello, "novia" bueno era lo más lógico, pero... ¿Ella servia para formalizar una relación?

-Yo... bueno, en mí defensa no hemos tenido mucho tiempo solas. _Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Eso tenemos que arreglarlo, pero hablando en serio Rachel, es obvio que soy sobre protector con Quinn. _Rachel asintió haciendo que Finn siguiera. -solo quiero que ella este bien, ella no es como cualquier otra chica y no solo lo digo porque no puede ver.

-¿Lo dices por lo de hoy? el tal Roy es...

-Si Rachel Roy es su psicólogo, pero eso a mí no me toca contarlo, ella lo ara se que confía en ti, ya te hablara de eso y de otras cosas que espero sepas entender.

-Lo are, se que Quinn es especial y tampoco me refiero a bueno... ya sabes. _Dijo moviendo sus manos y haciendo que Finn asintiera. -ella es especial por como siente la vida, porque tiene la facilidad de sacar sonrisas con solo sonreír, no te preocupes Finn no pienso lastimar a tan maravillosa persona.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso.

-Disculpe el doctor lo espera. _Se acerco la enfermera sonriendo. -pueden pasar los dos.

-No, yo...

-Vamos Rachel. _Interrumpió la negativa de la morena, la tomo de la mano y arrastras la llevo hasta el consultorio. -hola otra vez Quinnie. _Dijo el chico besando la cabeza de la rubia la cual estaba sentada jugando nerviosa con la monda.

-Rae... _Llamo con su mirada fija frente a ella.

-Aquí estoy Q. _Rachel se acerco a la rubia parándose detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, la cual al sentir las manos de la morena subió las suyas atrapando las de Rachel. El doctor veía todo atento, noto lo relajada que se volvió la respiración de Quinn al sentir a Rachel cerca. -disculpe soy Rachel Berry. _Se presento estirando su mano hacia Roy.

-Mucho gusto señorita Berry. Quinn, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias una novia muy guapa. _Dijo estrechando su mano, Rachel no supo porque se sorprendió más si por aquello o por la respuesta de Quinn.

-No Roy, conociéndote me la querrías quitar. _Contesto Quinn con un tono divertido. -¿verdad que es muy hermosa? _Cuestionó con las manos de la morena entre las suyas, la cual sonreía al ver a la rubia relajada.

-Lo es. _Contesto el hombre sonriendo. -veo que estas mejor Quinn, ¿Lista para ir a casa y tirarte en el sofá a ver películas con tu novia?

-Lista. _Exclamo la rubia sonriente poniéndose de pie. -supongo que tienes que hablar con Finn, ¿Podemos esperarte en el auto?

-Claro Quinn en un momento estoy con ustedes. _Ambas se despidieron del Roy y salieron.

-¿Te gusta la idea?

-¿Que idea Q? _Cuestionó saliendo del edificio.

-¿Sofá y películas?

-Pensé que solo bromeabas.

-Bueno le seguí la broma con respecto a lo de novia ya que aun no lo eres. _Dijo la rubia con tono relajado. -pero películas y sofá suena bien. Finn me las describe, obviamente tú tendrás que describírmela, ¿eso esta bien?. _Rachel solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Quinn, hablaba del asunto como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Me agrada la idea. _Rachel agrando su sonrisa al ver la sonrisa de la rubia la cual se hizo más grande, no pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver los labios de Quinn entreabiertos, se acerco llevando sus manos a las caderas de Quinn la cual coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de Rachel. -eres adictiva. _Susurro en los labios de la rubia, no dándole tiempo de que contestara, la beso, con ternura, sin prisa, perdiéndose nuevamente en el sabor que desprendían sus labios, acariciaba los labios de Quinn grabándose su textura, Quinn respondía el beso con entrega, con paciencia, acariciaba los labios de Rachel disfrutándolos, la morena intensifico el beso acto que Quinn acepto, ambas dejaron que sus lenguas se encontraran, que su calor nuevamente las dejara viajar, conocer cada rincón de la boca de cada una, sus respiraciones llevaban el ritmo que llevaban sus corazones, el beso fue bajando de ritmo amenazando con terminándose a lo que Quinn mordió levemente el labio inferior de la morena haciendo que esta soltara gemido, se separaron juntando sus frentes.

-Estupendoso. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo y haciendo que Rachel soltara una ligera carcajada.

-Lo fue, tú lo eres. _Dijo sin despegar su frente de la de la rubia.

-Siento interrumpir su momento. _Dijo Finn con una sonrisa, al contrario de inmutarse las chicas tranquilamente se separaron de igual manera sonriendo

-Tranquilo Finn, no interrumpiste lo mejor. _Dijo Rachel mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia.

-Vamos a casa. _Dijo Quinn sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de la mano con la morena Finn asintió sonriendo.

* * *

 **Segundo besooooo, como podrán notar aquí Santana y Finn comienzan a llevarse bien y se llevaran mejor, en lo personal me agrada imaginar una buena amistad entre ellos, aquí San no es tan malota como en todos los Fic aunque lo sera si se le busca jeje :D bueno espero les guste, tengo muchas ideas para seguir el Fic pero la verdad este capitulo me costo mucho, lo borre varias veces ya que no me gustaba como quedaba y aun no me convence, solo espere les agrade y si siguen dándole y dándome la oportunidad de seguir leyendo entenderán varias cosas y se llevaran una que otra sorpresa.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews ayudan mucho. Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso ^_^ (;**


	9. Hobby Películas y Sofá

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Regreseeeeeeeeeeee :D bueno primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno que se a tomado el tiempo de dejar Reviews les juro que me encanta leer que les gusta la historia, obvio que también les agradezco a los que no lo hayan hecho aun jeje con el solo hecho de que leen mí historia me da gusto, créanme también a mí historia le da gusto ser leída jejeje bueno no los aburro más a leer.**

* * *

-Una semana había pasado desde el incidente afuera del restaurante, una semana que para tranquilidad de Quinn no se había encontrado con Blaine o Brittany, una semana donde Quinn y Rachel habían adoptado como hobby favorito "ver" películas o en este caso una las veía mientras describía lo que pasaba y la otra escuchaba, recostadas en el sofá, otras veces en la habitación de la rubia, Rachel se sorprendo la primera vez que entro a la casa de Quinn, era una casa hermosa con un "Diseño de Port Coogee Residence" simplemente maravillosa y no era para menos por la zona en la que se encontraba, "Manhattan" una de las zonas más exclusivas de New York, aun entrando aquella casa no terminaba de sorprenderse por lo hermosa que era, a ella definitivamente no le había faltado nada, ni en su niñez ni ahora en su vida de adolescente, pero definitivamente no había crecido en una cosa como esa, por lo que le había contado la rubia, su padre era el dueño nada más y nada menos que de "Exxon Mobil Corp" una empresa petrolera estadounidense, Rachel tardo en procesar dicha información, aquella era una de las empresas más importantes, no solo de estados unidos si no de muchos países más. Cuestiono a la rubia del porque había entrado aquella universidad pudiendo hacer lo que ella quisiera, ella contesto que el dinero era de sus padres y ella se quería abrir paso por sí misma, orgullo fue el que sintió Rachel al escuchar aquella palabras. Durante el tiempo que pasaba con la rubia se iba enterando de muchas más cosas sobre ella, Quinn le platico el porque de la situación que vivieron aquel día afuera del restaurante, después de un fuerte trauma Quinn entro en depresión, una depresión muy grave, la cual trajo como consecuencia que los nervios de la rubia se descontrolara, la rubia le explico a Rachel que según su doctor, ella no podía tener emociones fuertes, emociones que ella no pudiera controlar, ya que de ser así sus nervios se intensificaban a un punto critico. Con aquello la morena entendió más acerca de la rubia, conoció también gustos de Quinn, como que tenia una flor favorita llamada "Campanilla de invierno" a Rachel le pareció extraño era una flor algo común, la rubia le explico que aquella flor le gustaba porque representaba la esperanza, también se entero que Quinn amaba la mantequilla de maní, su película favorita era "A Walk to Remeber" la cual cabe destacar que estaba siempre en primera fila en su hobby "Películas y Sofá" Rachel seguramente se la sabia de memoria después de describírsela una y otra vez a Quinn, la cual siempre lloraba al final. Al contrario de molestarse a la morena le encantaba aquello, ver a la rubia con su mirada perdida en algún punto del salón mientras escuchaba detenidamente a la morena le fascinaba y más aun cuando la rubia la interrumpía para cantar la canción de una escena de la película. Supo también de su amor por los animales, por los libros, si, Quinn amaba los libros, le gustaba leer infinidad de libros, aunque la mayoría de las veces era Finn el que terminaba leyéndole, pues para la rubia mover los dedos sin parar era cansado. Eso hasta ahora era lo que compartían, ya que a Rachel también le gustaba mucho leer, eso y más conoció de Quinn, así como esta conoció de Rachel, la morena le hablo de sus padres los cuales en ese momento estaban viajando por Londres, amaba a sus padres tanto como ellos a ella, el más sobre protector era su padre Leroy en cambio Shelby era más relajada, ella quería que su hija explorara, conociera. También le hablo de sus gustos, su color favorito, su comida favorita, lo que hacia en sus ratos libres, le contó de la relación que tenia con Kurt y con Santana, los cuales para ella eran sus hermanos, aunque fueran totalmente diferentes, sus diferencia ayudaban un poco, lo eufórico que era Kurt les ayudaba cuando se trata de levantar el animo, lo sincera que era Santana hacía que ni Rachel ni Kurt perdieran la cabeza con lo intensos que a veces eran los dos, y Rachel... bueno ella solo les seguía la corriente, o a veces cuando se trata de calmar a los "niños" ella actuaba. Así seguían conociéndose la una de la otra y eso les gustaba.

-Landon y a Jaime están sentados junto a una mesa mientras este le pide lo que escuchas, que le ayude a recordar y le pregunta si le puede cantar. _Explico Rachel a Quinn la cual se encontraba recostada en el pecho de la morena, mientra Rachel se encontraba recargada en el respaldo del sofá. -ahora jaime le...

-Cantara. _Interrumpió la rubia juntando sus manos y aplaudiendo, se sentó en aquel sofá con mirada fija al frente y sus piernas cruzadas, Rachel se acomodo para ver lo que ya había visto antes y le encantaba.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

Rachel sonreía al ver a la rubia cantar con animo y agrandando su sonrisa, la voz de Quinn simplemente era como escuchar a un ángel o al menos eso imaginaba Rachel que era escuchar a un ángel.

-Sigue. _Susurro Rachel a Quinn al ver que pretendía detenerse, la rubia asintió sin girarse y siguió.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

Al termino de la canción Rachel aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Cantas hermoso. _Dijo volviendo a traer a la rubia hacia su pecho.

-Gracias, aunque no tanto como Mandy. _Dijo tomando las manos de la morena y entrelazándolas con las suyas.

-Mucho más. _Contesto Rachel la cual se inclino hacia la rubia y soltando una de sus manos la llevo a la mejilla de esta girando un poco su rostro con intención de besarla pero Quinn se movió despacio y se alejo un poco de la morena, la cual frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que Quinn hacia eso, de hecho en esa semana volvió a besarla y sintió lo mismo que con el primer beso y el segundo, pero al parecer Quinn no, ya que prácticamente la rechazaba.

-Yo... ah, ¿Gustas más helado? _Cuestionó la rubia levantándose del sofá.

-No. _Contesto Rachel con tono molesto, en realidad ese "no" le salio más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

-Más palomi...

-Quinn, aun hay palomitas. _La interrumpió, se puso de pie y tomo las manos de la rubia. -lo siento por contestar así, puedes sentarte un momento conmigo, ¿Por favor? _Quinn asintió con la cabeza baja, la morena la guió de regreso los escasos paso que se había separado del sofá, tomo el control y pauso la película, volvió a tomar las manos de la rubia y se sentó haciendo que Quinn hiciera lo mismo.

-Rae yo...

-Espera, quiero que me escuches con atención ¿si? _Su tono de voz era amable Quinn asintió con la cabeza. -tú me gustas Q. _El corazón de la rubia no podía latir con más fuerza de lo que ya lo hacia, al igual que el de Rachel. -lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte, al contrario quiero cuidarte, desde que te conocí realmente cambiaste mí vida, si lo sé, suena mucho a cliché pero así es, tu actitud tan positiva, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, jamás me cansare de admirarlos, eres una persona genial Quinn. Y quiero saber que pasa, no es la primera vez que rechazas un beso mio, ¿no te gusto? o si es porque no hemos formalizado yo...

-Rae, no... _Interrumpió Quinn, ella sabia para donde iba eso y no podía, o al menos aun no. -claro que me gustas, perdón si sentiste que te rechazaba. A cualquiera que no le gustes es porque esta ciego. _Bromeo ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo por parte de la morena.

-Muy graciosa.

-Verdad que si, yo le dije a Finn que tendría que haber sido comediante o...

-Quinn... _Grito haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba relajara el ambiente dramático que se apodero del salón y regresando a la platica, si me gustas Rae y no te imaginas cuanto... tú me haces sentir tan bien, tu compañía me agrada. Tú me haces sentir normal. _dijo bajando la cabeza, Rachel le sujeto el mentón, le levanto el rostro y acaricio su mejilla.

-Dios... eres hermosa. _Dijo haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara. -sobre todo cuando te sonrojas, Q, tú eres normal, siempre tienes que sentirte así, no solo cuando estas conmigo, no tiene que ser diferente con los demás.

-Lo es, todo mundo me trata con guantes de ceda, se que Finn solo quiero protegerme, el aun se siente culpable por muchas cosas aunque no sea su culpa. Mi padre también se siente culpable, aún cuando el accidente lo ocasiono un conductor en estado de ebriedad por lo cual Papá no tuvo la culpa, pero el dice que si no hubiera insistido en salir de fin de semana a una casa de campo que tenemos a las afueras de Lima, el accidente no habría pasado, Mamá se culpa por que olvido fijarse en el cinturón de seguridad, cosa en la que no puede estar más equivocada, yo ya tenia edad para hacerlo... en todo caso la culpa es...

-No. _Interrumpió Rachel. -no fue culpa de nadie, bueno en todo caso del hombre imprudente que tomo el volante en ese estado.

-Ellos no lo ven así, se culpan y se preocupan tanto por su hija ciega, su amiga ciega, su hermana ciega, que no me tratan como una persona normal. _Quinn hablaba con tristeza, sus ojos se comenzaban a poner cristalinos por la amenaza de la lagrimas. -yo los amo y les agradezco que me apoyen, que me cuiden, sin ellos no habría salido adelante, pero quiero que vean en mí no a la persona que no puede ver, sino a la persona que quiere salir adelante, a la persona que aunque le encantaría poder ver acepta la vida que le toco, tú lo haces, me da gracia que olvidas que soy ciega.

-Yo...

-Tranquila, como dije me da gracia, por eso es diferente cuando estoy contigo Rae, se que te preocupas por mí y me cuidas, pero dándome mi espacio y te lo agradezco. Claro que me gustas...

-Pero... porque viene un pero ¿cierto? _Para Rachel no paso desapercibido cuando Quinn uso la palabra "hermana ciega" lo ultimo no le gusto pero se centro en que, la rubia amaba a su hermano aunque ahora estuviera dolida, prefirió no tocar el tema dejándolo para un momento donde fuera Quinn tal vez la que lo sacara.

-Si, solo necesito que conozcas más de mí, antes de que comencemos nada, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Por mí encantada, dime... ¿Qué tengo que conocer de ti que aun no conozco?

-Ven conmigo mañana a Lima. _Rachel trago saliva, eso si que era muy apresurado, primero: el tener una relación formal era algo que ella no estaba segura de poder tener, pero por la rubia lo intentaría, pero ya visitar a los padres de tu novia o bueno futura novia, tan pronto. Quinn al no escuchar palabra cuestionó. -¿Estas negando con la cabeza o afirmando? no siento que lo hagas. _Hablo la rubia con su mirada fija el la alfombra.

-No. _Fue lo que atino a decir Rachel

-¿No quieres ir conmigo o no a la pregunta de la cabeza?

-No a la pregunta, no afirme ni negué. Quinn yo no sé si...

-Rae, no es una presentación oficial para eso primero tendrías que ser mí novia. _Dijo Quinn sonriendo. -solo quiero que conozcas más de mí y que mejor donde crecí, donde me crié. Mis padres te van a amar y no solo ellos.

-¿Quien más, tienes más familia en lima?

-Lima esta repleta de la familia Fabray, por favor di que si. _Suplico la rubia juntando sus manos en forma de suplica aun con la mirada fija en la alfombra.

-Si haces eso, no puedo negarme.

-Siiii... _Grito la rubia lanzándose hacia Rachel, la cual la recibió en sus brazos gustosa, pero por la mala posición en la que se encontraba ambas cayeron del sofá, Rachel con espalda en la alfombra y Quinn encima de ella, las dos reían por lo ocurrido. Rachel no pudo evitar fijarse en los labios de la rubia, era hermosa y se había vuelto adicta a ellos, a ella.

-Rae, ¿Estás bien? _Cuestionó la rubia calmando su risa.

-Yo... lo siento.

-Por... _Pero antes de que la rubia terminara de formular su pregunta Rachel la beso, esta vez fue con pasión, sin dejar que Quinn le refutara nada, cosa que no hizo, sino todo lo contrario, acepto el beso con la misma intensidad, ambas le dieron paso a sus lenguas, las cuales ante el contacto hicieron que tanto Quinn como Rachel se estremecieran, las dos acariciaban cada espacio que tenían, Quinn jugaba con el labio inferior de la morena dándole leves mordiscos haciendo que esta soltara suspiros. Rachel estaba segura que nada de lo que conociera de Quinn iba hacer que se alejara de ella, no solo los besos con la rubia la volvian loca, todo en Quinn la hacia querer más, quería muchos más de su rubia porque en definitiva ya era su rubia. Como siempre odio al maldito aire, pues era el culpable por tener que terminar con aquel beso tan maravilloso. -Woow, eso fue doblemente estupendoso. _Dijo la rubia al separarse de la morena.

-Un millón de veces estupendoso. _Contesto Rachel con los ojos cerrados. Quinn comenzó a levantarse y con una sonrisa estiro la mano hacia la morena la cual ya con los ojos abiertos la tomo y se levanto con la ayuda de Quinn. -¿No estas molesta?

-¿Debería? _Cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-No hagas eso.

-¿El qué? _Volvió a cuestionar sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

-Lo que haces con la ceja, de lo contrario no me podre controlar y te volveré a besar. _Confeso haciendo que Quinn soltara una carcajada. -oh, te burlas de mí, pues sigue riendo. _Rachel comenzó hacerle cosquillas a la rubia la cual se retorcía como un gusanito mientras suplicaba.

-No... ya, para, para... por favor. _Suplico en medio de los ataques de risa.

-Tomare eso como un no.

-Mmmm.

-Te pregunte si no estabas molesta.

-Oh, es verdad, si lo estoy. _Contesto cruzando de brazos y fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Así? bueno, tenemos que solucionar eso. _La morena pico primero levemente el costado de Quinn, mientras esta luchaba por contener la risa y parecer molesta. -esta señorita es fuerte. _Dijo Rachel acercándose más a Quinn, la cual no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Rachel la ataco nuevamente a cosquillas.

-Me... me doy, para, para.

-Genial, gane. _Exclamo la morena saltando en su lugar.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo aquí. _Interrumpió Finn el cual ingresaba al salón.

-Querrás decir... Rae, si esta divirtiendo conmigo. _Se quejo la rubia haciendo pucheros. Rachel solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se levantaba para saludar al chico.

-Hola Finn. _Saludo besando la mejilla del chico.

-Hola Rach. _Saludo de igual manera.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir. _Exclamo la morena caminando hasta su bolso.

-Tranquila Rach, si es por mí yo solo...

-No, claro que no... tengo que preparar unas cosas para mañana. _Dijo viendo a la rubia, la cual cambio el puchero por una amplia sonrisa. -¿A que hora saldremos Q?

-Oh, paso por ti a las 7 de la mañana ¿Te parece o es muy temprano?

-Esta bien te veo mañana. _Rachel se acerco a la rubia dejando un beso en su labios, el cual solo fue un simple rose pero hizo que la rubia sonriera aun más. -Adiós Finn. _Se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Rach. _El chico espero a que la morena saliera completamente de su vista y se giro hacia la rubia. -dime que no es lo que creo.

-No es lo que crees. _Bromeo Quinn moviendo su pie hacia tras y al sentir el sofá se dejo caer.

-Que graciosa, Quinn, mañana iremos a Lima ¿Piensas llevar a Rachel?

-Ajam. _Se limito a contestar mientras palpaba sobre la mesita de centro frente a ella para llegar al bol de palomitas.

-¿Estás segura? digo ¿No tienes miedo de su reacción? _Cuestionó sentándose junto a su amiga y tomando un puñado de palomitas para llevarse todas a la boca.

-Finn no te llenes la boca. _Recrimino, el chico solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar otro puñado de palomitas comiendo esta vez de a una. -y a tu pregunta claro que tengo miedo Finn, pero quiero hacer bien las cosas con Rae, hoy me dio a a entender que quería formalizar la relación y tú sabes lo que pienso.

-Quieres que ella conozca prácticamente todo de ti antes de hacer algo formal. _Dijo el chico entre bocado y bocado. -pero... ¿Estás consciente que tal vez ella no lo tome tan... no sé, relajada sino todo lo contrario y se aleje de ti por completo?

-Tendré que correr el riesgo. _Contesto Quinn suspirando. -no quiero pensar en eso hoy, ¿Puedes volver a poner la película y verla para mí?

-Vi el pequeño pico, son unas descaradas. _Exclamo recibiendo una palomita de su amiga la cual atino dando en el ojo. -Ok, película sera. _Contesto el chico tomando el control y pulsando Play.

-Correré el riesgo. _Susurro la rubia para después concentrarse en la narración de su amigo, la cual ya comenzaba.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :O jeje les gusto el capitulo? bueno espero y si, algunas cosas obvio no son reales pero como en toda historia se puede jugar con lo real y lo irreal ¿Cierto? jeje o bueno en mí loco mundo tal vez todo lo bueno y grandioso sea real jeje. En fin... ya conocieron un poquito más de las chicas y están por saber más. Disculpen si me baso más en Quinn pero seré sincera Dianna Agron es el amor de mí vidaaaa ^_^ Lea también me gusta pero Dianna es, Dios... una mujer ESTUPENDOSAAAA pfff estoy divagando jejeje bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo :-***

 **por cierto si aun no han visto la película de la que escribí en este capitulo, se las recomiendo, es muy linda y mi favorita**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. ^_^(;**


	10. Lima

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Yo aquí de nuevo :D esperando que les agrade el capitulo, agradezco nuevamente a quienes dejan Reviews me ponen muy contenta ^_^ saber que les agrada mi historia aunque no sea muy buena que digamos escribiendo me pone feliz :D y los que solo leen también muchas gracias. ;) bueno ahora a leer.**

* * *

-Hola Rae. _Saludo Quinn bajando del auto. Rachel quedo embobada, la rubia se veía realmente hermosa, con ese vestido rojo el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un saco negro, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y unos zapatos de piso color crema a juego. -¿Rae? ¿Si estas aquí? _Cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño, ¿A caso Max le había jugado un broma diciéndole que la morena se estaba acercando al auto? el rubio sonreía desde el auto viendo lo embelesada que estaba Rachel, el se quedo en el interior por petición de Quinn. La morena sacudió la cabeza y reacciono.

-Oh, si, lo siento. Hola Q. _Saludo tomando la mano de la rubia. -te ves muy hermosa. _Alago haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara.

-Gracias. _Dijo sin soltar la mano de la chica. -en el camino me dirás como vienes vestida, vamos que tenemos el tiempo encima. _Ambas subieron al auto Rachel llevaba una pequeña maleta donde solo había puesto tres mudas de ropa no sabia cuando se quedarían, estaba segura que tampoco seria mucho por la universidad. Iban entretenidas en la platica Quinn insistía en saber como vestía Rachel la cual se hacia del rogar diciéndole que lo sabría hasta que llegaran a su destino.

-Eso es trampa. _Reprocho Quinn frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo es, solo tienes que esperar unas horas hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-Oh, a nuestro destino, eh... ¿Osea hasta que bajemos del auto me dirás? _Cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-No hagas eso. _Pidió mordiendo su labio inferior, sacudió la cabeza y contesto. -si, cuando bajemos del auto te lo diré. _Quinn sonrió ante aquello y no dijo más pasados unos minutos el auto se detuvo.

-Llegamos Quinn. _Aviso Max bajando del auto Quinn sonrió y tomo su bolso.

-¿Llegamos? _Cuestionó Rachel frunciendo el ceño. Max abrió la puerta no dando tiempo a que Quinn contestara, el rubio tomo la mano que la rubia estiraba y la ayudo a salir. Rachel aun con el ceño fruncido siguió sus pasos. Al salir quedo con la boca abierta.

-Que bueno que llegaron ya me estaba desesperando.

-Tranquilo Finn ya estamos aquí. ¿Todo esta listo? _Cuestionó Quinn

-Si todo listo. Hola Rachel. _Saludo el chico dejando un beso en la mejilla de la chica que seguía con la boca abierta. -¿Que le pasa a Rachel? _Susurro el chico a Quinn.

-No lo se. ¿Rae estas bien? _Cuestionó la rubia.

-Eh, yo... si ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos iríamos en avión, y privado?

-Oh, eso... se me abra pasado ese detallito. _Contesto la rubia regalando una sonrisa tímida. Rachel no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen.

-¿Detallito? esto es un gran detalle Q.

-Lo siento, pero así llegaremos mucho más rápido. Espera... ¿Le tienes miedo a los aviones?

-¿Yo? naah como crees.

-Entonces vamos. _Dijo Finn empujando a las chicas. Rachel trago saliva al pisar el avión era realmente hermoso y grande pero la verdad era que ella si le tenia miedo a los aviones, si había subido a uno, pero siempre que era realmente necesario y lo hacia casi a obligada por sus padres. Quinn y ella se sentaron en los asientos de en medio una frente a la otra solo las separaba una pequeña mesa de madera. Finn iba adelante hablando con una sobre cargo y Max que también los acompañaba iba en la parte de atrás. El avión comenzó a moverse haciendo que Rachel se tensara.

-Rae, no tengas miedo estoy aquí. _Dijo Quinn poniendo sus manos en la mesa con las palmas para arriba para que la morena las tomara, cosa que Rachel hizo enseguida.

-Lo siento pero...

-Tranquila en un rato ya no sentirás nada. _Conforme iba subiendo y nivelando le movimiento Rachel se iba relajando, era sorprendente, ya que siempre que viajaba con sus padres ella todo el viaje iba con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a los asientos. Al parecer con Quinn era mucho mejor viajar.

-¿Mas tranquila?

-Si, gracias.

-De nada... ahora dime como vienes vestida. _Dijo la chica riendo mientras acariciaba las manos de la morena.

-No, yo te dije que... _Su escusa paro cuando vio la ceja de la rubia arquearse. -oh, eres una tramposa. _Recrimino ganándose una carcajada de Quinn.

-Y bien.

-Pfff... No es gran cosa lo que traigo puesto, unos vaqueros negros, una playera de cuadros roja con negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos botines negros.

-¿Y tu cabello? _Cuestionó la rubia jugando con las manos de Rachel.

-Suelto pero adornado con un gorro tejido.

-Te ves sumamente hermosa. _Alago la rubia mientras hacia círculos imaginarios en las palmas de la morena.

-Gracias.

El vuelo paso realmente rápido, sin contratiempos y Rachel sintiéndose cómoda, pues con las ocurrencias de Finn y Max se la paso riendo igual que Quinn. Amaba la risa de aquella mujer, tímida, sensual, todo en ella lo era pero su risa y sus ojos era la perdición de la morena. Sobre todo cuando sonreía bajando su rostro, sus ojos brillaban aun más. Al bajar del avión lo hizo de la mano de Quinn abajo también los esperaba aun auto, el cual dejo un hombre de traje negro mucho más grande que Max, el hombre saludo y se despidió con una sonrisa, subieron al auto y comenzaron su camino. Rachel veía atenta por la ventana, se comenzaban a ver calles muy lindas, se notaba que el lugar era acogedor obviamente así no lo iba a conocer del todo pero estaba conociendo partes lindas.

-Rae.

-Si.

-Solo no quiero que te sientas incomoda, seguramente mamá ya aviso a todos que llegamos, por lo que la casa debe estar repleta de mi familia.

-¿Tu madre sabe que voy con ustedes? _Cuestionó nerviosa.

-Claro, le dije que traería a una amiga, no te espantes como te dije esto no es una presentación oficial, no por ahora. _Dijo sonriendo. -a ella le dio gusto saber que tengo amigos fuera de casa, créeme te va amar. _Rachel trago saliva, comenzaba a arrepentirse de estar ahí, no por la rubia quería conocer más de ella, pero tenia miedo de arruinar lo que fuera que tenia con Quinn. Entre más avanzaba el auto más nerviosa se ponía.

-Ey, tranquila, vas a romper tu chaqueta si sigues jugando así con el cierre, no te dije eso para que te pusieras nerviosa solo que mamá puede ser un poco efusiva.

-Esta bien, tratare de controlar mis nervios.

-Solo se tu misma. _Rachel volvió a quedar con la boca abierta cuando el auto se detuvo en un enorme portón negro el cual se abrió a los pocos segundos dejando entrar al auto, un jardín enorme se dejaba ver a la entrada, arboles aun tapaban la casa, conforme avanzaba el auto se dejaba ver más de ese jardín el cual estaba dividido por el pasillo por donde pasaban los autos, al llegar a una fuente el auto la rodeo deteniéndose en la entrada de una mansión. La fachada era hermosa de la cual predominaba el color blanco. -Rae vamos... _Rachel se giro a ver a la rubia la cual le estaba extendiendo la mano, ¿En que momento bajaron del auto? tomo la mano de Quinn y con pasos temblorosos camino.

-Ya llego el rey de esta casa. _Grito Finn al entrar. Dios... que jamas cerraría la boca estando cerca de la rubia. Se soltó de la rubia sin ser consiente y comenzó a examinar la casa, la casa por dentro era el doble que la que conoció en New York, de igual manera predominaba el blanco, las enormes escaleras daban la bienvenida, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un enorme comedor y del lado derecho el salo. Con una sala blanca y negro. enfrente de esta una chimenea y adornos sobre la misma, hermosas pinturas adornaban el salón. Estaba segura que no terminaría de conocer el lugar.

-El rey soy yo Hudson. _Se escucho la voz de un hombre entrando al salón. Un hombre alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanco.

-Sabemos que no Russel, tu hija solo tiene un rey y soy yo. _Se burlo palmando la espalda del hombre.

-Hola papá. _Saludo Quinn con una sonrisa, el hombre se acerco y la cargo girando con ella. -papá bájame me vas a tirar. _Gritaba la rubia.

-Russel baja a mi pequeña. _Gruño una mujer entrando al salón. La mujer era estatura media, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, tez blanco, el hombre puso nuevamente a la rubia en el piso y le beso la cabeza.

-Lo siento mi amor pero ya extrañaba verte. _Dijo el hombre abrazándola.

-No te preocupes papá yo también los extrañaba.

-Pero que dramáticos hace poco estuvimos aquí.

-Cállate husdon. _Recrimino Russel haciendo que Quinn y Finn soltara una carcajada.

-Hola mi amor. _Saludo Judy abrazando a su hija.

-Hola mamá, oh Rae ven. _Llamo la rubia asustando a la morena la cual se había quedado encantada viendo la interacción de la rubia con sus padres. Rachel con temor se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. -padres ella es Rachel Berry la amiga de la que les platique.

-Mucho gusto señora. _Saludo la morena estirando su mano.

-Oh, no, nada de señora, dime Judy. _La mujer estrecho su mano y le beso la mejilla, acto que sorprendió a la morena pero acepto con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-Es más encantadora de lo que nos dijiste Quinnie. _Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la morena y haciendo que se ruborizara. -Mucho gusto señorita, a mi si me tienes que llamar señor. _La morena trago saliva, el hombre se veía mucho más serio de lo que se imagino.

-Papá...

-Estoy jugando cariño no te sonrojes. _Dicho esto el hombre la abrazo riendo. -es mejor que me llames Russel me haces sentir más joven. _susurro el hombre al separarse de la morena y haciendo que sonriera.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde esta?

-Con tía Whitney en el jardín.

-Quinnie... _Gritaron varias pequeñas y pequeños entrando al salón, se arrojaron a la rubia y cayeron con ella a la alfombra.

-Hola piojos. _Saludo la rubia abrazando a algunos y dejando que otros la abrazaran. Rachel sonreía al ver a la rubia de esa manera, se notaba aun más feliz.

-Anden dejen que se levante. _Pidió Russel tomando a unos pequeños.

-Te extrañamos Quinn no te volverás a ir ¿Cierto?

-Me temo que si Anna. Pero saben que seguido vengo a visitar.

-Pero vienes por...

-Quinnie. _Interrumpió una mujer alta, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanco.

-Tía Whi, anda ven tráela. _Pido la rubia abriendo su brazos. -¿Por qué llora?

-Un hola no estaría mal. _Se quejo la mujer caminando hasta Quinn.

-Lo siento, hola tía. _Saludo haciendo que todos rieran incluida la morena. -anda dámela. _La mujer rodó los ojos y le acerco a la pequeña que traía entre sus brazos. -Oh, hola pequeña. _Saludo Quinn tomándole una manita y jugando con ella. La pequeña era, rubia, ojos verdes, tez blanco. Finn veía atento a Rachel la cual sonreía por la interacción de la rubia con la pequeña, la que al parecer de solo escuchar la voz de Quinn se tranquilizo.

-Eso le hacia falta escuchar, tu voz. _Dijo Judy sonriendo.

-Claro, la esta malcriando... todas las noches la llama y si llora tu le llamas para que la calme. _Se quejo Russel abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

-No es eso amor, solo necesita el calor y la voz de... _Quinn dejo de sonreír pero sin dejar de jugar con la mano de la pequeña.

-Rae... _Decidió interrumpir a su madre llamando a la morena.

-Aquí. _Se acerco tocando su mano.

-Te presento a Beth... mi hija. _Presento con nerviosismo. Rachel palideció ante aquello. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hija?

-Mucho gusto pequeña yo soy Rachel. _Contesto la morena tomando la mano de la pequeña haciéndola reír.

-Oh, le agradas. _Dijo Whitney. -hola Whitney Susan Pierce, ya que mi maleducada sobrina no nos presenta.

-Mucho gusto Rachel Berry. _Dijo estrechando su mano y regalando una sonrisa un poco forzada después de lo que se acaba de enterar. -espera... ¿Ella es mamá de Britt? _Cuestionó la morena mirando a Finn.

-Si Rach ella es la mamá de Britt. _Contesto el chico. Tanto los padres de Quinn como la mujer fruncieron el ceño. ¿A caso Rachel conocía a Brittany? ¿O Quinn le abría hablado de ella, de ellos?

-Tengo hambre. _Se quejo uno de los niños.

-Anda vamos. _Dijo judy al separarse de su esposo el que ya caminaba detrás de ella, seguidos de Whitney -Finn te necesitamos afuera no tardan en llegar los demás. _Dijo judy. Finn asintió dejo un beso en la cabeza de Quinn y otro en la de Beth y camino hacia el jardín, dejando a las chicas solas con la pequeña.

-Tenias razón. _Dijo Rachel jugando con la mano de la pequeña.

-¿En qué? _Cuestión dando pequeños pasos hacia el sofá, esa casa se la conocía como la palma de su mano sino es que mejor. Se sentó seguida de la morena y con la pequeña en su regazo.

-En que tu casa estaría repleta de tu familia.

-Oh, si, mamá no se quedaría sin avisarle a todos. -Rae...

-Tranquila, disfruta tu llegada después hablaremos, a eso vine ¿no? a conocer más de ti. _Quinn asintió, le tranquilizo que la morena no había salido corriendo al enterrarse de la existencia de Beth pero aun tenia que explicarle muchas cosas.

-Hoy no me saludaste como se debe. _Se quejo haciendo pucheros, tenia que estar segura que la morena no saldría huyendo lejos de ella. Rachel estaba sorprendida por la noticia pero estaba lejos de estar molesta, intrigada si, pero ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, sonrió al ver los pucheros de la rubia y se acerco a ella con intenciones de dejarle in ligero beso a Quinn el cual esta se encargo de prolongar, tomando a Rachel de la nuca y acercándola más, la pequeña Beth comenzó a moverse incomoda por la presión de la morena y su madre. Rachel sonrió en los labios de Quinn y se separo.

-Estupendoso. _dijeron al unísono, comenzando a reír.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu sinceramente ¿Alguien se esperaba la sorpresa que se llevo Rachel? bueno hubo alguien que la nombro,** **amo a Beth y necesitaba integrarla aunque aun no terminan las sorpresas.**

 **Celeste: Ahora tienes mi respuesta, Beth esta en la historia. Y con respecto a Dianna tienes toda la boca llena de razón Di, es fantástica.** ****

 **Lyon:** **Me encanta que te encante, gracias por leer.**  
 **AlFabraiz: Gracias por tus comentarios me agrada que sigas la historia.**  
 **Girlpink: Gracias, ahora te dejo maaas :D espero te siga gustando ;)**

 **Y gracias a quienes que dejan comentarios, si se me escapa alguien lo siento pero de verdad que se los agradezco.**

 **Les cuento, a la Mamá de Britt decidí cambiarla por... Gwyneth Paltrow a mí parecer hay más parecido.**  
 **en el siguiente capitulo conocerán más de la familia de Quinn y los pequeños (;  
**  
 **En este capitulo Quinn viste como lo hace cuando canta "Just Give Me A Reason" amo como se ve con ese vestido, yo solo le incluí el saco, las sonrisas de las que escribo es la misma con la que sonríe al comienzo de dicha canción Dios... cada que veo ese vídeo me derrito con su sonrisa :D jeje ok buenos les aclaro ese pequeño punto para que se la imaginen mejor y de ahora en adelante sus sonrisas serán como las de ese vídeo y las de Lucky aunque todo el tiempo sonríe hermoso en esos vídeos pfff... Jejejeje ya se divago con esa mujer... pero es que esta hermosa.**

 **Quiero hacerles una consulta, en el siguiente capitulo Quinn le hablara a Rachel de como Beth llego a su vida. Así que prácticamente todo el capitulo sera viajando al pasado, ¿Quieren que suba el capitulo completo o lo subo en dos partes? ya tengo una gran parte pero la verdad si lo subo completo estará muy largo. Bueno ustedes deciden.**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de Chocolate y Abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	11. Un Viaje Al Pasado

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aquí** **les traigo otro capitulo, la verdad es algo intenso. Espero no me odien tanto :/ a bajito les daré unos de mis porqués ahora a leer.** **Oh, por cierto aquí habra nuevos personajes que son la Familia de Quinn les dejo una pagina para que vean las fotos y lean dándose una idea de quienes son :D**

 **media/set/?set=a.1203377679679346.1073741831.969524993064617 &type=3**

 **Si no les funciona el link Búsquenlo así...**

"Mi vicio favorito. Esos ojos" **Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

Rachel realmente la estaba pasando de maravilla conociendo a la familia de Quinn. Judy, era una mujer muy cariñosa y comprensiva ademas de sonriente, ahora sabia de donde había sacado Quinn lo risueña, la mujer se desvivía por toda su familia, el padre de la rubia era un hombre demasiado gracioso, todo el tiempo se la pasaba haciendo bromas a su familia, jugaba con los pequeños o con Beth que se notaba que era una de sus adoraciones, al igual que se notaba el amor que le tenia a su esposa y a Quinn... se la pasaba discutiendo con Finn sobre quien era mejor en cosas comunes, pero ambos discutían demasiado gracioso. Finn era como un hijo para ellos, conoció a mucha más familia de la rubia, tíos, tías... todos unos personajes. Esa realmente era una familia muy grande. William Fabray, doctor de cabecera de la familia, casado con la consejera del instituto de Lima. Emma Pillsbury, una mujer muy guapa, con la cual tiene un hijo. Daniel de 2 años. Se notaba que Quinn era su sobrina favorita al igual que para la rubia era su tío favorito. Sue Fabray una tía algo peculiar. Era agradable pero un tanto intensa, entrenadora de las porristas en el instituto William McKinley, en el cual Brittany fue una. Conoció al padre de la misma, el señor Peter Pierce Pierce, un hombre muy guapo de igual manera se notaba cuanto amaba a su esposa. Whitney Fabray. Así mismo conoció a Jhon Evans casado con Mary Fabray, con la cual tiene tres hijos. Sam de 20. Stevie de 9. Stacy de 6. También conoció a Matthew Fabray casado con Courteney Ross, tienes seis hijos. Maxi de 24. Mia de 17. Ellen de 16. Amanda de 15. Conor de 8 y Matt de 6. Colín Fabray casado con Mauricio Ross padres de siete hermosos hijos. Kristina de 18. Jessi de 11. Anna de 10. Los gemelos Franky y Frannie de 8. Ainara de 5 y el pequeño Axel de 2 años. Conoció a Carole Hudson la madre de Finn. Una mujer muy amable, la cual quedo viuda hacia unos años. La mujer se llevaba muy bien con los Fabray, eran su familia. Por desgracia los abuelos de la rubia ya no se encontraban entre ellos ni maternos ni paternos. Quinn siempre se llevo bien con ambos, sufrió mucho cuando fue perdiéndolos pero entendió que ellos la cuidarían desde donde estuvieran. A la morena le gustaba mucho la forma en la que se levaban todos en aquella familia. Rachel tenia una buena relación con sus padres y aunque ella si tenia la dicha de que sus abuelos aun vivieran, su familia no era muy grande, unos cuantos tíos y tías al igual que primos y primas pero nada comparado a la familia de la rubia. Habían comido en el jardín platicando y riendo de cualquier cosa. En ese momento estaban jugado Fútbol Americano, haciendo equipos hombres contra mujeres, por obvias razones Quinn se quedo con los más pequeños. Reía a carcajadas con el peculiar relato de Anna y Stevie le contaban lo que pasaba en el juego. Rachel se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente la carcajada de la rubia, la cual estaba sentada con Beth en sus piernas, le encantaba verla reír, se veía aun más hermosa. La observo como si fuera alguien difícil de alcanzar, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña y la rubia una muñeca que ella quería pero no podía tener. Eso no era del todo verdad. Rachel tenia a la rubia, podía tocarla, disfrutar de su rose, sus labios... sonrió más cuando los pequeños comenzaron hacerle cosquillas a Quinn y esta se retorcía divertida abrazando con fuerza a Berh, la cual también reía.

-Rachel cuidado. _Grito Finn, aunque demasiado tarde, la morena no pudo evitar el balón en su dirección y este fue a dar de lleno a su cabeza arrojándola contra césped.

-¿Rae? ¿Qué pasa? _Cuestionó Quinn deteniendo su risa. -Finn...

-Tranquila Q, estoy bien. _Contesto la morena levantándose con la ayuda de Will y Colín. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza sobando la parte golpeada.

-¿Donde estas? Rae ven... _Pidió la rubia nerviosa con su mano extendía mientras su vista se movía nerviosa de un lado al otro.

-Aquí estoy. _Dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué paso, te hiciste daño? _Todos veían atentos la interacción de las chicas, en los ojos de Quinn se notaba preocupada, mientras que Rachel la veía embelesada.

-Déjame revisarte Rachel. _Dijo Will regresando con su maletín. La morena aparto su mirada de la rubia y asintió.

-La gran ventaja de tener un medico entre la familia. _Dijo Ellen haciendo que todos sonrieran.

-Ya podrás vengarte de tía Judy Rach. _Hablo Kristina, haciendo que Judy se escondiera en el pecho de su marido.

-¿Yo? pero que mentirosa se a vuelto señorita, fue Russel verdad mi amor.

-Si fui yo.. ¿Qué? no... fuiste tú mujer. _Se defendió el hombre haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

-Parece que todo esta bien, solo tienes que tomarte algo para el dolor porque seguramente de una buena jaqueca no te salvas. _Dijo Will regresando el material que ocupo a su maletín.

-Gracias.

-Mamá le debes una disculpa a Rae. _Dijo Quinn con su mirada fija al frente.

-¿Qué? no Q, como crees. Tranquila señ... Judy. _Se corrigió al ver la mirada de la mujer. -no tiene porque pedir nada, era un juego y yo estaba distraída, fue mi culpa.

-De hecho estabas viendo a... Aush mujer porque me pegas. _Se quejo Matthew sobándose el brazo.

-Lo siento mi amor fue sin querer. _Se excusó dejando un beso en los labios de su marido y guiñándole un ojo a Rachel la cual sonrió y bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno al parecer ganamos las mujeres. _Exclamo Whitney aplaudiendo sobre su cabeza.

-Ah no... el juego aun no termina. _Contesto Jhon tomando el balón. -anden ternuritas muéstrenos que tienen. _Se burlo el hombre acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-Ese es mio. _Susurro Mary a todas la mujeres, las cuales asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Rae si gustas recos...

-Tranquila estoy bien y no me perdería por nada ver quien gana. _Dijo la morena acomodándose para ver el juego que ya comenzaba. Russel. Will. Peter. Jhon. Matthew. Colin. Mauricio. Finn. Sam y Maxi era los que conforman el equipo de hombres. Judy. Whitney. Sue. Emma. Mary. Courteney. Amanda. Ellen. Mia y Kristina formaban el de las mujeres. Rachel reía divertida viendo como jugaban, o al menos eso parecía, ya que las mujeres usaban unas técnicas más sensuales para distraer al su rival y cualquiera podría creer que no lo lograrían, pero increíblemente lo hacían, así las más jóvenes hacían lo suyo con el balón. Y bueno lidiando un poco con Colín y Mauricio a ellos no había como distraerlos.

-Rae... _Quinn llamo la atención de la morena.

-¿Si?

-¿Me acompañas a llevar a Beth? creo que necesita cambio de pañal.

-Claro vamos. _Contesto la morena levantándose, para después ayudar a Quinn. -¿Q? _Fue su turno en llamar la atención de la rubia.

-Dime.

-¿Me permites cargar a Beth? _Cuestionó con un dejo de timidez.

-Claro Rae. _La rubia acomodo a la pequeña para que Rachel la tomara, cosa que la morena hizo gustosa. Después de dejar a la pequeña en brazos de Rachel. Quinn se sujeto del antebrazo de la morena. Ya acomodadas caminaron hacia la casa, despacio subieron las escaleras y se adentraron a un cuarto cerca de las mismas. Al entrar la morena sonrió, el cuarto era todo lo infantil posible, Morado y rosa adornaban las paredes, así como dibujos de personajes animados de Disney el color blanco predominaba solo en los muebles, en medio de la habitación estaba una cuna de madera, del lado izquierdo había una cómoda con un cambia pañales, se podían ver toallitas y pañales en la misma. Del lado derecho un closet y detrás de la puerta estaba un mueble donde había toda clase de peluches, el piso estaba totalmente alfombrado, en la cabecera de la cuna estaba una ventana y a lado de esta una silla mecedora.

-Esta hermosa la habitación de Beth. _Alago la morena colocando a la pequeña en el cambia pañales.

-Yo lo hago Rae, puedo hacerlo.

-Se que puedes, pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Te importa? _Quinn negó con la cabeza y la morena siguió con su tarea.

-Si te cuento algo... ¿Prometes no burlarte? _Cuestionó la rubia jugando con una toallita húmeda en sus manos.

-Lo prometo.

-La habitación de Beth esta basada en mi habitación cuando era pequeña. _Explico ruborizándose. Rachel sonrió al ver así a la rubia, le acaricio la mejilla, se acerco y le dejo un ligero beso en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa pero haciendo que sonriera.

-Eso es tierno. _Admitió Rachel aun con su mano en la mejilla de Quinn, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a la pequeña Beth.

-Gracias por ambas. _Rachel frunció el ceño alejando la mano de Quinn para terminar de cambiar a Beth.

-¿Ambas? _Cuestionó pasando una toallita en las pompitas de la pequeña.

-Por decir que era tierno y por el beso. _Dijo sonriendo con si mirada fija frente a ella.

-Oh, de nada. Lista. _Exclamo Rachel volviendo a tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos, la cual sonreía y balbuceaba divertida.

-Tia Whi tiene razón, le gradas. Ven sentémonos. _Ambas se sentaron en la silla mecedora, la cual era lo suficientemente amplia para las dos.

-Quinn...

-Lo se Rae, tengo mucho que contar.

-No, no tienes. Pero me gustaría sab...

-Lo se. _La volvió a interrumpir palpando sobre su pierna hasta llegar a su mano. -ahora mismo te contare como paso todo, pero tienes que prometerme que no me tendrás lastima y que tendrás paciencia, es una historia un tanto larga.

-Jamas te tendría lastima Quinn.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que... En fin. ¿Paciencia? _Cuestionó arcando una ceja.

-Paciencia. _Repito Rachel embobada viendo el gesto.

 **Dos años antes.**

-Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnieeeee...

-En la cocina con mamá. ¿Por qué gritas Blaine?

-Estamos invitados a la fiesta de los chicos del equipo de fútbol. _Exclamo Blaine dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hermana para hacerlo después en la de su madre la cual estaba muy entretenida con la comida.

-Querrás decir, estas invitado. _Contesto Quinn con la mirada fija al frete.

-No, estamos... nos invitaron a ambos, incluso a Finn también y por obvias razones ya que es una porrista Brittany esta invitada.

-Blaine, sabes que Finn no se lleva bien con ninguno de ellos. _Replico la rubia llevándose un vaso con agua a la boca y tomando un sorbo.

-Lo se, pero les dije que solo iríamos si el iba, por favor... por favor, tengo las manos en forma de suplica así que tienes que imaginarme para que te compadezcas. _Dijo el chico haciendo pucheros.

-Lo hice y sigo sin querer ir. _Contesto Quinn sonriendo.

-Familiaaaaa ah llegado la prima y sobrina más hermosa y querida de todas.

-En la cocina Britt. _Grito Blaine. Brittany entraba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, hizo lo mismo que Blaine dejando un beso en la cabeza de Quinn y después un beso en la mejilla de su tía Judy.

-Oh, tía... ¿Te eh dicho hoy que te ves radiante?

-No, pero gracias hermosa sobrina. _Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Y como siempre encargándote personalmente de los sagrados alimentos. _Judy solo se encogió de hombros ampliando su sonrisa.

-Ella sabe lo que hace. _Susurro Blaine a Quinn mirando a Brittany, la rubia solo asintió sonriendo.

-Y bien... ¿A que hora nos iremos? _Cuestionó Brittany girando para ver a sus primos.

-Quinnie no quiere ir, ayúdame. _Pidió el chico sentándose frente a su hermana, la cual sonreía divertida por la notable frustración en su hermano.

-Quinnie tienes que ir, ayer festejamos sus 18 años con la familia, que mejor que hacerlo hoy con los amigos... ah. _Siguió al ver que Quinn iba a refutar aquello. -y antes de que digas que ellos no son tus amigos, yo hablo de nosotros.

-Esta bien iré. _Se dio por vencida haciendo que su hermano y su prima saltaran como niños.

-Tienes que enseñarme como le haces para convencerla tan rápido. _Susurro Blaine a Brittany la cual solo se encogió de hombros, se acerco a Quinn y la abrazo por la espalda. Quinn acepto el abrazo poniendo sus manos encima de los de su prima mientras sonreía. -andando mujeres que ustedes se tardan mucho. _Exclamo Blaine dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-3-2-1 _Contaron Quinn y Brittany sonriendo.

-Me pregunto... ¿A quien le han pedido permiso? _Cuestiono Judy haciendo que tanto Quinn como Brittany soltaran una sonora carcajada.

-Oh, por favor... _Exclamo Frustrado. -déjanos ir, por favor. _Volvió a suplicar Blaine ahora a su madre.

-Ahora me pides permiso, cuando hace un momento solo estabas haciendo planes sin cuestionarme antes. _Contesto la mujer fingiendo malestar. Quinn bajo del banco en el que estaba, palpo la isla de la cocina llegando hasta donde se escuchaba la voz de su madre, le estiro la mano para que la tomara, cosa que la mujer hizo enseguida quedando frente a ella.

-¿Nos puedes dar permiso para ir a la fiesta de los amigos de Blaine? _Cuestionó Quinn con las manos de su madre entre las suyas. -Por favor... _No podía, simplemente la mujer no podía negar nada a sus hijos y muchos menos teniendo enfrente a su hija con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien. _Acepto ganándose un grito de Blaine. -pero... _Se dirigió a Blaine y a Brittany, los cuales aplaudían entusiasmados. -Como se que no puedo prohibirles que tomen, solo no lo hagan en exceso y me llegan a una hora decente. _Dijo la mujer recibiendo un efusivo abrazo de su hija y un beso. Blaine y Brittany hicieron lo mismo, en este caso abrazándolas a ambas. Segundos después Brittany con su brazo entrelazado al de Quinn, ya caminaba escaleras arriba. Mientras Blaine lo hacia delante de ellas.

-Oh por cierto Finn ya sabe. _Y dicho esto Blaine salio disparado hacia su habitación Brittany solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

* * *

-Blaine. _Grito un chico Asiático, alto, cabello negro, ojos marrón, tez blanco. -llegaron.

-Oh, hola Mike si aquí estamos. _Contesto Blaine son una sonrisa.

-Quinn, Finn, Britt._Saludo llamandolos por sus nombres. Quinn sujetaba el brazo derecho de Finn, mientras Brittany el izquierdo.

-Hola. _Contestaron todos al unisono.

-Bueno a divertirse.

-Hudson... pero que buena compañía traes. _Exclamo un chico detrás de ellos.

-No molestes Matt. _Gruño Mike, su amigo levanto ambos brazos y regreso sobre sus pasos. -no le hagan caso ya esta tomado. _Dijo el chico viendo como su amigo se alejaba -bueno están en su casa, diviértanse.

-Voy por algo que tomar, ¿Quieren algo? _-cuestionó Blaine.

-No te preocupes yo llevo a Quinn por algo. Britt puedes ir con Blaine yo estaré con nuestra rubia. _Dijo el chico al ver que Brittany veía para la pista, era una bailarina de corazón.

La fiesta iba agradable, Quinn escuchaba divertida a Finn el cual le narraba lo que pasaba en la pista, chicos calleándose de borrachos, chicas alocadas cantando o al menos intentándolo.

-Brittany ya se ve mareada baila alocada con Blaine. _Explicaba el chico sonriendo.

-Deberías estar con ellos, yo estaré bien. _Contesto la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Y perderme este espectáculo? Naaah ni loco. _Exclamo el chico llevando su vaso a la boca. -llevas con esa copa desde que llegamos.

-Sabes que no me gusta tomar mucho. _Finn asintió soltando una carcajada, una chica se había caído del sofá, o al menos eso le explico a Quinn haciendo que esta riera con el, sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Finn, el cual se disculpo y tomo la llamada, segundos después corto.

-Era...

-Quinn. _interrumpió un chico alto, cabello castaño claro, o al menos el que le quedaba ya que su cabeza solo era adornada por una cresta, tenia ojos marrón, tez blanco.

-Hola Noah. _Saludo la rubia.

-Me preguntaba. ¿Te puedo traer algo de tomar?

-No es necesario, que no ves, tiene una copa en su mano. _Hablo Finn con tono molesto. -y en todo caso aquí estoy yo para hacerlo.

-Finn... _Lo llamo la rubia.

-Tranquila Quinn, no te molesto más que te la sigas pasando bien. _Dicho esto el chico giro sobre sus pasos.

-¿Por qué te portaste así con el? _cuestionó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no lo soporto, es una idiota que solo juega con las mujeres y eso quiere hacer contigo desde hace mucho.

-Estas celoso. _Se burlo Quinn acariciando el brazo de Finn. -tienes miedo que lastie a tu amiga, awww.

-No mi amiga, mi hermana y si tengo miedo de todo lo que te pueda lastimar, ya sufriste mucho. _Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, para que el me lastime tendría que darle pie, osea andar con el y eso no esta en mis planes. Mejor dime... ¿Quien te llamo?

-Oh, es verdad... Mamá tuvo un contratiempo con el auto y necesita que vaya por ella.

-Pues ve, lastima que te perderás el espectáculo.

-No, sera rápido, la llevo a casa y regreso, pero.. ¿Estas segura que te quieres quedar aquí? Britt y Blaine ya no están muy bien.

-Si tranquilo, ve que Carole te estará esperando.

-Iré por Britt o Blaine no me quedo tranquilo si te quedas aquí sola. _El chico le dejo un beso a su amiga y salio en busca de la otra rubia, la cual segundos después llegaba eufórica saltando.

-Dios... esta es una súper fiesta. _Exclamo Brittany sentándose junto a su prima.

-Que bueno que te estas divirtiendo ¿Y Blaine?

-En la pisa Bailando como loco.

-Britt ¿Por qué nos dejaste? _Exclamaron unas chicas, llegando frente a ambas rubias.

-Oh, lo siento pero quería platicar con mi prima, le insistí tanto para que viniera y no le hecho mucho caso en lo que va de la noche.

-Oh, vamos a tu prima la tienes todos los días, síguenos mostrando esos pasos.

-Yo... no, no quiero dejarla sola.

-Tranquila yo me quedo con ella. _Interrumpió una chica pelirroja antes de que Brittany o Quinn dijera algo. -estoy un poco cansada.

-Ve Britt Larissa se queda conmigo. _Animo Quinn con su mirada fija en el piso, no muy convencida Brittany se levanto, prometiendo a su prima que no tardaría mucho. Quinn acepto regalando una sonrisa.

-¿Y que tal va el equipo? _Cuestionó Quinn a la chica a su lado.

-Bien, cansado pero bien. Tu tía se toma muy enserio su papel de entrenadora. _Contesto la chica, para después llevarse su vaso a los labios y beber un poco.

-Si, Sue puede ser muy intensa.

-Noto que ya no tienes que tomar, espera. _La chica se alejo antes de que Quinn pudiera objetar nada. al cabo de segundos regreso con dos vasos nuevamente llenos. -toma. _Dijo poniendo el vaso en la mano de la rubia.

-Yo... no, no tomo mucho.

-No me vas a despreciar una copa ¿Cierto? _Quinn negó con la cabeza y se llevo el vaso a los labios, ante la atenta mirada de la chica. -Así esta mejor, ven vamos a bailar.

-Mejor no.

-Oh, vamos... es una fiesta. _Y nuevamente sin dejar que Quinn se negara la arrastro hacia la pista.

al cabo de unos minutos Quinn pidió sentarse.

-No sé si fue lo que acabe de tomar o el baile pero no me siento muy bien. _Dijo la rubia sentándose en una sofá.

-Tranquila, ven vamos a que te recuestes un rato.

-No, claro que no.

-Anda no seas necia, te sentirás mejor. _La rubia dudo un poco, pero el malestar era más intensos, así que con la ayuda de la chica se levanto y camino escaleras arriba. Ya arriba la pelirroja la ayudo a entrar a lo que Quinn suponía una habitación, la acerco a una cama y la ayudo a recostarse. -bien, espero pase pronto el malestar

-Puedes buscar a Britt y a Blaine por favor.

-Claro enseguida regreso. _La chica desapareció de la habitación dejando a Quinn, pocos minutos después escucho que la puerta se abría, se escucharon risas, que estaba segura que no eran de Birttany o Blaine aun así se animo a llamarlos.

-Britt, Blaine... _Nada solo las risas y después nuevamente la puerta se cerraba pero esta vez pudo escuchar que le ponían llave, quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sintió como alguien chocaba con la cama, para después escuchar en sus susurro su nombre.

-¿Quinn? _Alguien la llamaba, pero aunque la voz se le hacia vagamente conocida no lograba reconocerla, de una cosa estaba segura, pertenecía a un hombre. -eres hermosa. _volvió a susurrar la voz esta vez a escaso centímetros de su rostro, se tenso aun más cundo sintió a alguien sobre ella y sus labios siendo atacados. Después se desvaneció.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, se llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? bajo una mano y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola se asusto moviéndose incomoda, bajo sus manos las cuales fueron a dar a su pecho, con aquello se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa, solo la cubría una sabana, se levanto llevándose dicha sabana con ella, con torpeza camino por la habitación tropezando con cuando objeto se le ponía en el camino, logro llegar a una puerta, entro sin saber que era y cerro con fuerzas despertando a su acompañante, palpo para saber donde se encontraba, era el baño, se dejo caer a un lado del lavabo y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no, aquello no había pasado, ella no estaba en aquel baño con solo una sabana rodeándola, no ella no había sido...

-Quinn... abre por favor. _Escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta. -Dios... Quinn no sé que paso, realmente no lo se. _Con esas ultimas palabras pudo darse cuenta de quien le hablaba, era Noah, el chico que se había ofrecido para llevarle algo para tomar. Ese chico era el que gritaba su nombre, era el que... la rubia levanto el rostro el cual tenia escondido entre sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba y sin fuerzas susurro.

-Blaine, por favor. _Los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron, así que probablemente el chico se había marchado aún así no se permitió moverse, volvió enterrar su rostro entre sus rodillas aumentando su llanto, al cabo de unos segundos, minutos, no supo realmente cuanto tiempo se volvían a escuchar los golpes en la puerta, pero esta vez la voz cambio.

-Quinnie abre. _La rubia levanto el rostro, se levanto sujetando la sabana sobre su pecho, palpo hasta llegar a la puerta la abrió y al instante sintió los brazos de su amigo, lo sabia reconocía esos fuertes brazos, el chico beso su cabeza acercándola a su pecho. -calma, estoy aquí. ¿Qué paso? _Cuestionó Finn separándose poco a poco a la rubia la cual lloraba desconsolada. al separarla por completo el corazón del chico se rompió. Quinn podía sentir la furia acumularse en su amigo.

-Finn no...

-Eres un hijo de puta. _Grito Finn lanzándose hacia Noah, el cual se encontraba a sus espaldas, lo derribo al suelo y comenzó a soltarle puño tras puño en el rostro, mientras por su boca salían maldiciones hacia el joven. Noah no se defendía con puños sino con palabras.

-Lo siento, lo sien... siento. Quinn yo...

-Cállate, eres un maldito cobarde te voy a matar, poco hombre. _Gritaba el chico mientras le soltaba golpes en el rostro, afuera de la habitación se escuchaban gritos, un "abran o tumbaremos la puerta" o "llamare a la policía." se escuchaban desde afuera. Quinn camino tropezando nuevamente con los objetos en el suelo, llego hasta la cama y palpo al redor de esta hasta donde venían el ruido de los golpes, se preocupo pues ya no se escucha el otro chico solo los golpes de Finn. Logro llegar al hombro del chico, se lanzo hacia él abrasándolo por la espalda y le susurro.

-Sácame de aquí por favor. _Al parecer aquello trajo a la realidad al chico, detuvo sus golpes y se giro hacia la rubia, inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos llorando con ella. Una patada en la puerta logro abrirla, para dar paso a chicos y chicas.

-Salgan de aquí. _Grito Finn cubriendo a Quinn para que nadie lograra verla.

-¿Finn? ¿Quinnie? _Se escucho la voz de Blaine y de Brittany.

-Sáquenlos de aquí. _Volvió a gritar Finn, los chicos lo hicieron empujando a todos, los cuales protestaron pero no lograron quedarse en la habitación. Blaine se giro y su mirada fue a dar al chico que hacia tirado con la cara llena de sangre. Ambos chicos se acercaron a Finn y Quinn y de la misma forma su corazón se destrozo, no, eso no podía estar pasando. -Brittany ayúdame con la ropa. _Pidió el chico controlando sus lagrimas y despegándose de su amiga. Blaine permanecía hay parado sin decir nada, Brittany con las manos temblorosas ayudo a su prima a vertiese, pocos minutos después Finn volvió abrazar a Quinn quiso cargarla pero la rubia se negó, en lugar de eso la rodeo para que su rostro se escondiera por completo, caminaron hacia la salida pero Quinn se detuvo a unos pasos.

-Finn...

-Tranquila, por desgracia sigue con vida. _Eso hacia especial su mistad, ellos no necesitaban muchas palabras sabían lo que querían con poco. Así fue como supo lo que había pasado en aquella habitación Quinn no tenia que decirle con palabras lo que el sabia con solo mirarle al rostro. Ante la atenta mirada de todos salieron de la habitación, Brittany y Blaine detrás de ellos, bajaron y sin más salieron de la casa. ¿A que hora había pasado aquello? ¿A que hora de estarse divirtiendo pasaron a tener el corazón completamente roto? Finn manejaba con la mirada perdida al frente, mientras Blaine fijo su mirada hacia la ventana al igual que Brittany. Quinn, ella llevaba su rostro entre sus rodillas las cuales nuevamente las tenia abrazadas hasta su pecho. Llegaron y Finn bajo para caminar con Quinn, mientras Blaine y Brittany se quedaron en el auto aun sin poder procesar lo que había pasado. Al entrar a la casa Finn llamaba a gritos a los padres de la rubia, esta ya no lloraba solo se abrazaba así misma, mientras mantenía la cabeza baja.

-Dios... que son esos gritos. _Exclamo alarmado el padre de Quinn.

-Quinn hija... ¿Qué tienes? _Cuestionó Judy.

-Lo siento. _Susurro Finn dejando un beso en la cabeza a Quinn, para después salir. Quinn no se movió, pero pudo escuchar porque le había pedido disculpas su amigo, no era por lo que paso, o no aún, era porque estaba golpeando a su hermano mientras le gritaba. "Se las deje a ustedes, no podían cuidar de ella solo un poco" Se escucho desde afuera. Quinn quería salir clamar a su amigo, pero no podía sus pies estaban aferrados al suelo, su madre la abrazaba y le preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, pero ella no podía hablar. Escucho como su padre detenía a Finn y después unos pasos acercarse a ella.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname. _Suplico Finn llorando mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella, con la cabeza sobre su vientre y sus manos rodeando su cintura. Quinn bajo sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico y la acaricio, escuchar a su amigo así le rompía el corazón, pero no lloraba no podía, por dentro gritaba pero por fuera permanecía sin poder hacerlo. Levanto el rostro del chico para que la viera, se inclino alejándose un poco de el pare dejarle un beso en la frente, volvió a erguirse y se giro sobre sus pies. palpo hasta llegar a la escalera, tomo el barandal con ambas manos y con pasos tranquilos subió.

-Perdón Quinnie. _Escucho la voz de su prima a lo lejos.

-ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ. _Grito Russel exasperado. Quinn siguió su camino, hasta que llego la explicación de Finn, en un grito, en una palabra, esa palabra que ella no se atrevía a pronunciar. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que escucho el desgarrador grito de su madre, el llanto de Brittany y las maldiciones de su padre hacia Noah. Solo una voz no escucho, solo de esos labios no salieron un perdón, solo de él, de su hermano no escucho palabra alguna. Siguió su camino, segundos después llego hasta su habitación, entro y cerro la puerta con llave, arrastro sus pies hasta su cama. Se dejo car, palpo buscando su pequeño y viejo oso con el cual aun dormía. Cerro los ojos y se durmió.

¿Cuanto había pasado? Quinn no lo sabia solo se despertó cuando sintió los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro, los cuales se colaban por su ventana se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha en la cual tardo más de lo normal, salio sin querer hacerlo, se cambio con una pijama y se volvió a meter a la cama abrazando nuevamente al pequeño Polly.

-Quinn hija por favor abre. _Se escucho la voz de judy. -Quinnie por favor. _Se podia escuchar en el tono de voz de su madre que lloraba Quinn no podía escucharla así, podía lidiar con su dolor, pero con el de las personas que amaba no. Se levanto y con pasos torpes llego hasta la puerta la abrió sintiendo al instante los brazos de su madre rodeándola.

-No llores. _Susurro Quinn, ella no podía hacerlo al parecer estaba en shock, no podía más que consolar a su madre. -no llores. _Volvió a susurrar.

-Hija perd...

-No. _Interrumpió a su madre, ella no tenia porque pedirle perdón. -tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ni Britt ni Blaine, mucho menos Finn.

-Hija tienes que ir al...

-No Mamá, no iré a ningún lado. _Exclamo soltando a su madre y regresando sobre sus pasos. -solo quiero estar sola, por favor. _Pidió llegando hasta la cama, levanto las mantas y se metió cubriéndose la cabeza. Su madre suspiro y salio.

Al otro día sin fuerzas acepto que su tío entrara a sacarle sangre, se imaginaba para que, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, sin palabra alguna el hombre le saco la sangre, dejo un beso en su frente y salio.

Una semana después la puerta de su habitación no se abría a menos que fuera Finn, sus padres, sus tíos, Brittany. Rogaban por entrar, pero ella no podía ni quería salir, la comida que le llevaba Finn regresaba intacta a la cocina, nadie que no fuera Finn podía entra y solo con la condición de que no la obligara a comer o hablar de lo sucedido, ya lo habían hecho y no pensaba volverlo hacer. La única persona que no trato de hablar con ella fue Blaine y no le extraño Blaine podía sentir con más intensidad lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Quinn solo se levantaba para ducharse y volver a recostarse.

-Quinn por favor, déjame pasar prometo no hablar sino quieres solo necesito revisarte. _Se escucho la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta, la rubia lo pensó un poco, sabia que Finn la abría tratado de convencer antes de que su tío llamara a su puerta pero el chico ahora se encontraba en el instituto, se levanto tropezando con objetos a su paso, después de una semana sin dejar que siquiera entraran a limpiar su habitación, ni siquiera Finn era comprensible. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió girándose al instante para regresar sobre sus pies.

-Woow esto esta irreconocible.

-Dijiste que no hablarías. _Reprocho la rubia caminando hasta su cama.

-Es verdad, ¿Al menos me dejaras revisarte? _Cuestionó apresurándose a quitar una almohada antes de que la rubia tropezara con ella.

-Sabia que se encontraba ahí. _Dijo Quinn sentándose en su cama, mientras Will lo hacia en un sofá al pie de la misma. -¿Y de que se trata la revisión?

-Necesitas dejar que...

-No. _Interrumpió sabiendo a donde iba su tío. -no Will eso no.

-Quinn por favor, tienes que saber que en estos caso...

-Dije que no. _Fue escueta.

-Esta bien, al menos déjame sacarte sangre.

-Ya lo habías hecho. Finn me dijo lo que arrojaron los resultados. ¿Te equivocaste? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Quinn no has comido, visiblemente estas más delgada probablemente tengas anemia. Por favor. _La rubia solo asintió, el hombre se acerco con temor no quería incomodarla le saco sangre del brazo y con cuidado le dejo un beso en la cabeza, guardo su material en su maletín y se dispuso a salir. -tus padres también la están pasando mal. _Y dicho eso salio de la habitación, dejando a Quinn con un nudo en el corazón.

-Hola Quinnie. _Saludo Finn entrando a la habitación, la chica se encontraba sentada en el sofá pegado a la ventana, en la cual su mirada se encontraba perdida. -¿Quinn? _Llamo el chico al ver que la rubia no respondía, se acerco y se dio cuenta que tenia los audífonos puestos, con cuidado le toco el hombro haciendo que la chica se sobre saltara y se quitara los audífonos. -Tranquila, soy yo.

-Finn... me quieres matar de un infarto. _Reprocho la rubia llevando su mano al pecho y moviendo sus ojos impacientemente.

-Lo siento, pero no me escuchabas. _Se disculpo dejando un beso en la cabeza de la rubia. -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿Qué tal el instituto?

-Bien, aunque... _Finn se detuvo un poco pensando si debía o no decirle a su amiga.

-¿Aunque qué?

-Blaine se peleo.

-¿Por qué? el no es violento.

-¿Aún no a venido a verte? _Trato de cambiar el tema.

-No. ¿Por qué? _Volvió a cuestionar con impaciencia.

-Bueno... el le pego a alguien, lo suspendieron por una semana.

-Finn, no me estas diciendo todo.

-A Noah. _La rubia se tenso al escuchar el nombre del chico. -hoy regreso al instituto y Blaine se puso como loco y lo golpeo, la mamá de...

-¿Ella qué? _Interrumpió sin dejar que volviera a pronunciar el nombre del chico.

-Ella amenazo con levantar una demanda en contra de Blaine. _Quinn se movió incomoda al escuchar aquello, no podían estarse cambiando los papeles, si el chico no estaba en la cárcel era porque por lo que Finn le había dicho no había pruebas de lo que había pasado, aunque su padre jamas se quedaría tranquilo hasta no ver al chico pudriéndose tras las rejas así tuviera que gastar toda su fortuna en ello lo aria. Y ahora todo estaba dando un giro inesperado. Su hermano no podía ir a parar a la cárcel por a verle pegado al tipo que la... sacudió la cabeza no podía ni pronunciarlo en su mente.

-Blaine estará bien ¿Cierto?

-Tranquila Quinnie, ese idiota por un momento se porto a la altura, le dijo a su madre porque Blaine lo había golpeado, aunque sigue diciendo que no se acuerda de nada, que no sabe como pasaron las cosas y por desgracia se lo dijo a su madre y solo estaba tu padre, así que seguimos sin tener pruebas.

-Finn...

-¿Si?

-Necesito hablar con él. _Dijo bajando la cabeza, su amigo abrió la boca sorprendido no, ella no podía estarle pidiendo eso, apenas si soportaba escuchar su nombre no soportaría tenerlo cerca.

* * *

 **Bueno espero realmente que no me odien y sean un poco condescendientes soy un poco sensible ^_^ Les explico un poco, la historia ya la había pensado así, no sé porque la verdad pero así la pensé y por más que trate de cambiar el como se embarazo Quinn, no me gustaba como quedaba, no quería lo miso que en la serie porque en la mayoría de los Fic es así. Ademas de que para mí, Quinn es tierna y fuerte y lo quería plasmar en el como sale de eso, en el como lleva lo de un embarazo en su condición y concebido en esas condiciones. Aun no termina el viaje al pasado, pero decidí cortarla aquí porque de lo contrario seria muy largo. De verdad espero no estarlos decepcionando. Si se dan una oportunidad de seguir descubrirán más cosas. Los personajes nuevos que salen si ya los vieron, espero les hayan agradado, si aún no los ven, arriba esta la pagina de Facebook donde pueden hacerlo.**

 **Me disculpo con la persona que me escribió diciendo que esperaba que la historia del embarazo de Quinn no fuera triste o fea, de verdad trate de cambiarla pero la idea en mi cabeza ya no me dejo :/ lo sientoooo.**

 **Bueno gracias a todos los que siguen a la historia los que dejan Reviews y los que no también jeje**

 **JoanaSager: Gracias por comenzar a seguir la historia y por tus comentarios espero sigas por aquí.**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	12. Un Viaje Al Pasado 2

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aquí** **esta el nuevo capitulo espero les agrade. (;**

* * *

-¿Que? _Grito el chico exaltado. -¿Quinn te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo? _Cuestionó más tranquilo. -tú misma me contaste todo lo que paso o al menos como lo recuerdas, ese estúpido fue un poco hombre, necesito drogarte para... no. definitivamente no.

-Me doy cuenta y te lo pido porque lo necesito, por cierto. ¿Hablaste con Larissa?

-Si, ella dice que cuando regreso para avisarte que no encontró a Brittany la puerta estaba con seguro y por más que toco no saliste.

-Por eso necesito hablar con él. Finn, necesito saber porque lo hizo, por favor. _Suplico agotada, no había lagrimas no había podido llorar desde aquel día.

-Porque es un poco hombre, un maldito y con gusto acabaría con él pero no lo hago porque te tendría que dejar sola, a mí no me importa pisar la cárcel solo me importas tú.

-No digas eso, a mí si me importa no soportaría no tenerte conmigo.

-Lo se, por eso no lo hago. _Suspiro dándose por vencido. -Esta bien Quinn acepto que hables con el, pero yo estaré presente.

-¿Crees que podría hacerlo sola? claro que te quiero conmigo. _Contesto la chica estirando su mano hacia su amigo. Finn la tomo y le dejo un beso, se sentó a su lado acercándola a su pecho. Era increíble que la rubia aceptara algún tipo de cariño después de lo ocurrido, pero Finn lo agradecía. Paso una semana más donde la rubia comenzó a comer, aun sin salir y sin dejar que nadie entrara, solo Finn.

-No hagas nada estúpido, de lo contrario jamas se te van a quitar esas marcas del rostro. _Escucho Quinn que Finn dijo antes de entrar a la habitación, que ahora se encontraba impecable. -Quinnie.

-Pasen. _Contesto la rubia sentada en su cama, con libro braille entre sus manos, puso un listón entre las hojas que leía y lo cerro.

-Puedes sentarte ahí.

-Aquí estoy bien gracias. _Contesto el chico de pie cerca de la puerta Quinn se tenso con solo escuchar su voz. Finn se dio cuenta y enseguida se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos. -Quinn yo...

-¿Por que? _Interrumpió cuestionando al chico. -¿Era la única manera de tener algo conmigo?

-No Quinn, yo... de verdad no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recuerdo a ver entrado aquella habitación.

-Eso es tan patético. _Gruño Finn fulminando al chico con la mirada. Quinn le dio un apretón en la mano para que se relajara. -lo siento Quinnie.

-Comprenderás que no puedo creer eso. ¿Por qué drogarme?

-¿Drogarte? no Quinn yo...

-Si, eso arrojaron los exámenes Rohypnol para ser exacta. _Quinn ponía todas sus fuerzas para seguir hablando con el chico. -pensé que al menos podías ser sincero conmigo, pensé que por eso aceptaste.

-Yo solo necesitaba decirte lo que se, no recuerdo nada de eso. Podre ser todo lo que hablan de mí, pero jamás un...

-Cállate. _Grito la rubia, la cual ya se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. -vete no puedo seguir, sal de aquí.

-Quinn necesito que sepas algo por favor yo no...

-Ya la escuchaste. _Grito Finn levantándose para sacar al chico a empujones y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Finn por favor Quinn tiene...

-Que te largues sino quieres que te saque a patadas. _Quinn escuchaba los gritos afuera de su habitación mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. No escucho más supuso que el chico no insistió.

-Quinn, ¿Necesitas algo? _cuestionó Finn entrando a la habitación.

-No Finn, estoy bien. _Contesto la rubia jugando con un objeto en sus manos. -¿Le creíste algo?

-Claro que no. _Ninguno dijo más palabras. Finn se sentó a su lado y la abrazo en silencio.

Paso una semana más donde la rubia no mejoraba pero tampoco empeoraba, esa semana donde Blaine estuvo suspendido y no salia de su habitación. Pero algo había cambiado, Blaine todas las noches se colaba en la habitación de la rubia para verla dormir mientras sollozaba. Quinn varias veces intento abrir los ojos para que su hermano supiera que estaba despierta, quería abrazarlo y decirle que el no había tenido la culpa, pero no podía, su cuerpo se lo impedía. Blaine entraba le tomaba la mano o le acariciaba la mejilla y comenzaba a llorar, en susurros se podía escuchar un "perdóname" o un "lo siento tanto" aunque aún así ella no podía moverse.

-Buenas noticias Quinnie. _Entro Finn entusiasmado, la rubia se encontraba sentada en el mismo sofá cerca de la ventana.

-¿Cuales?

-Se ara justicia ese maldito ira a la cárcel. _Anuncio Finn haciendo que Quinn se tensara.

-¿Qué, cómo es eso posible?

-Bueno. Russel no quiso darme detalles pero lo importante es que a ese idiota le queda poco tiempo libre. _Quinn no dijo más. Pasaron una horas y Finn se había quedado dormido, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, palpando la pared del pasillo llego hasta las escaleras, las bajo despacio y tomo el pasillo que llevaba al despacho, sabia que su padre se encontraría ahí. Finn le había dicho que desde hace semanas el trabajaba en el despacho, no quería dejar a su madre sola. ni a ella aunque por ahora no quisiera verlos, eso le dolió pues saber que lastimaba a sus padres le lastimaba. Llego hasta la puerta del despacho y toco escucho la voz de su padre que decía. "Adelante" giro la perillo y entro. Su padre se sorprendió al verla, lo supo por el entusiasmo al pronunciar su nombre.

-Quinn, hija. _Exclamo el hombre levantándose de su silla. -¿Estás bien, necesitas algo?

-Hola papá. _Saludo sonriendo por la efusividad de su padre, una sonrisa genuina después de muchos días. -¿Es verdad lo que Finn me dijo? _Cuestionó con su mirada fija en algún punto frente a ella.

-Si. _Contesto sabiendo a lo que se refería su hija.

-En realidad si necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime hija, lo que necesites.

-Antes de que sigas con tus planes de meter a Noah a la cárcel investiga bien lo que paso. _Dijo Quinn con prisa para no ser interrumpida por su padre. La sonrisa de Russel se borro al instante.

-Quinn...

-Papá si hay una posibilidad de saber si miente o no quiero tomarla.

-¿Por qué? El no merece esa consideración de tu parte. _El tono del hombre era molesto pero no rebasaba los limites.

-Lo necesito. _Dijo la rubia girándose y regresando sobre sus pasos, sabia que con eso su padre no la cuestionaría más y aria lo que le había pedido. Y lo hizo, investigo a fondo. Unos días más tarde Russel llamo a la puerta de Quinn.

-Hija necesito hablar contigo. _Dijo Russel afuera de la habitación. -es sobre lo que me pediste hace unos días. _Volvió a hablar.

-Pasa. _El hombre giro la perilla y entro, pudo ver a la rubia recostada en el mismo sofá junto a la ventana.

-Ese lugar se a vuelto tu favorito. _Dijo el hombre acercándose. -¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? _Quinn asintió encogiendo los pies pero Russel la detuvo. -así quédate. _Tomo los pies de la rubia se sentó y los puso sobre sus piernas acariciándolos. -Quinn...

-Dime lo que sea, necesito la verdad. _Interrumpió la rubia.

-Hija tu corazón es muy bueno por eso entiendo lo que me pediste, pero no todos lo son Quinn, él... él mintió. _Dijo y al instante sintió la tensión en su hija. -estaba drogado...

-¿También? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-No era la misma droga hija el la ingirió. Se llama MDMA o éxtasis, por lo tanto era consciente de lo que hacia al tomarla.

-¿Y después de...

-Quinn... unos chicos lo escucharon a él y unas chicas hablar de eso. _La rubia guardo silencio, se sentía tonta al pensar al menos por un minutos que el chico decía la verdad.

-Papá, él se escuchaba sincero, aún cuando Finn lo estaba golpeando el me pedía disculpas. _Quinn no podía llorar pero por dentro estaba gritando y peleando consigo misma.

-Solo así podría salvarse de ir a la cárcel, ¿O me vas a negar que pensaste pedirme que no lo encerrara?

-Yo...

-No tienes porque avergonzarte al contrario, eres buena Quinn pero no todos son como tú. _Dijo Russel tomando el mentón de la rubia y levantándolo. -él va a ir a la cárcel y no solo el.

-Espera... ¿Qué, quien más?

-Pues hay dos chicas y dos chicos, sabían todo y no hablaron.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Larrisa. Maggi. Tom y Patrik.

-¿Larissa? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. -papá ella estuvo conmigo en la fiesta, ella me llevo a la... _La rubia se detuvo siendo consciente de la realidad -no entiendo. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-No lo se hija, no concibo que alguien quiera lastimarte a ti. _Contesto el hombre dejando caer unas lagrimas. -Quinn hay más.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Vino un chico diciendo que era amigo de... de Noah, primero pensé echarlo, pero él vino porque también sabia algunas cosas. _Russel cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabia que lo que tenia que decirle a su hija no seria fácil pero tenia que hacerlo. -él me dijo que No... bueno su amigo, le comento que...

-Dilo papá.

-El no... no uso pro...

-Ya. _Interrumpió moviéndose en el sofá, bajo los pies y se sentó al lado de su padre recargando sus manos en el sofá con su mirada en la alfombra. -¿Por qué su amigo vendría a decírtelo?

-No lo sé mi amor, pero se lo agradezco. tienes que...

-Lo sé. _Lo volvió a interrumpió. -no puedo hacerlo sola, ¿Pueden ir tú y mamá conmigo?

-Por supuesto mi amor, ahora mismo le diré a tu madre y llamare a tío Will. _Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, le dejo un beso en la cabeza y se dispuso a salir.

-Papá...

-¿Si?

-Gracias. _Dijo Quinn.

-De nada mi amor. _Dicho esto el hombre salio de la habitación. Quinn volvió a subir lo pies y a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, le sorprendía la actitud que estaba tomando, tranquila y sin lagrimas. Pero también le daba miedo y si llegaba a explotar y ella no lo podía controlar.

Se encontraban esperando a Will, habían acudido no solo los padres de la rubia sino también Finn. Brittany y Whiney la tía de la rubia. Quinn y sus padres ya estaban en el consultorio de Will mientras los tres últimos los esperaban afuera.

-Me da gusto verte sobrina. _Exclamo Will entrando al consultorio

-Me daría gusto decir lo mismo pero... yo no puedo. _Dijo Quinn señalando sus ojos refiriéndose a no poder ver. -pero me da gusto escucharte.

-Ja ja ja le regreso lo graciosa a la señorita. _Dijo Will ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia y de sus padres. -bueno, dejando las bromas pasemos a los que nos importa. Quinn tu padre ya me dijo a que vendrías. Te explicare un poco sobre la prueba que te aremos ¿Esta bien?

-Si

-La prueba se llama hormona. Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana (GCH) se analizara tu sangre extrayéndole directamente de la vena. Con ella tendremos el resultado hoy mismo.

-Tú estarás conmigo todo le tiempo ¿cierto?

-Claro yo mismo te sacare la sangre. _Contesto el hombre poniéndose de pie, tomo la mano de la rubia y la ayudo a levantarse. -en un rato estamos con ustedes. _Se dirigio a Judy y a Russel los cuales asintieron y le regalaron una sonrisa de medio lado. Will y Quinn salieron.

Las prueba no estuvo mal, de hecho Quinn rió a carcajadas después de muchos días gracias a su tío Will, pero lo que realmente la tenia nerviosa al punto de caminar de un lado al otro en la sala de espera ya que el consultorio se le hizo muy pequeño. Era la espera por el resultado. Su familia la veía sin decir nada, en más de una ocasión se tropezó con la mesa de centro, pero impidió que alguien se le acercara. Su espera termino cuando Will se les acerco.

-Bueno... tengo los resultados. Quinn quieres entrar so...

-Quiero a todos conmigo _Lo interrumpió. -por favor.

-Claro, vamos. _Tomo la mano de la rubia y camino al consultorio seguida de los los padres de Quinn. Whiney. Britanny y Finn. Hizo que todos se sentaran en la pequeña sala que había en su consultorio y se dispuso abrir el sobre. -lo siento mi amor, es positivo. Estas embarazada. _Todo quedo en completo silencio, nadie dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

Rachel se limpiaba las lagrimas que había derramado mientras Quinn le contaba como había sucedido todo, la rubia guardo silencio mientras trataba de calmar su llanto. La pequeña Beth se había dormido y Rachel la había puesto en la cuna. No sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de abrazar a la rubia pero no quería que ella pensara lo que le dijo antes de que le contara, no quería que pensara que le tenia lastima. Opto por tomar su mano y dejarle un beso mientras le susurraba.

-Tranquila Q estoy aquí.

-Perdón Rae, es solo que...

-Te entiendo y sabes... me equivoque.

-¿En que? _Cuestionó limpiando sus lagrimas con una toallita que le entrego Rachel.

-Pensé que nada aria que cambiara mi forma de verte. _Quinn se movió incomoda, pensando lo peor, por lo que Rachel siguió. -hoy cambio totalmente como te veo, no es lastima Q, es admiración, orgullo. _Quinn logro dibujar una sonrisa al escuchar a Rachel. -eres una persona muy fuerte y no importa la manera en como te embarazaste porque se nota lo mucho que amas a esa pequeña. Te admiro Quinn de verdad.

-Rae... no fue así desde el principio, me refiero a Beth yo no la...

-Ya abra tiempo de que me lo cuentes si así lo quieres _La interrumpió volviendo a besar su mano. -ahora creo que debería descansar un poco, se nota que el recordar momentos tan dolorosos para ti te agoto.

-Tú no...

-Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. _La volvió a interrumpir dejando un beso en su mejilla. -vamos... Beth duerme tranquila. _Ambas se levantaron de la mecedora y se dirigieron hacia la puerta dejándola abierta por si la pequeña despertaba. Entraron al cuarto de la rubia y Rachel la ayudo a recostarse.

-¿Te recostarías a mi lado? _Cuestionó Quinn con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Claro. _Rachel se recostó dejando que la rubia apoyara ligeramente su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, la rodeo con sus brazos y sonrió cuando el aroma del cabello de Quinn se colo por su nariz. Aquella rubia definitivamente era especial, con tan poco asía que todo en Rachel se removiera. Al cabo de unos minutos noto que la respiración de la rubia se volvía más tranquila, con cuidado recostó su cabeza en la almohada, se levanto y se incoo admirando el rostro de Quinn, era hermosa y pronto estaría en su vida de una forma más formal, más personal. Porque definitivamente no dejaría ir a la personita que había logrado que ella sonriera tanto. No dejaría ir a su amiga por accidente. Se incorporo y le dejo un beso en los labios. Salio de la habitación y se encontró con Finn parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Beth.

-Hola Rach. _Saludo Finn moviendo su mano.

-Hola, por fin... ¿Quienes ganaron?

-Pfff... las mujeres. _Contesto frustrado. Rachel sonrió por la cara del chico. -¿Gustas? es naranja tía Judy las corto de su amado jardín. _Finn le estiro la mitad de la naranja que ya tenia pelada. Rachel sonrió y la tomo.

-¿Por qué a Judy le dices tía y a Russel no?

-Porque el es hombre, no puedo decirle tía. _Contesto el chico sonriendo mientras se metía un gajo de naranja a la boca. Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Bromita. _Dijo sonriendo. -bueno... no sé, mi relación con Russel es más de competir todo el tiempo y me gusta molestarlo. El se hace el ofendido cuando me escuchar llamar tía a Judy y a el solo Russel. _Explico el chico comiendo el ultimo gajo y sacudiendo sus manos. -entonces... ya sabes algo del pasado de Quinn. ¿Cómo estás con eso?

-¿Y tú como sabes que ya lo se? _Cuestionó llevándose un gajo de naranja a la boca. Finn solo se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalon, mientras con la cabeza le insinuaba a Rachel que lo siguiera. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un árbol donde había un par de columpios.

-Conozco a Quinn ella no aguantaría tanto sin contarte. _Contesto a su pregunta anterior, se sentó en el columpio y comenzó a mecerse Rachel lo imito.

-No te niego que tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, coraje, rabia. Es sorprendente todo lo que me contó.

-¿Te contó todo?

-Como se embarazo y cuando se entero que lo estaba.

-No pensaras dejarla por eso verdad, tú me dijiste que...

-Finn... sigo aquí, no me iré a ningún lado. Y se lo que te dije. _Contesto sonriendo para calmar al chico.

-Lo siento, es solo que, ella ya sufrió mucho Rach no merece más. _Se excuso mientras movía sus pies en el césped.

-Lo sé y como te dije antes no pienso hacerla sufrir. Mucho menos ahora que la conozco mejor y se que es aun más maravillosa de lo que pensaba. _contesto la morena con una sonrisa boba.

-De verdad te gusta ¿No? _Cuestionó sonriendo. Rachel asintió ruborizada. -me da gusto que Quinn sea correspondida

-Finn...

-¿Si?

-¿Llevo muy mal lo de su embarazo? _Rachel sabia que el chico tal vez no le contaría pero se arriesgo. Finn suspiro.

-Muy mal. ¿Recuerdas que ella te hablo del porque de la crisis que tuvo afuera del restaurante? _Rachel asintió. -el enterarse que estaba embarazada la puso muy mal, sus nervios se descontrolaron de sobremanera, hasta el grado que todos temíamos por su vida. _Rachel se sorprendo por aquello. ¿Tan mal la había pasado Quinn? -porque se que a Quinn no le molestara que te lo cuente, lo are. _Rachel asintió y le regalo una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

* * *

 **Dos años antes.**

-¿Cómo está? _Cuestionó Sue a Finn cuando este salio de la habitación.

-No para de llorar. _Contesto el chico con tristeza. -no había llorado desde que paso aquello, pero el enterarse de... bueno eso. Se derrumbo, solo deja de llorar cuando duerme, no soporto verla así. _Dijo Finn comenzando a llorar. Sue lo abrazo aguantando sus propias lagrimas.

-Calma ella va a salir de esto, todos la vamos ayudar. _Finn deshizo el abrazo y se limpio las lagrimas. -se que es pronto, pero... ¿Sabes que piensa hacer con el bebé?

-Hace una semana que se entero que lo esta y solo dice que no es verdad. Que es una pesadilla, no el bebé, sino que ella no puede ser madre, no es... no estado ciega. _Explico el chico suspirando para no volver a llorar. -no, aún no toco el tema.

-Le daremos tiempo, todos unidos aremos que ella salga adelante. _Dijo Sue dándole ánimos. Finn asintió y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Esta vez la rubia no se negaba a que entraran a verla pero era como si lo hiciera, pues no hablaba solo lloraba, tíos, tías, primos, primas entraban para darle su apoyo, pero salían casi llorando de la habitación al ver en ese estado a la rubia. Blaine al enterarse de que su hermana estaba embarazada, en un principio lo tomo muy mal. Un día llego borracho hasta caerse mientras llorando al pie de la escalera le pedía perdón a su hermana. Russel hablo con el y le dijo que debía portarse como hombre ya que Quinn lo necesitaba. Bliane lo hizo, entraba al cuarto de la rubia a consolarla, dejaba que Quinn llorara en sus brazos. Pero un día no aguanto más no puedo ser ese hermano que la rubia necesitaba y se fue dejándola aun más destrozada y a su familia, no solo él también Brittany. Blaine dejo una carta para sus padres y una carta para Quinn una que sabría que ella misma podría leer. Toda la familia realmente la estaba pasando muy mal.

-¿Qué pasa? _Cuestionó Russel entrando a la casa. En el salón ya estaban toda la familia con excepción de Kristina y Ellen que estaban con la rubia.

-Quinn sabe lo que ara con el bebé. _Contestó Judy moviéndose nerviosa.

-Les recuerdo que ella ya tendría que estar acudiendo a sus revisiones tiene dos meses de embarazo los primero tres meses son de mayor riesgo. _Explico Will.

-Sabemos que Quinn jamas pensaría en atentar con la vida del bebé. _Dijo Finn llamando la atención de todos. -solo que no sabe que ara, lo tendrá pero no sabe como sera después. Ahora mismo esta pasando por unos cambios en todos los sentidos, su humor, su cuerpo. Siente miedo.

-Lo importante es que ella se cuide y todos nosotros la ayudemos a salir a delante. _Contesto Matthew. -¿Hermano sabes algo de Blaine? _Se dirigió a Russel.

-No, ya contrate a un investigador. _contesto con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Y tú Whiney? ¿Britt no se a comunicado contigo?

-No, solo tengo la carta que nos dejo, solo eso. _Contesto la mujer controlando lagrimas.

-Si saben que ellos los aman ¿Cierto? son unos niños que no supieron lidiar con algo como esto. _Animo Matthew a sus hermanos, los cuales solo asintieron.

-Finn... Quinn pregunta por ti. _Aviso Kristina entrando al salo. El chico asintió y se dirigió al salón.

Las cosas no iban muy bien, sobre todo para Quinn, la cual comenzó a tener pesadillas, algunas veces donde solo escuchaba voces, de su hermano llorando, de su hermano alejándose de ella porque le tenia repudio por lo sucedió. Otras veces el llanto de un bebé. Quinn se despertaba sudando y gritando, ya no sabia que era real, si aun seguía en la pesadilla o había despertado. Pues despertar y que todo siguiera obscuro solo la hacia gritar de miedo. Hasta que sentía los brazos de su madre, su padre o de su amigo, el cual casi vivía en su casa pues dormía en la habitación de Blaine. A los tres meses de embarazo Finn paso de dormir en la habitación de Blaine hacerlo en la de Quinn. Dormía en un colchón inflable para no incomodar a la rubia, aunque después de unos días termino durmiendo con ella, parecía que el que Quinn durmiera abrazada a el calmaba las pesadillas. Las revisiones de Quinn eran automáticas para ella, se presentaba, dejaba que la revisaran y salia sin decir más. Comía, se cuidaba y hacia lo que le mandaba su tío por el bebé, porque aunque no supiera que pasaría al tenerlo. El pequeño no tenia la culpa. Llego el momento donde podía saber el sexo pero se negó. Seis meses y las cosas con Quinn no mejoraban. Will hablo con todos y pidió paciencia, tenían que entender que para Quinn no era fácil, su vida dio un cambio por completo, con solo 18 años ella seria madre. Will temía por el bienestar de Quinn y del bebé, por lo que necesitaba del apoyo de toda la familia para ayudar a Quinn.

-Toma un poco de agua te ayudara. _Dijo Finn acercándole un vaso con agua a. Eran las tres de la mañana y la rubia se levanto por causa de otra pesadilla. Esa era una donde escucha las voces de toda su familia, pero no lograba llegar a ellos. A la única voz que lograba llegar era a la de Noah. -tranquila, él no puede hacerte más daño.

-Tengo miedo que por todo esto ustedes también se vayan, que ustedes también me tengan asco. _Contesto la rubia entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba más a su amigo.

-No... Quinn no vuelvas a decir eso. _Exclamo abrazando con más fuerza a la rubia. -nosotros solo sentimos amor por ti.

-Quinnie. _Entro Judy seguida por su marido. -tranquila mi amor, estamos aquí.

-Mamá, no me dejen... _El llanto de Quinn aumento. Judy se acero y la trajo a su pecho.

-Nunca mi amor. _Contesto la mujer controlando su propio llanto, su hija la necesitaba fuerte. -tú vas a salir de esto y nosotros te ayudaremos. _Russel se acerco y las abrazo.

-Me gustaría acompañarte a tu revisión.

-Lo sé Finn, pero tienes examen, así que no te preocupes. Mamá, tía Whinwy y tía Courteney irán conmigo. _Contesto la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras del brazo de su amigo. Quinn salio con las mujeres que ya la esperaba al final de las escaleras. Finn regreso sobre sus paso y entro a la habitación de Blaine.

-Fuiste tan cobarde. _El chico le hablaba a una foto donde salían. El. Quinn. Blaine y Brittany. Se encontraban en el jardín, Blaine cargaba a Brittany mientras Finn a Quinn mientras corrían para ver quien ganaba. Recordaba que la foto la había tomado Russel. -no te detuviste a pensar en ella, en lo mucho que te necesitaba. _Comenzo a gritar, tenia mucho guardado y Blaine era uno de sus corajes escondidos. -ella te necesita maldita sea. Yo te necesito. _Grito cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Lloro como un bebé, lloro, por Quinn, por Blaine, por Brittany, por todo lo que había pasado. Blaine no era el único que le había fallado a Quinn él también lo había hecho. Aunque no huyo y Blaine si.

Quinn estaba de 8 meses, sus pesadillas disminuyeron, pero sus nervios no cesaban, se había vuelto más nerviosa. Roy su psicólogo le había dicho que era normal debido al trauma que había sufrido.

-Finn. Finn. Dios...

-¿Que pasa Quinn? _cuestionó reincorporándose en la cama.

-Ah... Dios... duele, duele mucho. _Grito la rubia mordiendo una almohada.

-Tía Judy. Russel... _Grito desesperado.

¿Que pasa? Judy salio_Contesto Russel entrando a la habitación.

-Papá due... oh... duele mucho.

-El bebé va a nacer. _Grito Finn caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación, con sus manos en la cabeza.

-Cálmate Finn, llama a Will. _Exclamo Russel acercándose a su hija. -y a Judy, dile que nos alcance en el hospital. Vamos hija.

Veinte minutos después la rubia ya estaba entrando al quirófano acompañada de su madre y Finn. Toda la familia de la rubia esperaba en la sala de espera, todos sumamente preocupados, pues Will les hizo saber que un parto adelantado era de riesgo, un parto de ocho meses siempre era de riesgo.

-Dios... Mamá duele mucho. _Grito Quinn aferrándose a la mano de su madre y a la de Finn.

-Si duele mucho. _Repitió Finn, el refiriéndose a su mano. -digo... tú puedes Quinn.

-Vamos Quinn, puja. _Pidio Will, la rubia ponía todas sus fuerzas, mientras arrojaba maldiciones debido al dolor. Uno. Dos. Tres esfuerzos más y se dejo escuchar el llanto. -es una niña Quinn una hermosa niña. _Informo Will viendo a la pequeña. Quinn se dejo caer en la camilla y cerro los ojos con fuerza. -Quinn la pondré en tu...

-No. no quiero tenerla cerca. _Interrumpió la rubia. Judy se sorprendió pero no dijo nada camino hacia la bebé y la cargo, mientras Finn se concentraba en Quinn.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. _Susurro Finn a Quinn dejando un beso en su frente.

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

Rachel había escuchado atenta lo que le había contado el chico, le dolía saber lo mal que la paso Quinn. Ahora entendía todo con respecto a Blaine. Aunque no estaba muy contenta con eso, que el chico haya dejado a Quinn cuando más lo necesitaba, no era aceptable.

-¿Tanto te sorprendió todo lo que te conté, que te quedaste muda?

-Pues si, en parte si. Pero más que nada estaba procesando todo. Ahora Beth se parece mucho a Quinn, pero en ese momento, ¿Se parecía?

-Oh si, cuando me acerque a cargarla tenia miedo de que se me rompiera. se veía tan indefensa, tan tierna. La cargue y lo primero que le dije, bueno le susurre. Fue que su mami la amaba, solo tenia que darle tiempo y mientras tanto tenia una enorme familia que la cuidaría y amaría, empezando por mí.

-Eres una persona grandiosa Finn. De verdad todo lo que has hecho por Quinn.

-No Rachel, se lo debía. Le falle y era lo menos que podía hacer y aun sigo en deuda, jamás podre saldar esa deuda. Y créeme no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, me refiero a dejar de preocuparme por ella.

-Sabes que ella jamás pensó que tú o su hermano, mejor dicho nadie a su al rededor tuvieran culpa de lo que paso. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Tal vez, pero no podemos quitarnos esa culpa, sobre todo yo que viví con ella todo lo mal que la paso.

-¿Qué paso con el tipo?

-Lo metieron a la cárcel, aunque me temo que...

-¿Qué?

-Hoy me entere que salio hace un mes. No sé como fue eso posible, le dieron 7 años.

-Eso si que es una mierda. _Gruño Rachel apretando la cuerda del columpio.

-Esa boca señorita Berry, si Quinn la escucha la reprenderá.

-Lo siento, es solo que... En fin. ¿Y a los demás también los soltaron?

-¿A los demás? Oh, Quinn no te lo dijo, solo lo encerraron a él. Nadie más entro por falta de pruebas.

-Eso es injusto, no entiendo. Russel tiene mucho dinero e influencias ¿Porque no usarlas?

-La familia Fabray se rige por sus principios ellos jamas harían algo fuera de la ley y solo de ese modo podrían haber logrado justicia. _Explico Finn con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Entiendo. Gracias Finn por contarme.

-De nada, comprenderás que lo que paso después no me concierne contarlo a mí. De hecho ni esto, pero bueno ya lo hice.

-Tranquilo, lo comprendo.

-Vamos nuestra rubia tal vez ya despertó. _Dijo Finn levantándose del columpio y volviendo a guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos. Rachel asintió y camino a su lado.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :D ¿Qué les pareció? Estos dos capítulos hasta ahorita son los que más me han costado, pero de verdad espero que les agrade la forma en la que los escribí. Decidí que también contara Finn puesto que son más detalles y por obvias razones Quinn no las sabe todas :D el siguiente capitulo ya no sera en el tiempo, pero Quinn le hablara a Rachel de Beth, creo que es la parte que más me hizo llorar :D bueno es porque esa parte ya la tengo jeje :) oh, no es fea ni triste sino conmovedora. :) Después de eso ya viene más Faberry Oh... se va a formalizar la relación...**

 **Agradezco a quienes me animaron diciéndome que les agrada la historia porque es original, de verdad no saben lo que significan para mí sus comentarios.**

 **JoanaSager: Me da gusto que sigas por aquí, es lindo saber que te gusta la historia y que viste los personajes nuevos. Gracias. Saluditos.** **Bleu1: Lo es Noah es feo :=** **Guest: Gracias, tu comentario me animo mucho, aunque la verdad si me preocupa que les guste o no lo que subo porque, pues lo subo para ustedes. Por eso mis disculpas, pero de verdad gracias no pongo tu nombre o algo así porque no lo escribiste pero te tomo en cuenta.** **girlpink: Si un poco intenso, pero me da gusto que te haya gustado. ;)**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso. ^_^(;**


	13. Beth

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aquí** **esta u nuevo capitulo, un poco decepcionada porque no quedo como yo hubiera querido, pero bueno los dejo para que los lean y pues espero les agrade un poco. ;)**

* * *

Rachel se encontraba sentada en el mismo sofá junto a la ventana, el favorito de Quinn. El rostro de la morena pasaba de la tristeza a la alegría, tristeza al recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Quinn, alegría al recordar la sonrisa de la rubia, la alegría que desprendía. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de la rubia podría decir que más allá de su ceguera no sufrió, de hecho Rachel lo pensó al conocer su posición o la de sus padres, se reprendió al pensar aquello, no debía juzgar sin conocer y ella lo sabía. Y que equivocada estaba Quinn paso por mucho y era sorprendente que sonriera como lo hacía, que tuviera esa fuerza interior para salir adelante. Jamas se imagino que aquella chica con la que choco aquella mañana, le cambiaría la vida de una manera que ni ella se imagina, quien iba a decir que Aquella rubia con sonrisa hilarante y ojos hipnotizadores se convertiría en alguien tan importante en su vida y en tan poco tiempo. Rachel sonrió cuando vio que la rubia comenzaba a despertar, se levantó del sofá y se incoó frente a ella.

-Hola Rae. _Saludo Quinn asustándole. Rachel podía jurar que la rubia la veía, por la intensidad en sus ojos parecía hacerlos.

-Tú… cómo sabias que…

-Tu respiración. _Interrumpió la rubia frotándose los ojos como niña pequeña. Rachel sonriendo se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que Quinn enseguida recargara su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. La cual tomo las manos de Quinn haciendo que esta comenzara a jugar con sus manos contando sus dedos. -3-4-5…

-Q. _Llamó la morena.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento. _Dijo la morena bajando la cabeza. Quinn detuvo su tarea y levanto un poco la cabeza, quedando con su mirada fija en la ventana.

-¿Por? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño

-Prácticamente hice que Finn me contara como pasaste tu embarazo. _Contesto aun con la cabeza baja. Quinn soltó una risita y regreso a su cómodo lugar retomando la tarea de contar los dedos de la morena.

-No tienes que disculparte, de hecho me alegro que lo haya hecho él y no yo.

-¿En serio? _Cuestionó Rachel alejándose un poco de la rubia, al ver el ceño fruncido de esta, sonrió y se volvió acomodar a su lado haciendo que Quinn volviera acomodar la cabeza en su hombro. A los segundos sintió a la chica asentir. Por un momento solo se escuchaba la voz de la rubia mientras contaba una y otra vez los dedos de la morena.

-Rae… _Llamo su atención.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres que te hable de Beth? _Claro que quería, pero lo que no quería era incomodar a la rubia con recuerdos que no fueran agradables.

-Q, yo… no quiero que tú…

-Tranquila Rae. _La interrumpió. –si estás aquí sujetando mis manos puedo hacerlo. _Quinn se incorporó y cruzo sus pies sentándose en posición de indio. Lo cual la morena imito, quedando frente a frente. Rachel sujetaba las manos de la rubia con cariño.

-Lo are, no pienso moverme de aquí. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo. Quinn asintió y suspiro.

-Cuando escuche por primera vez llorar a Beth todo en mí se movió, mi corazón latía como jamás lo había hecho, yo… no deje que me la acercaran no por, bueno… por cómo me embarace. Era por miedo Rae.

-¿Miedo? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, una ocasión tía Courteney tuvo una emergencia, la mandaron traer porque Maxi había tenido una pelea, Matt estaba con temperatura, ella no quería sacarlo en ese estado, solo tenía dos años, vino en busca de mamá pero ella había salido al super y se había llevado a Dani. Tía me lo dejo a mí. Yo cometí la imprudencia de sacarlo de su porta bebé camine con él y tropecé con un juguete, Matt se abrió la cabeza. Sin querer lastime a mi primo. No pude cargarlo en meses. _Dijo la rubia con la voz temblorosa.

-Tú lo dijiste Q, fue sin querer, un accidente. _Dijo Rachel acariciando las manos de la rubia.

-En ese momento me sentí inútil, no pude cuidar a mi primo, mis tíos no se molestaron claro, ellos me dijeron que había sido un accidente y que tío Will ya había revisado a Matt y él estaba bien. Cuando Beth nació ese momento regreso a mi mente, no quería lastimar a mi hija, no podía ponerla en riesgo, por eso cuando mamá me insistía para que yo me acercara a ella, me negaba. Pasaron meses para que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Cómo fue que te acercaste a ella?

-Ese día estaba leyendo en mi habitación, baje por un poco de agua, trate de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude, no quería encontrarme con mamá o papá y que me volvieran a insistir. Al subir las escaleras me congele, el vaso resbaló de mis manos y yo comencé a temblar. El llanto de Beth me puso en ese estado. A los segundos mi cuerpo reacciono por inercia comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de dónde provenía el llanto, entre palpando al aire ya que no conocía aquella habitación, llegue hasta su cuna y mis manos se movían desesperadas. Hasta que llegue a su piernita, ella se calmó. _Explicaba Quinn calmando los sollozos. –Dios… Rae fue la mejor experiencia que alguna vez había experimentado. En ese momento conocí a mi hija, no necesite tocar su rostro, porque el mismo se proyectó en mi mente hermosa simplemente hermosa a mis ojos. Conocí a mi luz. Porque es ese momento pude volver a ver, mis ojos ya no estaban oscuros porque su rostro estaba en ellos. Lloraba de felicidad, como ahora. _Dijo la rubia soltando una risita y haciendo que Rachel hiciera lo mismo. -Comencé a mover mis manos por su cuerpecito hasta que llegue a sus bracitos, puse mis manos bajo ellos y la cargue, mi miedo no me importo, en ese momento solo ella me importaba. Estaba tan pequeñita, su cuerpecito fue hecho para mí, ella fue hecha para mí, mis luz llego cuando menos lo imagine. Llorando le pedí perdón por haberla alejado de mí. Poco después nos abrazaban a ambas, era mi padre y a los segundos se nos unió mi madre.

-Ella te ama hija no tiene nada que perdonarte. Dijo mi padre, yo solo asentí y atraje a Beth más hacia mí.

-Creo que jamás voy a dejar de sorprenderme con respecto a ti. _Dijo la morena limpiando las mejillas de Quinn.

-Algún día me tocara a mí sorprenderme contigo. _Dijo la Quinn tomando la mano que Rachel tenía en su mejilla y besándole la palma. –Gracias.

-¿Por? _Cuestionó Rachel.

-Por seguir aquí a pesar de todo lo que sabes.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo, por confiar tanto en mí contándome tu pasado. _Dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn, hacía mucho que no besaba esos labios, y los extraña, realmente los hacía. Recostó a la rubia quedando ella con medio cuerpo encima de Quinn. Acaricio su mejilla perdiéndose en esos ojos tan hermosos. –eres única Q, única. _Susurro en sus labios cerrando la distancia que les separaba, la beso con ternura, con su lengua acariciaba los labios de la rubia que ante el sensible contacto no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, abrió un poco los labios dándole libre acceso a Rachel la cual no tardó en reaccionar. Sus lenguas se encontraron dulcemente, su sabores se mezclaron, mientras que una mano de Rachel jugaba con el cabello de Quinn y la otra acariciaba su mejilla, por su parte Quinn descansaba unas de sus manos en la espalda de la morena y con la otra acariciaba la mano en su mejilla. El aire se hizo presente haciendo que terminaran con ese maravilloso beso. Rachel gruñó haciendo que Quinn sonriera. –me pregunto si siempre será estupendoso besarte. _susurro Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn, la cual sonrió.

-Yo también me pregu…

-Quinnie tía Jud… oh, lo siento, lo siento… yo, no… no vi nada. _Se disculpó Mia tapándose los ojos pero permaneciendo parada en la puerta. Rachel se incorporó en seguida sumamente sonrojada, mientras que Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pensé que la que no veía aquí era yo. _Bromeo entre risas. – ¿Que dice mamá Mia?

-Oh, yo… la cena esta lista. _Contesto la chica cerrando la puerta. –lo siento. _Grito desde el pasillo. Quinn se sentó al filo de la cama riendo.

-Qué pena, Dios… no podré bajar después de eso, no es gracioso Q. _Se quejó Rachel caminando de un lado al otro.

-Lo es, mejor ella que papá. _Dijo la rubia calmando su risa. –tranquila Rae Mia no dirá nada. Mejor dime… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:00. _Contesto viendo su reloj.

-Oh, dormí más de lo que pensé. Vamos a mamá no le gusta esperar. _Dijo la rubia levantándose, estiro la mano y la morena se apresuró a tomarla. –vamos, quiero checar si Beth sigue durmiendo. _Rachel camino con la rubia hasta la habitación de la pequeña.

-Q. _Llamó Rachel

-¿Si?

-Debe ser difícil para ti estar lejos de Beth.

-Lo es, pero… bueno, todo lo hago por ella. _Dijo llegando hasta la cuna. –quiero que se sienta orgullosa de su madre. _Explico jugando con una de las manitas de la pequeña, mientras mantenía su mirada en algún punto de la cuna.

-Lo ara, se sentirá orgullosa y afortunada de tenerte como mamá. _Dijo Rachel abrazándola por la espalda y recargando su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

-Yo quería llevarla conmigo. Pero mamá me hizo entrar en razón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-New York es una ciudad muy grande, necesito acoplarme a una vida diferente a la que tenía aquí, a la nueva casa, a vivir mucho más rápido. Mis padres me prometieron que cuando este mejor instalada y poco más acostumbrada me ayudaran para que Beth se mude conmigo. Mientras tanto abuso de las comodidades que tiene papá para visitar a Beth cuando quiera. _Explico sonriendo.

-Comodidades como el avión. _Dijo Rachel sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual asintió. - ¿Quién escogió su nombre?

-Oh, yo. _Contesto la rubia sonriendo. -Todos le llamaban peque o ojos bonitos. Esperaban que yo me decidiera y fuera yo quien le pusiera nombre, aunque mamá y mis tías ya tenían nombres, algo raros para ser sincera. Pero cuando yo la conocí, cuando su rostro se quedó grabado en mi mente, su nombre surgió, un recuerdo de cuando yo era pequeña llego a mi mente. Yo me cambie el nombre cuando tenia 5 años, de hecho mis padres no lo recordaban, porque so… solo Blaine me llamaba así. _Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Beth? ¿Así querías llamarte?

-Sí, o al menos ese fue el nombre que escogí a esa edad. Y ahora me agrada más siendo usado por mi hija.

-Eso es lindo. _Dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn. -creo que alguien comienza a despertarse.

-Ya era hora dormilona. _Quinn se inclinó un poco y tomo a la pequeña en brazos. –hola mi luz. _Saludo con su mirada fija frente a ella, mientras Beth sonreía y balbuceaba. –vamos. _Quinn entrelazo su brazo con el de Rachel, llevando en el otro brazo a su pequeña.

-Oh, qué bueno que llegaron. _Exclamo Russel al verla acercarse. –préstame a mi pequeña. _Pidió Russel acercándose para tomarla. _Rachel buscaba a Mia la cual al cabo de unos segundos encontró incida jugando con los pequeños. Mia levanto su mirada y le sonrió tranquilizándola, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa tranquila.

-Mia nos dijo que mamá llamo para cenar. _Dijo la rubia dejando Beth en los brazos de su padre.

-Así es mi amor la cena esta lista. _Exclamo Judy ingresando al salón.

La cena paso muy divertida, con las bromas de Russel y las constantes "peleas" entre él y Finn. Todos reían divertidos, con la ocurrencia de Matthew y Courteney todos la estaban pasando muy bien. Hasta que llego a la mesa un tema más delicado. Russel estaba por levantarse pero Quinn lo detuvo.

-Papá, espera…

-Quinnie sabes que…

-Lo sé. _Lo interrumpió. –pero tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-¿De qué se trata Quinnie? _Cuestionó Judy.

-Me encontré con Blaine y Brittany en New York. _Soltó la rubia haciendo que todo el comedor quedara en silencio a excepciona de los más pequeños hasta los niños guardaron silencio. Ellos eran pequeños pero no tontos conocían las cosas con respecto a sus primos. Bueno a excepción de los más pequeños claro.

-Creo que eso lo deberían hablar en el despacho mientras Rachel y yo llevamos a los niños al jardín. _Interrumpió Finn poniéndose de pie. Rachel asintió imitándolo. Se acercó al porta bebé donde estaba Beth y la cargo.

-No Finn tú…

-Finn ve con Quinnie yo iré con Rachel y los niños. _Interrumpió Judy a su hija, sabía que lo necesitaba con ella.

-Rae.

-Aquí. _Contesto Rachel acercándose a la rubia.

-Rae, te impor…

-Tranquila Q, tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré en el jardín. _Quinn asintió sonriendo. Rachel noto que ya la mayoría había abandonado el comedor solo quedaban Kristina. Mia. Finn y ellas dos junto con Beth. Un poco ruboriza por los presentes se acercó a Quinn y le dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios haciendo que esta sonriera, la rubia giro y palpo las sillas hasta que llego a Finn el cual entre lazo sus brazos. Rachel hizo lo mismo girando en sentido contrario, ruborizándose aún más al ver a las dos chicas que sonreían divertidas. Trato de cubrirse con Beth pero no ayudo mucho, camino entreteniéndose con la pequeña. –vamos. _Dijo al pasar a su lado.

-Sí, vamos. _Dijeron al unísono mientras compartían una sonrisa divertida. Al llegar al jardín Rachel se acercó a Judy la cual estaba sentada viendo como todos sus sobrinos jugaban o mejor dicho los grandes jugaban con los pequeños. –oh, hola Rachel. _Saludo cuando la tuvo sentada a su lado.

-Hola. _Saludo acomodando a Beth en sus piernas. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mientras no sea sobre…

-No. _La interrumpió sonrojada al recordar algo parecido con Quinn. Judy Sonrió y asintió. -¿Por qué no entraste con ellos al despacho?

-No sé, la verdad es que no sé si… que vaya a decir Quinnie de su… de su hermano. _Contesto con la voz temblorosa. -Supongo que sabes algo con respecto a eso.

-Sí, bueno… Q, me…

-¿Q? _cuestionó girando su mirada para encontrar la de la morena. Rachel se movió nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con las manitas de Beth.

-Bueno… sí, yo…

-Tranquila, así llamas a Quinnie de cariño ¿no? _Dijo poniendo su mano sobre las de la morena.

-Sí, así la llamo. Y sí, me contó lo de Blaine y Brittany.

-Tienes que ser especial para que lo haya hecho. _Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, alejo su mano de las de la morena y regresaba su mirada al frente.

-Ella es especial. _Aseguro Rachel tranquilizando sus nervios, no le había preguntado a Quinn sobre lo que pesaban sus padres con respecto a ellas juntas, pero si quería hacer lo que tenía pensado tenía que saber si contaba con una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Quinn.

–Lo es. _Concordó sonriendo. -Sabes... sé que Quinnie nos quiere a todos por igual ella es una persona con un corazón enorme, pero solo con dos personas le eh visto un brillo especial en los ojos. La primera es Beth siempre que la tiene cerca sus ojos brillan de una manera muy especial.

-¿Y la segunda? _Rachel se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Tú. _Contesto mirándola a los ojos, al contrario de inmutarse Rachel le regalo una sonrisa genuina, la cual la mujer supo devolver de igual manera, el corazón de la morena parecía querer salir de su pecho pues saber aquello que ni por asomo se esperaba la puso feliz. Y ahí estaba, una vez más sin buscarlo Quinn la hacía feliz. –se nota que eres una buena persona. Pero como madre tengo que hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Primero, pedirte que no la lastimes ella no lo merece. _Dijo jugando con una de las manos de Beth, regreso su mirada a Rachel. -y segundo, advertirte que si lo haces conocerás a una Judy que no te agradara. _Se podía notar en las palabras de la mujer que hablaba muy enserio, no con mal tono al contrario cada palabra con amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad. A Rachel no le preocupo al contrario le agrado ser testigo de un amor de madre así.

-Créeme no tengo intenciones de conocer a esa Judy, esta me agrada. _Bromeo ganándose una risita de la mujer. – no la quiero molestar pero… le…

-Rachel…

-Lo siento, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Adelante. _Contesto Judy regalándose una sonrisa sincera. Rachel suspiro y se armó de valor, ella podía, por Quinn lo haría.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :D ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué favor querrá Rachel? Les pido disculpas si esperaban más y no lo logres, la verdad estaba yo muy frustrada porque se me borro este capitulo, créanme ya no iba a subirlo hoy estaba molesta y triste por perder un capitulo tan bueno. Pero no podía dejarlas así :/ y lo siento si es más corto. Por cierto una personita me escribió diciendo que esperaba le bajara al drama, por ahora sera menos drama eso que ni que pues comienza más Faberry, pero como lo dije en un principio si seguía yo la historia le incluiría drama, pues aún falta momentos entre Quinn. Blaine y Brittany, momentos entre los dos últimos y el rencuentro con sus familias. Así que lo siento si más adelante encuentras nuevamente drama :(**

 **Agradezco a cada uno de los que leen esta historia, los que comentan y los que no también. Ya son 71 RW Wiiiii estoy Feliiiiiiiiz jeje me da gusto que les agrade mi historia. Les cuento que tal vez, solo tal vez... le deje una soprecita en la pagina de Facebook que les pase, no sé, estaba pensando subir pequeños resúmenes de unas historias que tengo por ahí y no estoy segura de subir, o adelantos de esta, no sé jeje esa es su decisión si logran convencerme jajaja.**

 **Bueno hoy solo les agradeceré en general, de verdad gracias por cada uno de sus RW y espero siga recibiendo muchos más jeje**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso.**


	14. Quinn & Rachel

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Quinnie si esta con Finn?

-Si tía Judy. _Contesto Kristina. – ¿para qué nos necesitas?

-Bueno resulta que aquí mi querida Rachel me pido un favor. _Contesto la mujer pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena, la cual se ruborizó al tener tanta atención en ella, pues después de que le pidió el dicho favor a Judy está muy efusiva comento que ella la ayudaría encanta y no solo ella. Después de que terminaron la reunión en el despacho la mujer le pidió a Finn que entretuviera un poco a Quinn, después llamo a Whitney. Courteney. Mary. Kristina. Mia. Ellen y Amanda. Con excepción de Sue y Emma que se habían marchado al salir del despacho de Russel. Y ahí se encontraban en una de las mesas del jardín. Judy les comentaba el dichoso favor mientras las demás escuchaban atentas. Rachel ya no estaba segura de sí hizo bien al pedirle aquel favor a la mujer a su lado.

-Eso suena muy bien. _Exclamo Whitney. –Judy tiene razón Rach no necesitas darle la sorpresa en alguna otra parte, aquí es perfecto. Vamos te mostraremos el lugar del que habla Jud.

Todas se levantaron y caminaron internándose aún más en el jardín trasero. Rachel no pensó que aquel jardín podía llegar hacer tan grande. Llegaron a una pequeña casa, la cual Judy informo que habían construido cuando Quinn y Blaine tenían 6 años, donde junto a Brittany y algunos primos se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. La casa de descanso o su fuerte como le llamaban los chicos era muy bonita, madera blanca en su mayoría y unos toques marrón. Pequeña pero acogedora, alrededor de la misma una variedad de plantas se dejaba ver. Rachel pudo notar que la que predominaba, era campañilla de invierno, la favorita de Quinn sonrió y se acercó.

-Esa es la flor favorita de…

-Q. _Interrumpió Rachel a Whitney, la cual asintió sonriendo. –lo siento. _Se disculpó por la interrupción. –sí, sé que es la flor favorita de Quinn.

-Rach, ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás de acuerdo que sea aquí? _Cuestionó Judy, la morena giro inspeccionando el lugar, realmente era hermoso y arreglado como ella tenía pensado se vería mucho mejor.

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo. _Contesto sonriendo.

-Entonces no se diga más, manos a la obra, mañana será un gran día. _Exclamo Judy aplaudiendo.

Retomaron camino a la casa grande, mientras planeaban con Rachel como seria todo al día siguiente, tenían que ser discretas para que Quinn no sospechara. Al entrar a la casa Rachel sonrió al ver a Quinn sentada en la alfombra de la sala mientras jugaba con Beth y con el pequeño Alex.

-¿Dónde estaban mujeres? _Cuestionó Russel levantándose del sofá, se acercó a Judy y le dio un beso en la frente para después abrazarla. Imitando los demás hombres se levantaron por sus respectivas parejas.

-Le estábamos mostrando unas cosas a Rachel. _Contesto Courteney.

-Rae. _Llamo Quinn estirando su mano, la morena en segundos estaba sentándose a su lado. – ¿Conociste la casa? Ey, ustedes. Eso me tocaba a mí. _Se quejó Quinn haciendo un puchero. Todos en la casa soltaron una carcajada por la cara de la chica.

-No, bueno yo…

-No hija, no te preocupes _Interrumpió Judy. -tú le mostraras a Rachel la casa, el jardín y todo lo demás, tu tía Court hablaba de otras cosas, le estaba mostrando fotos de los niños. _Explico Judy sonriendo. Quinn cambio el puchero por una amplia risa que solo hizo que el corazón de la morena saltara como loco, tenía que dejar de verla sino perdería la compostura ahí, en medio de todos. Decidió centrarse en los pequeños sin ignorar a Quinn claro, solo sus labios y sus ojos pensó la morena.

Al cabo de unas horas todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Los últimos en irse fueron Finn y su madre, no sin antes discutir con Russel de lo que harían al día siguiente, uno quería que salieran todos a comer a algún restaurante "Russel" El otro quería quedarse para volver a retar a las mujeres, ya que no estaba contento por haber perdido, por sus calenturas. "Finn" Entre discusiones Carole arrastro a Finn hasta que salieron de la casa. Russel y Judy les desearon buenas noches a Rachel y Quinn y por supuesto a la pequeña Beth, se encontraban en el cuarto de la pequeña la cual ya dormía plácidamente. Quinn la arropaba con cariño ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, la rubia dejo un beso en la frente de su hija y se giró hacia Rachel.

-Vamos. _Dijo Quinn estirando su mano. Rachel la tomo y la entrelazo con su brazo. –Rae, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? _Cuestionó la rubia moviendo sus manos nerviosa, lo que a Rachel le hizo sonreír, pues ver el rostro de la rubia ligeramente ruborizado y sus visibles nervios le daban un toque tierno.

-Bueno, yo… no sé qué piensen tus padres. _Contesto imitando los nervios de Quinn.

-Tranquila por ello no abra problema, dormiremos. ¿Recuerdas? _Cuestionó con un tono que a Rachel le pareció ¿seductor? Era increíble como aquella rubia lograba ser toda una niña tierna y en cuestión de segundos toda una mujer. Eso a Rachel le encantaba aunque la descontrolaba.

-Por supuesto, dormir. _Quinn río divertida entrando a su habitación. La rubia decidió irse a cambiar al baño mientras Rachel lo hacía en la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos Quinn salió del baño dejando a Rachel sin aire, la rubia había optado por un pijama en short y una playera de manga larga. Rachel trago saliva, no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera a las piernas de la rubia, se reprendió al notar que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Quinn la cual permanecía sentada al filo de la cama mientras entrenzaba su cabello. Sacudió la cabeza e ingreso al baño para lavarse los dientes. Al Salir vio a la rubia ya recostada boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¿En qué piensas? _Cuestionó Rachel levantando las mantas para después recostarse en la misma posición que Quinn.

-En lo afortunada que soy. _Contesto Quinn sonriendo. –en algún momento llegue a pensar que mi familia me daría la espalda cuando paso, bueno lo de Beth. No lo hicieron, al traerte aquí volvió esa duda, pensé que al enterarte de todo tú te alejarías. No lo hiciste, soy afortunada. _Rachel sonrió, se giró para ver a Quinn y le acaricio la mejilla, la cual ante el contacto cerró los ojos.

-Cualquiera que te conozca cómo me has permitido a mí conocerte, no podría alejarse de ti. _Quinn sonrió e imito a la morena girándose para quedar frente a ella. Rachel realmente amaba esos ojos, eran su perdición. –a veces siento que puedes verme. _Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Quinn.

-Lo hago, siempre que estoy contigo mi mente te ve. _Contesto haciendo que Rachel sonriera, la morena bajo su mirada a los labios de Quinn y mordió su labio inferior, no solo los ojos de aquella chica eran sus perdición y eso estaba más que claro. La beso como tal vez no lo había hecho, dulcemente, no había prisa, no había maldad en aquel beso, era un beso dulce, tierno. Rachel acariciaba los labios de la rubia como si estos fueran de cristal y en cualquier momento pudieran romperse, jugaba con su lengua acariciándola con tacto, con delicadeza, grabándose su sabor y cada rincón de la boca de Quinn, la cual no se quedaba atrás, respondió el beso con la misma delicadeza, con la misma paciencia, caricias que se mezclaban con las de Rachel. –Siempre será estupendoso besarte. _Susurro Quinn en los labios de la morena, la cual asintió sonriendo. Rachel atrajo a Quinn a su pecho y la abrazo con cariño, al cabo de unos minutos ambas cayeron rendidas.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, la primera en despertar fue Rachel, parecía que había encontrado su pasatiempo favorito, ver dormir a Quinn. Quería gravarse cada detalle de su rostro, le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió cuando la rubia arrugo un poco la nariz. Al cabo de unos minutos Quinn comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días dormilona. _Saludo Rachel dándole un toque en la nariz. Quinn sonrió y volvió hacer mismo gesto anterior.

-Buenos días. _Contesto frotando sus ojos, como lo había hecho el día anterior, como una niña pequeña. – ¿Tienes mucho despierta?

-No mucho, aunque el suficiente para disfrutar viéndote dormir. _Contesto acariciándole la mejilla. Quinn sonrió ruborizada.

-Vamos, nos espera un largo día. _Dijo Quinn, tomo la mano que Rachel tenía en su mejilla y le beso la palma haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto. Quinn se levantó palpando en la mesita de noche, encontró lo que era el reloj y presiono un botón. "8:30 A.M" Se escuchó la voz que salía del reloj. Ambas se levantaron y con respectivos turnos usaron el baño. Después de unos minutos ya salían de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la de Beth.

-Creo que alguien más esta despierta. _Dijo Quinn al escuchar a la pequeña balbucear. Beth al escuchar la voz de la rubia movía sus manitas y pataleaba.

-Al parecer adora tu voz. _Dijo Rachel tomando a la pequeña y dejándola en brazos de su madre.

-Y yo la adoro a ella. _Contesto Quinn con su mirada fija frente a ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija. -vamos a darle lata a abuela Judy. _Rachel volvió a entrelazar el brazo de la rubia con el suyo y camino con ella. Antes de bajar las escaleras se pudo escuchar el relajo en el salo. Quinn sonrió, no le extrañaba pues prácticamente sus tíos vivían ahí, la ventaja que les daba ser los dueños era que podían trabajar desde casa y solo visitar la empresa, o en el caso de Jhon solo tenía que visitar sus negocios un o dos veces al día. Ingresaron al salón y todos guardaron silencio.

-Buenos días. _Saludo Rachel.

-Buenos días. _Contestaron todos al unísono. Quinn frunció el ceño, aquello si era extraño.

-Buenos días. _Fue el turno de la rubia. -¿Por qué se quedaron callados cuando entramos?

-Buenos días Quinnie. _Volvieron a saludar al unísono.

–Eh, noso… no, es solo que estábamos tratando de calmar a tu padre y a Finn que pelean como niños. _Explico Judy. Russel le lanzo una mirada recriminadora a la cual su esposa no le hizo mucho caso, pero para Rachel no pasó desapercibida. –Rach me acompañas a ver si está listo el desayuno por favor. _No era una pregunta pues antes de que Rachel asintiera Judy ya la estaba casi arrastrando hasta la cocina. – ¿No escucho nada verdad? _Cuestionó al llegar a la cocina.

-¿El qué? Yo no escuche nada, por lo que creo que Quinn tampoco. _Contesto la morena con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, menos mal, por un momento pensamos que te habíamos echado a perder la sorpresa. _Dijo Judy suspirando. Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

La mañana paso muy amena, entre risas y bromas. Finn logro salirse con la suya y volver a retar a las mujeres para un juego, no sin antes hacer que los maridos de estas prometieran no caer en sus redes. Los hombres indignados contestaron que ellos no caían en artimañas. "Si como digan" contestaron los más jóvenes. El juego comenzó y en efecto los primero minutos los hombres no caían ante las provocaciones de sus esposas, aunque "No por mucho" pensaron estas. Rachel decidió no jugar, esperaba con Quinn y los pequeños, la morena le contaba como iba el juego, las poses provocativas que hacia su madre o las caras sensuales que hacia Whitney. Quinn reía a carcajadas, ¿Su madre provocando a su padre sin pudor? Eso era mucho más que gracioso.

-No es justo, ustedes son tan débiles. _Gruño Finn al terminar el partido, nuevamente los hombres habían caído.

-Ya te quiero ver a ti cuando tengas novia o estés casado, con esas poses es imposible poner atención. _Contesto Russel abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y haciendo que Rachel y Quinn soltaran sonoras carcajadas.

-Oh, es tan gracioso imaginar a mamá provocando a papá. _Dijo la rubia entre risas. –o a tía Courteney provocando a tío Matt con caras graciosas.

-Oye Court esa técnica me tocaba a mí. _Se quejó Whitney provocando nuevas carcajadas.

-En fin… volvimos a ganar así que no importa como lo logramos. _Interrumpió Amanda.

-Finn tiene razón, no es justo. _Se quejó Maxi cruzado de brazos. Su madre se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Ya verán cuando tengan novia. _Dijo Courteney abrazando a su hijo.

-Yo teng…

-Una novia formal. _Interrumpió la mujer a su hijo, el cual formo un puchero y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Más tarde todos tarde todos estaban entretenidos en sus pláticas. Judy intercepto a Rachel la cual regresaba de conocer la casa con Quinn y Beth.

-¿Qué te pareció la casa Rach? _Cuestionó la mujer sonriendo.

-Oh, es muy bonita y grande. _Contesto la morena de igual manera.

-Quinnie, ¿Me podrías acompañar un momento por favor? _Interrumpió Mia.

-Claro, Rae ahora vengo. _Informo Quinn soltando el brazo de la morena.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que sujete a Beth? _Cuestionó la morena haciendo ademan para tomar a la pequeña.

-Oh, no. _Interrumpió Mia. -yo quiero sujetarla por un rato. _Rachel asintió y dejo que la chica tomara a la niña de los brazos de Quinn. Ambas primas caminaron hacia la casa. Judy no sabía como le aria Mia para entretener a Quinn, pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno para que la rubia no sospechara nada.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solas, creo que es momento de poner manos a la obra. _Dijo la mujer y formo un aplauso. –las demás ya están comenzando, pero vamos tú nos dijiste que tenías una idea.

-Claro vamos, por cierto ¿Fue suficiente con lo que le di a Dani? Si hizo falta yo…

-Tranquila fue suficiente. _Contesto la mujer entrelazando su brazo con la morena y comenzando su camino. Judy le había dicho a Rachel que ella se encargaría de comprar lo necesario para la sorpresa, pero Rachel le contesto que de ninguna manera, esa sorpresa ella la haría por lo que sería ella quien costeara todo. La mujer dudo pero ante la seguridad de las palabras de Rachel accedió. Con la condición de que la dejara a ella encargarse de otra cosa igual de especial. Rachel lo dudo pero acepto. AL llegar la morena reviso las bolas, cajas y demás contenedores para ver si estaba todo lo que ella había encargado, efectivamente todo estaba. Comenzaron hacer lo que la morena les pedía mientras esta se encargaba de otros detalles. Al cabo de unas horas todo quedo como Rachel quería.

-Dios… este lugar quedo hermoso. _Exclamo Kristina suspirando.

-Tienes muy buen gusto Rach. _Alago Courteney viendo el lugar.

-Gracias. _Contesto sin despegar la mirada del lugar. -bueno ahora viene lo complicado.

-¿Complicado? _Cuestionó Amanda mientras guardaba unos objetos en unas cajas.

-Bueno, con que pretexto se arregl...

-Oh no, por eso no te preocupes. _Interrumpió Judy saliendo de la casa. –Mia me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que Quinn casi esta lista, así yo que tú corro a…

-¿Qué? _Interrumpió Rachel frunciendo el ceño. -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Oh, créeme Mia tiene sus mañas, pero vamos apresúrate que no tienes mucho tiempo. _Exclamo Judy empujando a la morena de regreso. –usaras mí habitación, mientras yo iré a preparar la otra parte. _Informo Judy ingresando a la casa, seguida de las demás mujeres.

Treinta minutos después Rachel ya estaba lista, caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, los nervios que no había tenido en todo el día, le estaban comenzando a brotar, necesitaba hablar con sus amigos y urgente. Tomo su bolso y saco su celular, marco el número de su departamento uno, dos, tres tonos...

-Aquí una belleza incomparable, ¿Allá quién? _Rachel sonrió antes las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Tú como siempre tan modesta San.

-Oh, pero si es la señorita me voy y no avisó a mis amigos que saldré. _Contesto Santana con sarcasmo.

-No seas dramática San, les deje una nota. No quería arriesgar mi vida despertándote tan temprano.

-Si ahora resulta que yo…

-San, no llame para que me regañes. _Interrumpió la verborrea que sabía que venía de su amiga. –necesito que me ayuden a calmar mis nervios.

-Ok, cuando regreses nada te salva. Hummel. Berry nos necesita. _Grito Santana, Rachel tuvo que despegarse el teléfono del oído. –listo está aquí te pondré en alta voz.

-Hola Rach. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? ¿Su casa es igual de grande que la de aquí? ¿Cómo son sus padres? Dios… contesta mujer. _Exclamo Kurt emocionado.

-Como carajos va a contestar si no la dejas hablar. _Exclamo Santana.

-No me hables así.

-Chicos. _Llamó Rachel, pero sus amigos ya habían comenzado una pelea.

-Es la única forma de hablarte.

-Chicos.

-Eres una dramático, no, no comiences a llorar.

-Eres mala Santana.

-CHICOS. _Grito Rachel llamando la atención de sus amigos. -¿Pueden dejar sus malditas peleas por un momento y ponerme atención?

-Lo sentimos. _Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa Rach? _Cuestionó Kurt con tono nostálgico. La morena comenzó a contarles sus penas, sus planes ya los sabían, pues en un mensaje la noche anterior se los hizo saber, pero ahora les informaba lo mal que tenía sus nervios.

-Berry, tienes que calmarte jamás te habías puesto así.

-Sera porque no había estado en una situación parecida. _Contesto Kurt.

-Buen punto... pero no importa tú puedes, solo tienes que ser tú y dejarte llevar.

-Que ayuda. _Ironizó Rachel.

-Rachel Barbra Berry vas a sacar tu trasero de esa habitación y vas hacer todo lo que habías planeado, ayer lo dijiste en el mensaje. "Quinn se lo merece" entonces concéntrate en eso. _Exclamo Santana con frustración. Rachel sonrió por la peculiar forma que tenía su amiga de darle ánimos o de apoyarla y lo increíble era que funcionaba, siempre que hablaba con sus amigos ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Gracias. _Contesto sonriendo. –estoy más tranquila y lo merece. Quinn lo merece.

-Bueno, pues ve por ella tigre. _Exclamo Kurt, haciendo que sus amigas soltaran una sonora carcajada. –lo aras bien Rach confía en ti. _Rachel volvió agradecerles a sus amigos y se despidió prometiendo que les contaría todo con lujo de detalles al volver.

-Te ves muy hermosa Rach. _Exclamo Judy aplaudiendo al ver a la morena bajar por las escaleras.

-Gracias. _Contesto Rachel sonrojada. – ¿Y Quinn, ya está lista?

-Oh, ya y a preguntado mucho por ti. _Contesto la mujer entrelazando su brazo con el de Rachel. –vamos tú tienes que estar ahí primero.

-¿Yo? Pero…

-Tranquila. Quinn llegara detrás de ti. _Informo la mujer caminando con ella. Unos minutos después ambas llegaron al lugar. Rachel noto que todo estaba mucho mejor a como lo había dejado, ahora con el último toque que había puesto Judy todo estaba perfecto.

-Gracias por esto. _Dijo la morena caminando e inspeccionando todo.

-De nada, ahora me voy Quinn debe estar por llegar. _Judy le dejo un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y regreso sobre sus pasos. –Suerte. _Grito ya perdiéndose en el jardín. Rachel sonrió y giro para volver a ver todo, no podía estar más contenta todo hasta ahora le estaba saliendo muy bien, esperaba que así siguiera. Cinco minutos más tarde escucho voces.

-Mia, no creo que mamá este aquí con Rae, es algo tarde. _Dijo Quinn caminando sujetada del brazo de su prima.

-Espera aquí, iré a ver si están dentro. _Contesto la chica sonriendo al ver a Rachel, la cual se había quedado paralizada, con la boca entreabierta y su mirada fija en nada más que en la rubia. Quinn llevaba un vestido blanco el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una cinta amarilla rodeaba la cintura de la rubia y otra adornaba su cabello, el cual caía hasta sus hombros, un velo amarillo pálido de ceda cubría parte de sus hombros y sus brazos, un maquillaje sencillo y unos zapatos de piso color crema a juego. –reacciona. _Susurro Mia al notar el mutismo de la morena. –suerte. _Volvió a susurrar y se alejó del lugar.

-Mia. _Llamó Quinn moviéndose nerviosa, podía sentir que alguien la veía. –Mia, no es gracioso. _Rachel reacciono al ver en ese estado a la rubia y se acercó.

-Te ves hermosa. _Dijo haciendo que Quinn se sobresaltara.

-Dios… Rae me asuste. _Se quejó Quinn llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Lo siento. Pero realmente te ves hermosa.

-Gracias. _Contesto Quinn ruborizada. –te he buscado gran parte del día.

-Sí, bueno lo siento, estaba haciendo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. –Mia, me dijo que mamá nos había invitado a cenar fuera, por eso me arregle así, o mejor dicho Mia me arreglo así. _Rachel sonrió, ahora sabia "las mañas" de Mia para hacer que Quinn estuviera lista sin sospechar nada.

-Bueno la cena es verdad, pero me temo que solo seremos tú y yo. _Dijo la morena tomando la mano de Quinn. –es lo que estaba haciendo para ti, una cena sorpresa ammm romántica. _Susurro al oído de la rubia. La cual abrió la boca incrédula, pero al instante dibujo una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Rachel saltara de emoción.

-¿De verdad preparaste una cena romántica para las dos? _Cuestionó soltando la mano de la morena y aplaudiendo mientras saltaba en su lugar. -Mia, supo engañarme muy bien.

-¿Aceptas cenar conmigo señorita Fabray? _Cuestionó la morena con tono gracioso. Quinn sonrió ante lo graciosa que se escuchó Rachel.

-Por supuesto señorita Berry. _Contesto con el mismo tono, pero ella agregando postura erguida y estirando la mano para que Rachel la tomara. La morena sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn y la beso. La entrelazo en su brazo y camino a la mesa, le informo de unos escalones para subir hasta la mesa, al llegar se detuvo y saco la silla a la rubia para después guiarla hasta que esta se sentó. –pero que amable señorita Rae. _Dijo Quinn acomodándose en su lugar.

-Aún faltan muchas cosas por conocer de mí señorita Fabray. _Contesto la morena sentándose frente a Quinn.

-¿Y me vas a contar que hiciste? Prácticamente te desapareciste toda la tarde.

-Claro pero antes voy a servir si no se enfriara. _Contesto la morena poniéndose de pie.

-Disculpe señorita. _Interrumpió un chico. –la señora Fabray me envió para ponerme a sus órdenes. _Explico el chico con las manos en la espalda. Rachel se sorprendió pero asintió sonriendo. -¿Puedo comenzar a servirles? _Cuestionó moviendo la silla para que Rachel volviera a sentarse.

-Sí, gracias. _Contesto Rachel ya de regreso en su lugar. –supongo que todas ustedes están acostumbradas a dar sorpresas. _Dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn.

-Mamá más que nadie. _Contesto la rubia sonriendo. – ¿ahora me dirás todo lo que hiciste?

-Bueno primero que nada, le pedí a Judy que me ayudara, mi idea era que me recomendara un buen restaurante por aquí, pero ella dijo que la mayoría son de tu tío Jhon y…

-Y eso no era buena idea. _Termino Quinn por la morena.

-Exacto, entonces ella tuvo la gran idea de que fuera aquí, en su fuerte. _Quinn se ruborizo y con una mano cubrió su rostro. Rachel soltó una risita y tomo la mano de Quinn quedando con ambas entre sus manos. –ey, es un lugar hermoso y quedo mejor con los arreglos que le hicimos.

-¿Me podrías primero describir como vienes vestida? Por favor. _Rachel sonrió orgullosa, al parecer comenzaba a conocer bien a la rubia y sabia que le pediría eso.

-Claro, al igual que tú traigo un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, el velo que esta sobre mis hombros es blanco, el cabello lo traigo suelto ligeramente acomodado, unas zapatillas de plataforma del miso color y maquillaje ligero. _Explico Rachel sonriendo y viendo las expresiones de la rubia.

-La palabra hermosa te quedaría corta. _Alago la rubia haciendo que Rachel se ruborizara.

-Gracias Q. _Dijo la morena llevándose la mano de la rubia a los labios y dejando un tierno beso.

-A ti. ¿Ahora me podrías describir el lugar?

-Claro, todo esto es para ti. _Contesto acariciándole la mejilla. –en el pasillo pusimos pequeñas velas de cada lado, terminan hasta donde comienza el césped, eso fue un poco difícil, me queme un par de veces. _Admitió la morena soltando una risita y haciendo que Quinn hiciera lo mismo, la cual después se llevo las manos de la morena a los labio y las beso.

-Disculpen. _Llamó la atención de las chicas. -¿Puedo colocar sus platillos? _Rachel asintió, el chico primero coloco el plato de Quinn y después el de Rachel.

-El vino lo sirvo yo, muchas gracias. _Dijo Rachel regalando una sonrisa. El chico asintió y nuevamente con las manos en la espalda les deseo una bonita velada y entro en a la pequeña casa. –el detalle de la comida es obsequio de Judy, provecho Q. _Dijo Rachel besando la mano de la rubia, para después soltarla y comenzar con su cena.

-Provecho Rae. _Contesto sonrojada. Para Quinn aún era sorprendente todo aquello, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía jurar que de no ser por la agradable música de fondo, la morena podría escucharlo. Entre la cena Rachel le siguió contando los arreglos que hizo en el lugar, entre ellos, la mesa la cual estaba arreglada por un mantel blanco, una fina vajilla de porcelana, que por supuesto Judy se empeñó en incluir, copas de cristal, rosas rojas en el centro y unas velas que le daban un toque romántico a la decoración.

-Papá se puso como loco, insistía en que tenían que operarme la rodilla. _Explicaba Rachel riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia. –ese si fue solo un raspón.

-Entonces el sobre protector es tu padre y tu mamá es más relajada.

-Sí, mamá se preocupa por mí claro, pero me da más espacio, de hecho papá no quería viajar por no estar tanto tiempo alejados de mí, pero por suerte mamá lo convenció.

-Seria a agradable conocerlos. _Dijo la rubia con su mirada fija frente a ella.

-Les encantara conocerte. _Contesto Rachel llevándose su copa a la boca y tomándole un poco. –ahora viene el postre. _Rachel llamo al chico moviendo la mano el cual ya se encontraba nuevamente afuera este se acercó con una sonrisa. –aquí la señorita esta lista para el postre. _Informo Rachel sin despegar su mirada de una rubia sonrojada. El chico asintió y se alejó. Para minutos después acercase con dos copas llenas de helado. La coloco en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Gustan algo más?

-Estamos bien gracias. Oh, sí gustas puedes retirarte. _Dijo la morena sonriendo, el chico se despidió y se alejó del lugar.

-¿Y de que va el postre?

-Déjame mostrarte. _Contesto la morena, tomo la cuchara y la llevo a su copa, tomo un poco de helado y con cuidado lo llevo hasta la boca de la rubia. –abre la boca. _Dijo con un tono dulce. Quinn hizo lo pedido abriendo un poco los labios, la morena acerco más la cuchara. Quinn comenzó a saborear el helado y al instante se formó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Fresa, helado de fresa. _Exclamo la rubia.

-Lo sé, tu favorito. _Contesto Rachel con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Gracias Rae, todo en esta cena es maravilloso. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo. Rachel le puso la cuchara para su helado en una mano y la otra mano la coloco en la copa. Quinn agradeció y con cuidado comenzó a disfrutar su helado. Siguieron platicando entre risas todo era ameno pero había llegado la hora.

-La verdad esta cena tiene un propósito. _Dijo Rachel al terminar su postre.

-¿Y cuál es ese propósito Rae?

-Primero quiero que me escuches con atención ¿Si? _Quinn asintió sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta. –no quiero que pienses que alguna vez yo podría tenerte lastima Q, por ti puedo sentir muchas cosas pero lastima jamás, me gustas Quinn. _Dijo Rachel tomando las manos de la rubia y besándolas. –porque además de hermosa, eres una mujer fuerte, amable, con un corazón enorme. Tú cambiaste mi vida el día que chocamos. _Quinn soltó una risita al recordar ese momento, al igual que Rachel ambas reían divertidas. –ese día una rubia impertinente se metió por completo en mi vida.

-Oye… esa rubia impertinente como dices, no tuvo la culpa. _Se defendió con el ceño fruncido.

-Es verdad, la culpa la tuve yo, pero ahora agradezco que ese día pasara porque te conocí.

-Yo también lo agradezco Rae, eres alguien especial y sabes que también me gustas. _Dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza apenada. Rachel movió un poco su silla y ayudo a Quinn hacer lo mismo para así quedar frente a frente le tomo el mentón e hizo que volviera a levantar el rostro.

-Quinn antes de venir aquí yo te dije que estaba dispuesta a formalizar lo que…

-Y ahora ya no quieres hacerlo. _Interrumpió Quinn con tristeza.

-Ey, no, digo si… _Rachel sacudió la cabeza era ahora o nunca. – Quinn... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? _El rostro de Quinn cambio en segundos, una sonrisa apareció y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Rachel le estaba pidiendo ser su novia, la morena no había salido corriendo después de saber todo.

-Sí, sí, si… claro que quiero Rae. _Exclamo Quinn lanzándose a los brazos de Rachel, la cual con dificultad logro sostenerla en un abrazo tierno y dulce. La rubia quedó prácticamente sentada sobre el regazo de Rachel. Quinn se separó un poco quedando con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel la cual tenía sus manos al alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Rachel veía fijamente a la rubia, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, todo en ella le gustaba, todo en Quinn era hermoso. Quinn poso sus manos en las mejillas de la morena y comenzó a moverlas, pasándolas por todo su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, su frente acariciaba cada parte del rostro de Rachel con fervor, la morena permanecía con los ojos cerrados ante el contacto, los suaves toques de Quinn la hacían estremecer. La rubia con cuidado acerco su rostro al de la morena, la cual al sentir la respiración de la rubia tan cerca abrió los ojos. –eres hermosa Rae. _Susurro Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel, sus corazones latían con fuerza. Era increíble como cada beso parecía ser siempre el primero, Quinn comenzó acariciando los labios de Rachel con dulzura, mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de la morena y la otra la sujetaba de la nuca, cada roce era maravillo, el beso era aún más tierno que el que le había regalado Rachel a Quinn la noche anterior, Quinn pidió permiso para seguir su trayecto al interior, permiso que le dio concedió, comenzó acariciándole la lengua con lentitud, con suavidad, acariciando sus labios de vez en cuando, otras mordiéndolo levemente, ahora era la rubia la que tenía el control y no un control prepotente, era un control lindo, amable. Uno donde Rachel se había perdido completamente. El beso comenzó a bajar de ritmo, como último acto Quinn mordió levemente el labio inferior de Rachel haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro. Al desprenderse del beso juntaron sus frentes y permanecieron así hasta que sus respiraciones lograron regularizarse.

-Hola novia mía. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo y ganándose una risita de Quinn.

-Hola. _Contesto riendo. –se escucha tan bien esa palabra.

-¿Novia?

-Ajam.

-Pues ahora lo eres y la escucharas más seguido, novia mía. _Volvió a repetir ganándose un ligero beso en los labios. –si siempre que te llame así contestaras de esa forma, no dudare en hacerlo. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo y haciendo que Quinn hiciera lo mismo. –aún hay más.

-¿Más?

-Sí y aunque me guste tenerte así de cerca necesitamos levantarnos. _Quinn asintió y con la ayuda de la morena se levantó de su regazo. –espera aquí. _Dijo Rachel dejando a Quinn parada al lado de la mesa, la rubia permanecía con la mirada fija frente a ella y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –ahora sí. ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita? _Cuestionó Rachel ya frente a la rubia, la cual un tanto sorprendida asintió.

-Claro que si señorita. _Contesto estirando un poco la mano. Rachel le tamo ambas manos y las puso en sus hombros para después bajar las suyas a las caderas de la rubia. Agradecía que la rubia calzara unos zapatos bajos, eso le permitía quedar casi a la par. –espera esa canción es…

-Lo es. _Interrumpió Rachel comenzando a moverse al compás de la música. –la primera vez que te escuche cantar esa canción supe cuánto me gustabas y supe que tenía que hacer esto, ahora no solo es tu favorita sino mía también. _Explico Rachel.

-Creo que ahora es más que mi canción favorita, ahora es nuestra canción. _Dijo la rubia ruborizada. El baile era agradable, moviéndose tranquilamente sin decir nada. Rachel no quitaba sus ojos de los de Quinn, que aunque no podían verla, aunque no tenía luz. Brillaban de una forma especial que parecía que salía una luz tenue de ellos. La pieza termino y ellas seguían paradas en el mismo lugar, sus rostros reflejaban felicidad.

-Nuestra canción. _Repitió Rachel fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso.

* * *

 **Buuuuuuu :/ aquí nuevamente, una disculpa por subirlo apenas, pero la verdad estaba un poco bloqueada, ademas de que seré sincera andaba un poco decaída y floja para escribir. No sé si este capitulo les guste, la parte de la cena me habría gustado hacerla más romántica pero fue así como me salio y la verdad no me quejo jejeje pues por la condición mi rubia hermosa, no podía sorprenderse mucho al comienzo jejeje.**

 **En otras noticias. ¿Qué les pareció mi hermosa Dianna en la película Bare? Dios... yo aún sigo muriendo lentamente, toda la película estuvo hermosa y muy profesional :O la ame, la amo y la amare :D si aún no han visto la peli se las recomiendo al 100% :)**

 **JoanaSager: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios no te imaginas como me ayudas jeje por un momento pensé que ya no andabas por aquí jeje eres unas de las pocas constantes en dejar un RW por capitulo jeje y te lo agradezco, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, con respecto a subir fragmentos a la pagina, subí uno pequeño, es de una historia que tengo, no sé si vuelva a subir pero tratare ;D**

 **A quien puso lo de la ortografía, le diré a los protagonistas de mi historia que tengan más cuidado al hablar, no esta bien que se coman letras :D jajaja Bromita :D no, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por hacerme saber ese error, créeme se que tengo mis errores y trato de mejorar cada capitulo :D gracias nuevamente ;)** **AlFabraiz: Muchas gracias por seguir en la historia se que también eres constante en comentar los capítulos :D y eso me agrada que bueno que te agraden las tres juntas, para mi son reee tiernas jeje :D espero te agrade este capitulo ;)**

 **Y a las personitas que dejaron los otros RW muchas gracias aquí esta la actualización ;D gracias por leer. No prometo nada pero si puedo mañana subo el siguiente capitulo ;)**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de Chocolate y Abrazos de oso ^_^ (;**


	15. Novia Mía

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Un nuevo capitulo :D**

* * *

-Hola chicas. _Saludo Finn.

-Hola. _Contestaron al unísono.

-¿Y qué tal les fue?

-Finn no seas chismoso. _Regaño Russel.

-Yo solo quiero saber que…

-Dije que no seas chismoso. _Volvió a reprender el hombre haciendo que Rachel y Quinn rieran.

La noche anterior después de la cena las chicas regresaron a la casa ante la atenta mirada de todos, los cuales fueron demasiado discretos en no preguntar, con solo ver el rostro de las chicas estaban seguros que la habían pasado de maravilla, esa noche todos se despidieron de ellas y más tarde cada uno se retiró.

-Dime que no tienes curiosidad Russel.

-Bueno, yo…

-Lo sabía. _Exclamo el chico soltando una carcajada.

-Nos fue bien. _Interrumpió Quinn sonriendo, busco la mano de la morena y la entrelazo con la suya. –papá necesitamos hablar con ustedes. _Dijo la rubia sujetando a una nerviosa Rachel.

-Si Señ… Russel _Se corrió ante la mirada del hombre. –yo…

-Solo necesito saber una cosa. _Interrumpió regalándole una sonrisa a la morena

-¿Cuál?

-¿Eres feliz? _Cuestionó acercándose a su hija.

-Lo soy papá, es lo que quiero.

-Entonces eso me basta, además supongo que Judy ya te dejo claras unas cosas ¿No es así Rachel? _Rachel asintió ruborizada. –entonces no hay más nada que decir, ella es la enérgica aquí, ese no es mi papel. _Dijo el hombre abrazando a las chicas. –solo nos interesa que seas feliz y verte siempre con esa sonrisa mi amor.

-Gracias papá los amo a los dos.

-Gracias Russel yo haré todo porque esa sonrisa siempre permanezca en su rostro. _Dijo Rachel al separarse del abrazo.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás y sé que Quinn hará lo miso porque tu sonrisa permanezca.

-Así será papá. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo y volviendo a entrelazar su mano con la de la morena.

-Bueno ahora vamos que tu madre nos espera en el jardín. _El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín seguido de los tres jóvenes. Finn se metió entre las chicas quedando en medio y abrazándolas por los hombros.

-Díganme. ¿Quién se lo pidió a Quien?

-Finn. _Llamó Russel.

-Pfff a veces es tan aguafiestas. _Dijo el chico resoplando.

-Escuche eso. _Grito el hombre ya afuera.

-Esa era la idea. _Grito Finn. -¿Y entonces?

-Tendrás que quedarte con la duda. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo, se estiro un poco y deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico para después estirar su mano. –Rae. _Llamo la atención de la morena, la cual al instante tomo su mano y la entrelazo en su brazo caminando con ella hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los padres de la rubia y la pequeña Beth.

-¿De verdad tienen que irse hoy? _Cuestionó Judy con tono triste.

-Si solo era por el fin de semana mamá, el deber llama. _Contesto la rubia mientras se llevaba un vaso con jugo a la boca.

-Entiendo, pero no tardaran en regresar ¿cierto?

-Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de aquí y si Rachel quiere regresar conmigo yo encantada. Aún le falta conocer Lima.

-Es tu novia, no creo que le agradáramos tan poco. _Contesto Russel algo confundido. Rachel comenzó se atragantarse con el jugo que había ingerido y comenzó a toser, la palabra "novia" en los labios del padre de Quinn no se la esperaba. –tranquila Rachel. _Dijo Russel palmando ligeramente la espalda de la morena.

-Estoy bien gracias. _Dijo Rachel ya repuesta. –y claro que me agradaron todos, yo regreso encantada.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. ¿Y a qué hora salen hija?

-En cuanto Max me avise que todo está listo mamá.

-Está bien hija. Quinnie... _Llamó la atención de la rubia.

-¿Si?

-¿Hablaras con Blaine y Brittany? _Cuestionó sintiendo la tensión de su marido.

-Lo are mamá, aunque aún no sé cuándo.

-¿Puedes llamarme cuando lo hagas? Necesito saber más de tu hermano hija.

-Lo are mamá.

Llego la hora de partir y Rachel se encontraba en el salón con los padres de la rubia, la cual estaba en la habitación de Beth. La morena escuchaba divertida a Judy y Russel, los cuales le contaban anécdotas de Quinn cuando era pequeña y de lo mucho que Beth se parecía a ella. Al cabo de unos minutos Quinn entro al salón del brazo de Finn el cual sujetaba a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué llora? _Cuestionó la morena un tanto alarmada.

-Siempre que Quinnie se va ella se pone así, ambas se ponen así. _Explico Finn viendo a la rubia, la cual también dejaba caer unas lágrimas.

-Ey, no, no llores Q. _Rachel se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo. Quinn sollozaba como una niña pequeña.

-Estoy bien Rae, solo siempre es difícil dejarla aquí. _Dijo la rubia al separase de la morena.

-Sabes que siempre puedes regresar hija, además todas las noches le llamas para cantarle o contarle un cuento, prácticamente no están separadas. _Dijo Judy acercándose a Quinn.

-Lo sé mamá, pero eso no quita que sea difícil. Finn me la das por favor. _El chico con cuidado puso a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre. –te amo mi luz esto lo hago por ti, pronto no, nos separaremos más. _La pequeña se había calmado al escuchar la voz de su madre. Rachel no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas, al ver el amor que Quinn le tenía a esa niña tan hermosa, la cual era el vivo retrato de su madre. –seguiré llamándote todas las noches para que me sientas más cerquita de ti, yo siempre te llevo en mi corazón y en mi mente mi amor. _Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña y dejando un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña. -Mamá. _Judy se acercó y tomo a la pequeña en brazos, la cual al instante comenzó a llorar, la rubia le dejo un abrazo a su madre y otro a su padre despidiéndose. Rachel y Finn hicieron lo mismo y salieron de la casa. Max ya los esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta.

-Hola Max. _Saludo Finn.

-Hola Finn, hola Quinn. _Saludo el chico, la rubia solo le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado y con la ayuda de Finn subió al auto. – ¿Beth? _Finn asintió con el rostro triste. –hola seño… Rachel. _Se corrió ante la mirada de la morena.

-Hola Max. _Contesto la morena con una sonrisa, para después entrar al auto seguida de Finn.

El viaje paso ameno, con las ocurrencias de Rachel. Finn y Max, la rubia logro dejar un poquito la tristeza. Escuchar a esos tres juntos, las bromas y de más para Quinn era bueno.

-¿Tienes que irte ya? _Cuestionó Quinn con un puchero.

-Tengo unos pendientes y Santana no deja de molestar. _Contesto Rachel acariciando el rostro de la rubia. –pero hagamos algo, termino lo que tengo que hacer y más tarde paso a verte ¿Te parece?

-Sí. _Exclamo la rubia aplaudiendo. –es una buena idea, entonces ahora a tú departamento ¿verdad?

-Si por favor. _Quinn recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Rachel sonreía porque al parecer esa era la nueva manía de la rubia y eso le encantaba.

-¿Sera raro? –Cuestionó Quinn.

-¿El qué?

-Que aún no te vas y ya te extraño. _Contesto mientras jugaba con los dedos de Rachel.

-Supongo que no, a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. _Admitió besando la cabeza de la rubia.

-Ustedes son tan ternuritas. _Dijo Finn soltando un suspiro. Ambas sonrieron ante lo dicho por el chico. Minutos después el auto se detuvo y Max bajo.

-Llegamos. _Informo Max al abrir la puerta y ayudar primero a Quinn y después a Rachel a bajar después se dirigió hacia la cejuela para sacar la pequeña maleta de la morena y dejarla en sus manos.

-Gracias Max. _El chico asintió y se alejo un poco dándoles espacio. -gracias por todo Q, me la pase muy bien este fin de semana.

-Gracias a ti. _Contesto la rubia. Rachel se acercó y la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a ella, pocos segundos después corto la distancia besándola con cariño, tierno, dulce no duro mucho pero les formo una sonrisa enorme.

–Y gracias por eso. _Susurro Rachel en los labios de la rubia. Quinn sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a Rachel dejando un beso en la misma.

–Hasta más tarde novia mía. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo y haciendo que Rachel soltara una risita.

-Hasta más tarde novia mía. _Contesto la morena. Quinn palpo al aire y enseguida Max se acercó, tomo la mano de la rubia y la guió hasta el auto. Rachel suspiro y al ver el auto completamente lejos entro.

* * *

-Llego el amor de sus vidas. _Grito Rachel al entrar a su departamento. Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta, se acercó a la sala y dejo la pequeña maleta en el sofá, camino a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, de regreso en la sala…

-BEEEEERRYYYYY. _Gritaron Santana y Kurt haciendo que el vaso que Rachel llevaba en la mano cayera al piso, comenzó a toser haciendo que sus amigos soltaran sonoras carcajadas.

-Demonios… ustedes quieren matarme de un infarto. _Reprocho calmando su tos.

-Dios… tu rostro, fue de película. _Comento la latina entre risas.

-Lo fue, de fotografía. _Concordó Kurt abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Idiotas. _Gruño Rachel y levanto el vaso.

-Oh, vamos Rach fue gracioso. _Grito Santana siguiendo a Rachel a la cocina.

-¿Si? Pues para mí no. _Volvió a gruñir dejando el vaso en el fregadero. –voy a mi habitación.

-Ah, no, tú no te vas hasta que nos cuentes todo y cuando digo todo es TODO. _Enfatizo la última palabra, tomo de la mano a Rachel y la llevo hasta la sala. -¿Y bien? Te escuchamos. _Dijo la latina sentándose junto a su amiga mientras Kurt lo hacía frente a ellas. Rachel suspiro y sonrió al ver el rostro de sus amigos, realmente estaban curiosos.

Rachel les contaba todo con lujo de detalles, lo amable que fue toda la familia de la rubia, lo hermosa que era su enorme casa, los graciosos que eran Russel y Finn "discutiendo" Rachel contaba todo riendo al recordar a cada personaje de la familia Fabray.

-Woow por como hablas la familia de la rubia es "la familia perfecta" _Comento Santana haciendo comillas en las últimas tres palabras.

-Prácticamente, si ustedes los conocieran les encantarían. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-No entiendo, si son todo eso que tú nos cuentas. ¿Por qué Blaine y Brittany se alejaron? _Cuestionó la latina frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, eso yo no sé si pueda…

-Porque ellos no merecen una familia tan buena. _Interrumpió Kurt con tono molesto. Santana frunció aún más el ceño al igual que Rachel.

-¿Por qué lo dices muñeco? _Cuestionó Santana. – ¿Blaine te dijo algo?

-Lo hizo, pero ahora no estamos hablando de mí sino de lo bien que la paso Rach. _Contesto el chico regalándoles una sonrisa de medio lado a sus amigas. –me da gusto que te la hayas pasado muy bien, pero dime que esa diosa hermosa ya es tu…

-Lo es. _Interrumpió Rachel haciendo más grande su sonrisa. –le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto.

-Ya era hora. _Exclamo Santana levantando los brazos con efusividad. – ¿Y qué era eso que nos tenías que contar? Además de que ya es tu novia claro.

-Bueno, es algo un poco complicado de entender. _Contesto Rachel moviéndose nerviosa. Ante la mirada de Santana Rachel suspiro. –Quinn es mamá. _Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier cosa en el salón, menos a los ojos de sorpresa de sus amigos. Ante el silencio de ambos no le quedo de otra que volver a verlos. Santana tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Mientras Kurt tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca y los ojos parecían querer salir de su lugar.

-Pero que carajos. _Exclamo Santana al salir del asombro. –la rubia de los ojos bonitos y cuerpo despampanante es…

-Oye… desde ya dejas de ver el cuerpo de mi novia. _Gruño Rachel golpeando levemente el brazo de la latina.

-Pero si la que no ve aquí es… aaah era una bromita. _Exclamo Santana sobándose el brazo ante un golpe más fuerte por parte de Rachel. –eres una maleducada, bueno como decía antes de tu interrupción. Esa rubia… hermosa, ya, ya. _Dijo al notar la mirada de la morena más pequeña. –es mamá, no me jodas.

-Si escucha tus malas palabras te va a reprender. _Dijo Kurt lanzando un cojín a la latina.

-Pues no está aquí y nadie le dirá. _Se burló sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

-No solo a mí me cambio la vida. _Susurro Rachel para sí misma.

-Deja de hablar contigo que estamos aquí. _Recrimino Santana. –mejor cuéntanos con lujo de detalle tod…

-Lo siento. _Interrumpió la morena pequeña. -pero esta hermosura tiene cosas que hacer y más tarde tengo cita con mi hermosa novia. _Informo poniéndose de pie.

-Mira Barbra te vas y me dejas con esta maldita duda y no te la acabas. _Amenazo la latina señalando a su amiga. –Berry, no me dejes hablando sola. BERRY. _Grito frustrada al ver a la morena desparecer sin ponerle atención. –esto no se queda así. _Gruño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que su amigo soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Amo cuando te hace eso. _Se burló Kurt calmando su risa.

-Ja ja ja que chistoso, mejor dime lo que te contó Blaine. ¿No te hablo de que Quinn era mamá?

-Me hablo de muchas cosas pero no de eso, aunque ya nada me sorprende de él. _Contesto el chico con tono neutro.

-Qué relación tan extraña tienen.

-Teníamos, se terminó. _Dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y dejando a su amiga sorprendida.

-Pero que carajos, ¿Hoy es día de dejar a Santana con cara de idiota sorprendida? _Grito golpeando el sofá.

* * *

-Lucy Quinn Fabray, deja de estar jugando. _Grito Rachel entre risas.

-Pero si no estoy jugando, es solo que tú no me dices en qué dirección está tu celular. _Se defendió sonriendo.

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia recostadas en su cama. Rachel intentaba tomar fotos, pero la rubia se movía o cerraba los ojos mientras reía.

-Si como no, ahora el celular esta frente a ti. _Informo acomodándose junto a la rubia. La rubia hizo lo mismo quedando con la mirada frente a ella, pero en el último minuto antes de que la morena presionara el botón. Quinn volteo poniendo su mano bajo el mentón de Rachel y el suyo, quedando con su rostro frente a la mejilla de la morena Rachel sonrió y presionó para capturar el momento. –Bueno a pesar de sus bromitas la foto salió muy bien. _Comento Rachel viendo su celular.

-Te encantan mis bromas. _Dijo Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

-De hecho todo me encanta de ti. _Dijo Rachel lanzándose a la rubia, la cual se retorcía divertida por las cosquillas que le hacia la morena.

-Ya, ya… cosquillas no por favor. _Imploraba la rubia entre risas.

-Está bien, por ahora. _Dijo Rachel recostándose boca arriba. –Q. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. _Contesto recostándose en la misma posición y tomando la mano de la morena. -1-2-3-4. _Rachel sonrió al escuchar a la rubia entretenerse nuevamente con sus manos.

-Tú, bueno… _Rachel no sabía cómo plantear tal pregunta, no quería incomodar a la rubia. -¿Nunca has visto a un oftalmólogo? _Quinn detuvo su cuenta y se giró haciendo que la morena hiciera lo mismo, sin soltar su mano y con su mirada fija en ella, no exactamente en sus ojos, en alguna parte del rostro de Rachel, la cual nuevamente podía sentir como los ojos de Quinn la veían y no literalmente pero lo hacían.

-De hecho si, desde el accidente mis padres buscaron a los mejores. Estuve en pruebas por mucho tiempo unos decían que mi problema no tenía remedio, otros que lo tenía pero que yo tendría que tener más edad. Papá no se quedaba con las opiniones negativas y siguió buscando hasta que encontraron a alguien que se atrevió a operarme. _Explico sorprendiendo a la morena. Rachel se giró e hizo que Quinn se moviera quedando nuevamente boca arriba, la morena recostó medio cuerpo encima de Quinn quedando con su barba sobre el pecho de la rubia, la cual mantenía su mirada fija frente a ella. –me operaron cuando yo tenía 15 años pero no funciono.

-Quinn yo no…

-Tranquila ya paso, fue un momento duro me deprimí mucho, pero entendí que tendría que vivir con esto.

-Entonces. ¿Tú no volverías a intentarlo?

-Seria hipócrita si dijera que no quiero volver a ver pero no sé si podría con otro mal resultado tal vez sea una cobarde pero…

-No, no digas eso Q, no eres cobarde y aunque no lo creas te entiendo.

-Gracias Rae y sabes… claro que me encantaría recuperar la vista, poder ver muchas cosas pero en especial conocer a mi hija, poder ver su risa sin tener que imaginármela, poder descubrir el color de sus ojos y grabarme cada uno de sus gestos. Y también conocer a mi novia y cada gesto, cada rasgo, su risa, ver con mis ojos y no con mis manos lo hermosa que es. _Dijo Quinn acariciando la mejilla de la morena, la cual sonrió bobamente por las palabras de la rubia. -así como a muchas persona más que son importantes para mí.

-Yo solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy apoyarte y si en algún momento cambias de opinión aquí estaré para estar a tu lado, novia mía. _Dijo Rachel ganándose una risita de Quinn. Rachel se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a besar todo el rostro de esta, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados ante el contacto, para terminar en los labios de la rubia.

-Me gusta escuchar eso de tus labios. _Dijo Quinn al terminar el beso.

-¿El qué, el que estaré a tu lado? _Cuestionó Rachel, la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena. – ¿El que siempre voy apoyarte? _Quinn volvió a negar. –entonces me doy, no sé a qué te refieres.

-Rachel. _Grito Quinn haciendo que la morena soltara una carcajada.

-Ok, ok bromita. A mí me gusta llamarte. NOVIA MÍA. _Dijo besando los labios de la rubia. –oye… ya no me gusta cómo se escucha mi nombre completo en tus labios. _Se quejó la morena al separarse de los labios de la rubia y haciendo que fuera el turno de Quinn para reír. –es mejor ese diminutivo.

-¿Si, cuál? _Bromeo sonriendo. –Ok, ok ya entendí. _Dijo al sentir las manos de Rachel en sus costados con intenciones comenzar nuevamente un ataque de cosquillas.

-Dilo. _Ordeno la morena comenzando a mover sus manos.

-¿El qué? _Volvió a bromear. –Ok, ok.

-Dime.

-ME. _Contesto ganándose el ataque de cosquillas. –para, para dije lo… que, para… dije lo que querías. _Gritaba la rubia entre risas.

-Ja ja ja chistosita, sabes que es lo que quería escuchar, dilo.

-LO. _Volvió a bromear ganándose nuevamente otro ataque de cosquillas. –ok, ok me doy, para Rae. _Rachel sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo y beso levemente los labios de la rubia. –adelante. _Grito la rubia al escuchar el llamado en su puerta.

-Oh, woow, no interrumpí nada. ¿Cierto? _Cuestionó Finn al entrar a la habitación y ver a Rachel prácticamente sobre la rubia. Rachel dejo un beso en los labios de Quinn y se incorporó sentándose a su lado.

-No tranquilo, termine con esta rubia. _Bromeo Rachel haciendo que Quinn soltara una risita y le diera un golpe.

-No interrumpiste nada y esta morena loca no termino nada conmigo. ¿Qué paso Finn? _Cuestionó Quinn incorporándose para sentarse.

-Bueno me preguntaba si querían compartir unas pizzas conmigo y unas…

-Si, pizza. _Exclamo la rubia poniéndose de pie, haciéndolo tan rápido que tropezó con una almohada tirada cerca de su cama.

-Quinn. _Exclamaron Rachel y Finn acercándose con preocupación a la rubia, la cual reía divertida.

-¿Estás bien? _Cuestionó Rachel hincándose junto a ella. –no es gracioso. _Reprocho Rachel al ver que la rubia no paraba de reír.

-Rachel tiene razón Quinn te pudis…

-Oh, claro que lo fue, nieguen que no tuvieron ganas de reír. _Contesto la rubia aun recostada en la alfombra.

-No, noso…

-Oh, vamos. _Quinn Interrumpió a Rachel. -mi caída fue de película. _Bromeo haciendo que finalmente los dos chicos soltaran a carcajadas al igual que la rubia. –lo sabía, se querían reír de mí.

-Está bien, si fue gracioso. Pero a lo que venía las pizzas no tardan en llegar.

-Que esperamos, pediste mi pizza favorita. ¿Cierto? _Cuestionó Quinn poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, mitad mexicana y mitad pepperoni. _Contesto el chico saliendo de la habitación.

-Vamos Rae. _Rachel tomo la mano de la rubia entrelazándola con la suya, camino con ella pero antes de salir la jalo hacia ella para acto seguido besarla, un beso apasionado corto pero muy apasionado. –si vuelves a besarme así no me va a importar la pizza. _Susurro la rubia en los labios de la morena.

-Me encantaría pero Finn volverá y no nos dejara hasta que bajemos. _Contesto la morena arrastrando a la rubia. –vamos novia mía. _Dijo la morena entrelazando el brazo de la rubia con el suyo.

-Novia tuya, novia mía. _Contesto la rubia ganándose una risita de la morena.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu :D aquí estamos nuevamente la historia, las chicas y yop :D se que es un poco corto pero mejor algo a nada ¿no? jeje dejare unas imagenes en la pagina de Facebook para que se den idea de algunas cosa que pasan en este capitulo. Bueno ahora a los RW**

 **°°Pao: Gracias por tu RW me da gusto que te agrade la historia, espero siga gustándote ;)°°**

 **°°Bleu1: Que bueno que te encanto :D a mi me encanta que te encante :)°°**

 **°°AlFabraiz: Pues no niego que habrá drama pero por ahora las dejare ser feliz por un rato jeje tal vez haya tanta miel que ustedes mismas pidan un poco de drama jeje o tal vez no jeje :D gracias por tu comentario ;)°°**

 **°°JoanaSager: Gracias hermosa de verdad que tus comentarios siempre son felizmente recibidos :D me encanta que te agrade la historia y cada capitulo que subo, la otra historia tal vez la suba pero primero tengo que terminar esta. ;) grax°°**

 **°°Guest: Gracias por leer mi historia y que bueno que te encanta, a tu pregunta sobre donde vi la película, la vi en una pagina que me pasaron, espero no me maten pero aquí aun no se estrena pero créanme que si llegara a salir en México yo seria una de las encantada en ir a verla al cine y por supuesto que cuando salga a la venta la comprare jeje pero por ahora solo por ese medio pude verla :/ si gustas el link avísame y lo publico en la pagina de Face que deje en un capitulo anterior.°°**

 **Y gracias a todos por leer ;) Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	16. Celos

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿Dejaras de darle vueltas al asunto y nos dirás porque terminaste con Blaine?

-Es que yo no termine con él, fue él quien termino conmigo. _Contesto Kurt con tristeza.

-Ook, ya no estoy entendiendo nada, tú me dijiste que hablaste con él y que te platico el por qué se alejó de su familia y tú te molestaste por como hizo las cosas y porque no te había contado nada ¿no es así? _Kurt asintió con cabizbajo. – entonces, ¿Qué paso para que él te terminara? De verdad no entiendo nada.

-Ni yo. _Dijo Santana.

-¿Qué no entiendes Rach, qué no entienden? _Se dirigió a las dos. –que es un cobarde, que prefiere huir antes de afrontar los problemas. _Exclamó Kurt perdiendo la paciencia.

-Kurt. _Rachel llamó la atención de su amigo, el cual miro donde lo hacía Rachel.

-Yo… lo, lo siento Quinn. _Se disculpó bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Kurt, tienes razón. _Gruño Quinn jugando con su habitual moneda.

-Q. _Rachel acerco su silla junto a la rubia y le saco la moneda de las manos, era mucho mejor que jugar con sus manos. Lo que al instante la rubia hizo calmando sus nervios.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Kurt? _Cuestionó Quinn jugando con los dedos de Rachel.

-Claro mi Diosa. _Contesto el chico sonriendo y haciendo que Quinn hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Por qué termino contigo? Fu… fue por mí cul…

-No. _Interrumpió Kurt. -no fue tu culpa, discutimos un poco cuando me contó lo que paso, bueno en tu… con tu familia. A él no le gusto que los defendiera sin conocerlos y me dijo que si no podía entenderlo era mejor que nos diéramos un tiempo. _Explico el chico dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Santana hizo lo mismo que Rachel y junto su silla con la de su amigo.

-Ven aquí muñeco. _Dijo la latina. Kurt se acercó a su amiga dejándose abrazar por esta, eran pocas las veces que se permitían ser cariñosos el uno con el otro. –no estés triste. Blaine no sabe lo que está perdiendo mejor hagamos algo interesante. _Exclamo Santana.

-Si me parece bien. _Concordó Rachel. – ¿vienes amor?

-Yo, no puedo. _Contesto Quinn con tono triste. –tengo una última clase, en un momento Finn vendrá por mí.

-De hecho ya llego. _Dijo la latina al ver que Finn entraba a la cafetería. Rachel y Kurt voltearon y vieron al chico el cual no venía solo sino con Marley. –quita esa cara. _Susurro Santana a Rachel, era más que obvio que la chica no le agradaba a la morena.

-Hola chicos. _Saludo Finn con la mano. –Quinnie vamos.

-Hola. _Saludo Marley de igual manera. Kurt y Santana le regalaron una sonrisa sincera mientras que Rachel solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Mar. _Saludo Quinn palpando al aire, la chica se acercó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Q. _Dijo la chica al separarse. ¿Nos vamos? _Cuestionó aun con la mano de Quinn entre la suya. Rachel veía rojo.

-Si vamos. _Contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie, tomo su morral y saco se bastón. –Rae.

-Aquí amor. _Contesto Rachel acercándose con arrogancia. –te busco más tarde ok. _Dijo para después dejarle un beso en los labios y colocar la moneda en la chaqueta de la rubia.

-Está bien. _Contesto Quinn con una sonrisa. –hasta luego chicos y Kurt.

-¿Si?

-Tal vez es difícil, pero no estés triste mi hermano no puede ser tan bruto y dejar ir a un chico como tú. _Dijo la rubia regalando una sonrisa sincera. Kurt sonrió y se levantó a abrazarla.

-Gracias mi Diosa. _Agradeció Kurt al separarse del abrazo.

-No es nada. Finn. _Llamó la rubia.

-Está en una llamada, ven apóyate en mi brazo. _Dijo Marley, tomo la mano de Quinn y la entrelazo con su brazo.

-Rach. _Susurro Santana tomándola del brazo al ver que se dirigía hacia las chicas las cuales ya caminaban hacia la salida. –calma el gen Berry. _Dijo hacendó que se sentara.

-Hasta luego chicos. _Grito Finn saliendo detrás de las chicas.

-Adiós. _Contestaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Cómo quieres me calme? Se nota que a esa tipa le gusta Quinn. _Gruño Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi enana, por favor a quien no le gusta esa rubia. _Contesto Santana dándole un trago a su café.

-No estas ayudando. _Reprendió Kurt. –tranquila Rach tú eres su novia.

-Ok, quiero que entiendan una cosa. _Interrumpió Santana. –sobre todo tú Rach, la rubia es una chica hermosa no solo Marley que por cierto no me cae nada mal se nota que… oye. _Se quejó al recibir una servilleta echa bola en el rostro. Rachel solo se encogió de hombros. –como decía, se nota que es una buena chica. Pero el punto es que tendrás que lidiar con chicas y chicos que querrán con la rubia despampanante.

-Sé que Quinn es hermosa y no solo tendrá una o un pretendiente, pero el que lo sepa no hace que no me muera de celos al ver cosas como las de hace un momento y seré sincera Marley no se me hace una mala chica pero no me agrada como ve a Quinn, con ojos de idiota enamorada. _Volvió a gruñir cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

-Así como tú ¿no? _Cuestionó la latina con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ja chistosa.

-Lo sé, lo soy. Pero no, nosotros íbamos a ir a…

-No. _Interrumpió Rachel. –yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que Quinn salga.

-Ja ja… _Santana soltó una risa irónica. -y yo soy un ángel ¿no? Tú no vas hacer una novia psicópata, la rubia tienes cosas que hacer y tú también así que vamos. _Rachel busco la ayuda de su amigo pero este solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Traidor. _Gruño Rachel siendo arrastrada por Santana. Kurt pago la cuenta y salió tras sus amigas.

* * *

-Muy bien jóvenes los veo en la siguiente clase. _Dijo el profesor al tiempo que guardaba sus cosas en un portafolio de cuero. –Quinn te puedes acercar un momento por favor. _La rubia asintió y con la ayuda de Marley bajo hasta el escritorio del profesor. –Marley me dejas con la señorita Fabray. _La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Estaré esperando afuera Q. _Informo la chica. Quinn asintió.

-Bueno Quinn necesitaba hablar del trabajo que hiciste hace unos días.

-Si dígame. _Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Fue un trabajo ejemplar Quinn fue el mejor de la clase _Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Oh, muchas gracias. _Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa aún más grande. –trato de dar lo mejor de mí.

-No tratas lo das y eso me da mucho gusto, eres un ejemplo para muchos Quinn sigue así.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-Bien, eso era todo hasta la próxima clase. _Se despidió el hombre, toco el hombro de la rubia como despido y salió. Quinn saco su bastón de su morral, con una sonrisa lo extendió y camino en la misma dirección que su profesor segundos antes, aún no conocía bien las instalaciones por lo que andaba a tientas, al llegar hasta la puerta se detuvo ya que alguien entraba.

-¿Mar?

-No tu amiguita se fue.

-Oh, hola Scarlett. _Saludo Quinn con su sonrisa habitual. La chica era alta, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tez blanco.

-Así que ya te convertiste en la favorita del profesor Byrne. _Dijo la chica caminando alrededor de Quinn.

-Yo… no, él solo…

-Te voy a dejar clara una cosa cieguita. _Interrumpió la chica parándose frente a Quinn. –nadie va hacer mejor que yo ni en esta clase ni en cualquier otra y el que les des lastima por estar discapacitada no hará que tú con tu cara de mosca muerta lo sea. _Escupió la chica con rabia.

-Yo, no… no quiero tener problemas y si soy o no mejor que tú será por mi esfuerzo no por la lástima que dices que me tienen. _Contesto Quinn con seguridad.

-Claro que es por eso. _Grito Scarlett perdiendo la paciencia. –pero te lo advierto Fabray no me quieres tener como enemiga, créeme no te conviene.

-No te tengo miedo, pero yo no estoy aquí para pelear. Así que si me permites. _Dijo Quinn pasando a su lado, la chica con rabia se adelantó con intención de detenerla pero otra idea le pasó por la mente, dejo que la rubia caminara un poco adelantando su bastón, segundos después sonrió y puso una silla en el camino de la rubia.

-Quinn. _Grito Marley al ver las intenciones de Scarlett. –cuidado.

–Aah. _Exclamo Quinn al golpearse la rodilla con la silla.

-Deberías comenzar a tenerlo. _Susurro la chica al oído de la rubia para después salir. Quinn solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero que carajos te pasa. _Gruño Marleyaa a Scarlett la cual pasaba a su lado sin prestarle el mínimo interes. Marley camino hasta Quinn. -¿Estas bien Q? _Cuestionó inclinándose en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Quinn, la cual se estaba sobando la rodilla.

-Si Mar, tranquila. _Contesto la rubia incorporándose. – ¿Sigue aquí, no tú ya te habías ido?

-No Q ya salió y no claro que no, solo entre un momento al aula de al lado, pero le dije a Scarlett que...

-Ya, me mintió. _Interrumpió la rubia.

-¿Qué paso? _Cuestionó comenzando a caminar. -espera siéntate, no puedes caminar bien. _Dijo Marley al ver que Quinn cojeaba un poco.

-Tranquila me golpee la misma rodilla donde me pusieron puntos hace unas semanas, por eso dolió más pero ya pasara, vamos necesito encontrar a Finn. _Dijo la rubia entrelazando su brazo con el de Marley y comenzando a caminar. –Mar.

-¿Si?

-Por favor que Finn no se entere de esto.

-Pero Q…

-Por favor.

-Está bien, pero si Scarlett no te deja tranquila no será Finn el que intervenga sino yo. _Dijo Marley muy segura.

-Gracias Mar. _Agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa, y con la ayuda de su bastón y la de la chica salio del aula caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida de la universidad.

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas como león enjaulado? _Cuestionó Santana al ver a Rachel caminar de un lado al otro en la sala de su departamento.

-No estoy… _Rachel detuvo sus palabras al tiempo que detenía sus pasos. –ok, tal vez un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo necesito…

-Necesitas calmarte. _Interrumpió Santana. –la rubia ya te aviso que hoy tiene cosas pendientes. Rach no tienes ni un mes con ella y ya actúas muy posesiva.

-Yo no… _Se detuvo al ver la mirada de sus amigos. -ok... no sé qué me pasa. _Dijo desplomándose en el sofá junto a su amiga. –no puedo controlar esto que siento cuando veo que alguien más está interesada en Quinn.

-Rachel tienes que controlar tus celos. _Dijo Kurt. -siempre has sido una persona celosa y cuando se te salen de control no es bueno. O tengo que recordarte a…

-No, no tienes. _Interrumpió Santana. –ella sabe que no puede volver actuar de esa manera. ¿Cierto Rach?

-Sí. _Dijo tapándose el rostro con un cojín.

-Entonces comienza por dejar de ser tan intensa. _Dijo Santana.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella. _Comento Kurt.

-Pues yo creo que mejor te callas. _Comento Santana. –lo peor que puede hacer es hablar con la rubia de sus celos locos.

-Primero, no me calles y segundo yo no veo que tiene de malo.

-Si te callo porque solo dices tonterías.

-yo no digo…

-Si lo haces. _Contraataco Santana. Rachel negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, una pelea entre sus amigos en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba. Camino hacia su habitación dejando en una nueva discusión a sus amigos. –Rach. Ja… bonita te ves dejándonos solos. _Grito Santana a la morena al verla desaparecer hacia su habitación.

-Tú tienes la culpa. _Recrimino Kurt. –yo mejor me voy. _Dijo el chico levantándose.

-Ustedes me van a volver loca con sus problemas de amor. _Gruño la latina cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

 **Buuuuuuuuu ^_^ estoy de regreso y con mis más sinceras disculpas, juro que no es mi intención dejar tanto tiempo ni la historia ni a ustedes, pero no sé que me pasa, ando un poco bloqueada. Por lo mismo les voy a pedir que sean sinceras y me digan si creen que me estoy perdiendo o los capítulos son muy banales, otra cosa estaba pensando subir capítulos más cortos así tal vez las actualizaciones serian más seguido :D espero sus opiniones.**

 **Les agradezco a cada personita linda que se toma el tiempo para comentar, juro que amo leer sus RW :D por ustedes trato de seguir con la historia lo mejor que puedo.**

 **Lu:Gracias por tu comentario jeje ;)**

 **JoanaSager: Hermosa mil gracias por tu comen, como siempre muy linda :D**

 **AlFabraiz: Y a mí me mato tu comentario jaja lo ultimo juro que solté una gran carcajada cuando leí lo que pensaste jajaja gracias por comentar linda personita :D**

 **Patricia: Hola linda, primero que nada gracias por comentar me da gusto que te agrade la historia, gracias también por el alago a como escribo jeje se que aún me falta pero que lo digas me hace muy feliz :) Segundo y con respecto a tu petición, leí esa historia y tienes razón es muy buena aunque me haya hecho enojar en algunas ocasiones es buena jeje espero puedas entender mis puntos, yo estaría encantada de seguir con esa historia, de hecho y te soy sincera lo hice en mi cabeza jejeje :D pero no puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la autora :/ seria muy poco profesional y grosero de mi parte :( pero hagamos algo, voy a entrar a dicha historia y dejare mi RW pidiendo que siga con la historia :D y otro planteándole tu opción vale :D espero me entiendas :-* gracias nuevamente.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusten estas Faberry :D**

 **Bleu1: Hola ^_^ por un momento pensé que no tendría comen tuyo jeje pero agradezco que no sea así y que aquí andes jeje gracias por preguntar, si todo bien solo como lo dije arriba ando un poco bloqueada :/ pero gracias por comentar y seguir la historia :)**

 **Saluditos a todas las personitas que anden por aquí y como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso ^_^ (;**


	17. Sentimientos

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Sorpresaaaaa :D dos capítulos el mismo día por tardarme jeje y por cierto, les deje la foto en la pagina de quien sera un poquito el terror de nuestra rubia :3**

* * *

-Hola amor. ¿Cómo estás? _Saludo Rachel a Quinn.

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú? _Rachel se acercó y paso las manos de la rubia sobre sus hombros. Para pasar las suyas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn. La atrajo más a ella y la… beso, comenzó acariciándole los labios al tiempo que dejaba leves mordiscos en el labio inferior, mientras con sus manos se ocupaba de dejar acariciar en la espalda de la rubia, amabas llevaban una danza de ternura la cual se mezclaba con una pasión exquisita. –Wooow tomare eso como un "bien". _Dijo la rubia al separarse del beso.

-Ahora lo estoy. _Contesto Rachel con una sonrisa, mientras se permitía perderse nuevamente en los ojos de su novia. La cual tenía la mirada fija frente a ella y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -¿te he dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?

-Hoy no. _Contesto la rubia soltando una risa. Rachel dejo un beso en la nariz de Quinn para después abrazarla hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos que conozco. Y un aroma exquisito. _Dijo Rachel aún en el cuello de la rubia.

-Gracias, tú también tienes un aroma exquisito y el color de tus ojos, por lo que Finn me comento son color chocolate intenso ¿Cierto? _Quinn sintió a Rachel asentir. –Finn dice que son muy hermosos y expresivos, que son como una hermosa noche estrellada sobre todo cuando brillan porque eso les da el toque especial.

-Wooow. ¿Eso dijo? _Cuestionó separándose del cuello de la rubia, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y sé que en eso no se equivoca.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? _Cuestionó Rachel arqueando una ceja.

-Por la forma en la que los describía. _Contesto con una sonrisa mientras con su nariz acariciaba la de la morena.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que te extrañaba? _Cuestionó Rachel.

-Si lo haría, porque yo también lo hice. _Contesto Quinn dejando un ligero beso en la nariz de su novia y haciéndola reír.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? _Cuestionó Rachel separándose de la rubia, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con su brazo.

-Muero de hambre. _Se quejó la rubia llevándose una mano al estómago.

-A comer será. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo y haciendo que la rubia hiciera lo mismo.

-Espera. _Pidió Quinn deteniendo sus pasos, abrió su morral y saco su celular. Presionó el botón medio y se llevó el celular cerca de la boca.

–Llamar a Max. _Dijo la rubia hacia el celular.

-Llamando a Max. _Se escuchó una voz salir del aparato.

-Hola Max. _Saludo Quinn al escuchar la voz del chico del otro lado de la línea. -si ya terminaron mis clases puedes venir por favor. _pidió la rubia amablemente. –gracias. _Dijo para después volver a presionar el mismo botón y regresar el celular a su morral. –ahora sí, vamos esperemos a Max en una banca.

-Primero crucemos. _Interrumpió Rachel -necesito café. _Dijo la morena. Quinn asintió y con su brazo entrelazado al de Rachel comenzó a caminar.

Minutos después ambas salían para regresar a la entrada de la universidad. Rachel y Quinn reían a carcajadas debido a un percance en la cafetería.

-Dios… te juro que el tipo se veía muy gracioso. _Dijo Rachel entre risas, mientras ambas se sentaban en una banca.

-Mala, te burlas de su peluquín. _Reprocho Quinn con tono gracioso y sin poder evitar otro ataque de risa.

-Ja… y luego quien es la mala. _Dijo Rachel contagiándose de la risa de Quinn.

-Bueno, es difícil no reír cuando a alguien se le vuela el… cabello. _Dijo soltando una carcajada. Rachel también soltó una sonora carcajada, la que detuvo segundos después.

-Yo… espera ya regreso. _Dijo la morena con nervios. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. Rachel se levantó y agrandes pasos se alejó de la banca.

-Hola Rachel.

-Hola Blaine. ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo pregunto porque no creo que vengas por Kurt.

-En efecto no vengo por él, vengo por ella. _Dijo señalando a Quinn con la cabeza.

-Si mal no recuerdo Finn te pidió que antes de hablar con ella hablaras con él. _Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Él te lo comento? _Rachel asintió mientras giraba un poco para ver a Quinn, la cual mecía sus pies de adelante atrás lo que hizo sonreír a la morena. –necesito hablar con ella y por lo que veo Finn no está aquí.

-Por lo que tendrás que buscarlo antes de acercarte a Quinn.

-Rachel, sé que tal vez estas molesta conmigo por lo que paso con Kurt pero eso es muy aparte de Quinn.

-Mira Blaine, no te miento que si estoy molesta por como manejaste las cosas y sé que esos son problemas entre ustedes pero si sigues lastimándolo no dudaremos en intervenir. Pero ahora se trata de Quinn y tú necesitas saber muchas cosas antes de hablar con ella.

-Cosas que por lo visto tú sabes.

-Sí, pero a mí no me corresponde decirlas. Blaine estuviste ausente por dos años es lógico que algunas cosas hayan cambiado. Necesito regresar con ella comienza a desesperarse. _Dijo al ver a la rubia que se movía incomoda.

-Está bien Rachel, pero… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime.

-Puedes hablar con Quinn y Finn, necesito hablar con ellos.

-Está bien lo haré, no prometo que accedan pero lo intentare.

-Con eso me basta por ahora, tienes mi número. _Dijo inclinándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a la morena. –y Rachel...

-¿Si?

-Perdón por lastimar a Kurt sé que no se lo merece.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón. _Dijo la morena regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Blaine asintió para después retirarse. Rachel lo vio alejarse y regreso sobre sus pasos. –ya estoy aquí.

-¿Qué paso, porque tardaste?

-Necesitaba interceptar a alguien. _Contesto Rachel tomando las manos de Quinn. -¿Qué hace tan interesante esta moneda. _Cuestionó Rachel tomando la moneda de las manos de la rubia.

-Me la regalo mí… Blaine. _Contesto Quinn comenzando a jugar con la manos de Rachel que permanecía entre las suyas.

-¿Es por eso que siempre juegas con ella, sobre todo cuando estas nerviosa? _Cuestionó inspeccionando la moneda.

-En parte sí, pero siempre he tenido una manía de mover las manos, por eso desde que él se la encontró y la bautizo como su moneda de la suerte yo le rogaba para que me la diera.

-Y lo hizo.

-Si, después de que me tiro de la bicicleta. _Contesto Quinn soltando una risita. –tenía 5 años y apenas comenzaba andar en bici, papá me estaba enseñando. Blaine sabía más que yo, por querer presumir se acercó muy rápido a mí y choco conmigo haciéndome caer, me raspe la rodilla y llore por un buen rato. Hasta que él se acercó y me pidió perdón y me dijo que para que lo perdonara me regalaba su moneda de la suerte.

-Q. _Llamó Rachel.

-¿Si?

-Fue a Blaine al que me acerque hace un momento. _Dijo Rachel sintiendo al instante la tensión de la rubia. Guardo la moneda en la chaqueta de Quinn donde siempre la guardaba esta y después le tomo amabas manos

-¿Qué… qué quería?

-Me pidió que hablara contigo y con Finn, dice que necesita hablar con ustedes. Disculpa si no deje que se acercara, pero…

-Tranquila, te lo agradezco no estoy lista.

-Q. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-No sé, solo sé que me molesta mucho ponerme tan nerviosa con la presencia de ambos, no tendría porque, digo… uno es mi hermano y la otra es mi prima a los cuales amo.

-Es comprensible Q, tú no puedes odiar a nadie y menos a personas tan importantes para ti. Por lo que tu única reacción son los nervios, digamos que es tu escudo. Pero necesitas aclarar esa parte de tu vida amor.

-Sé que lo necesito, pero tengo miedo de tener una crisis. Además Blaine ya tuvo mucha culpa encima, si se entera de todo lo que paso después de que él se fue, se sentirá peor lo conozco.

-Lo dicho, jamás terminaras de sorprenderme, el que te preocupe como se sienta él después de todo, habla del enorme corazón que tienes. _Dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de la rubia.

-Gracias Rae, pero solo digo y hago lo que siento. _Contesto Quinn con una sonrisa y su mirada fija en el pavimento.

-Quinn. _Interrumpió Max. -lo siento el trafico estaba fatal.

-Tranquilo Max, tampoco tardaste tanto. _Contesto la rubia levantándose. –vamos muero de hambre. _Rachel se levantó y entrelazo el brazo de Quinn con el suyo.

* * *

 **Buuuuu aquí otra vez jeje este capitulo es más corto pero como ya lo tenia escrito ps decidí subirlo jeje espero que les agrade :D bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo jeje :D por cierto les deje otra imagen de nuestra parejita en la pagina de face :)**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso. ^_^ (;**


	18. Platica y Reencuentro I

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Cómo estás?

-Nerviosa. _Contesto moviendo las manos. –gracias por dejar que sea aquí en tu departamento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Q, yo estoy encantada de tenerte aquí conmigo.

-Rae. _Llamó la rubia.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero. _Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tímida. La rubia sabía que sentía algo más fuerte por Rachel pero iría poco a poco. Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida, su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal y la voz de la rubia repitiendo "te quiero" una y otra vez en su cabeza la hacía querer saltar de emoción, al mismo tiempo soltarse a llorar o lanzarse a besos a Quinn. La morena sonrió y tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, plantándole un feroz beso que en un principio sorprendió a Quinn pero al instante respondo con la misma intensidad.

-También te quiero Q. _Susurro Rachel en los labios de Quinn. La cual sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de la morena, rodeo su cuello con ambas manos mientras le besaba todo el rostro. Rachel sonreía ante la efusividad de su novia y debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraban ambas cayeron al piso. Quedando Rachel sobré Quinn, la rubia reía a carcajadas por el percance mientras Rachel la observaba con una ligera sonrisa, ella no solo quería a aquella chica locamente arrebatada, ella estaba segura que amaba a Quinn, si, era muy pronto para afirmar algo así pero Rachel no tenía dudas de que lo que sentía por la rubia era amor, ella ya había estado enamorada y fue un amor fuerte, pero lo que sentía por aquella rubia sobre pasaba todo lo que había sentido alguna vez. Y Rachel no estaba tan sorprendida, después de todo desde un principio Quinn la había hecho sentir diferente y si contaba que la había hecho sonreír nuevamente como hacía mucho que Rachel no lo hacía. Pero esas eran pocas las cosas que hacían ver a Rachel que amaba a la rubia, lo importante era lo que sentía su corazón, lo importante era lo que Quinn le hacía sentir con solo sonreír, con solo tomar su mano.

-Llegaron. _Quinn dejo reír al escuchar el timbre, con la ayuda de la morena se levantó y comenzó a mover sus manos sumamente nerviosa. -no… no sé si pueda.

-Ey. _La morena levanto el rostro de la rubia y lo tomo entre sus manos. –estoy aquí Q, si te sientes incomoda solo dilo y terminamos con esto. _Dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la frente de la rubia la cual con una sonrisa de lado asintió. – ¿está bien si me esperas aquí? _Cuestionó Rachel, la rubia asintió y con la ayuda de Rachel se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas.

-Hola Rach. _Saludo Finn dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

-Hola. _Saludo de igual manera y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el chico entro y camino hacia la sala, donde dejo un beso en la cabeza de Quinn.

-Hola Rachel. _Saludo Blaine aún en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola, pasen. _Dijo la morena dejando pasar a Blaine y Brittany.

-Hola Rache. _Saludo tímidamente Brittany.

-Hola Britt, vamos a la sala. _Los chicos caminaron al lado de la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado y con los nervios intensificándose. –tomen asiento, ¿Gustan algo de tomar? Blaine y Brittany negaron con un tímido "no gracias" para después sentarse el sofá de tres plazas mientras que Finn lo hizo en el de una sola, la morena se acercó a Quinn. –Q, estaré aquí cer…

-No, quédate por favor. _Rachel sabía que eso era más un tema familiar, pero el rostro de Quinn le impidió negarse. Se sentó a su lado y al instante Quinn tomo sus manos.

-¿Quinnie. Rache es tu novia? _Cuestionó Brittany inconscientemente.

-Britt. _Llamó Blaine.

-Sí, lo es. _Contesto Quinn con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Hacen bonita pareja. _Admitió Brittany aplaudiendo.

-Gracias. _Dijeron al unísono la chicas, el silencio se hizo presente y la incomodidad del ambiente con él, nadie sabía cómo comenzar aquella platica.

-¿Y bien? Aquí la tienen. _Hablo Finn con tono molesto.

-Quinn yo…

-¿Por qué? _Quinn Interrumpió a su hermano.

-Por culpa. _Contesto Blaine, sabía a lo que se refería Quinn o creía saberlo.

-No me refería a eso. ¿Por qué no llamaste? o mejor aún ¿por qué no te despediste, se despidieron? _Se corrió con un tono triste.

-Yo… Finn me dijo el problema. _Decidió desviar un poco el tema, necesitaba primero saber más del estado de su hermana. -que tienes con…

-Sí, sé que te lo dijo. _Interrumpió nuevamente Quinn.

-Quinn no tengo justificación, te deje cuando más me necesitabas y eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar, no pude lidiar con algo así pero Britt no tiene…

-No Blaine. _Interrumpió Brittany sabiendo a donde iba su primo. -yo soy tan culpable como tú.

-Ustedes… necesito que me digan la verdad. _Pidió la rubia con nervios.

-Claro. _Contestaron al unísono.

-¿Ustedes me… me tenías asco? _Cuestionó Quinn bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? No. _Se apresuró a decir Blaine y siendo inconsciente de sus movimientos se levantó, se hinco cerca de la rubia y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de esta. –jamás vuelvas a decir eso Quinnie. _Dijo el chico con los ojos rijosos, las lágrimas amenazaban en salir, podía creer que Quinn pensaba lo peor de él, pero que él le tuviera asco, no, eso le dolía demasiado. Quinn se movió incomoda al sentir la mano de su hermano lo que hizo que este la apartara. –lo siento. _Blaine se levantó y regreso a su lugar.

-Nosotros no te teníamos asco Quinnie. _Dijo Brittany comenzando a llorar. –Blaine y yo teníamos culpa, todo lo que paso fue…

-Yo jamás los culpe. _Interrumpió Quinn con la voz rota, aún no lloraba pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

-No y nunca lo harías. _Contesto Blaine. –pero el solo hecho de recordarte en el estado que estabas cuando te encontramos. Finn te dejo a nuestro cargo ese día, fue nuestra culpa.

Rachel permanecía al margen de aquella plática, ella solo estaba ahí para apoyar a Quinn. Al igual que Finn aunque el chico estaba más inquieto y su rostro mostraba que no estaba contento.

-Esto es increíble. _Dijo Finn, no aguanto más como se estaba llevando acabo aquella conversación. –se dan cuenta que siguen siendo unos egoístas. _Reprocho el chico levantando la voz.

-Finn. _Llamó Rachel al notar que el nerviosismo aumentaba en la rubia.

-No Rach, te has dado cuenta que desde que llegaron solo hablan de lo mal que la pasaron ellos, no he escuchado una disculpa. Se los dije ya una vez, no tienen ni idea de todo lo que paso Quinn. ¿Saben porque tienen crisis, o se han dignado en preguntar? Oh... no claro que no.

-Finn Por favor, estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos. _Dijo Blaine. –si no lo hemos preguntado es porque no queremos ponerla nerviosa.

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota entonces. _Reprendió Finn. Blaine suspiro y negó con la cabeza, entendía a Finn después de todo el chico tenia bastes razones para estar enfadado.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? _Cuestionó la rubia relajándose un poco.

-Claro. _Volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no sé comunicaron en estos dos años?

-Fue difícil no hacerlo. _Contesto Brittany. –pero sabíamos que si manteníamos contacto, sería imposible seguir lejos.

-Trato de entenderlos, pero no puedo. _Contesto la rubia bajando la cabeza.

-Quinn. _Llamó Blaine. -como te dije la vez pasada, no tengo justificaciones…

-Tenemos. _Corrigió Brittany dándole un golpe en el hombro al chico, lo cual hizo sonreír a Rachel y un poco a Finn pero este se ocupo de esconderlo.

-Tenemos. _Se corrigió regalándole una sonrisa a su prima. –pero puedo hablarte de todo lo que pensé antes de irme y después pedirte perdón una y otra vez, si con eso consigo que nos perdones.

-Te perdone. _Volvió a Corregir Brittany, haciendo que los chicos volvieran a reír incluida Quinn. Blaine le lanzo una mirada seria. –Ok, era broma. _Se defendió levantando los brazos. –nos perdones.

-Escucho. _Dijo la rubia borrando su sonrisa, reemplazándola por una seriedad que no era común en ella.

-Cuando paso… bueno.

-Rae lo sabe. _Interrumpió la rubia, sabía que tal vez su hermano se cohibía un poco al no saber que decir y que no frente a la morena. A Blaine le sorprendió un poco. -puedes hablar con confianza.

-Ok, después de que paso eso, todo nuestro mundo se cayó. ¿Recuerdas que no nos explicábamos la concesión que teníamos? _Quinn asintió ante la pregunta. –muchos decían que era el hecho de ser mellizos, pero yo sabía que había más jamás podre saber a ciencia cierta que pero es algo más.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? _Cuestionó Finn.

-A que yo sentía lo que estaba sintiendo Quinn, ella no lloraba y por eso su dolor era más intenso, me partía el alma verla así y cuando nos enteramos de que bueno, de…

-De que quede embarazada. _Interrumpió Quinn sorprendiendo a su hermano y a su prima por la naturalidad con la que lo decía.

-Sí, cuando quedaste embarazada todo era peor, nuestra culpa creció aún más no me perdonaba haber dejado sola a mi hermanita.

-¿irónico no? _Cuestionó Finn poniéndose de pie. –no te perdonabas haberla dejado sola y fue lo que terminaste haciendo.

-No. _Contesto con furia Blaine. –ella no sé quedo sola, estabas tú, mis padres toda la…

-Oh, lo siento por no darme cuenta. _Interrumpió Finn. –admite que fuiste un cobarde por dejarla cuando más te necesitaba.

-Cálmate Finn. _Pidió Rachel, la rubia no sabía que hacer no le gustaba escuchar a Finn y a su hermano discutir pero podía entender el coraje de su amigo.

-No, tal vez él tenga razón. _Dijo Blaine calmándose un poco. –lo fui, no debí huir debí quedarme y apoyarte Quinnie, sé que no hicimos las cosas bien. Pero por favor trata de entender no pensaba con claridad verte mal me podía.

-Deja de compadecerte. _Grito Finn desesperado. –ella realmente la paso mal, ella necesitaba a su hermano, a su prima. _Dijo dirigiendo por un segundo la mirada a Brittany la cual se encontraba con la cabeza baja mientras lloraba. -¿Tú crees que yo no me sentí culpable? _Cuestionó desarmando al chico al instante. –contesta. _Volvió a levantar la voz.

-Sí. _Susurro Blaine bajando la cabeza.

-Pero no huí, me quede a su lado, a tratar de compensar el error que cometí, porque no solo ustedes le fallaron yo también lo hice. _Finn ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, le dolía todo, tratar así a Blaine a Brittany, pero le molestaba escuchar su dolor, sus penas sin que fueran consientes de todo lo que paso la rubia, la cual ahora estaba abrazada a Rachel y lloraba desconsolada. –miles de veces me maldije por no estar con Quinn en ese momento, ustedes no estuvieron ahí, en las pesadillas que ella tenía, la forma en la que despertaba llorando y gritando a veces tu nombre. _Se dirigió a Blaine. –y a veces el tuyo. _Fue el turno de Brittany.

Blaine ya no luchaba por detener las lágrimas, estas salían sin piedad, mientras escuchaba todo lo que Finn decía, imaginarse a su hermana tan mal le dolía y más el saber que él no estuvo a su lado para apoyarla.

-Tranquila amor. _Dijo Rachel besando la cabeza de la rubia. –creo que será mejor que sigan otro día. _Dijo la morena dirigiéndose a los presentes.

-No. _Interrumpió la rubia levantando el rostro. –no sé si pueda seguir con esto después.

Rachel asintió besando su mejilla y le apretó la mano en forma de apoyo.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu :D aquí de nuevo :O Oh... Dios, el mal del drama me volvió a dar jajaja, naaah aún no hay drama jeje bueno según yo :D espero que les agrade este capitulo es solo un poco de la platica entre Quinn Blaine Brittany y Finn. Como verán Rachel se mantiene al margen de todo ella solo esta apoyando a su rubia, la verdad no sé si estoy bien con este capitulo pero déjenmelo saber ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente capitulo, pero quiero su opinión así tal vez puedo cambiarle algunas cosas, pensaba subirlo hoy mismo pero supongo que esperare algunas opiniones pero igual no mucho tal vez lo suba mañana jeje no sé ya veré ups**

 **les agradezco con el alma sus RW esta vez fueron más y yo encantada de leer cada uno ^_^ ya 99 :O y yo saltando de felicidad jamás pensé que mi historia tendría tantos :D**

 **Patricia: De nada linda ^_^ de verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero como dijiste no contesta los RW. Espero lo haga pronto :) Y gracias, a mí me encanta que lo menciones jeje saluditos ;)**

 **AlFabraiz: De hecho si, Rachel es tierna en plan celostina :D gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Blue1:Que bueno que te guste la historia ^_^ y pues la verdad puede que la odies más :O ups y aquí esta un poquito de la platica, aún falta :/**

 **JoanaSager: Awww que linda, se siente hermoso que te de gusto que ande aquí jeje ^_^ y gracias a ti que bueno que te siguen gustando los capítulos y si Rach es ree tierna, aunque no sé si siga así :O jeje ups saludos ;)**

 **Kiky: Hola y bienvenida, antes que nada gracias por tu RW de verdad me da gusto leerlos y más si son para darme su opinión que es muy importante para mí, a lo que me comentaste probablemente tengas razón lo que pasa es que lo puse así porque si habrás leído los capítulos anteriores Marley no es intima amiga de Rachel de hecho a la morena no le agrada y pues son pocas las veces que han cruzado palabra, otro habría sido el caso si el percance lo hubiera presenciado alguien en común con las chicas, ose que frecuentara a las dos. Por eso lo escribí así pero créeme tomo muy en cuenta tu comentario me ayuda :D y que no te disguste Marley la chica es buena, ella sera una buena ayuda para nuestra hermosa rubia. Y Scarlett no estoy muy segura jeje. nuevamente gracias por tu RW espero sigas la historia saluditos ;)**

 **Nuevamente Gracias a por seguir aqui como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso ^_^ (;**


	19. Platica y Reencuentro II

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-No solo Quinn la pasó mal, tus padres. ¿Te pusiste a pensar un poco en ellos? _Cuestionó Finn calmándose un poco. Blaine no dijo ni hizo nada. –eso pensé, ver a tía Judy llorar por la pena de que su familia se estaba desboronando dolía mucho. Russel siempre se portó a la altura como esposo y padre. Pero en más de una ocasión lo escuche llorar en tú habitación. _Explicaba Finn dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas.

-Yo, lo…

-No, déjame terminar. _Interrumpió Finn. –todo este tiempo les ha importado un comino los demás, se han preocupado por ustedes y solo por ustedes si se marcharon fue por el dolor que sentían ustedes, no es justo todos en esa familia los necesitaban. _Grito Finn perdiendo nuevamente la paciencia.

-Y nosotros a ustedes. _Blaine también perdía la paciencia.

-Pues no parecía, decidieron olvidarse de todo y todos para emprender su camino.

-Finn. _Esta vez fue Quinn la que llamo la atención del chico. –cálmate.

-No puedo Quinnie, me da coraje porque ellos no saben la mal que la pasaste, que la pasamos todos, yo también los necesitaba. _Acepto el chico comenzando a llorar. Quinn se puso de pie con la ayuda de Rachel y palpando al aire llego hasta donde provenían los sollozos. Se acercó y se abrazó a su amigo comenzando a llorar con él. –necesitaba a mis amigos, los necesitaba para apoyarte, muchas veces sentí que me caía al verte mal, me daba miedo no poder estar para ti. _Explicaba el chico entre lágrimas.

-Pero estuviste, siempre regalándome palabras de aliento y abrazándome no te importaba que te despertara con mis gritos, permanecías a mi lado acompañándome, cuidándome. _Quinn lloraba al ser consiente del dolor que albergaba en su amigo, él siempre le regalaba una sonrisa y aunque sabía cuándo él estaba mal. Finn se preocupaba más por ella que por el mismo.

-Finn. _Brittany llamó la atención del chico, el cual volteo ligeramente el rostro. –tú también podrías perdonarnos. Tienes razón solo hemos hablado de lo mal que la pasamos nosotros y no nos hemos preocupado en ustedes. _Brittany si acerco un poco a los chicos y limpio las lágrimas de ambos dejando caer las suyas Blaine jugaba con sus manos con coraje no podía con la culpa, la que sentía antes no era nada con lo que estaba sintiendo.

-La manía de las manos era mía ¿No Blaine? _Cuestionó Quinn calmándose, su hermano levanto la mirada para verla y no aguanto más, se levantó y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza hacia mucho que extrañaba a su pequeña hermana, hacía mucho que necesitaba eso. Quinn al contrario de alejarse acepto e abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Perdóname ribi. _Suplico Blaine entre sollozos. -por favor.

-Está bien sapito. _Contesto la rubia abrazando a su hermano aún más fuerte. Brittany muy contenta se unió al abrazo mientras que Finn se alejó un poco para limpiarse el rosto. Rachel sonrió y con cuidado se alejó de la sala, ese momento solo les pertenecía a ellos.

Pasados unos minutos los chicos ya estaban más calmados Brittany y Blaine estaban en sus lugares anteriores mientras que Finn y Quinn en el de dos plazas.

-Cuando tu madre enfermo yo mismo viaje hasta Canadá. _Explicaba Finn. Quinn frunció el ceño, aquello no lo sabía, al igual que Blaine y Brittany se sorprendieron. -era donde se encontraban en ese momento. Pero que sorpresa me lleve cuando llegue.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos? _Cuestionó Brittany volviendo a tomar palabra.

-Russel y Peter contrataron a un detective, al principio fue para dar con ustedes y hacerlos regresar pero después decidieron que le darían tiempo para que usted lo hicieran por su propio pie. _Explico el chico suspirando. –el declive no les perdía la pista sus padres sabían siempre donde estaban y lo único que les importaba era que estaban bien.

-Finn. _Llamo Quinn, por el tono que uso el chico sabía que estaba sorprendida. Él se giró hacia ella y se hincó para quedar a su altura, la rubia con una mano palpo al aire. Finn la tomo y la beso.

-había cosas que no me tocaban a mí contarte Quinnie. _Dijo el chico aún con la mano de la rubia entre su mano. Quinn entendió aquello, sabía que su amigo tal vez había luchado mucho consigo mismo por no decirle aquello.

-Lo entiendo. _Contesto la rubia acariciando la mejilla de su amigo. Blaine al ver la interacción de la rubia y grandulón, se movió incomodo no tenía derecho a molestarse después de todo Finn había estado con ella cuando más lo necesito aunque eso no quitaba que le causara molestia.

-Tú dijiste que mamá estuvo enferma. ¿Fue grave? _Cuestionó Blaine. Finn le dejo un beso en la cabeza a la rubia y se levantó para caminar por la sala, no podía estar sentado.

-Sí, lo fue. _Contesto Quinn. –un año después de que se fueron, le detectaron un tumor en la cabeza. _Explico Quinn. Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido, aquello le había caído como balde de agua helada, se le hacía añicos el corazón con solo pensar en lo que paso su madre y… si no lo logro, pensó. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y al parecer Quinn lo supo ya que se apresuró hablar. –calma, ella está bien. _Dijo sorprendiendo a más de uno, menos Blaine que como ya lo había dicho, ellos tenían un vínculo.

-Dijiste que nos habías buscado. _Blaine se dirigió a Finn.

-Lo hice y los encontré. _Contesto el chico caminando por la sala. –pero no tenía caso llevarlos en el estado en el que te encontrabas. _Blaine frunció el ceño pero enseguida cayo en cuenta de lo que hablaba Finn, si mal no recordaba era un época donde él no la estaba llevando nada bien. -al menos no ante tu madre, hable con Russel y le informe todo él me dijo que regresara que se encargaría de ustedes.

-¿En qué estado? _Cuestionó Quinn. Finn miro a Blaine inquisitoriamente no sería él el que le dijera a la rubia como lo había encontrado. Blaine trago saliva nervioso, si quería recuperar a la confianza de su hermana tenía que ser sincero aunque le estaba constando. Brittany pareció darse cuenta.

-Hubo unos meses donde Blaine estuvo fuera de sí. _contesto Brittany. –no dejaba de tomar y se la pasaba con unos tipos con los que solo hacia cosas estúpidas. _Explico Brittany acariciando el brazo de su primo. Quinn se movió incomoda, imaginarse a su hermano en un mal estado le dolía. –después de un tiempo Blaine me hizo caso y se alejó de ellos. _El silencio reino nuevamente pues ninguno sabía que decir Blaine le lanzo una mirada a Finn necesitaba saber más pero temía preguntar el cual solo negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tía Judy la pasaba mal por no tener a su hijo cerca y por lo que le había pasado a su pequeña. _Volvió hablar Finn. –Oh y no hablemos de Whitney se la pasaba llorando por ti. _Se dirigió a Brittany que abrió los ojos como platos. –trataba de dar su mejor cara, trataba de tener la esperanza de que su niña como ella te llama, regresaría. ¿Ahora se dan cuenta de la cagada que hicieron? _Cuestionó Finn volviendo a levantar la voz. –nada es como antes. Quinn no puede tener emociones fuertes y no es su culpa.

-¿Por qué las crisis Quinnie? _Se atrevió a preguntar Brittany.

-Durante mi embarazo mis nervios se descontrolaron y después de dar a luz…

-Espera… ¿Qué? _Cuestionó Blaine sorprendido. – ¿Tuviste a ese bebé?

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, conocía a su hermano y su tono no fue nada bueno. -fue en el trascurso del embarazo y después, donde mis nervios comenzaban a traicionarme.

Blaine se movió incomodo, no tenía idea de que Quinn hubiera aceptado tener al bebé, aunque como iba hacerlo, si se había marchado antes de saber la decisión de su hermana.

-Solo me sorprendí un poco. _Lo dio en adopción, pensó el chico.

-Quinnie. _Brittany llamo la atención de su prima, ella también se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su primo y no le pareció nada buena.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que algún día puedas dejar de odiarnos y perdonarnos?

-Yo no los odio Britt Britt. _Contesto Quinn haciendo que los ojos de su prima brillaran con esperanza, la había vuelto a llamar como la había hecho siempre, la rubia más alta no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de su asiento hincándose frente a Quinn y abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Perdónanos Quinnie, sabemos que hicimos las cosas mal pero de verdad estamos arrepentidos. _Quinn se sorprendió por el acto pero trato de controlarse. –recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y tú decías que siempre nos podíamos perdonar las cosas porque no amábamos como nadie, sé que no debería usar eso pero por favor Quinnie. _Suplicaba Brittany llorando mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su prima Finn veía atento la escena no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas igual que a Blaine.

-Levántate Britt, no tienes que hacer esto. _Dijo Quinn entre sollozos.

-¿Nos perdonaras? _Cuestionó Brittany levantando el rostro para ver a su prima, la cual tenía la mirada fija frente a ella.

-Britt ven. _Dijo Blaine tomando a la rubia más alta de la cintura. –necesitamos darle tiempo, al menos ya hablo con nosotros. _Dijo el chico abrazando a la rubia y dejando un beso en su cabeza.

-Sí, necesito tiempo. Pero solo quiero que sepan que yo nunca los odie estoy enojada por la forma en la que se marcharon pero no podría odiarlos.

Pasaron un rato hablando de cosas que ni Quinn ni Finn sabían de ellos y viceversa. Por Finn se enteraron que Russel trato de hacer regresar a Blaine y Peter a Brittany pero por obvias razones Blaine se negó y Brittany no quiso dejar solo a su primo, a Blaine a Quinn y a Finn les sorprendió que en algún momento la rubia se hubiera comunicado con su familia, ella les explico que Russel también lo hizo con Blaine pero él estaba muy mal por lo que no lo recordaba y cuando trato de decírselo a su primo este la corto diciéndole que no les hacía bien hablar de su familia. Después de eso por lo que Finn les dijo Russel regreso muy molesto decidió dejar de seguir a su hijo y dejo de mencionarlo Peter decidió hacer lo mismo, les dolía pero sus hijos eran los únicos que podían regresar y ellos no los presionarían.

-Necesitan regresar. _Dijo Quinn en tono serio. Rachel que hacía poco había regresado por petición de la rubia estaba sentada tomando sus manos.

-Yo, no sé si pueda. _Dijo Blaine bajando la cabeza.

-Podemos intentarlo. _Dijo Brittany acariciando el brazo de su primo.

-Mamá me dijo que necesita saber de ti Blaine. _Contesto Quinn suavizando su tono. –creo que es hora, también pueden conocer a Beth. _Ofreció la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Beth? _Cuestionó Brittany regresándole la sonrisa.

-Beth es mi hija Britt. _Se notaba aún más el brillo en los ojos de la rubia al nombrar a la pequeña.

-Espera… tú, no… tú… _Blaine balbuceaba nervioso, la forma en como Quinn dijo "mi hija" lo sorprendió. –Yo, Quinn… ¿Te quedaste con ese bebé?

-Se llama Beth. _Contesto con tono molesto. -y no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta. _Dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Dios… no lo puedo crees. _Contesto con tono molesto.

-Blaine por favor. _Dijo Brittany tomando la mano de su primo, ella sabía que eso no podía terminar bien, habían avanzado considerablemente como para que por un arrebato todo se fuera al caño.

-No Britt, esa niña no debería estar con…

-Cállate. _Grito por primera vez Quinn sorprendiendo a todos. –no te permito que te dirijas a mi hija de esa manera. _Grito aún más fuerte la rubia. Blaine se levantó al igual que Quinn que con la ayuda de su amigo quedo a unos pasos de su hermano.

-No, Quinn esa niña es hija de un…

Pero Blaine no pudo terminar porque la rubia lo callo con una bofetada, que no solo sorprendió a su hermano y a Brittany la cual se levantó poniéndose al lado de su primo, también a Rachel y a Finn. Hasta la propia rubia se sorprendió de lo que hizo y de haber dado en la mejilla de su hermano, pero su coraje había crecido al escuchar a su hermano dirigirse de esa manera hacia su pequeña.

-No tienes ningún derecho en hablar de ella, no la conoces, no sabes cómo es, te fuiste antes de que supieras lo que yo pensaba hacer. _Grito la rubia comenzando a llorar. Rachel se levantó y se acercó tomándole la mano. –ella no es hija de nadie más que mía, es un pedazo de mí, de tu hermana. Carajo Blaine. _Gruño la rubia abrazando a la morena. Blaine también comenzó a llorar maldiciéndose por no saberse controlar, pero es que simplemente no podía concebir que la hija de un tipo tan despreciable estuviera con Quinn, con sus padres.

-Lo… lo siento. Perdóname. _Pidió pasándose las manos por el rostro. –Quinn tú sabes que yo no sé mentir no me cayó bien esa noticia no sé lo que siento con respecto a eso, pero juro que pondré lo mejor de mí, quiero recuperar a mí familia.

-Ella también es tu familia Blaine, es tu sobrina un angelito que no tiene culpa de nada. _Contesto la rubia calmando lo sollozos mientras se sentaba junto a la morena. La cual al igual que Finn fulminaba con la mirada a Blaine. –Finn enséñale una foto por favor. _Pidió la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado. Blaine se movió incomodo pero Brittany le apretó la mano para que se calmara.

-Claro Quinnie. _Contesto el chico sacando su celular. –toma. _Finn le extendió el aparato pero este dudaba en tomarlo la que lo tomo fue Brittany.

-Se parece a mucho a ti Quinnie. _Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, le acerco el celular a Blaine y este con recelo lo tomo. Sonrió de medio lado cuando vio a la pequeña en brazos de su madre, realmente se parecía a ella.

-Tiene tus ojos. _Dijo el chico perdiéndose en la foto, la rubia sonrió ante aquello. –no todo el color, se diferencia un poco pero esa mirada, la que tú regalas cuando algo te hace feliz, ella la tiene. _Explicaba el chico sin quitar la mirada del aparato.

-Es hermosa. ¿Cierto? _Cuestionó Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Blaine levanto la mirada y al ver la sonrisa de su hermana, supo que no podía alejarse de ella de nuevo, no por algo así, sabía que le costaría pero pondría todo de su parte para hacerse a la idea de que aquella pequeña que en efecto era hermosa no tenía culpa de nada.

-Lo es, igual que su madre. _Contesto regresándole el celular a Finn. Blaine se levantó y se hinco cerca de Quinn con calma tomo su mano y le dejo un ligero beso. –necesito que me des tiempo, sé que tal vez no debo pedir algo así, pero tal vez con el tiempo me haga a la idea de que soy tío. _Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa. –ayúdame a conocerla por medio de ti, sé que no debí reaccionar así por lo que te pido nuevamente una disculpa pero no te alejes ayúdame a recuperar a mi familia. _Pido el chico con la voz rota.

-Lo haré. _Contesto la rubia acariciando la mejilla de su hermano, lo necesitaba, ella necesitaba a su otra mitad y sabía que con el tiempo Blaine amaría a Beth con toda el alma, pues la pequeña era capaz de ganarse a cualquiera. . La plática sigo más amena, la rubia estaba más tranquila no se podía decir lo mismo de Finn pero intentaría llevarse bien con ellos si la rubia era feliz con eso.

-Llegamos.

-Santana porque tienes que gritar. _Reprendió Kurt.

-Deja de ser tan amargado desde que no tienes no… hola. _Saludo moviendo la mano al ver a todos en la sala.

-Hola. -Contestaron al unísono.

-Pensé que llegaban más tarde. _Dijo Rachel.

-Si bueno. San quiso regresar antes. Lo siento _Le susurro Kur a Rachel, la morena le regalo una mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –mi diosa te ves hermosa. _Alagó el chico dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

-Gracias Kurt apuesto a que tú también te has de ver muy guapo. _Contesto Quinn regalando una sonrisa.

-Siempre. _Contesto haciendo que Quinn soltara una risita. –Britt también te ves hermosa. _Dijo haciendo lo mismo.

-Gracias Kurt. _Blaine mantenía la cabeza baja, pues no podía ver al chico a los ojos. Kurt sin prestarle mínimo interés regreso a su lugar con Santana la cual estaba al lado del sofá donde se encontraban Rachel y Quinn.

-Hola rubia sexy. _Saludo Santana alborotando un poco el cabello de Quinn, la cual sonrió.

-Hola latina Sexy. _Contesto riendo.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta reunión? _Cuestionó Santana llevándose una papita de las que traía a la boca.

-Algo familiar San. _Dijo Kurt. –vamos a la habitación.

-Ey hummel tan desesperado andas. _Se burló la latina arqueando una ceja y haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Kurt solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

-No, esperen porque no pedimos pizza. _Comento Quinn con una sonrisa. –la verdad es que muero de hambre. _Dijo sobándose el estómago.

-Yo me apunto. _Exclamo Santana lanzándose al sofá donde se encontraban Rachel y Quinn de una salto quedo en medio de las dos chicas abrazándolas por los hombros. Todos los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Buuuuuuu estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo. Hoy solo les agradeceré generalmente de verdad muchas gracias ya 102 RW Oh, por Dios... estoy tan feliz ^_^ tan feliz que tal vez les deje más de una sorpresa jeje :D oooh de hecho si contestare un RW :) gracias nuevamente y espero les guste dejare unos Gif en la pagina de Face.**

 **AlFabraiz: Gracias por seguir aquí :) de hecho jamás me cansare de agradecerles a todos jeje bueno con respecto a tu RW entiendo tu punto en este capitulo tal vez y espero te des cuenta porque su comportamiento, el sufrió igual que Quinn si no es que más pues él era el pilar de la rubia y él sufría en silencio que sus amigos los hubieran dejado. Pero bueno mi punto desde un principio era que Finn cambiara un poco su rol de todos los Fic y en este le toca preocuparse mucho por Quinn, pero gracias por tu comentario como siempre lo digo son de ayuda para mí ^_^ Saluditos y muchos besos de chocolate :)**

 **Como siempre les mando..**

 **Besos de chocolate y Abrazos de oso. ^_^(;**


	20. Locuras

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había pasado un semana desde que Quinn hablo con su hermano y con Brittany, las cosas entre ellos iban tranquilas había salido casi diario para ponerse al corriente varias veces Blaine iba por ella a la universidad para llevarla a comer o para invitarle hacer cualquier cosa. Rachel prefirió dejarles espacio pues sabía que necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque Quinn se negó varias veces argumentando que ahora Rachel era parte de su vida y quería compartir todo con la morena. Algunas veces salían todos juntos incluido Kurt que solo lo hacía por la insistencia de Quinn y Rachel pues las cosas con Blaine no había mejorado Kurt ni siquiera quera hablar con él estaba dolido por como manejo las cosas. Santana y Finn se llevaban como no pensaron hacerlo, era una química que según la latina tenían porque si ella hubiera tenido un hermano habría sido como el grandulón. Las cosas entre Finn Blaine y Brittany iban regulares, él ya no se resistía tanto a compartir con ellos, no después de que por la latina la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Brittany. En la universidad las cosas iban maso menos al menos para Quinn, que había tenido uno que otro problema con Scarlett pero seguía sin querer contárselo a Rachel o a Finn. Solo Marley era la que estaba al tanto de esos percances pues en más de una ocasión ella defendió a Quinn de Scarlett.

Las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn iban muy bien pues su relación estaba mejor que nunca Rachel era muy cariñosa con la rubia y ni decir de Quinn que encada oportunidad que tenía consentía a Rachel, la morena aún mantenía sus celos con respectó a Marley aún después de que había convivió más con la chica, pues varias veces la encontró en la casa de Quinn. No le había dicho nada a su novia porque no quería parecer una novia loca pero cada vez le era más difícil.

-¿Qué tal estuvieron tus clase? _Cuestionó Rachel mientras ambas se encontraban recostadas en la sala de la casa de la rubia. Quinn estaba recostada en su pecho mientras Rachel mantenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Bien, hoy solo tuve dos. _Contesto jugando con la mano libre de la morena.

-¿Cómo? No me dijiste eso. _Dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, se me debe haber pasado. _Contesto Quinn restándole importancia.

-Y… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Acompañe a Mar por…

-Espera… _Interrumpió Rachel retirando su mano con brusquedad. -no me dices que tienes horas libres y luego te vas con tu amiga no sé dónde. _Quinn frunció el ceño y se incorporó quedando con su rostro frente al de Rachel.

-Te acabo de decir que se me habrá pasado. _Dijo Quinn tratando de agarrar la mano de su novia pero la morena la volvió a retirar con la misma brusquedad, sin ser muy grosera retiro a Quinn y se levantó del sofá. –Rae… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que estoy harta. _Gruño Rachel levantando un poco la voz. –tu amiguita no me gusta.

-Bueno de eso ya me había dado cuenta pero…

-Ósea que lo sabías. _Interrumpió Rachel poniéndose sus botines.

-Rae… Mar es mi amiga, acepto que a ti no te agrade, no lo comprendo pero lo respeto, pero no me puedes pedir que yo me aleje de ella. _Explico la rubia levantándose del sofá.

-De verdad no comprendes nada, ella está enamorada de ti Quinn. _Volvio a exclamo Rachel elevando los brazos. Quinn abría la boca pero la cerraba sin saber que decir, no sabía que le sorprendía más si darse cuenta que Rachel estaba celosa o que pensara que Marley estaba enamorada de ella.

-Rae estas mal Mar no…

-No, no lo estoy y es mejor que me vaya no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-No, espera. _Quinn palpo al aire y Rachel suspirando tomo la mano de su novia. –por favor no te vayas así. _Pidió la rubia tratando de abrazar a Rachel pero esta solo se inclinó y le dejo un beso en los labios algo prolongado y se giró dejando a la rubia muy confundida. Quinn se dejó caer en sofá ya que lo tenía cerca y suspiro con fuerza levantando así un mecho que tenía colgando por su rostro. Estuvo un rato jugando con dicho mechón hasta que alguien lo aparto de su rostro y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Dios… Finn me quieres matar de un infarto. _Gruño Quinn llevándose la mano al pecho.

-No, pero te estoy llamando y no me haces caso. ¿Qué tienes? _Cuestionó pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

-Creo que Rae se molestó conmigo. _Contesto con un puchero mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, bueno… si se molestó.

-Si me cuentas que paso tal vez yo puedo ayudarte aclarar esa cabecita loca.

-Estábamos acostada hablando de Blaine después ella me pregunto cómo me había ido en mis clases y yo le dije que bien, para no hacértelo más largo le molestó que no le haya dicho que solo tenía dos clases y también porque me fui con Marley.

-Oh, ahora entiendo.

-¿Qué? _Cuestionó Quinn separándose un poco de su amigo.

-Desde hace mucho me di cuenta que Mar no es muy del agrado de Rach que digamos.

-Sí, bueno yo también lo había notado, pero no pensé que fuera por lo que ella piensa.

-¿Y qué piensa?

-Que Mar está enamorada de mí.

-Si lo había notado.

-Si eso… espera. ¿Qué? _Cuestionó Quinn con su mirada fija frente a ella.

-Quinnie con solo ver como te ve y como se preocupa por ti es obvio que Mar está enamorada de ti. En lo obvio entiendo que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero… ¿no lo sentiste alguna vez?

-No, tú y Rach están equivocados, ella… Mar solo es una buena amiga.

-Y de eso no tengo duda lo es, pero definitivamente siente por ti más que una amistad. Aunque creo que deberías hablar con Rach y dejarle claro que tú solo vez como una amiga a esa castaña de ojos bonitos.

-Y así es. Mar se ha portado conmigo muy bien e independientemente de si siente o no algo por mí, ella me ha apoyado mucho.

-Rachel tienen que entender que es tu amiga y no puede pedirte que escojas entre ellas porque las dos tienen un papel muy importante en tu vida pero sobre todo diferente.

-Espero este de acuerdo contigo. _Contesto Quinn suspirando.

* * *

-¿Estas de broma verdad? _Cuestionó Santana levantando la voz.

-No, eso me dijo, que haría lo que fuera porque regresara con él. _Contesto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo que tú se lo complico un poco. _Dijo la latina arqueando una ceja mientras se dejaba caer el sofá junto a su amigo. –Uy alguien viene de mal humor. _Se burlo Santana al escuchar el portazo y ver el rostro de su amiga.

-No estoy para aguantarte San. _Contesto Rache dirigiéndose a su habitación. Santana fue más rápida levantándose del sofá y llegando hasta ella, la arrastro hasta la sala y la sentó en el sofá de un plaza. Rachel permanecía de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido sin mirar a sus amigos los cuales sonreían al ver las caras que hacia su amiga.

-Tendrá gases. _Susurro Santana a Kurt haciendo que este reprimiera una carcajada.

-No sé, puede ser. _Contesto él chico sonriendo. –tal vez este en esos días.

-Nop, yo la reconozco en esos días. Si, definitivamente tiene gases. _Afirmo Santana inspeccionando a su amiga. –le traeré algo para que los expulse. _Dijo la latina levantándose del sofá.

-Das un paso más y a la que le voy hacer expulsar otra cosa va hacer a ti. _Gruño Rachel señalando a su amiga. Santana y Kurt no soportaron más y rompieron a carcajadas. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tus caras. _Contesto Santana abrazándose a sí misma. –ok ya, lo dejamos. _Dijo Santana levantando los brazos y volviendo a su lugar. -¿Qué te pasa? Y no digas que nada porque no te creeré.

Rachel suspiro y comenzó a contarles lo que paso, gruñía y lanzaba maldiciones hacia Marley culpándola de todo. Kurt solo negó con la cabeza mientras que Santana inspeccionaba a su amiga sin decir nada.

-¿Ahora entiendes muñeco? _Cuestionó Santana a Kurt. –el por qué no quería que hablara con la rubia sexy de sus celos locos. _Kurt asintió sin despegar su mirada de la morena más baja. – ¿que estabas pensando Berry? ademas no creo Marley tenga culpa de tus locuras.

-No creo que estuviera pensando. _Contesto Kurt. -y pienso lo mismo Marley no...

-Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos. _Reprocho Rachel cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

-Tienes razón. _Dijo Santana acomodándose en su lugar. -Rachel sabes que somos tus amigos y por ellos estamos obligados a decirte cuando la cagas y hoy lo has hecho.

-San tiene razón, no debiste ponerte así con la rubia. Ella no te ha dado motivos.

-Porque creen que estoy así, sé que la cague. _Exclamo Rachel cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? _Cuestionó Santana.

-No sé. _Volvió a exclamar con su rostro aún enterrado en el cojín.

-Mira aunque me pese decirlo porque te mereces que la rubia este molesta contigo, ella no lo estará es más comprensiva que cualquiera de nosotros juntos. Así que habla con ella mañana, pero sin ponerte loca Berry.

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo. _Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. –mi diosa te sabrá entender y escuchar.

-Eso espero. _Dijo Rachel volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el cojín. Santana y Kurt se levantaron y se lanzaron a su amiga y comenzaron hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

 **Buuuuu dije sorpresita ¿cierto? bueno aquí esta una :D espero lo disfruten jeje la primera discusión de las chicas :O oh, por Dios... jaja naaah fue solo un arrebato de Rachel jeje ^_^ ya me esta comenzando a gustando el dejar sorpresitas jejeje bueno disfrútenlo :D espero les guste ^_^**


	21. Deseo

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

POV: Rachel

-Oh, hola Finn. _Salude temerosa, era una posibilidad de que lo encontrara, pero rogaba porque solo estuviera mi rubia.

-Hola Rach. _Finn Me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa lo cual me dejo un poco tranquila.

-¿Se encuentra Q?

-Pasa. _Se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar, le hice caso y entre el cerro la puerta y me guió hasta el gran salón, que para ser sincera aún me sorprendía. –siéntate Rach. _Mis nervios regresaron con más intensidad, hice caso y tome asiento en el sofá de una plaza, seguramente él sabía todo y ahora me acribillaría con un sin fin de palabras, se lo mucho que él protege a Quinn.

-Finn yo…

-Tranquila Rach, no pienso matarte ni mucho menos. _Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa. -Solo quiero que esperes a Quinnie cómoda, ella no tarda en llegar ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

-Estoy bien gracias. _El asintió y tomo el control de la gran pantalla que adornaba aquella hermosa sala. Estaba pasando un momento muy incómodo Finn se mantenía entretenido en la pantalla estaba jugando algún vídeo juego así que no era él lo que me incomodaba, sino la extraña situación. Unos minutos después de que Finn regreso de haber ido a la cocina por unas gaseosas se escuchó la puerta, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza era algo que no podía controlar al estar cerca o saber que la vería mi corazón cobraba muchas más vida de la que cualquier persona podría tener o eso según yo. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al verla acercarse al salón con esa sonrisa que me derretía, vestía unos vaqueros negros entallados no podía ver que traía debajo de ese abrigo negro pero estaba segura que era algo que le hacía resaltar su figura, se ayudaba con su bastón mientras seguía caminando sonreí más cuando ella agrando su sonrisa no sé porque lo hizo pero me encantaba verla sonreír, como se lo había dicho anteriormente sus ojos cobraban un brillo especial cuando lo hacía, mi sonrisa se borró cuando detrás de ella entro la causante de mis malditos celos, ella también sonreía la alcanzó y entrelazo su brazo con el de mi novia, quería ir y quitarla, ese era mi lugar ella no tenía que hacer nada a su lado, respire profundo para calmarme, necesitaba hacerlo había ido para hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento, no podía volver hacer una escenita y mucho menos con su amiguita aquí.

-¿Rae? _Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, ella aún tenía su sonrisa pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sabía que estaba sorprendida por mi presencia aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí? _Cuestionó Marley.

-Su aroma. _Contesto mi Q con una sonrisa, note como Finn dejaba el control del vídeo juego se levantó y se acercó a ellas, dejo un beso en la cabeza de Quinn y otro en la mejilla de la castaña.

-Hola. _Salude tímidamente, mi furia crecía con solo ver que Marley no se alejaba de Quinn y aún seguía con su brazo entrelazado, parece que Finn lo noto ya que se acercó y jalo a la chica hacia el sofá. Me acerque temerosa a mi rubia y tome su mano, sentí que se estremeció al igual que yo, solo habían sido dos días en los cuales no la había visto pero parecían miles. Me dejo hacerlo con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. -¿podemos hablar? _Susurre mi cuestión.

-Claro, vamos a mi habitación. _Comenzó a caminar con mi mano entrelazada a la suya moviendo su bastón de un lado al otro, al llegar al pie de la escalera me soltó, acto que me causo un vacío, tomo su bastón y lo doblo se apoyó en el barandal de la escalera y extendió la mano libre la cual al instante tome.

Al llegar a su habitación entramos sin soltarnos de las manos, nos dirigió hacia su cama y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ella se giró quedando frente a mí. Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, ahora mis manos descansaban en sus caderas y las suyas estaban apoyadas en mis hombros, ella es más alta claro, pero ayuda que la mayor parte del tiempo calza zapatos bajos y yo botines los cuales son un poco altos, lo que nos permite quedar casi a la par. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi rostro, su tacto era simplemente el cielo para mí, mis parpados se cerraron al instante y me perdí en ella, en su tacto, en su aroma. Acerco más su rostro y poso sus labios en los míos. Dios… amo sus labios simplemente son exquisitos. Su beso era lento, tierno como lo es ella. Pero pasados unos segundos la intensidad aumento me besaba con pasión, con una pasión que jamás le había descubierto pero que ahora me estaba dejando completamente desarmada, mis manos viajaron por su espalda y las de ella jugaban con mi nuca. Mis pies cobraron vida y camine pegada a su cuerpo cuando sentimos la cama, la recosté despacio sin desprendernos del beso, quede prácticamente sobre ella una de mis manos viajo por sus costados acariciando sus hermosas curvas aunque su abrigo no me permitía llegar a más lo que estaba experimentando era lo más maravilloso que experimente nunca. Parece que leyó mi mente porque se separó un poco de mí y comenzó a sacarse el abrigo yo la veía con amor pero no podía dejar desearla tanto que mi piel quemaba. Cuando el abrigo estuvo afuera me quede muda, llevaba una blusa blanca la cual prácticamente era trasparente, me dejaba ver su sostén negro. Me mordí el labio inferior y ataque sus labios con intensidad, jamás habíamos llegado hasta aquí siempre eran momentos tiernos cálidos los cuales amo, pero este momento, tenerla así para mí me estaba volviendo loca.

Comencé a pasar mi mano por sus piernas las cuales eran la misma perfección para mí, los vaqueros entallados en ella me fascinan, subí por sus costados y la acaricie con paciencia mientras la besaba de la misma forma, deje escapar un gemido cuando mordió mi labio inferior. Al parecer el mismo nos hizo regresar a la realidad, ella separó sus labios de los míos un tanto ruborizada sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que su pecho baja y subía con rapidez, me aleje de ella y me senté atrayendo hacia la misma posición. Ella permanecía con la cabeza baja aun recobrando la respiración al igual que yo.

-Perdón. _Susurro mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué? _Cuestionó tomando sus manos.

-Yo, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo. _Contesto formando con un puchero.

-Espera… ¿Esto lo hiciste porque crees que estoy molesta? _Cuestione frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como mi corazón se hacía pequeño, rogaba porque ella lo hubiera querido tanto como yo.

-Sí, yo… no. Quiero hacerlo, yo… te deseo. _Acepto haciendo que mi corazón se relajara y comenzara a saltar de alegría, sonreí y la abrace.

-¿Y si me explicas? _Le cuestione acariciando su cabello con una mano mientras ella jugaba con mi mano libre.

-No quiero que te molestes porque Mar está aquí. _Me dijo jugando con mis dedos. –ella solo es…

-Perdóname tú a mí. _La interrumpí besándole la cabeza. –no debí ponerme así y esta es tu casa aquí puede estar quien quieras. _Levanto la cabeza quedando con su rostro frente al mío, su sonrisa me hizo estremecer, parecía una niña a la cual le acaban de decir que la llevarían a un parque de diversiones. Me acerque y le deje un ligero beso en los labios. –a eso vine, a pedirte una disculpa, comprendo que Marley es tu amiga y yo no cambiare eso.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. _Comenzó a besarme todo el rostro, mientras me regalabas tantos te quiero que mi corazón crecía cada vez más, esta mujer tenía un poder sobre mí del cual estoy segura que no tenía ni idea.

-Yo también te quiero. _Nos recosté a modo que ella quedara sobre mi pecho. Comenzó a contar mis dedos y a jugar mientras cantaba una canción infantil. Decidí no tocar el tema de lo que acaba de pasar, por ahora con tenerla así para mí era suficiente.

-Esta canción le encanta a Beth. _Susurro sobre mi pecho.

-Es linda. ¿Has hablado para ella?

-Sí, más tarde llamare recuerda que no duerme si no lo hago.

-Es verdad y con Blaine ¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, creo que está comenzando acepar a Beth. _Comento con entusiasmo.

-Q. _Llame su atención

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué el otro día te llamo ribi y tú le llamaste sapito?

-Cuando éramos pequeños él no me podía decir rubia por lo que me decía ribi y a mí me parecía que me hablaba un sapito y por eso comencé a llamarle así. _Me explico sonriendo.

No sentí en que momento nos quedamos dormidas, sino hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, abrí los ojos y ella seguía durmiendo, bese su cabeza y casi en susurro permití que pasaran con un tímido "adelante".

-Hola otra vez Rach. _Me saludo Finn con una sonrisa.

-Hola. _Lo salude en susurro.

-Venía a ver si quieren cenar, Yenni preparo la cena. _Yenni era la chica que los ayudaba en la casa, aunque con lo enorme que era Quinn había pensado contratar a alguien más no queriéndole cargar la mano a Yenni.

-En un momento bajamos, gracias. _Finn asintió y salió de la habitación, yo me quede unos minutos viendo a mi rubia, su hermosura rebasaba los límites. Con cuidado la gire para ponerla de espaldas al colchón y comencé a besar su rostro, sentí como comenzaba a moverse. Pose mis labios en los suyos y la comencé a besar, eso era algo de lo que jamás me aburriría. –Hola dormilona. _Le susurre en los labios, sentí como formo una sonrisa pero no dijo nada, sino que ataco mis labios con furia. Esa furia que había sentido momentos antes la misma que me estaba quemando el cuerpo, gemí en su boca al sentir un mordisco, ella sonrió y alivio la zona pasando su lengua. –Q. _Susurre en su boca pero ella seguía atacando mis labios, me deje llevar y comencé a besarla con más intensidad esta vez fue ella la que soltó un gemido que lleno mis oídos e hizo temblar mi cuerpo, volví acariciar su cuerpo mientras me ocupaba de sus labios.

-Rae. _Llamo mi atención cuando comencé a besar su cuello, mis sentidos estaban nublados yo solo me ocupaba de ella, de su aroma, de lo bien que se sentía su piel en mis labios. Puso su mano sobre la mano que tenía yo sobre su cuerpo y detuvo mis movimientos. Me aleje de su cuello con la respiración entre cortada y la vi, parecía preocupada. Dios… me había yo descontrolado, le tome la mano que me había detenido y la bese con ternura.

-Lo siento. _Le dije algo ruborizada, ella tenía su mirada fija en mi rostro, sé que no podía verme pero sus ojos seguían penetrando tan dentro de mí que estaba segura que era la única que podía verme como nadie más.

-Yo, si…

-Sssh, sé que no estas lista. _Dije acariciándole el rostro.

-Lo estoy. _Su afirmación me sorprendió, en sus palabras no había duda pero sabía que aquí venia un pero. – pero, no sé, no sabría qué hacer. _Admitió ruborizándose al instante.

-Ey. _Tome su rostro y le di un ligero beso en los labios. –no tienes que tener miedo, si pasa estaremos bien. Yo también estoy nerviosa al pensar en eso. _Admití soltando una risita.

-¿De verdad? _Me cuestiona sorprendida.

-Sí, pero entonces recuerdo que contigo todo es maravilloso y es cuando los nervios se esfuman. _Sonrío ante mis palabras y yo solo la observe, es hermosa y lo mejor es que es mi hermosa, si... sé que nadie pertenece a nadie, pero con ella me permito ser egoísta y llamarla mía.

-Contigo también es maravillosa cada experiencia. _Me dijo dándome un pico. Su expresión cambio de alegre a triste y yo fruncí un poco el ceño. –tú… tú estarías conmigo a pesar de mi…

No le permití terminar porque se lo que me dirá, al contrario de eso la beso, es un beso dulce nada comparado a los de hace unos momentos ella me corresponde de la misma manera besándome tan tiernamente que al instante me lleva al cielo. Me separo de ella con los ojos cerrados y sonrió ante la sensación de calma.

-No quiero que vuelvas a cuestionarte eso. _Le digo acariciando sus labios, sus ojos. Mis dedos rosan todo su rostro. -Amor no pienses así por favor, eso es algo que no debería importarte. Tú eres hermosa y lo más importante es que te quiero y te deseo como no tienes idea. _Siento su cuerpo temblar al terminar de decirle lo que pienso pero en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. – ¿De acuerdo? _Ella asiente volviéndome a dar un pico. –deberíamos bajar. Finn vino avisar que la cena esta lista.

-Me alegra, porque muero de hambre. _Me dije sobándose el estómago. Me levanto y la ayudo a levantarse caminamos hacia la puerta pero ella se detiene. –Te quiero Rae, estoy lista.

Sus palabras hace que mi corazón quiera salir de mi pecho y quiera hacer una fiesta aquí mismo. Como respuesta la beso y camino nuevamente a su lado. Ella ha confiado en mí, no la voy a defraudar.

* * *

 **Buuuuuuu aquí de nuevo, que les parece nuestras niñas ya andan en uuuuy :D jejeje en lo personal este capitulo me encanto como quedo porque pude plasmar un poco más del romanticismo que quería desde el principio y sobre todo como ve Rachel a nuestra rubia hermosa. Ustedes dicen si seguimos dejando que narre ella :D otra cosita ya tengo parte del final así que supongo que ya no falta mucho para que termine esta historia bueno eso aún no lo sé pero es un posibilidad ^_^**

 **Gracias nuevamente por su RW y a los que solo leen la historia también muchas gracias :D**

 **JoanaSager: Gracias linda :D yo también quería que Finn fuera bueno alguna vez jeje y creo que si sigo escribiendo así sera ^_^ y de nada, si Rachel es un poco muy celista jeje**

 **Bleu1: Si, ashhhhh Rachel jeje gracias por seguir aquí ;)**

 **Bueno como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos de Chocolate y Abrazos de Oso ^_^ (;**


	22. Sonrisas

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

POV:Rachel

-Quinn contéstame. ¿Qué te paso? _Volví a cuestionarle, pero ella seguía con la cabeza baja.

-Ya te dije, tropecé con una silla y me golpee el labio. _Algo en su explicación de cómo se abrió ligeramente el labio no me estaba convenciendo, además algo en su rostro me decía que no era del todo verdad o que al menos algo me estaba ocultando. –No me llames Quinn, siento que estas molesta conmigo cuando lo haces. _Me dijo con un puchero, que equivocada estaba como podía molestarme con ella si con un solo gesto como el de ahora me desarmaba y hacia que mi corazón se inundara de amor por ella.

-Claro que no estoy molesta amor. _Me acerque y tome su rostro entre mis manos dejando un ligero beso en sus labios. -solo quiero que me digas la verdad. Una vez dijiste que yo era pésima mintiendo lo miso te digo, tú no eres mejor que yo en eso.

-No quiero que te molestes si lo sabes. _Su rostro era realmente triste yo no podía verla así, simplemente no podía.

-Pero tú y yo somos una recuerdas, nada de secretos.

-¿Prometes no hacer nada tonto?

-Q no me…

-Promételo. _Interrumpió mi negativa, no quería prometerle algo así porque conociéndome si era algo que no me gustara no podría cumplir mi promesa, pero si no lo hacía no me diría nada. ¿Era una mala jugada hacerle eso? ¿Prometérselo solo para que me lo dijera? No sé pero tenía que saber, desde hace días la había visto triste, alejada y pensativa.

-Lo prometo. _Dije tomando sus manos.

-Discutí con una compañera de la universidad y e… ella…

-¿Te golpeo? _La interrumpí sintiendo como mi ira crecía dentro de mí. No contesto con palabras mi pregunta, solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con mis manos, mi rabia crecía más y más, alguien se había atrevido a tocar a mi rubia y yo no había estado cerca de ella para defenderla.

-Cálmate Rae. _Me pidió llevándose una de mis manos a sus labios, la beso tan tiernamente que me hizo estremecer. –yo también respondí así que supongo que…

-Espera… ¿Tú también le pegaste? _Estoy segura que mi asombro se notaba en cada parte de mi rostro.

-Si bueno… ella me busco primero así que yo solo respondí. _La inocencia con la que me dijo aquello me hizo soltara una ligera carcajada.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No tiene caso que te lo diga con lo que le hizo Mar no creo que ella…

-Espera… ¿Marley estaba ahí? _Mi molestia al escuchar aquello creció, yo no pude defenderla pero al parecer la castaña tonta que gustaba de mi novia lo había hecho.

-Se llama Scarlett y te contare como pasaron las cosas. _Suspiro mientras jugaba nuevamente con mis manos. –Al terminar la clase del profesor Byrne. Mar tuvo que salir porque el profesor le pidió ayuda con unas cajas. Finn ya no comparte esa clase conmigo por lo que Mar me dijo que la esperara ahí ella regresaría por mí. _Yo escuchaba atenta su explicación y debo admitir que aunque no me agrada esa castaña le agradezco enormemente que este con Q cuando ni Finn ni yo podemos hacerlo. –estaba guardando mis cosas cuando Scarlett llego comenzó a decirme que ya no aguantaba mi presencia en esa universidad, estaba frente a mi cuando le dije que no me importaba lo que ella pensara supongo que eso la hizo enojar mucho porque lo único que se escuchó después fue la bofetada que me dio. _Mi rabia era mucha a diferencia de Q, ella permanecía en una calma envidiable, me contaba todo tan tranquila que me sorprendía un poco. –ella no se movió de su lugar, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca lo que me dio facilidad para responder la bofetada con otra. _Sonreí cuando soltó una risita, supongo que recordó aquello. –Después solo escuche el grito de Mar diciéndole que no se atreviera, supongo que Scarlett se me venía encima.

-¿Cómo es que la dejo tu amiga?

-Ellas comenzaron a pelear por lo que tuvieron que entrar unos chicos a separarlas porque las amigas de Scarlett no podían. Uno de ellos se burló por lo morado que le quedaría el ojo a Scarlett y por su labio roto. _Me permití sonreír más ante eso, saber que al menos esa tipa había recibido un merecido me tranquilizaba un poco. –Mar también resulto lastimada, pero ella mucho menos que Sacarlett.

-Pues hay algo que tengo que agradecerle a Marley. _La sonrisa de Quinn era enorme cuando escucho aquello. –Q, ahora tú tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Promete que no volverás a ocultarme algo como eso ni nada más, sé que es por miedo a como reaccione pero por favor amor, prométemelo.

-Disculparme por ocultártelo y claro que lo prometo.

-No tengo nada que disculparte y tienes que contárselo a Finn. _Sonrió ruborizada y bajo la cabeza, estaba segura que ella no solo me lo había ocultado a mí sino también a Finn.

-Lo haré. _Dijo aún con la cabeza baja sonreí y tome su rostro levantándolo para ver su ojos, ella permanecía con su sonrisa, me acerque y la bese ella me respondió al instante, un poco a tientas porque aunque la cortada en su labio era muy pequeña se notaba que le dolía, cada que besaba esos labios sentía que mejoraban, sus besos lo hacían. El beso que comenzó lento y tierno se tornó apasionado y furioso, una furia que me quemaba el cuerpo, con cuidado la recosté en mi cama y me posicione encima de ella, ella llevo su manos a mis costados y comenzó a acariciarme, me estaba volviendo loca por hacerla mía por conocer cada parte de su cuerpo con mis labios. Abandone sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello mientras ella llevo sus manos debajo de mi blusa, me hizo soltar un suspiro con su rose aunque siempre era cálida hoy en especial tenía las manos frías, eso al contrario de molestarme me erizo toda la piel. El deseo que sentía por ella era tan inmenso que lo podía sentir en mi entre pierna y sé que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, no solo por los suspiros que soltaba al sentir mis labios en su cuello y mis manos viajar por su cuerpo. Sino porque su cuerpo temblaba debajo de mi cuerpo y sus caricias me demostraban el deseo que sentía por mí. Mi mente se aclaró y reaccione, no podía hacer esto, no en mi habitación con una luz cualquiera y solo por no poder calmar mis bajos instintos, ella se merecía más. Me aleje de su cuello y volví a sus labios, esta vez con un beso cálido y tierno. Su sonrisa y la forma en la que intentaba controlar su respiración me hizo sonreír.

–Te deseo como no tienes idea, pero quiero que nuestra primera vez…

-Rae tu sabes…

La callé con un beso, que nos hizo sonreír a las dos en los labios de la otra.

-Sera nuestra primera vez y quiero que sea inolvidable. ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? _Cuestione acariciando sus labios con los míos.

-¿Mañana? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente sin borrar su sonrisa. –mi cumpleaños no, el tuyo tampoco. Mmmm, nop no sé qué… espera, no cosquillas no. _Me rogó al sentir mis manos en sus costados.

-Entonces contéstame ¿Qué día es mañana?

-Sábado. _Seguía bromeando y yo amaba que lo hiciera, porque cuando lo hacia su sonrisa era la de una niña pequeña. –Ok, ok… para. Mañana cumplimos un mes juntas.

-Exacto, mañana se cumple un mes, un mes donde he sido más feliz que en lo que llevo de vida.

-¿De verdad? _Su sorpresa fue mi sorpresa, esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin notarlo. Pero era verdad este mes había sido mucho más feliz que en toda mi vida y aunque hasta para mí era muy cursi era algo que amaba sentir. –pensé que solo yo pensaba eso. _Dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-De verdad. _Acepte dejando un beso en su nariz, amaba hacer eso porque le provocaba cosquillas y siempre que lo hacia ella soltaba una risita y arrugaba un poco su nariz. –y me da gusto que no haya sido la única. Y con respecto a lo de mañana quiero invitarte a un lugar.

-¿A dónde? _El brillo en sus ojos me hizo amarla más y ella sabría cuánto la amaba en muy poco tiempo.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, tú solo me tienes que decir que aceptar ir conmigo.

-¿Y si piensas secuestrarme? _Me cuestionó arqueando una ceja, como me mata ese gesto en ella, la hace ver tan sexy, cálmate Rachel. Me reprendí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno eso no es mala idea. ¿Dejarías que lo hiciera? _Les cuestione volviendo a besar su nariz.

-Definitivamente… sí. _Admitió acariciando mi mejilla y con un leve pero sorpresivo movimiento me recostó de espaldas sobre el colchón y se abrazó a mí apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreí y la abrace atrayéndola más a mí, si es que eso era posible.

-Entonces… ¿Eso es un si aceptas ir conmigo mañana? _La sentí mover su cabeza afirmando sobre mi pecho, le deje un beso en la misma y sonreía aún más, en tampoco tiempo podría por primera vez decirle cuanto la amaba, no negaba que la deseaba y la quería en mis brazos de una manera más intima pero lo que más me emocionaba era poder decirle que la amaba. Esperando que ella sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

 **Buuuuu aquí de nuevo :) se que este es mucho más corto pero al menos les dejo un nuevo capitulo jeje. Disculpen si ya se esperaban para este capitulo algo más intimo entre nuestras lindas chicas, pero eso aún tendrá que esperar :D bueno ahora necesito su ayuda, no sé si me puedan dar unas ideas de como puede Rachel sorprender a nuestra rubia para celebrar un mes juntas jeje tengo algunas pero no me convencen ^_^ si pueden se los agradecería.**

 **Ahora a los RW.**

 **JoanaSager: Que bueno que te encanto ^_^ si son reee tiernas juntas jeje y supongo que Rachel seguirá relatando unos cuantos capítulos antes de que lo haga Quinn, ese relato se me complicara un poco debido a su estado pero lo haré :D y me anima que no quieras que termine la historia pero como dije por ahora solo es una opción :) gracias y saluditos ;)**

 **AlFabriz: Si en ese capitulo algo infantil muestra Rach pero lo arreglo y de la mejor manera ¿no?**

 **Delmar: Hola linda personita, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y no sabes como me encanto tu RW lo ame porque me encanta que te este gustando mi historia :D que bueno que valió la pena el trasnocho jeje y me da gusto tenerte como fan ;) y pues aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo saluditos ;)**

 **Gracias a las personitas que han puesto mi historia como favorita y la siguen ;)**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^(;**


	23. Un Mes Juntas

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era un día muy especial con mi rubia, tenía cinco minutos afuera de su casa y no me atrevía a tocar y la verdad es que no sé ni porque, cálmate Rachel, me reprendí por mi comportamiento tan infantil. Suspire y toque dos veces el timbre.

-Hola Rach. _Me saludo Finn regalándome como siempre una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola Finn. _Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, él se apartó de la puerta e hizo una reverencia un tanto graciosa invitándome a entrar.

-Te ves muy hermosa Rach. _Yo vestía unos jeans negros entallados, una playera polo blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos botines el mismo color, el cabello me deje suelto y complete mi sencillo look con poco maquillaje.

-Gracias.

-Quinnie estará lista en un momento. _Finn puso se brazo sobre mis hombros y camino conmigo hasta el salón, fruncí un poco el ceño ya que no es muy habitual en él que haga esas cosas. –solo te quiero dar las gracias.

-¿Por? _Eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa y supongo que se gravo en mi rostro porque Finn me miro con gracias y soltó una risita.

-Después de Beth no había visto a Quinnie tan contenta y feliz, ayer se la paso bromeando y hoy apenas despertó se la paso haciéndome maldades y sonriendo llamo a tía Judy para contarle que hoy tú le tenía una sorpresa ya te imaginaras como se pusieron las dos. _Sonreía imaginándome a Q en ese estado, ella siempre está sonriendo y muy feliz pero por la manera en la que Finn lo describe imagino a mi rubia saltando como niña pequeña por toda la casa y lo mejor es que era por mí o bueno por una sorpresa que YO le tenía preparada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Finn yo soy feliz haciéndola feliz. _Finn tomo mi mano y me dejo un tierno beso.

-Lo sé, también se te ve esa felicidad en el rostro cuando la vez, cuando sonríe, son una pareja muy hermosa.

-Yo opino lo mismo. _Voltee hacia donde venía la voz y me sorprendí un poco al ver a Brittany con mí… Así tal cual me quede, sin palabras mi Q entraba del brazo de su prima más hermosa que nunca, también llevaba unos jeans negros entallados, pero ya dije cuanto me fascinan en ella, una camisa de manga larga rosa palo, la cual llevaba metida entro de los jeans dejando notar aún más su hermosa figura, su chaqueta la traía doblada sobre su brazo, de calzado unas alpargatas de Fred Perry también rosa palo. Su hermoso cabello le caía sobre sus hombros y un sencillo maquillaje completaba lo hermosa que se veía.

-Cierra la boca. _Me susurro Finn sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, creo que con ella siempre me pasaría eso.

-Hola Rache. _Me saludo Brittany dejándome un beso en la mejilla, saludo que conteste torpemente porque no podía dejar de ver a mi rubia la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola Britt.

-Hola amor. _Me saludo Q ruborizándose al instante yo usaba más esa palabra, ella pocas veces lo hacía, no sé, tal vez por pena. Pero escucharla de sus labios hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción.

-Hola amor. _Le conteste con una sonrisa boba, me acerque le tome ambas manos y le deje un ligero beso en los labios. –te ves hermosa. _Le susurre al oído, sentí su cuerpo temblar y una risa se le escapo.

-Estoy segura que tú también. _Dijo Sonriendo. – ¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando usted ordene novia mía. _Entrelace su brazo con el mío y me gire para ver a Finn y a Brittany los cuales tenían una enorme sonrisa.

-Son tan tiernas. _Dijo Brittany juntando sus manos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Gracias. _Dijimos al unísono.

-Vamos. _Me despedí de ambos al igual que Quinn, salimos y le abrí la puerta de mi auto, hoy solo seriamos ella y yo ni Max, ni Finn, ni Santana ni Kurt. Solo ella y yo.

-¿A dónde vamos? _Sabia que no aguantaría la curiosidad, llevábamos 10 minutos de camino, me di cuenta que quería preguntar por como jugaba con mi mano libre.

-No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa ¿recuerdas? _Sonrió y asintió con su mirada fija frente a ella.

El viaje duro 30 minutos exactamente Q no dejo de preguntar hacia donde nos dirigíamos, cada cinco minutos lo hacía y agradezco que hayamos llegado porque cuando le decía que no le diría hacía pucheros que estaba segura que de ver por más de 3 segundos me desarmarían y le contaría todo el plan.

-¿Ya?

-Dios… amor no pensé que fueras tan impaciente. _Exclame ayudándola a bajar del auto, ella desenrollo su bastón y entrelazo su brazo con el mío. –andando. _Comenzamos a caminar y ella parecía una niña pequeña, movía sus bastón impaciente mientras agrandaba más su sonrisa. –buenas tarde señorita busco a Linda. _Dije llegando a recepción.

-Claro. ¿Quién la busca? _Cuestionó una chica regalándome una sonrisa.

-Rachel. Rachel Berry.

-Enseguida le aviso. _La chica se disculpó y desapareció, a los pocos minutos se acercaron las dos.

-Hola Rachel. _Linda es amiga de mi madre y fue una perfecta oportunidad para darle a Q una sorpresa que estaba segura que le encantaría.

-Hola Lin, mira ella es Quinn mi novia. _Linda sonrió y estiro su mano hacia mi rubia la cual permanecía sonriendo. Ese pequeño detalle se me escapo Linda no sabía que Quinn no ve. Tome la mano de Q y la puse en la de Linda, la cual como todos nosotros se sorprendió abrió la boca y los ojos de sobre manera, supongo que no se dio cuenta del bastón, porque su rostro era de película.

-Mucho gusto. _Dijo Quinn mientras estrechaba su mano amablemente.

-El gusto es mío. Rachel dijo que eras muy hermosa pero se quedó corta. _Quinn se ruborizo antes las palabras de Linda.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque, bueno vamos todo esta listo. _Caminamos detrás de Linda, las cual nos guió por unos pasillo hasta llegar a la primera sorpresa.

-¿Ya me dirás dónde estamos? _Cuestionó Quinn con impaciencia, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la nariz.

-Averígualo tú misma. _Le dije tomando su bastón y doblándolo la tome de la mano, la acerque a lo que era una pequeña cuna de madera y metí su mano en ella. Juro que esa expresión en su rostro jamás la voy a olvidar la mano libre se la llevo a la boca mientras con su otra mano acariciaba lo que había en la cuna.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-¿Y qué crees que es? _Me acerque por su espalda y apoye mi mentón en su hombro. –veamos, lo pondré en tus brazos y así comprobaras si es lo que crees. _Asintió con una sonrisa, le deje un beso en la mejilla y me incline lo tome y con cuidado lo puse en sus brazos.

-Dios… si es, es un panda bebé. _Exclamo acariciándolo. Sonriendo volví a mi posición en su espalda y la abrace junto con el pandita, ella acariciaba al pequeño con cariño, el cual se acurrucaba en sus brazos. –nunca me imaginé que vendríamos a un… ¿zoológico?

-No exactamente. _Giro un poco su rostro y pude ver su ceño fruncido. –esto es un refugio amor. Linda trabaja con pequeños a los cuales recatan de personas que los exportan para obtener de ellos ya sea su piel o venderlos como colección. Como este que tienes en tus brazos. _El rostro de Q cambio a uno triste note como abrazaba más al pequeño.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a darle de comer? _Cuestionó Linda detrás de nosotras, la cual tenía unos biberones con leche, no sé en qué momento fue por ellos. Quinn cambio su expresión y asintió. –bien, ven siéntate aquí con él. _La guié hasta un sillón cerca y con cuidado se sentó. Linda la ayudo a acomodar al pequeño y puso un biberón en sus manos. –ellos aún son muy pequeños para comer solos, por lo que les damos en estos biberones, con cuidado vas a poner el biberón así. _Linda tomo la mano de mi rubia y la ayudo acomodar el biberón. Quinn con una sonrisa le daba de comer al pequeño. Hizo lo mismo con los otros 3 pandas que estaban en la cuna.

-Los sentiste, son tan suaves, tan lindos, tan tiernos. Dios… los tuve en mis brazos. _Exclamo Q al salir del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban los pequeños, su sonrisa y la forma en la que se expresaba de los pequeños pandas, me hicieron darme cuenta que no me había equivocado en esta sorpresa. –gracias amor, de verdad es más de lo que espere.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Vamos por el siguiente.

-¿Hay más? _No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su rostro, sorpresa y alegría mezclados.

-Claro que hay más, es un día de sorpresas. ¿Hacia dónde Linda? _Linda nos guió hasta lo que era un pequeño campo resguardado por rejas. –ven, híncate conmigo. _Quinn asintió se hinco a mi lado, tome a un pequeño entre mis brazos y lo puse en los suyos.

-No puede ser. ¿Un cachorro león? _Me cuestionó palpando al pequeño, supongo que su expresión y su asombro iban a durar todo el día. Y me encantaría que durara aún más.

-Así es, un cachorro león. _Contesto Linda. -estos llegaron hace tres días, los rescataron de unas personas que los transportaban a Marruecos. Lamentablemente a la mamá la mataron.

-¿Por qué hay gente así? _Cuestionó Q con tristeza. –tranquilo pequeño, estas en buenas manos. _La ternura con la que le hablaba al pequeño me estremeció, era hermoso ver el amor que les tenia a esos seres maravillosos.

De los pequeños leones, pasamos a unos tigres blancos bebés. _Cada vez me costaba más alejarla de ellos, hubo un momento donde me sorprendió que la mayoría de las veces con solo tocarlos sabía que era, después me explico que cuando era más pequeña sus padres los llevaban a ella y a Blaine al zoológico, era un mundo en el que ella era feliz y yo también al verla así. Después pasamos a unos osos polares, los cuales no pudo tocar mucho tiempo pero se por su rostro que amo ese momento igual que los otros, se entretuvo más de la cuenta con unos lindo perezosos. Por ultimo nos acercamos a unos pequeños Husky Siberiano, de los cuales se enamoró tanto que quería adoptar a todos.

-Este día fue hermoso, sobre todo porque lo compartí contigo. _Exclamo Quinn abrazándome salimos del lugar con una sonrisa enorme la verdad fue una hermosa experiencia, cuando nos despedimos de Linda prometimos regresar pronto y estoy segura que sería muy pronto. Me sorprendí un poco por la hora, no era muy tarde pero si nos pasamos buena parte del día con los pequeños cachorros.

-Y todavía no termina. _Dije al entrar al auto después de ayudarla a subir.

-¿No?

-No, primero iremos para que comas algo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre, con los algodones de azúcar que comimos con Linda estoy bien.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre, sigamos con las sorpresas. _Exclamo con su mirada fija frente a ella, puso sus manos juntas y formo un tierno puchero que me hizo sonreír, aproveche que el semáforo estaba en rojo y me acerque a ella, pose mis labios en los suyos dándole un beso tierno, beso que como todos me llevo al cielo y tuvo que ser la bocina del auto de atrás la que me saco trajo a tierra. Sonreí sobre sus labios al igual que ella y antes de alejarme le deje un beso en la nariz.

-Está bien, sigamos con las sorpresas. _Dije poniendo nuevamente el auto en marcha. 20 minutos después llegamos a nuestro nuevo destino. –llegamos. _Tome su mano para ayudarla a salir ya de pie junto al auto la entrelace con mi brazo, ella se ayudaba con su bastón. –hola, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

-Tengo una reservación. _le informe al hombre frente a mí.

-¿La señorita Rachel? _Asentí con una sonrisa y le estire mi mano.

-Así es mucho gusto señor…

-Rafael, para servirle. _Volví a asentir y tome la mano de Quinn.

-Ella es Quinn.

-Mucho gusto señorita. _Dijo el hombre estirando su mano, guié la de Quinn hasta la del hombre.

-Igualmente. _Contesto mi rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo seré quien las guiara en el viaje. _Sentí a Quinn presionar mi mano y gire para verla, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguramente preguntándose de que venía esta sorpresa. Le devolví ligeramente el apretón y volví mi mirada hacia el hombre. –síganme.

Conforme nos acercábamos mis nervios se apoderaron de mí, la verdad es que desde que comencé con esta parte de la sorpresa dudaba, de no ser por Santana y Kurt que me presionaron para que lo hiciera, creo que lo habría cambiado.

-Pueden subir. _Nos informó el hombre apartándose para que lo hiciéramos.

-Rea. _Quinn llamó mi atención, tome su mano y le deje un beso, no era hora para estar nerviosa ella se merecía esto y más

-Tranquila, ahora tienes que subir unos escalones son 2. _Sonreí cuando mi rubia frunció aún más el ceño pero me hizo caso, doblo su bastón y palpo al aire buscando mi mano, la tome enseguida y la ayude a subir.

-¿Un avión? _Cuestionó cuando palpo los asientos.

-Una avioneta amor.

-Rae a ti no te…

-Estoy contigo. _La interrumpí abrazándola por la cintura, ella puso su manos en mis brazos y sonrió.

-Se supone que hoy las dos cumplimos un mes y hoy solo me estas preparando sorpresas a mí y yo…

-Te equivocas. _La volví a interrumpir, le deje un beso en la mejilla y otro en la nariz, para ser sincera eso me estaba comenzando a encantar. -esto es para las dos, ahora se paciente el viaje no será muy largo. _Asintió y se acercó a mí, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso, su beso fue diferente al que yo le di minutos antes, fue apasionado, se permitía jugar con mis labios dejando ligeros mordiscos en mi labio inferior, acto por el cual gemí en sus labios. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y yo no tenía intención alguna de detenerla. Con la respiración entre cortada separamos nuestros labios, juntando al instante nuestras frentes. –Woow. _Exclame suspirando. Quinn soltó una risita y en seguida me abrazo, un abrazo cálido, tierno, su aroma me embriago de una manera maravillosa.

El viaje paso tranquilo, con ella distrayéndome no sentí mucho el ir en una avioneta a tantos pies de altura. Sus bromas, sus caricias y sus risas me hacían concentrarme solo en ella.

-¿Ya puedo saber dónde estamos? _Me cuestionó Quinn al bajar de la avioneta. -lo del secuestro no era literal. _Se ternura me hizo sonreír, la rodee por la espalda, dejando nuevamente mi mentón en su hombro ella puso sus manos sobre las mías, las cueles descansaban sobre su vientre.

-Estamos en Boston. _Susurre en su oído. –no me preguntes para qué. _Me apresure a decir antes de que volviera a cuestionar, ella cerro la boca y se ruborizo un poco. Le deje un beso en el cuello y abandone mi posición parándome frente a ella. –solo serán 10 minutos más hasta llegar a nuestra próxima parada ¿sí? _Asintió con una sonrisa, me acerque y le deje un beso en los labios, entrelace nuestras manos y camine con ella hacia el auto que ya nos esperaba.

Como le dije solo fueron 10 minutos los que nos tomó llegar hasta nuestro nuevo destino.

-Llegamos. _La ayude a bajar y le di las gracia al hombre que nos acercó, informándole que yo le llamaría cuando estuviéramos listas. –vamos. _Entrelace nuevamente nuestras manos y camine con ella hasta la entrada del lugar. –Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Cuenta con boletos o comprara? _Me cuestionó una chica en la entrada.

-Cuesto con boletos, aquí tiene. _Le di dos boletos.

-Oh, zona vip ahora mismo una compañera las llevara a sus lugares. _Asentí y me gire para ver a mi rubia, la cual por su rostro estaba más que confundida.

-Falta poco. _Susurre sobre sus labios, le deje un beso haciéndola sonreír.

-Disculpe, síganme por aquí. _Nos informó una chica más detrás de nosotras. Asentí y camine con la mano de mi rubia entre la mía. –estos son sus lugares.

-Muchas gracias. _La chica nos acomodó en una pequeña sala, donde había un sofá de dos plazas y una pequeña mesa de madera. Ayud sentarse y me aleje uno paso con la chica para hacerle un pedido especial, la cual asintió regalándome una sonrisa y se retiró para pocos minutos después regresar con una botella de champagne y dos copas. –toma. _Puse la que era la copa de mi rubia en sus manos y deje que se la acercara a la nariz.

-Woow, champagne. _Exclamo alejándose la copa del rostro.

-Así es, una celebración no lo es sin una copa de esta delicia. _Dije acercando mi copa a la suya. –por nosotras. _Dije chocando ligeramente nuestras copas.

-Por nosotras. _Contesto ella llevándose la suya a los labios. – ¿Y dónde estamos específicamente? _Cuestionó después de tomar un poco. –hay mucho ruido.

-Faltan unos minutos para que lo descubras. _Dije acercándome a ella, pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí, ella recargo su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Hola buenas noches, que bueno que nos acompañan tantas hermosas personas. Y no haciéndolos esperar más con ustedes... Sam Smith. _Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a aplaudir desenfrenadamente, ayude a mi rubia a levantarse y al instante que lo hizo acompaño a todos con aplausos, su rostro era de total sorpresa. Termino de aplaudir y se llevó ambas manos cubriendo su boca.

-No sé qué decir. _Exclamo aún con sus manos alrededor de su boca.

-No digas nada, disfruta. _Se lanzó a mí y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que no podría respirar, pero no me importo le devolví el abrazo dejando un beso en su cabeza.

-Hola a todos. _Se escuchó la voz de Sam. Q aún seguía sorprendida, estaba segura que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar. – ¿Cómo estamos esta hermosa tarde? _Cuestionó exclamando el cantante favorito de mi rubia.

-Bien. _Exclamaron todos los presentes por supuesto incluida mi rubia.

-Eso me da gusto. Primero que nada, gracias por compartir este pequeño espacio con mi equipo y conmigo. Gracias por estar aquí esta noche y como no los quiero aburrir, ustedes vinieron por música. ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Y por ti papacito. _Se escuchó un grito entre la multitud, el cual nos hizo reír a todos.

-Oh, pues gracias. _Dijo Sam sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia. –bueno, comenzaremos con Lay Me Down. _Todos estallaron en aplauso cuando comenzaron las primeras notas del piano. No niego que me gusta, aunque yo no soy tan fanática como Q. Su sonrisa lo demostraba, cantaba la canción a todo pulmón, mientras se acompañaba con palmas. –noto que tienen mucha energía. _Exclamo el cantante al terminar la canción.

Me entere de este pequeño concierto por Kurt, él sabe los gustos de Quinn porque como él dice es su Diosa así que está al pendiente de prácticamente todo sobre ella. Me aviso hace dos semanas que se presentaba hoy aquí, realmente fue una fortuna que fuera a una hora y minutos. Aunque por ver esa sonrisa y la alegría dibujadas en su rostro no me importaría ir a donde fuera y volverme a subir a los aviones o avionetas que fueran. Después de esa canción vino otra y luego otra. Q saltaba y cantaba sin parar. Cuando comenzó "Stay With Me" me acerque la abrace por la espalda puse mi mentón en su hombro y mis manos en su abdomen, ella sin dejar de cantar puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-Stay With Me. _Cante a su oído, sentí que se estremeció y giro un poco su rostro.

-Me quedo. _Susurro sonriendo. No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que la amaba, todo en ella me hacía admirarla, quererla, desearla. Amarla.

-¿Te gusto? _Cuestione cuando el concierto termino.

-Claro que no me gusto. _Fruncí el ceño aunque sabía que solo bromeaba. –Me encanto. _Exclamo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras yo la rodeaba por la cintura. –me hubiera gustado tener su autógrafo. _Me dijo formando un puchero.

-¿Y quien dice que no podrás? _Frunció el ceño y no pude evitar darle un beso en la nariz.

-Forman una linda pareja. _Se escuchó una voz detrás de mí.

-Gracias. _Dije girándome para ver frente a nosotras a Sam Smith.

-Sa… ¿Sam? _Cuestionó Quinn tartamudeando.

-Él mismo que viste y calza. Tú debes ser Rachel ¿Verdad? _Me cuestionó estirando su mano.

-Si mucho gusto, ella es Quinn. _Dije tomando la mano de mi rubia y acercándola al hombre.

-Mucho gusto Quinn. _Saludo el hombre estrechando la mano de Q.

-El… el gusto es mío. _Se vería tan adorable así de nerviosa.

-Me dijo mi asistente que le pediste como un favor especial que tu novia me conociera.

-Así es, hoy cumplimos un mes juntas y ya que ella es una gran fan tuya. _Conteste entrelazando la mano de Q con mi brazo, mi rubia aún no salía de su asombro mantenía la mirada viajando de un lado al otro frente a ella.

-Pues felicidades y es una alago para mí que una chica tan hermosa sea mi fan. _Dijo tomando la mano de Q.

-Yo… ¿sería mucho abuso poder tener un autógrafo tuyo? _Cuestionó Quinn ruborizándose al instante.

-Claro que no es molestia. _Sam saco un CD que traía en su chaqueta y lo abrió dejando ver una imagen de él. También saco un plumón y comenzó a autografiar el CD. –aquí tienes Quinn. _El hombre tomo la mano de mi rubia y primero dejo un beso en ella para después poner el CD en las mismas.

-Oh, Dios… muchas gracias. _Exclamo Q abrazando el CD.

-No es nada, ahora las tengo que dejar, nuevamente felicidades por su primer mes juntas, un gusto conocerlas hermosas y lo vuelvo a decir, hacen una hermosa pareja. _El hombre se inclinó dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn y después uno en la mía en forma de despido. Nos sonrió y se alejó moviendo la mano.

-Gracias. _Dijimos en susurro, pues él ya se había marchado. Quinn se pasaba la mano por la mejilla, mientras que yo sonreía por su expresión.

-No lo puedo creer. _Grito Quinn al salir del lugar. -conocí a Sam Smith, Dios… Dios… es tan amable gracias Rae, gracias, gracias.

-De nada amor. Ahora vamos que tenemos que regresar a New York. _Informe entrelazando nuestras manos. Quinn se detuvo y de un jalón me atrajo hasta ella.

-Te mereces un premio. _La forma en la que lo dijo, me hizo tragar saliva, su voz fue sensual y coqueta. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella poso sus labios en los míos y comenzó a besarme con pasión, con amor y mucha entrega, no me importo que estuviéramos en medio de la acera, la atraje más hacia mí y la bese de igual manera, me permití jugar con su labio inferior dejando leves mordiscos, que la hacían suspirar y no solo a ella. Llevo sus manos a mi nuca y me acerco más a ella, si es que eso era posible. Sus besos cada vez eran más llenos de deseo, de pasión, sin dejar de lado la ternura y el amor. El aire nos hizo falta y con paciencia nos fuimos alejando de los labios de la otra.

-Si así serán los premios, tendré sorpresas para ti más seguido. _Susurre pegando mi frente con la de ella. Sonrió y solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí encantada. _Dijo en tono seductor, que estaba segur a que si seguía no podría contenerme más y la besaría demostrándole cuanto la deseaba.

-Llamare a…

-No, no quiero viajar hoy, quedémonos aquí.

-Q…

-Por favor. _volvió a interrumpirme juntando sus manos en forma de súplica. Con esa imagen no podía negarme.

-Está bien, nos quedaremos en un hotel y mañana regresamos. _Sonrió aplaudiendo por su victoria. Después de llamar al hombre que nos trajo hasta aquí y de pedirle que nos llevara a un hotel. Ya estábamos entrando a una hermosa suite, en la cual nos encontrábamos porque Q no quiso dormir en habitaciones separadas además de que quería tener una cena romántica aquí conmigo, su idea me agrado mucho una cena romántica no planeada, podría salir bien.

Al entrar a la suite se dejaba ver una mesa de cristal con un enorme arreglo de flores, una sala contemporánea muy elegante. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban unas puertas blancas el cual predominaba en la mayoría de la suite, las puertas estaban abiertas dejando ver una hermosa y grande habitación. Del lado derecho se dejaba ver una barra, acompañada de botellas y copas. Frente a la hermosa sala se encontraban unos enormes ventanales.

-El hombre de recepción dijo que tenía una hermosa vista. ¿Es cierto Rae?

-Lo es, ven. _Tome su mano y la puse frente a la imponente vista los ventanales de cristal dejaban ver los hermosos edificios. –estamos frente a ventanal de cristal. ¿Sientes? _Puse su mano en el cristal y la moví un poco. –se dejan ver hermosos edificios, los cuales la mayoría están alumbrados. Algunos con luces normales, otros de azul, rojo. Realmente es una hermosa vista. _Dije viéndola a ella y no mentía la vista de afuera lo era, pero el verla a ella, con esa sonrisa y la felicidad plasmada en cada parte de su rostro lo era aún más. –Debe ser la cena. _Dije al escuchar el llamado en la puerta, le deje un beso y camine hacia la puerta. Un chico vestido con un uniforme blanco empujaba un carrito plateado con un mantel blanco, donde se encontraban los platillos que había pedido. Agradecí al hombre, este nos deseó una linda noche y se marchó. Quinn aún seguía frente al ventanal, aproveche y aparte unos adornos en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, acomode los platillos y la botella de vino que pedí. Tome unas flores del arreglo que se encontraba en la entrada y camine hacia mi rubia, la abrace por detrás, sentí que dio un pequeño salto.

-Lo siento. _Dije poniendo frente a su rostro las flores, ella palpo mi mano y llego hasta ellas, aún con mi mano entre las flores se las llevó a la nariz.

-Rosas. _Dijo llenándose de su aroma.

-sí, rojas para ser exacta. Ven la cena esta lista. _Ayud sentarse en la alfombra y después me senté yo a su lado.

-Dime. ¿Cómo le hiciste para hablar con asistente de Sam?

-Oh, no… un mago jamás revela sus secretos. _Conteste llevándome un trozo de fruta a la boca.

-Gracias mi maga. _Dijo sonriendo. –por todo amor, muchas gracias.

La cena paso amena, recordando lo bien que nos la pasamos este día, ella reía al recordar todo lo que vivimos hoy y yo no podía estar más satisfecha. Al terminar la cena nos turnamos para darnos una ducha, primero entro ella mientras yo disfrutaba de la hermosa vista y una copa de vino, después fue mi turno. Al salir ella estaba recargada en el ventanal la habitación la cual también tenía una hermosa vista.

-Pensé que ya estarías recostada. _Me acerque y también me recargue en el cristal quedando frente a ella tome su mano y la bese.

-Te estaba esperando. _Quinn palpo al aire y a tientas llego hasta mi rostro, el cual comenzó acariciar con cariño. –eres hermosa. _Susurro cerca tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración, su tacto me hacía estremecer, sus mano suaves y cálidas viajaban por todo mi rostro, mis parpados permanecían cerrados. La deseaba demasiado, pero entre mis planes no estaba insinuarle nada mis íntimo, no quería que pensara que todo lo que había hecho hoy tenía un propósito. –quiero ser tuya. _Susurro cerca de mi oído, juro que aquello me sorprendió tanto que tuve que sostenerme de la gran ventana. Yo no podía formular palabra alguna, ella beso mi oído y con besos lentos viajo por mi rostro, al llegar a mis labios los acaricio con sus pulgares y después me regalo el beso más tierno y cálido que podía haber experimentado. –te deseo. _susurro sobre mis labios, no sé de donde estaba sacando tanto auto control pues la parte más salvaje en mi interior me gritaba que la tomara aquí, que la despojara de esa bata de baño y la hiciera mía sin tapujos. Pero la parte razonable, la quería tener con calma, hacerla sentir amada y única. Y por supuesto que esa parte ganaría.

* * *

 **Buuuuuuuuuuuuu :O regrese ^_^ primero que nada, les debo un enorme disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora. Siempre he sido sincera así que aquí mi motivo, en esta ocasión me costo demasiado escribir :O juro que quería actualizar pronto pero no estaba al 100 no encontraba las palabras exactas para hacerlo y como no me gusta dejarlas a medias. Pero bueno ya esta aquí, de verdad espero sea de su agrado. Me permití no hacer lo típico que se hace en la mayoría de las historias, cena romántica y esas cosas, no me malinterpreten yo soy una romántica empedernida y amo esas cosas, pero quería cambiar un poco :D**

 **A los RW que ahora fueron pocos. :/**

 **JoanaSager: Linda, como siempre gracias por tu constante apoyo y como te dije estaba pensando lo mismo por lo que por ti y por mi así lo deje con respecto a una de las sorpresas para Quinn. (Concierto) ^_^ gracias y saluditos.**

 **Patricia: Gracias hermosa ^_^ que bueno que te encanta mi historia espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado ;) saluditos**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	24. Te Deseo

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Estás segura? _Cuestione tomando su rostro entre mis manos, deje un beso en su nariz y apoye mi frente con la suya. –yo también te deseo y quiero hacer el amor contigo pero…

-Estoy segura. _Me interrumpió alejando su frente de la mía, en su ojos había un brillo especial, jamás lo había visto y me atrevería a decir que era deseo lo que se reflejaba en ellos. –solo tienes que tener paciencia yo no…

La interrumpí con un beso, me imaginaba hacia donde iba y a mí no me importaba nada, solo ella. El beso se tornó apasionado, necesitado, en él nos mostrábamos lo mucho que nos deseábamos. Con cuidado la atraje hasta mí y camine con ella hasta la cama, mi cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si era por el deseo contenido hacia ella o por los nerviosa que me estaban brotando por todos los poros de mi piel. Me separe del beso y la contemple, ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo.

-Tranquila. _Dije acariciando sus brazos, su mejilla, sus labios. –yo también estoy nerviosa. _Admití soltando una risita, tome sus manos y las bese. –Q.

-¿Si?

-Te amo. _Al pronunciar esas palabras sentí una paz que no había sentido hace mucho, mis nervios desaparecían poco a poco, en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa genuina. Quinn se mantenía en la misma posición, supongo que procesando mis palabras, no voy mentir una parte de mi tenía miedo que ella no sintiera lo mismo o que la hubiera asustado. Pero la parte tranquila y en paz ganaba por sobre todo y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro a los pocos segundos hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

-Yo también te amo Rae. _Contesto sonriendo. Sin esperar más la atraje hacia a mí y la bese demostrándole todo lo que la amaba, lo que la deseaba, lleve mis manos hasta la cinta de la bata y despacio deshice el nudo y al instante se dejó ver su hermoso cuerpo, el cual solo estaba cubierto por la bata. Dios… me quede sin aliento al verla, era la mismísima perfección para mí. Con su mirada fija en mi llevo su mano a mis caderas y palpo hasta encontrar la cinta de mi bata, despacio deshizo el nudo yo a diferencia de ella llevaba la parte inferior de mi ropa interior. Siguió su viaje por debajo de mi bata, al contacto con mi piel se ruborizo un poco, le dio un corto beso en los labios y lleve mis manos bajo su bata, sintiendo así lo suave que era su piel, ante el contacto ambas nos estremecimos.

Comencé a mover mis manos por sus costados, sus hermosas y delicadas curvas eran mejor de lo que se dejaban ver bajo la ropa, sin dejar de mirarla seguí acariciando hasta llegar hasta sus hombros con cuidado deslice la bata la cual callo a sus pies, ella permanecía con una sonrisa y aún más ruborizada la contemple todo lo que pude, igual que yo se deshizo de mi bata apartándola con suma delicadeza, me ruborice al instante que sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo, siempre que me tocaba lo hacía con delicadeza pero esta vez fue diferente, me acariciaba de una manera tan tierna que parecía que me rompería, imitándola acaricie parte por parte de su cuerpo. En un arrebatado e inesperado movimiento me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a ella, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron y nos hicieron soltar suspiros, pues ambas estábamos desnudas de la parte de arriba, sentir esa parte de su cuerpo sobre mí, hizo que mi piel quemara de deseo, la tome de la nuca y la bese, un beso feroz el cual estaba ansiando desde que sentí su delicada piel en mis manos. Ella me respondió de igual manera, mientras se permitía viajar por toda mi espalda, acariciando cada parte de ella. Sin romper el beso y con sumo cuidado nos recosté, apoyándome en una mano para no dejarla caer bruscamente, despacio la recosté quedando sobre ella, abandone sus labios jadeando por la intensidad del beso y la observe, se veía tan hermosa, tan tierna. Tan mujer.

-Eres perfecta. _Dije sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo, sus ojos, los acules amaba. Se ruborizo y giro un poco el rostro, puse mi mano en su mejilla y volví su rostro hacia mí. –te amo. _Susurre en sus labios besándola nuevamente, mientras me perdía en lo exquisita que era su boca, viaje con mi mano por su cuello, sus brazos, sus costados, baje hasta sus piernas y las acaricie con amor. Subí mi mano hasta su abdomen y comencé acariciarlo, notando que con eso ella comenzaba a arquear un poco las caderas mientras me acariciaba la espalda, separamos nuestros labios con la respiración entre cortada y enseguida comencé a besar su cuello, su aroma era exquisito me embriagaba de una manera encantadora, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo, besaba su cuello haciendo que soltara ligeros gemidos que me estaban volviendo loca. Comencé a bajar dejando besos hasta llegar a su hermosos senos los contemple y comencé a dejar pequeños besos alrededor de ellos. Con cada beso Q se arqueaba más y gemía aún más, acto que me encantaba provocar en ella. Sin hacerla esperar más atrape su rosado pezón con mi lengua.

-Dios… Rae. _Gimió Q arqueando la espalda. Escucharla hacia que mi deseo por ella creciera más, con caricias y besos me aparte ocupándome enseguida de su compañero, sentir se pezón sumamente duro hizo que gimiera, jugaba con el dejando que mi lengua hiciera cálculos, mientras que con mi otra mano masajee su otro seno, di un leve mordisco que la hizo arquear aún más la espalda. Abandone ese manjar en el que estaba y comencé a besar su abdomen haciendo que ella se retorciera, levante la mirada y verla en ese estado estaba haciendo que mi necesidad de ella creciera cada vez más. Como había dicho antes, deseaba conocer su cuerpo con mis labios, descendí besando sus caderas, sus piernas las cuales me encantaba, al estar tan cerca de esa parte de ella que tanto ansiaba, su excitación se hizo presente en mi nariz. Dios… era aún más maravilloso de lo que me pude haber imaginado y admitiéndolo lo hice más de una vez. Seguí besando cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, llegue con besos hasta sus hermosos pies, los cuales acaricie y bese logrando que ella soltara una ligera risita mezclada con un gemido. Mi nueva melodía favorita. Regrese sobre mi camino de besos, bese sus muslos internos dejando ligeros mordiscos, ese exquisito olor me estaba volviendo cada vez más loca.

-¿Puedo? _Cuestione casi gimiendo, la necesitaba, ella aún con los ojos cerrados asintió. Lleve mis manos bajo sus piernas haciendo que la levantara un poco, me acerque a su intimidad y deje un beso haciendo que Quinn arqueara más la espalda, pose mis labios en esa parte que tanto necesitaba y deje salir mi lengua extasiándome de su dulce sabor Quinn dejo escapar un fuerte gemido que lleno la habitación y mis oídos. Lo que comencé lento fue tornándose rápido jugaba con mi lengua sobre su palpitante centro, sin ser muy brusca dejaba ligeros mordiscos en aquella zona más sensible de Q lo que hacía que ella se retorciera de placer, llevo sus manos encima de las mías, las cuales tenía alrededor de sus piernas, aparto una de mis manos y la entrelazo con la suya, su agarre era firme, baje hacia su entrada y deje entrar parte de mi lengua.

-Oh... _Gimió más fuerte, amaba escucharla, amaba sentir como su cuerpo respondía ante mis caricias. Comencé a sacar y meter mi lengua en su entrada haciendo que sus gemidos se hicieran más sonoros. Sentí su agarre con más fuerza, sus músculos tensarse y arquear más su espalda. –Rachel… _Grito mi nombre cuando alcanzo el clímax. Sonreír y me aparte de su intimidad, no sin ante dejarle un beso. Dejo caer su espalda pesadamente intentando controlar su respiración. –Dios… eso fue… estupendoso. _Dijo Quinn controlando su respiración y haciendo que yo soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Lo fue. _Conteste poniéndome encima de ella y dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo. _Escuchar esas dos palabras de sus labios hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Me rodeo con sus brazos e inesperadamente cambio posiciones yo quedando bajo su cuerpo.

-Q, no tienes… _Interrumpió mis palabras con un feroz beso, busco mi lengua y la careció, esta parte de ella me encantaba, la Quinn apasionada, la desinhibida me volvía aún más loca, con eso no digo que su parte tierna no me guste, al contrario la amo, de hecho aun siendo apasionada no dejaba la ternura de lado. Separó un poco sus labios de los míos tomo aire y volvió besarme con pasión, mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir. Mi deseo creció pidiendo más de ella, de sus besos, sus caricias. Una de sus manos viajo hacia mis piernas, subió por mis costados y acerico mi vientre haciéndome estremecer siguió su viaje pero se detuvo bajo mis senos, detuvo el beso y su mirada se fijó en alguna parte de mi rostro. Dios… juro que sentía que podía verme y no solo físicamente sino más haya, ella me desnudaba el alma. Acaricio mi nariz con la suya y su mano siguió su camino, cuando llego a uno de mis senos me hizo soltar un ligero gemido. Se sentía tan bien su suave piel en contacto con la mía. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, primero con besos tiernos pero poco a poco fueron intensificándose, por la forma en la que atacaba mi cuello me demostraba su deseo, dejo ligeros mordiscos en el mismo mientras se ocupaba de masajear mi seno, beso mi cuello, mi mandíbula, bajo hasta mi pecho el cual subía y baja con rapidez, llego hasta mis senos y beso el valle entre ellos provocando una oleada de múltiples sensaciones. Arque la espalda cuando sentí sus labios apoderarse de uno de mis senos, no dejando el otro sin atención comenzó a jugar con él entre su mano, mientras que con su lengua me regalaba caricias cegadoras, cerré fuertemente los ojos y deje escapar un gemido gutural, su lengua no solo era perfecta para besar. Abandono su lugar pero sin darme tiempo para sentir su ausencia le puso la misma atención al que tenía entre su mano, comenzó a jugar con mi pezón el cual estaba sumamente endurecido, al que había dejado recientemente le dio la misma atención pero ahora con su mano. Yo solo atinaba a acariciar su espalda torpemente ya que en inesperados movimientos me hacía retorcer de placer que perdía un poco el mando en mi cuerpo. Volvió abandonar esa parte de mi cuerpo y comenzó a besar mi abdomen, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la mayor parte que podía de mi cuerpo. Tal como yo lo había hecho fue dejando besos por mis caderas, mis piernas, no estaba segura de dejar que hiciera lo que yo le había hecho, pero siendo sincera lo deseaba tanto. Beso la parte interna de mis muslos dejándome sin aliento cuando dejo un leve mordisco.

-Q…

-Ssssshhh. ¿Puedo? _Me hizo sonreír cuando esta vez fue ella la cuestionó.

-S… Sí. _Tartamudee, sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi intimidad me hacía estremecer. Lo primero que sentí fueron sus manos despojándome de la única prenda que tenia, su tacto me hizo suspirar, a los pocos segundos una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pues su húmeda lengua hizo contacto con mi centro. Los movimientos que comenzó hacer me hicieron soltar un grito. -Ah... Quinn. _el cual trate de ahogar sin mucho existo. Viajaba con su lengua de arriba abajo logrando que yo me retorciera de placer, lo dicho, no solo era buena besando. Una corriente del doble que la anterior me recorrió cuando comenzó hacer círculos en aquel sensible y pequeño monte que palpitaba. Mi cuerpo se tensó mandando una corriente más a mi vientre, arque la espalda y me sujete a las sabanas explotando en un sinfín de sensaciones.

-Oh, Quinn... _Grite su nombre al llegar al mejor y más hermoso clímax que había experimentado. Deje caer mí espalda nuevamente en la cama y deje salir tanto aire como pude. Mi respiración era acelerada, mi cuerpo temblaba. Sentí que volvía a subir dejando besos por mis piernas, mis caderas, mis costados y mi vientre haciéndome temblar. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y enseguida la abrace.

-Eso sí que fue… estupendoso. _Susurre sobre su cabeza, la sentí sonreír, paso sus manos por debajo de mis brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. –te amo.

-Te amo. _Susurro, podía sentir que comenzaba a quedarse dormida pues su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar la atraje más hacia mí y cerré los ojos, ambas estábamos agotadas.

Desperté y sentí que algo me faltaba, su cuerpo ya no estaba junto al mío voltee y estaba enredada en el edredón blanco que yo había quitado en la madrugada para taparnos. Estaba frente a la ventana, sonreí y me levante sin hacer mucho ruido, realmente estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Regrese de la sala con mi celular en la mano y no pude evitar tomarle una foto. El sonido del aparato la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Rae…

-Aquí. _Regrese a la cama y me senté detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con mis manos, enseguida se recargo en mi pecho.

-No sentí cuando te levantaste.

-Estabas muy concentrada pensando. ¿Todo bien?

-Más que bien, pensaba en lo feliz que soy. _El miedo que comenzaba a sentir se esfumo cuando escuche aquellas palabras, no solo ella era feliz.

-Te amo. _Dije sobre su cuello.

-Te amo.

* * *

 **Buuuu ^_^ que pensaron que las dejaría así? naaaah mis linduras aquí esta el tan inesperado momento jeje como dije me costo mucho escribir, fue este capitulo sobre todo esto lo que me costo, no quería perder el romanticismo, quería que se viera amor y pasión. Espero al menos haberlo logrado un poco.**

 **Oh, les quiero pedir como único favor que me digan que piensas sobre el momento, estuvo bien, maso menos, le falto algo? porfis es importante para mi, así avanzo en mi forma de escribir :D Gracias por leer y muchos saluditos.**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	25. Lo Bueno De La Vida

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Dónde demonios andabas? _Me asuste un poco al escuchar aquel grito cuando entramos a la casa de Q.

-Mamá. _Gruño Q, el susto desapareció enseguida sustituido por una risita, al ver a Judy taparse la boca con ambas manos, tenía el rostro apenado. -¿Desde cuándo esas palabras?

-Lo siento hija, se me escapo. _Se disculpó Judy caminando hasta nosotras. –pero no me cambies el tema señorita. ¿Dónde andabas? _Cuestionó Judy viendo inquisitoriamente, desvié la mirada de la suya y me encontré con toda la familia de Quinn mirándonos de igual manera, literalmente TODA.

-En Boston. _Contesto mi rubia de lo más calmada, como si Boston estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Judy frunció el ceño mientras tomaba a Q de la mano y la guiaba hasta la sala.

-Mamá no es que me moleste que hayas venido, todo lo contrario, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y papá? Beth, no la dejaste sola con…

-Calma hija. Papá está aquí y Beth también. _Contesto Judy sentándose junto con mi rubia. –Rachel ven, no muerdo. _Yo permanecía de pie a la entrada del salón, un poco incomoda por tener tantas miradas encima baje un poco la mirada y camine hasta llegar al sofá de tres plazas donde estaban Judy y Quinn, me senté al lado de mi rubia y ella enseguida tomo mi mano. –nos tenían muy preocupados Quinn, al llegar Finn me dijo que no contestabas tu celular, ni Rachel el suyo.

-Bueno, nos habremos quedado sin batería. Papá ¿Estás aquí?

-Si hija aquí estoy, pero sabes que mientras tu madre finja reprenderte. _Judy giro y le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria, la cual el hombre no le tomo mucha importancia. -nosotros no podemos meternos. _Russel caminando hasta nosotras, tomo las manos de Q y beso cada una para después dejar un beso en su cabeza y regresar al sofá de una plaza.

-Beth ¿Dónde está?

-Está durmiendo.

-¿Tía Courteney? _Cuestionó Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta toda tu familia aquí Q. _Susurre a su oído.

-Ok, me pueden explicar ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo? _Volvió a cuestionar Q un poco nerviosa.

-Calma sobrina, no es nada malo. _Contesto Whitney sonriendo.

Quinn y yo estábamos un poco sorprendidas y confundidas y su familia no hacía nada para despejar esa confusión, no parecía pasar algo malo pero de que había un porqué de su llegada a New York lo había. Y después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, supimos que era porque Judy y Whitney no soportaban más sin noticias de Blaine y Brittany. Quinn les explico que los chicos le pidieron un poco más de tempo para poder acercarse nuevamente a su familia. Todos habían querían apoyar a las familias con respecto a ese tema Russel por el contrario llego hasta la gran manzana, primero porque tenía asuntos que atender con respecto al trabajo y segundo obligado por su esposa, la verdad creo que fue más por la segunda que la primera.

-Q me tengo que ir. _Susurre a su oído cuando note que los demás se distraían en sus pláticas.

-Pero, pensé que estarías todo el día aquí. _El puchero que hizo mi rubia me hizo querer besarla y lo habría hecho de no ser por Finn que nos interrumpió y la verdad se lo agradezco, habría sido muy embarazoso besar a Q con toda su familia presente.

-Me acaba de llamar Santana, creo que Kurt y Blaine tuvieron una discusión. _No quería preocuparla pero comenzar a ocultarle cosas era aún peor.

-Te acompaño. _Enseguida note su preocupación.

-Q, tu familia está aquí, no te preocupes te llamare más tarde ¿sí? _No muy convencida asintió tomo mi mano y se levantó. –me tengo que ir pero un gusto volverlos a ver a todo. _Dije regalándoles una sonrisa a los que quedaban en la sala, ya algunos había desaparecido a algún lugar de la casa. Se despidieron de mí moviendo la mano, a excepción de Judy la cual me regalo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla no sin antes reprenderme un poco por preocuparlos.

-Por favor mantenme informada, creo que necesitare jalarle un poco las orejas a mi hermano. _Dijo cuándo estábamos afuera de su casa, me acerca y la atraje hacia mí.

-Te amo. _susurre sobre sus labios, sin dejar que contestara la bese, no es que no me gustara escuchar sus te amo, pero amaba esos labios y había pasado muchos minutos si un beso suyo. El beso no duro mucho, pues era consciente de que ahora su casa estaba más que habitada.

-También te amo. _Dijo al separarse de mis labios, sonreí y bese su nariz, me aleje caminando hacia atrás ella permanecía parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, subí a mi auto, ya adentro gire y ella apenas palpaba la puerta, llego a la perrilla la giro abrió y entro.

* * *

-Puedes por favor calmarte. _Escuche gritos al entrar a mi apartamento.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Lo vi con otro. _Exclamo Kurt dejando caer nuevas lagrimas. Santana resoplo y se sentó a su lado, me gustaba saber que ellos a pesar de sus peleas siempre estaban el uno para el otro, los tres nos apoyábamos pero cuando yo no estaba como en esta ocasión podía confiar en que Santana estaría para él o viceversa. Deje las llaves en el mueble cerca de la puerta y camine hasta la sala, me senté al otro lado de Kurt e imitando a Santana lo abrace. Ellos levantaron la mirada y al verme me regalaron una sonrisa, esto era lo mejor de nuestra amistad, saber que a veces las palabras estaban de más. Después de unos minutos nos separamos, yo me senté en el sofá de una sola plaza mientras Santana seguía al lado de Kurt.

-¿Estas más tranquilo? _Cuestione regalándole una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias.

-Ja, a ella que le agradeces. _Gruño Santana, sabía que solo bromeaba para distraer a Kurt. -la que ha estado aquí escuchándote llorar he sido yo.

-Gracias a ti también Santana. _Contesto Kurt regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado a San, odiaba ver mal a alguno de mis amigos, en Kurt era más notorio ya que él siempre estaba sonriendo, hoy especialmente tenía su mirada triste.

-Si no se lo adviertes tú lo haré yo. _Gruño Santana, sabía a lo que se refería. –y sabes que no seré nada condescendiente.

-Ninguna hará nada, hoy quedo todo claro entre él y yo. _Intervino Kurt.

-Me podrías contar lo que paso por favor. _Le pedí con tiento, no quería presionarlo pero si quería "advertirle" algunas cosas a Blaine como había dicho Santana tenía que saber, era obvio que ni San ni yo nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados.

Kurt me contó lo que había pasado y debí imaginarme que tal vez Santana estaba exagerando cuando me aviso que ellos había peleado, ellos jamás pelearon todo lo contrario mi amigo con madures supo manejar el verlo con otro chico, el cual lo besaba sin pudor. Blaine le aseguro a Kurt que el chico lo había tomado desprevenido, que él le estaba dejando claro que amaba a alguien más y ese alguien más era Kurt, según Blaine mi amigo solo vio el beso pero se fue tan rápido que no vio cuando Blaine le reclamo por el beso robado y le remarco amar a Kurt.

-¿Y le crees? _Cuestionó Santana, mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca que minutos antes había preparado.

-No sé… ¿Esperan a alguien? _Cuestionó Kurt al escuchar el timbre Santana y yo negamos con la cabeza, me levante y camine hasta la puerta, al abrirla me sorprendí un poco pues delante de mí había un enorme ramo de rosas Blancas el cual cubría el rostro de la persona del otro lado. -¿A quién busca? _Cuestione tratando de ver a la persona detrás del enorme ramo. El ramo se movió y se dejó ver un Blaine sonriente. Fruncí el ceño y Salí dejando la puerta medio abierta.

-¿Qué buscas aquí? _Le cuestione de mala gana.

-Por favor Rachel, necesito hablar con él, sé que está aquí.

-Mira Blaine no voy a permitir que lo sigas lastimando, tal vez es momento de que se dejen ir.

-¿Tú dejarías ir a Quinn? _Su cuestión me descoloco un poco, la respuesta era fácil, obvio no la dejaría ir, pero decirle eso sería darle la razón y tal vez dejar que él siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera con mi amigo.

-Si es por no lastimarla, si, lo haría. _No me sentí hipócrita con mi respuesta, porque salió de mi corazón, sabía que si era por el bien de mi rubia lo haría, pero eso no pasaría yo jamás lastimaría a Q porque la amaba más que a nada.

-¿Podrías confiar en mí una vez más? No pienso defraudarlos. _En su mirada podía ver que me decía la verdad.

-Más te vale que no lo hagas. _Dije señalándolo, él me regalo una amplia sonrisa y entramos al departamento, mis amigos aún estaban sentados en la sala.

-Rachel que significa esto. _Grito Santana.

-Tranquila, deja que hable. _Kurt no dijo nada, solo permanecía sentado. Blaine camino hasta él y le estiro el ramo, mi amigo lo miro dudoso giro su rostro hacia a mí, le regale una sonrisa él asintió y tomo el ramo con nervios, moví mi mano para que Santana me siguiera. Antes de hacerlo refunfuño un poco.

-Te estaré observando. _Anuncio San se llevó dos dedos a sus ojos y después hacia Blaine. La tome de la mano y camine con ella hacia la cocina.

-¿Entonces ya andas con Brittany? _Cuestione sorprendida, estábamos sentadas al rededor de la pequeña isla. San solo me regalo una sonrisa mientras asentía. –Woow eres rápida.

-Mira quien habla de rápidas. _Se burló de mí, yo solo me encogí de hombro mientras le tomaba a mi cerveza.

-Yo no lo fui tanto, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ya tienes novia y eso es genial. _Exclame levantando mi botella para chocarla con la de mi amiga, la cual lo hizo con una sonrisa.

-Lo es, la verdad Britt me gusta mucho.

-Me da gusto, ahora solo falta que Kurt se arregle con Blaine y los tres estaremos felices.

-¿Y porque estas tan segura de que eso pasara?

-Ando con una Fabray, créeme Blaine se las arreglará para que Kurt regrese con él.

-Me caso. _Exclamo Kurt saltando al entrar a la cocina, espera… ¿Qué? No esperaba que fuera algo tan… no, eso es una locura.

-Ves, estabas mal Rach… ¿Qué dijiste? _Santana expulsando el trago de cerveza que se había llevado a la boca y grito cuando fue consciente de las palabras de nuestro amigo. –a ti te hizo daño el olor de esas rosas cursis ¿verdad?

-No, no… es verdad Blaine me lo acaba de pedir y yo no pude resistirme.

-Ese es el gen Fabray. _Susurre al oído de mi amiga. –cuidado Britt también es…

-Cállate Berry y tú. _Señalo a Blaine el cual abrazaba a Kurt por la espalda. -¿Qué pretendes con esa estupidez?

-No es ninguna estupidez, yo amo a Kurt y él me ama a mí, no es tan difícil sumar dos más dos. _Uy… Kurt quedaría viudo antes de la boda. Santa apretó la botella con fuerzas, sabía que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, esta actitud en ella era normal, ella se ponía así por celos Kurt y yo nos llevábamos muy bien porque compartíamos muchas cosas en común, pero Santana y él tenían un lazo especial el cual ni yo entendía ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando, pero era eso lo que lo hacía especial o raro no sé muy bien. El que la pasaran casi todo el tiempo juntos, el que se aguantaran con sus altas y bajas. Bueno Kurt nos aguantaba a las dos con nuestras altas y bajas, pero el punto es que el comportamiento de San no era más que celos.

-Mejor me lo llevo antes de que me dejes viudo antes de la boda. _Kurt entendió a la perfección, ese no era un buen momento para hablar de eso, él estaba feliz se le notaba en el rostro, cambio tan radicalmente. San entendería eso, Kurt empujo a Blaine fuera de la cocina dejándonos a San y a mí pensativas, hasta para mí era loco lo que esos dos querían hacer, pero podía entenderlos ellos se amaban y solo querían estar juntos.

-San. _Llame su atención después de unos minutos.

-Nos va abandonar. _Susurro San, me dio ternura verla así aunque nunca lo admitiría si quería seguir viviendo.

-San, no digas eso, Kurt no piensa abandonarnos él nos quiere y como sus amigas tenemos que apoyarlo en lo que él decida.

-¿Aunque sea algo tan loco, como casarse? _Me cuestionó sin despegar su mirada de la botella entre sus manos.

-Es muy loco, pero si aunque sea eso. Si se equivoca aprenderá de sus errores y nosotras aquí estaremos para seguir apoyándolo. _San resoplo y asintió con la cabeza, me acerque y tome la botella de sus manos, la cual ya estaba bacía para después dejarle otra nueva ya destapada. –Salud por nuestro amigo. _Dije levantando mi botella ella hizo lo mismo y brindo conmigo con una sonrisa genuina.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :O no tengo palabras para pedirles mil y muchos millones de disculpas por actualizar ahorita, para recompensar un poco es más de un cap :D ademas de que no me importo la hora y pues aquí me tienen subiendo el nuevo cap :)**

 **A los RW de verdad muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personitas que me escribieron gracias, me da gusto que le haya gustado como maneje lo de su primera vez :D graciaaaaaas ^_^ hoy nos loes entendere mucho, estoy muriendo de sueño y pues ya no tardo en caer por eso solo le dejo esto jeje :D**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate y Abrazos De Oso ^_^(;**


	26. Familia

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

POV: QUINN.

Desperté al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, me moví un poco y sentí a alguien a mi lado, yo estaba aferrada a algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Enseguida palpe y sentí el desnudo cuerpo de… sonreí al recordar la noche anterior, mi novia dormía plácidamente, lo sabía por su tranquila respiración. Despacio me separe de ella y me senté al pie de la cama frente al gran ventanal, amaba sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, amaría más poder verlos pero bueno, no siempre todo se puede. Me enrede con el edredón, no sin antes comprobar que Rae tenía alguna sabana cubriéndola ella, tome mi tiempo en esa posición mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, con solo hacerlo se me erizaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, volvía a sentir aquel calor de la noche anterior recordad todo me volvía a enloquecer, lo tierna que fue, lo bien que me hizo sentir, amaba a esa mujer tal vez más de lo que yo misma podía si quiera imaginar. El ruido de un Flash me saco de mis pensamientos, no sentí en qué momento se levantó pero sabía que Rae estaba detrás de mí y acababa de tomarme una foto.

-Rae...

-Aquí. _Se sentó detrás de mí y como me rodeo con sus brazos, sonreí y me recargue en su pecho.

-No sentí cuando te levantaste.

-Estabas muy concentrada pensando. ¿Todo bien? _Me cuestionó con preocupación, sonreí y me apresure habar, ella no podía imaginar lo bien que estaba.

-Más que bien, pensaba en lo feliz que soy. _Enseguida sentí su cuerpo relajarse.

-Te amo. _Dijo sobre mi cuello, su aliento cálido me hizo los mis ojos perdiéndome en un sinfín de sensaciones.

-Te amo. _Conteste sonriendo y sí que la amaba, estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, pude notar que Rae estaba más relajada al abordar el avión. Ayudaba que no era largo el viaje y que yo me la pasaba haciéndola reír. Al llegar a casa me sorprendió mucho el que mamá estuviera ahí y no solo ella sino toda la familia, después explico que necesitaba saber de Blaine al igual que tía Whitney de Britt. Tener a mi familia cerca me encantaba, sobre todo a Beth. Rae tuvo que irse, porque por lo que me dijo mi querido hermano tuvo una pelea con Kurt. Blaine nuevamente la regaba y eso tenía que cambiar.

Y sorprendentemente cambio, había pasado una semana desde el día que mi familia llego, desde que Blaine le pidió a Kurt matrimonio, efectivamente matrimonio cuando yo me entere reí a carcajadas pensando que solo estaban bromeando, pero después de un rato y de que Kurt se acercara y pusiera mi mano en el anillo en su dedo lo creí, abrí la boca sorprendida mientras palpaba el pequeño anillo, mi hermano había pensado en todo, me contaron como se hinco frente a Kurt y con voz melancólica le pidió matrimonio.

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Marley, Rae y yo estábamos reunidos en el departamento de Rae. Santana y Britt nos anunciaron que estaban de novia, no podía ver a mi prima pero por el tono en su voz podía notar lo feliz que estaba.

-Entonces ¿irán? _Cuestionó Finn. –primero deberían hablar ustedes con sus padres y después presentar a sus respectivas parejas. _Explico Finn a mi hermano y a Britt.

-Espera… ¿Qué? _Por el tono que uso Santana, sabía que estaba sorprendida.

-Cobarde. _Rachel tosió la palabra haciéndonos reír a todos, apreté un poco su mano y ella solo me dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Cállate Berry. _Gruño Santana haciendo que Rae soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Tranquila, vas a amar a cada miembro de esa familia. _Comento Rae, me atrajo más hacia ella y me dejo un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo si quiero verlos. _Hablo Britt. –extraño a todos y necesito verlos, así como conocer a Beth.

El que Britt estuviera tan entusiasmada por conocer a Beth, me emocionaba. Blaine era un tanto complicado, cuando estaba segura que él ya estaba listo para mi hija, algo nos hacía retroceder pero sabia que cuando él la conociera la iba amar tanto como yo.

-Está bien, vamos con ellos. _Acepto Blaine, sabía que estaba nervioso, miedoso y sobre todo la culpa era lo que más le impedía poderse reunir nuevamente con nuestra familia, pero que lo intentara ya era un gran paso.

-Sí. _Exclamamos Britt y yo, me puse de pie con una sonrisa enorme, mi familia seguramente estaba a la espera de saber noticias mías, Salí de casa asegurando que de este día no pasaba para que ellos se encontraran.

-Bueno vamos. _ Rae me tomo la mano y dejo un beso, siempre que lo hacía yo me estremecía, sus caricias y sus besos me volvían loca.

-Llama cuando puedas ¿sí? _Me susurro al oído después de dejar un beso en mis labios y otro en mi mejilla.

-Lo haré amor. _Brittany se acercó a mí y entrelazo mi brazo con el suyo. Finn no pensaba ir con nosotros pero no se lo permití, él era una parte importante en todo esto, además de que solo él y yo podíamos calmar a papá.

* * *

 **Aquí esta del punto de vista de Quinnie :D se que es corto, pero algo es algo ¿No? jeje bueno espero les agraden los capítulos.**

 **Saluditos y como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	27. Familia II

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

POV: Quinn

-Mamá estamos en casa. _Grite jalando a Britt hacia la sala, en cuanto bajamos del auto de Blaine Britt comenzó a desvariar mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo, sorprendentemente Blaine estaba tranquilo solo permanecía en silencio. –Finn. _Llame a mi amigo, necesitaba que alguien me describiera las cosas. Él enseguida tomo mi brazo libre y lo entrelazo con el suyo.

-Esto se va aponer bueno. _Susurro Finn muy cerca de mi oído para que nadie escuchara. –solo están, los padres de Britt y Judy.

-Escuche eso jovencito. _Gruño mi madre. –hola a los cuatro. _Saludo mamá tranquilamente.

-Hola. _Contestamos al unísono.

-Lo siento, TÍA JUDY. _Finn enfatizó las últimas dos palabras, sonreír y me aferre más al brazo de Britt estaba realmente nerviosa. Me senté con Britt y Blaine en el sofá de tres plazas y escuche como Finn se acercó y le dio un beso a mamá y a tía. Después escuche que estrecho su mano, supongo que con tío Peter. Finn regreso y se sentó a mi lado, escuche que Blane le susurro algo a Britt haciendo que ella soltara una risita. El silencio comenzaba hacer incomodo, no creía que sucederían cosas malas pero él no ver lo que pasaba o los rostros que tenían los mayores me ponía muy nerviosa. –calma Quinnie, por sus rostros parece que están tranquilos. _Esas cosas eran las que me sorprendían de Finn, yo no necesitaba decir muchas palabras a veces ni siquiera necesitaba hablar, para que el supiera lo que pensaba o necesitaba.

-Lo siento. _Fui yo quien rompió el silencio. -pero los silencios incómodos no son lo mío, aquí están así que hablen.

-Mamá yo… _Las palabras de Britt quedaron en el aire y supe segundos después que fue porque tía Whitney se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ambas comenzaron a llorar y a balbucear la verdad no lograba entender todo lo que se decían, solo logre entender un perdóname de Britt hacia tía White.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, solo me importa que mi pequeña está de regreso. _Dijo tía White sollozando.

-Perdónenme. _Repitió Britt. Finn me susurro cuando tío Peter se unió al abrazo.

-¿Tú no dirás nada Blaine? _Cuestionó mamá, por el tono en el que lo hizo, sabía que estaba triste. Mis tíos salían de la sala con Britt, tenías muchas cosas que hablar, palpe la parte del sofá donde se encontraba Britt y enseguida sentí la mano de mi hermano y como se acercó a mí.

-Yo…

-Hijo. _Escuche que mamá se acercaba y sentí que se sentó al lado de mi hermano por Finn, supe que tomo las manos de Blaine mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro. –no estoy molesta, solo me interesaba verte, saber que estabas bien.

-Mamá perdóname. _La forma en la que mi hermano pidió aquello me erizo la piel, sin darme cuenta por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas. Finn me describió como Blaine se abrazó a mi madre y ella lo recibió con amor, mientras dejaba besos en su cabeza y lo mecía como si fuera un bebé.

-Calma hijo, lo único que importa es que estas aquí. Que te tengo nuevamente entre mis brazos. _Sollozo mi madre. Finn me abrazo y pude sentir que él también lloraba, pues una de sus lágrimas me cayó en la mano, él más que nadie pasó el dolor de toda mi familia cuando ellos se fueron, sobre todo la de mis padres y mis tíos. Finn realmente vivió lo peor con nosotros, conmigo… eso nunca podré pagárselo. En realidad mi madre no era el problema, o mejor dicho lo que me preocupaba, ella anhelaba ver nuevamente a su hijo, de hecho había hecho planes al saber que los verían nuevamente, pero el que me preocupaba era papá aunque sé que también anhelaba ver a su hijo, él estaba mucho más lastimado, para él todo lo que paso tenía que haberse superado como familia.

-¿Papá no está aquí? _Le susurre a Finn.

-No, él no está aquí. _Fue Blaine el que contesto. –supongo que él si me odia. _Susurro nostálgico.

-No, no te odio. _Escuche la voz de papá como jamás lo había hecho, dura, fría y me atrevería a decir que con rencor. –pero no esperaras que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

-Russel. _Gruño mamá.

-No mamá, papá tiene razón. _Dijo Blaine.

-Claro que tengo razón. _Exclamo papá. –se van por dos años y esperan que así como así los recibamos con los brazos abiertos.

-Russel es tu hijo.

-Lo sé Judy y lo amo como tal, pero no me pidas que me olvide de todo de la noche a la mañana.

-Ey viejo cálmate. _Dijo Finn poniéndose de pie. –no le hará bien a tu viejo corazón. _Ese era mi amigo con su forma no tan sutil de hablarle a mi padre.

-Finn no estoy para tus bromas. _Gruño papá.

-Pero si no es broma, vamos Russel ya estas envejeciendo, solo nota las canas que adornan tu cabello. _No pude evitar soltar una risita y agradecerle internamente a Finn por relajar un poco el ambiente.

-¿De que te ríes Quinnie, le estas dando la razón al pelado de tu amigo?

-No papá es solo que…

-Claro que me da la razón. _Exclamo Finn soltando una carcajada. Tenía la mano de mi hermano entre las mías, note como se movía incomodo, le deje un ligero apretón mientras escuchaba una nueva "discusión" entre mi padre y Finn.

-Russel. _Mamá llamó la atención de mi padre. –puedes acercarte a tu hijo. _La risa de mi padre se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

-No Judy, no me pidas eso. Al menos no por ahora. _Blaine apretó mi mano con más fuerza y sentí que se iba a poner de pie, lo impedí dándole un apretón más fuerte y abrazándome a su brazo.

-Papá, por favor…

-Quinn, está bien, yo me ganare poco a poco ese privilegio. _Dijo Blaine. –también tu cariño padre.

-Ese no lo perdiste, solo lo enterraste muy hondo. _Contesto papá con coraje.

-Quinnie. _La voz de Mia me distrajo. –disculpa que te interrumpa, pero Beth…

-No te preocupes. _La interrumpí con una sonrisa. -¿Dónde está?

-Aquí. _Sentí como Blaine retiro su mano de la mía y se levantó con una velocidad exagerada. –toma. _Mia, dejo a mi pequeña luz en mis brazos la cual balbuceaba y movía sus manitas desenfrenadamente. –que gusto verte Blaine.

-Igualmente Mia. _Contesto mi hermano sonriendo. Mia se despido y volvió a salir.

-Hola mi amor. _Estaba nerviosa por como recibiría Blaine a Beth.

-Quinnie creo que no podrá por ahora. _Susurro Finn a mi oído.

-No te preocupes Blaine, la tendrás cerca cuando tú quieras. _Comente con la mirada al frente

-Yo… no, lo siento.

-Espera… ¿Tú no puedes aceptar a tu pequeña sobrina? _Cuestionó papá molesto.

-Yo…

-Papá, dale tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? Es un bebé. _Grito papá asustándome, nunca lo había escuchado levantar la voz, él era más pacífico mamá era la que gritaba si las cosas no le parecían. –ella no tiene la culpa de nada. _Beth comenzó a llorar supongo que el tono de papá también la asusto.

-Es hija de…

-De Quinn. _Interrumpió papá. -solo de ella, es hija de tu hermana. _Grito aún más fuerte, el que Blaine volviera a insinuar aquello me dolía, porque entonces las veces que pensé que él estaba por aceptar a Beth solo me equivoqué.

-Yo, lo siento Quinn. _Sentí las mano de mi hermano limpiar mis mejillas. –soy un tonto, no debí mencionar aquello.

-No te preocupes. _Dije regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado. –Calma amor, no pasa nada. _Trataba de calmar a Beth, la cual poco a poco comenzó a calmar su llanto.

-Iré al jardín, me llevo a mi pequeña. _Dijo papá acercándose tomo a Beth entre sus brazos y comenzó a balbucearle y supongo que hacerle caras porque ella comenzó a reír.

-Papá. _Blaine llamó la atención de mi padre. –me dio gusto verte. _No escuche a mi padre contestar, pero si sus pasos seguir después de lo que le dijo Blaine.

-Dale tiempo hijo. _Dijo mi madre.

-Si mamá, lo haré. _Contesto Blaine dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Al menos el reunir a mi familia no había sido tan malo, mi padre solo necesitaba tiempo al igual que Blaine.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, no hubo mucho drama con la familia después de todo el amor de madre es fuerte ¿No? jeje aunque Blaine no la tuvo fácil con su padre jeje bueno tiempo jeje y decidí hacer este sin mucho drama porque ya se acerca el drama... pero con nuestras niñas :O DramaFaberryTime :D jeje bueno saluditos :nuevamente jeje**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y abrazos De Oso.**


	28. MAMÁ

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

POV: RACHEL

Por lo que me contó Quinn las cosas con su familia iban bien, dentro de lo que cabía, su padre aún no cambiaba la postura con Blaine, pero su madre estaba más que feliz, en más de una ocasión que fui a casa de Quinn pude notar por milésima vez lo hermosamente unida que era esa familia, todos recibieron con los brazos abiertos a Brittany y a Blaine. Estaban felices por tenerlos nuevamente de cerca, Blaine poco a poco se iba acercando a Beth y eso hacía muy feliz a mi rubia y de Brittany mejor ni hablar, estaba encantada con la pequeña y quien no lo estaría si además de hermosa era muy inteligente. En una ocasión Quinn y yo estábamos con la pequeña en su habitación yo les hacía cosquillas a las dos y me sorprendió que prácticamente tenían la misa risa, eso era música para mis odios por lo que siempre que tenía oportunidad jugaba con Beth con eso estaba más cerca de Q y por supuesto de Beth.

Nos encontrábamos recostadas, yo tenía a Beth en mi estómago y Quinn tenía su cabeza recargada en mi hombro mientras jugaba con una manita de Beth.

-Di MAMÁ. _Dije enfatizando la palabra, la pequeña balbuceaba mientras movía sus piecitos los cuales estaban estirados por mi pecho. –MAMÁ. _Beth reía como si yo tuviera payasos por todo el rostro, de hecho creo que me había convertido en su payaso personal, siempre que estaba conmigo reí sin parar. –MAMAAAÁ.

-Ma… Mamá. _Al escuchar aquellas palabras que nos sorprendieron a ambas Quinn se levantó tan rápido que le tomo unos segundos estabilizarse. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón si hinchara aún más de amor por ella.

-¿La escuchaste Rae? dijo mamá. _Exclamo con una sonrisa. –dilo de nuevo mi amor. MAMÁ. _Quinn se sentó recargándose en la cabecera, la imite y con cuidado puse a Beth en sus piernas. –MAMÁ. _Repitió Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Ma… Mamá. _Repitió la pequeña moviendo sus manitas y sonriendo. –Mamá. _Quinn comenzó a llorar y estrecho a Beth entre sus brazos, no pude evitarlo, la escena tan hermosa y tierna me hizo derramar mis propias lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Puse mi brazo en los hombros de Quinn y atraje a las dos hacia mí.

-Si mi amor, soy Mamá. _Susurro Quinn sonriendo. -Mamá, Papá vengan rápido. _Grito entusiasmada. Al cabo de unos segundos no solo entro Russel y Judy, sino también Finn, Whitney, Brittany y Blaine.

-Alto hay. _Grito Judy al entra a la habitación, llevaba un bate en las manos, no pude evitar soltar una risita al verla. –aquí no hay nadie ¿Qué pasa hija? _Cuestionó Judy bajando el bate.

-Acércate Mamá. ¿Papá?

-Aquí hija. _Ambos se acercaron frunciendo el ceño, mientras los demás permanecían en su lugar también con el ceño fruncido. Judy se sentó al lado de Quinn mientras que Russel se paró detrás de su esposa poniendo sus manos en los hombros de esta. -¿Por qué lloras hija, que le hiciste Rachel? _Aquello me tomo desprevenida, me sorprendí pero al instante sonreí.

-No Papá, no me hizo nada lloro de felicidad, escuchen. Di Mamá mi luz. _Quinn tomo a Beth más cerca a modo de que la pequeña quedo cerca de su rostro. Beth jugaba con el rostro de su madre, mientras movía sus piecitos desenfrenadamente. –MAMÁ.

-Ma… Mamá. _Repitió la pequeña. Judy se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, mientras Russel sonrió y se giró para ver a los demás.

-Mi nieta acaba de decir Mamá. ¿La escucharon? _Exclamo riendo, pude ver que los demás también lloraban. Blaine trato de que no lo descubrieran pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Todos se acercaron a la cama. Blaine lo hizo con timidez.

-MAMÁ. _Dijo Quinn.

-Mamá. _Repitió Beth.

-Hija su vocecita es hermosa. _Exclamo Judy acariciando a Beth.

-Lo sé Mamá, fue Rachel la que le enseño a decirlo. _Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. –no lo niegues, fuiste tú. _Abrí los ojos como platos por haber sido descubierta. Pero a los segundo sonreí no podía engañarla.

-Solo le dije que repitiera MAMÁ, no pensé que lo fuera hacer. _Admití ruborizándome.

-Pues eso ya fue mucho. _Dijo Whitney regalándome una sonrisa.

-Lo segundo que dirá será tío Finn. _Exclamo Finn riendo.

-Estás loco, lo segundo será Russel, nada de abuelo solo Russel. _Sonreí ya sabía lo que se venía una nueva "discusión" entre esos dos.

-Quinn. _Levante la mirada al escuchar a Blaine, estaba detrás de su madre con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí. _Contesto Quinn sonriendo.

-Pu… ¿Puedo tenerla un momento? _El brillo en la mirada de Quinn al escuchar eso me hizo querer agarrar a besos a Blaine por lograr aquello. Russel y Finn dejaron de discutir y prestaron atención.

-Claro, acércate. _Exclamo Q, su sonrisa lo decía todo, estaba más que feliz. Judy le dio un apretón en la mano a Blaine y le regalo una sonrisa. Blaine con timidez se acercó y tomo con cuidado a Beth.

-Hola. _Saludo Blaine tomando una manita de la pequeña rubia. Beth sonreía y balbuceaba. –eres hermosa. _Alago Blaine mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. –te pareces mucho a tu mami.

-Mamá. _Repitió Beth haciendo que todos soltáramos suspiros, la pequeña era muy tierna y ver a Blaine interactuar con su sobrina era hermoso.

-Si, Mamá. _Dijo Blaine mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Yo le describía toda la hermosa escena a mi rubia, ella lloraba sin parar y no solo ella, también Judy, Finn, Brittany Whitney y sorprendentemente Russel. Yo trate de retener las lágrimas pero me fue inútil con algo tan hermoso. –tienes sus ojos sabes, los ojos que tiene ella cuando es feliz. _Explicaba Blaine sonriendo, Beth jugaba con el rostro de su tío. Blaine no lo aguanto más y comenzó a llorar. –perdóname. _Dijo abrazando a la pequeña. Quinn se movió incomoda con cuidado y con ayuda de Judy ya que yo estaba del otro lado de la cama, se levantó. Palpo al aire y Finn tomo su mano, la acerco hasta Blaine, al estar cerca abrazo a los dos. –perdónenme las dos. _Susurro Blaine abrazando por la cintura a su hermana mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba a Beth.

-Todo está bien. _Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. –ahora la aceptas y eso es lo que importa.

Supongo que Russel no aguanto la escena porque sin decir más salió de la habitación. Judy solo negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a sus hijos. Whitney abrazo a Brittany por los hombros y salió con ella, detrás de ellos salió Finn. Yo me levante de la cama y comencé a ponerme los botines. Pero antes de que saliera Quinn me llamó.

-Rae.

-Aquí. _Conteste cerca de la puerta.

-¿Te vas? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. -no íbamos a…

-Solo iba abajo. _La interrumpí sonriendo. –es un momento íntimo, estaré abajo. _Me acerque a ella y le deje un beso en los labios y deje otro en la cabecita de Beth. Ella asintió sonriendo.

Después de un rato los cuatro entraban al salón Blaine llevaba a Beth en brazos y Quinn iba del brazo de su madre.

-Espero que no acapares tanto a esta pequeña después de darte la oportunidad de ver lo hermosa que es. _Comento Will sonriendo, sus palabras no tenían maldad Blaine sonrió y se sentó con Beth en el sofá de una sola plaza.

-Lo es, es hermosa. _Contesto Blaine viendo a Beth.

-Rae. _Llamó Quinn.

-¿Si?

-¿A qué hora nos iremos?

-A las 9. _Conteste sonriendo, me levante de la alfombra donde me encontraba jugando con Alex, Matt y la mayoría de los pequeños. Me senté junto a ella y tome su mano al instante ella comenzó a jugar con mi mano. –no te preocupes todo estará bien. _Susurre cerca de su oído.

-Deja de molestarme. _Todos volteamos al escuchar los gritos.

-No ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Es algo que no te importa Maxi.

-Me importa porque eres mi hermana... Amanda ven acá. _Exclamo el chico, me sorprendió verlos discutir porque ellos eran muy unidos. Amanda llego hasta la sala cruzada de brazos y se sentó al lado de Quinn.

-Ey, ey. ¿Qué pasa? _Cuestionó Matthew. –porque le gritas a tu hermana Max.

-Que te lo diga ella. _Contesto el chico cruzándose de brazos. –díselo o se lo digo yo.

-No te atrevas Max. _Exclamo la chica señalando a su hermano.

-Chicos calma. _Interrumpió Quinn. -ustedes no son de pelear.

-Entonces que no se meta en mis asuntos. _Gruño Amanda fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Me meto desde que haces cosas a espaldas de nuestros padres. Diles que en lugar de ir a ver lo de la universidad te fuiste con…

-Cállate. _Interrumpió Amanda.

-Bueno ya basta, ahora mismo me dirán que pasa aquí. _Exclamo Courteney, creo que en esa familia las enérgicas eran las mujeres.

-Amanda anda de novia. _Dijo Maxi viendo la reacción de su hermana.

-Bueno hijo no es para tanto no deberías ponerte celoso de tu…

-Con una chica. _Interrumpió el chico a su padre, todo quedo en silencio yo no pude evitar girar mi mirada a Amanda la cual tenía sus manos en su rostro, mientras sollozaba.

-Gracias por hacer que se enteraran de esta forma. _Exclamo Amanda levantándose. –Mamá, Papá, yo se los iba a…

-No. _La detuvo Matthew. –tranquila, en tus ojos veo vergüenza y no tienes por qué sentirla hija. Pero Max sí. _Exclamo el hombre con un tono duro, cada que eso sucedía yo me sorprendía porque como dije las enérgicas aquí eran las mujeres.

-Vamos niños juguemos en el jardín. _Dijo Finn, tomo a Beth y a Alex en sus brazos y camino seguido de los pequeños.

-Calma Amanda. _Dijo Quinn acariciando la espalda de su prima. –no pensé que tuvieras prejuicios Maxi. _Comento Quinn con el rostro triste.

-No, no, esperen… me están malinterpretando. _Exclamo el chico levantando las manos.

-No, nada de malinterpretar. ¿Qué tiene de malo si tu hermana sale con un chico o una chica? _Cuestionó Courteney.

-Nada Mamá, de verdad lo están malinterpretando todo, ustedes nos enseñaron a no tener prejuicios y no los tengo Quinnie. _Maxi se acercó a Quinn y a su hermana, se hinco frente a ellas y con cuidado tomo las manos de su hermana. –mírame Am. _Pidió con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Por favor. _La chica levanto el rostro bañado en lágrimas. –no llores, perdóname no debí decir algo que te correspondía a ti. Es solo que no quiero que te siga lastimando, yo no tengo más que decir es ella la que tiene que contarles, pero desde ya les digo que no veo nada de malo que mi hermana ande con una mujer. _Maxi beso las manos de su hermana dejo un beso en la cabeza de Q y salió de la sala.

-¿Nos puedes explicar que está pasando hija? _Cuestionó Matthew, se acercó y ahora fue él quien se hinco frente a Amanda.

-Max no está de acuerdo con, bueno… con ella, porque él dice que ella me lastima. _Explico Amanda entre sollozos.

-¿Y eso es verdad? _ Volvió a cuestionar su padre, yo me sentía incomoda en aquella sala, primero porque no era de mi incumbencia escuchar esa platica, segundo porque el tema era algo delicado. En el momento que se lo hice saber a Q no me permitió levantarme, al contrario apretó con más fuerza mi mano. No me quedo de otra que permanecer en mi lugar.

-Claro que no. _Exclamo Amanda molesta. –lo siento, es solo que, ella es… sé que me quiere.

-Entonces dale tiempo a tu hermano hija, tal vez solo este celoso. _Amanda asintió y abrazo a su padre, no sé porque algo dentro de mí me decía que Maxi tenía razón, tal vez ni Amanda lo sabía, después de todo cuando estas enamorada crees ciegamente en la persona amada ¿no?

Después de ese pequeño inconveniente todos pasamos al comedor, bueno todos menos Maxi. Quinn me dijo que necesitaba hablar con él y con Amanda, pero que lo haría en otra ocasión. Estaba llegando la hora de que Quinn y yo saliéramos y cada vez la notaba más nerviosa, no me despegue de ella ni un momento porque no me lo permitió y para ser sincera tampoco quería hacerlo.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu :O Holaaaaaa! se que las tengo muy abandonadas :( pero de verdad que he estado muy bloqueada, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y actualizar cada mil años, por lo mismo estoy muy molesta conmigo misma, pero trate de escribir hace días pero nada más no me llegaba la inspiración, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa. Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y tal vez hoy mismo suba uno o dos más, de verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

 **A quien lee mi otra historia también pido disculpas, pero haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido :/**

 **Por cierto, agregue el tema de Amanda porque se viene algo que tengo en mente con respecto a ella, ademas de que quería agregar un poco más a la familia Fabray o parte de la familia jeje ;)**

 **JoanaSager: Como siempre mil gracias por tu constante apoyo, espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar y sigas por aquí. Saluditos ;)**

 **Delmar: Espero sigas por aquí, creo yo que ya tienes unos cuantos capítulos por leer ^_^ Saluditos ;)**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso ^_^ (;**


	29. Nervios

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Y si no les agrado?

-Te van amar. _Conteste tomando la mano de Quinn, estábamos saliendo de su casa y ella movía más las manos que de costumbre. –hola Max. _Salude al rubio frente a nosotras, en esta ocasión iríamos en el auto de Quinn porque el mío se los había prestado a Santana, realmente esperando que mi querida amiga no hiciera de las suyas en mi auto.

-Hola Rachel, hola Quinn. _Saludo el rubio sosteniendo la mano de Quinn, como de costumbre le dejo un beso, a mí me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Max. _Saludo Quinn con una sonrisa, con mi ayuda entro al auto cerré la puerta tras ella, rodee el auto y entre, enseguida Quinn tomo mis manos y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

-Debería haber insistido más. _Comento haciendo un puchero. -estoy vestida muy informal.

-Estás hermosa. _Alague acariciando su mejilla y la verdad es que lo estaba, con la ayuda de Kristina, Amanda y… mejor dicho todas sus primas se decidió por un vestido blanco con pequeñas figuras negras, un suéter azul y unos zapatos de piso negros. Su hermoso cabello lo dejo suelto, dándole un aire tierno, siempre lo era claro. –deja de preocuparte tanto, mejor disfruta ¿sí? _No muy convencida asintió, el camino hasta el restaurante no fue largo aunque me imagino que para ella fue una eternidad, todo el camino se la paso moviéndose nerviosa, jamás la había visto así supongo que era normal yo también estaba muy nerviosa en aquel momento.

-Hola mi amor.

-Hola Mamá. _Salude a mi madre con efusivo abrazo, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, no fue mucho tiempo pero parecían años sin verla, llevaba unos Jens de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga metida dentro de los Jens, unas cómodas botas de piso y su cabello ondulado suelto cayéndole mucho más debajo de los hombros. -¿Y Papá? _Cuestione al separarme de ella.

-Ahora viene amor, fue al servicio. _Contesto Mamá, desviando su mirada hacia Quinn.

-Oh, ella es Quinn Mamá, mi novia. _Mamá estiro su mano frente a Quinn, tome la mano de mi rubia y la puse en la mano de mi madre.

-Mucho gusto señora. _Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tímida.

-Nada de señora, dime Shelby. _Dijo mi madre estrechando la mano de Quinn. –Rachel no exagero cuando dijo que eras una mujer muy hermosa. _Alago Mamá haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara.

-Gra… gracias. _Contesto Quinn bajando la cabeza, la tome de la cintura y deje un beso en su mejilla. –Rae tu madre está aquí. _Replico susurrando pero Mamá logro escuchar.

-Tranquila Quinn por mí no hay problema, venga siéntense. _Guié a Quinn hasta la mesa, aparte la silla y la ayude a sentarse, después lo hice yo a su lado.

-Pero si hasta todo un caballero te volviste Rache. _Bromeo mi madre guiñándome un ojos, no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

-Llego mi hermosa princesa. _Exclamo mi padre a mis espaldas, me levante tan rápido como pude y me lance a sus brazos.

-Papá. _Exclame abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Me da gusto darme cuenta que me extrañaste. _Dijo mi padre regresándome al suelo.

-Claro que te extrañe, a los dos. _Corregí, no quería una discusión sobre a quién extrañe más. –estas muy guapo Papá. _Alague apartándolo un poco para ver su vestimenta, vestía un pantalón gris, camisa de vestir morada y zapatos negros como siempre impecables.

-Tú también, estas hermosa hija, pero te veo más delgada ¿No comes bien? _Sonreí, hay estaba mi padre, tan protector como siempre. –Pero si aquí está mi hermosa nuera. _Exclamo Papá acercándose a Quinn, la cual al instante se puso más nerviosa. –ven aquí, dame un abrazo. _Quinn torpemente se levantó regalándole una sonrisa tímida. Papá no le dio ni tiempo de que estuviera totalmente de pie cuando ya la estaba abrazando. –Rachel no mentía, eres muy hermosa. _Fue el turno de Papá en alagar a mi rubia, la cual ya no sabía dónde esconderse.

-Gracias señor. _Dijo Quinn muy timida.

-Ah... no, seguro Shelby ya te dijo que le hables de tú, yo quiero lo mismo. Leroy, a cecas.

-Yo no miento. _Reproche acercándome a ellos, con delicadeza aparte a Papá de Q y la ayude a que se sentara. –tranquila siempre son así de efusivos. _Susurre al oído de Quinn, mi rubia sonrió y asintió.

La verdad es que la velada estaba pasando mucho más agradable de lo que pensé. Quinn no para de reír con las ocurrencias de mi padre, había momentos que nos quedábamos escuchando las "discusiones" de Mamá y Papá.

-Que no Leroy, estoy segura que fue cuando tenía 10 años. _Exclamo Mamá limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

-No, definitivamente fue cuando tenía 8.

-Lamento contradecirte Papi, pero fue cuando tenía 10. _Dije con timidez.

-Sí. _Exclamo Mamá levantando la mano como niña pequeña. –ja, te lo dije. _Se burló mi madre señalando a Papá.

-¿Eso es cierto? _Me cuestionó Quinn en susurro.

-Sí. _Admití ruborizándome, aunque ella no podía verme, yo sabía que se daría cuenta. -cuando tenía 10 años hice eso.

-¿A las tres de la mañana? _Cuestionó Quinn sorprendida.

-Ammm, si creo que a las tres.

-Te imaginas a Leroy a esa hora en el auto con su hija recorriendo la ciudad solo porque a la niña se le antojo un helado de fresa y claro aquí mi marido como le iba anegar eso a su pequeña. _Comento Mamá riendo, no pude evitar ruborizarme más.

-Eras exigente. _Dijo mi rubia sonriendo.

-Y cuéntanos más de ti Quinn. ¿Tus padres son de aquí? _Cuestionó Mamá.

-Papá sí, pero Mamá es de Ohio. _Contesto Q mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

-Mamá. _Dije en tono de reproche.

-Tranquila Rae, se conocieron en Ohio mi padre viajo por negocios y allá conoció a mi madre, dice que desde que la vio supo que ella se iba a casar con él, que era el ángel que él había estado esperando.

-Aaaw que lindo. _Dijo mi madre suspirando. –en cambo tú. _Recrimino Mamá golpeando en el brazo a mi padre.

-Pero si nuestra historia también es linda. _Contesto Papá frunciendo el ceño, mientras se sobaba el brazo. –solo menos romántica al principio.

-¿Linda, le llamas linda historia a la forma en como tratabas de conquistarme? _Cuestionó Mamá con efusividad.

-Sí, bueno… eras un poco complicada. _Mamá abrió la boca sorprendida, sonreí porque sabía lo que se venía y porque pude notar que Q se la estaba pasando muy bien.

-¿Y si dejan de hablar a medias y le cuenta su "No linda historia" a Quinn?

-Yo lo haré. _Exclamo Papá levantando la mano. –bueno pues nuestra historia es algo complicada, aquí esta hermosa mujer. _Dijo Papá abrazando a Mamá, la cual permanecía con un puchero. –era la señorita popularidad del instituto y yo alguien muy bajo para ella. _Explico Papá sonriendo. –mi forma de llamar su atención fue retándola. _Quinn soltó una risita que me pareció adorable, me acerque y le deje un beso haciendo que se ruborizara.

-¿En serio? _Cuestionó Quinn recuperando su color.

-Enserio, cada que yo tenía la oportunidad la hacía enojar, hacia cualquier cosa para que ella fuera la que se acercara a reclamarme, algunas veces me sentaba tapándole el paso a su casillero, ella llegaba hecha una furia y me gritaba que me apartara, yo sin en cambio no lo hacía.

-Oh, claro lo hiciste después de chantajearme. _Exclamo Mamá haciendo que Quinn y yo riéramos.

-Bueno si, eso fue cuando se me ocurrió hacerlo.

-¿Cómo la chantajeaba? _Cuestionó Quinn con su mirada en algún punto de la mesa.

-Con besos. _Contesto Papá orgulloso. –sí, yo le decía que me quitaba si me regalaba un beso, oh pero claro la señorita popularidad no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran besar a un perdedor.

-¿Entonces no aceptaba? _Volvió a cuestionar Quinn.

-Al principio no, ella indignada se giraba y se iba, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido, así que seguí hasta que lo hizo.

-Sí, y fue un aprovechado. _Gruño Mamá cruzando sus brazos. Papá la abrazo y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-El día que ella acepto yo estaba recargado en su auto y no tenía intenciones de apartarme, le pedí nuevamente un beso, ella lo dudo unos segundo y después acepto advirtiendo que sería un pico.

-Y no fue un pico ¿Verdad? _Cuestione riendo.

-Oh, no fue el mejor beso de mi vida. _Exclamo Papá cerrando los ojos. Mamá no lo pudo evitar y sonrió. –ella muy confiada se inclinó, su error fue cerrar los ojos antes de tiempo, yo la tomo con fuerzas y la bese como sé que nadie lo había hecho.

-Egocéntrico. _Volvió a gruñir Mamá.

-Es la verdad cariño. _Dijo Papá acariciando la mejilla de mi madre. –al principio se resistió pero después coopero. _Aquello hizo que Quinn y yo soltáramos sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué paso después? _Quinn estaba maravillada con la historia de amor de mis padres.

-Seguimos con el juego de no me gustas, pero yo sabía que ella lo hacía para que le robara besos.

-Y a ti te encantaban cada día más mis besos ¿No? _Se burló Mamá arqueando una ceja.

-La verdad si, después fue poco tiempo para que ella me diera el sí, ya conseguido mi objetivo la llene de detalles y nunca me aparte de ella. Ni pienso hacerlo. _Dijo Papá abrazando con fuerzas a Mamá la cual ya no se resistió y se lanzó a los labios de mi padre.

Carraspee incomoda y Quinn soltó una risita.

-¿Pueden parar? _Exclame salpicándoles agua.

-Lo siento hija. _Se disculpó Mamá.

-Yo no. _Dijo mi padre muy quitado de la pena. –no me puedes culpar, me encantan los labios de tu…

-Ok, ok… para. _Lo interrumpí levantando la mano frente a él, los tres soltaron sonoras carcajadas no me quedo de otra que unirme.

Tal cual siguió la cena, mis padres le contaban anécdotas mías a Quinn, o suyas que era lo que más les encantaba contar, le platicaban de sus viajes. Quinn estaba encantada, me alegraba que congeniara tan bien con mis padres.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos. _Dijo Quinn estrechando la mano de Mamá.

-Igualmente Quinn. _Contesto Mamá dejando un beso en la mejilla de mi rubia.

-El gusto fue nuestro hermosa. _Contesto Papá abrazándola, se separó de ella y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. –espero verte pronto por casa. _Me despedí de mis padres y camine con Quinn hasta el auto.

-Te dije que no tenías que temer por nada. _Comente ya en el auto. Quinn asintió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, al cabo de unos segundos sentí que comenzaba a besar mi cuello mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi pierna. –Quinn.

-Mmhmhm. _Musito distraída, por un instante me deje llevar por sus besos, su caricias, donde besaba, mi piel quemaba. –te deseo. _Susurro en mi cuello aquello me tomo por sorpresa pero sirvió para aumentar el fuego en mi interior.

-Yo también te deseo. _Logre decir entre suspiros. –pero estamos, en… en el au… auto. _Termine soltando un gemido cuando ella me dejo un mordisco.

-Vamos a tu departamento. _Dijo separándose de mi cuello, lo podía ver, el mismo brillo que vi cuando se entregó a mí por primera vez.

-Vamos. _Dije para después atacar sus labios con pasión.

* * *

 **Como dije subía un nuevo capitulo hoy mismo :D ¿Qué tal los papis de Rach? graciosos ¿No? espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y no las dejare así, habrá otro momento de pasión entre las chicas y sera... espero muy bueno jeje ^_^ bueno eso es porque ya viene drama jeje**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso ^_^ (;**


	30. Amor Y Miedo

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al llegar al departamento Quinn se lanzó a mis labios con desesperación, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su boca, besarla era algo que disfrutaba demasiado y más si me besa de una forma tan pasional. Con torpeza camine con ella hasta mi habitación sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, mis mano tomaban vida propia, comenzando acariciar su cuerpo, ella soltaba suspiros con cada rose.

-Eres hermosa. _Dije al separándome del beso, respiraba con dificultad al igual que ella.

-Tú también lo eres. _contesto sonriendo, más despacio pose mis labios en los suyos y la bese con dulzura, con sumo cuidado como si ella en cualquier momento se fuera a romper o a desaparecer.

-Te amo. _Susurre en sus labios.

-Te amo. _Me contesto de igual manera.

No quería perder el romanticismo, no con ella, así que con cuidado la fui despojando de cada prenda, con cada prenda despojada dejaba besos tiernos, ella sonreía y suspiraba. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, su tacto era exquisito para mí, con el simple hecho de rosar mi piel yo me erizaba. Tranquilas y sonriendo nos recostamos en la cama, ella sonreía timida, mientras que yo lo hacía con una mirada picara, su cuerpo me volvía loca. Me quede admirándola embobada, mientras con mis manos lo acariciaba, mis manos viajaron por su hermoso y plano abdomen, no era creíble que hubiera tenido ya una hija, no habían rastros de ello, baje por sus piernas, las acaricie tomándome mi tiempo, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, subí a su rostro y acaricie hasta el último rincón del mismo. Note que con cada caricia ella comenzaba a retorcerse. Mis labios hicieron lo mismo que mis manos viajando por su hermoso cuerpo, subí y baje con besos húmedos. Ella suspiraba y debes en cuando soltaba ligeros gemidos, yo quería más, quería escucharla. Al llegar a sus senos los admire con amor, eran perfectos como cada parte de su cuerpo, los acaricie y logre que expulsara un hermoso gemido. Sonreí y le deje un beso en los labios, baje hasta sus pecho, bese su valle con mi lengua acaricie su piel, no aguantaba más, me acerque a unos de sus bellos senos y me lo lleve a la boca, al instante ella se retorció y gimió.

-Oh.

Aquello era música para mis oídos, seguí jugando con su pezón el cual ante mi tacto estaba duro. Dios… era exquisita cada parte de su cuerpo lo era, le preste la misma atención a su compañero, haciendo que ella gimiera más, comenzaba arquear las espalda.

-Por favor. _Gimió lamiendo sus labios, eso me volvió loca, baje mi mano hasta sus piernas comencé acariciar sus mulos internos, poco a poco me fui acercando a esa zona que me pedía atención. Acaricie aquel pequeño monte haciendo que ella soltara un gemido gutural, mientras mi mano se encargaba de estimularla mi boca se ocupó de su boca. La bese con pasión al comienzo ella me respondió de la misma forma, pero pocos segundos después mordió mi labio haciendo que yo soltara un gemido. Despacio descendí mi dedo medio y lo deje quieto en su entrada, podía sentir su calor, quería sentirla más pero lo hacía solo si ella lo quería. –sigue. _Susurro entre jadeos, con cuidado me deje entrar, lo que me hizo gemir a mí, su interior era tan exquisito como lo era su cuerpo por fuera, era cálida, suave como la seda, espere a que se acostumbrara al intruso en su interior, estaba consciente que ella lo necesitaba, cuando comenzó a moverse despacio deslice un segundo dedo, esta vez entrando mucho más lento. –espera. _Volvió a susurrar entre jadeos. Detuve mi mano pero mi boca se ocupó de su cuello, su rostro, sus labios. –Sigue.

-Si te lastimo me detienes. _Con dificultad asintió, yo lo hice con suma delicadeza, mi propio deseo me pedí más, pero yo estaba dispuesta a darle la atención a ella, yo misma disfrutaba con aquello. Comencé a moverme dentro de ella, primero lento después un poco más rápido, ella comenzaba a jadear más rápido, acostumbrándose a mis dedos en su interior, seguí y seguí, las dos gemíamos, yo podía sentir mi deseo arden en todo mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba a punto, comenzaba a conocer su cuerpo. Detuve mis movimientos y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Dios… no, estaba por…

-Lo sé. _La interrumpí dejándole un beso en los labios. –quiero que lo hagamos juntas. _Una sonrisa traviesa aprecio en su rostro, despacio mis intrusos dedos salieron de su interior, haciendo que ambas gimiéramos, depositando besos en su cuello, me puse encima de ella apoyándome en mis brazos, no quería lastimarla. Al contacto de nuestros cuerpos, soltamos gemidos guturales, encajábamos a la perfección, ella había hecha para mí y yo para ella. Con paciencia comencé a moverme sobre ella, lo que nos hacía gemir a las dos, ella abrió un poco más las piernas logrando que el contacto fuera más intenso. –Oh… _Gemí en sus labios. Quinn puso sus manos en mi trasero y me empujo más hacia ella, me estaba volviendo loca ya no podía detenerme, comencé a moverme con frenesí, ella al igual que yo gemía y se movía a mi ritmo.

-Oh, Dios… estoy cerca. _Gimió cerca de mi oído. Mis movimientos eran descuidados, pero yo ya no tenía control de mi cuerpo, sentí todo el fuego acumularse en mi estómago y contraerse, pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse, era lo que quería que las dos llegáramos juntas a tan maravillosa experiencia. –Oh, Rachel.

-Dios… Quinn. _Escucharla gritar mi nombre solo hizo que mi éxtasis fuera mayor, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir cada oleada de placer y el mío… bueno el mío no tengo forma de describir como se encontraba en ese momento, con tiento fuimos deteniendo nuestros movimientos, podía sentir su cuerpo aún temblar y el mío también aún sentía las oleadas del momento anterior. Me deje caer sobre ella y bese su pecho, ella enseguida me abrazo y comenzó acariciar mi espalda. –te amo. _Susurre en su pecho.

-Te amo.

Despertar a su lado, verla dormida abrazada a mí me encantaba, si por mi fuera la tendría día y noche así, pero existía su familia, amigos y mucho más con quien tenía que compartirla. Esta vez no habíamos cometido el mismo error claro está, antes de quedarse dormida llamo a sus padres y les dijo que se quedaría aquí conmigo, por sus caras y lo ruborizada que se había puesto durante la llamada, me podía imaginar lo que le había dicho. Poco a poco se fue despertando, le di un toque en la nariz y sonreí cuando la arrugo sonriendo.

-Hola. _Salude acariciando su mejilla.

-Hola. _Me contesto apartándose de mi pecho, se recostó en la almohada y levanto el rostro hacia mí. -¿Llevas mucho despierta?

-Un poco, iré a preparar el desayuno.

-Me encantaría pero…

-Es verdad, se lo prometiste a Judy. _Dije regresando a mi lugar, ella sonrió y asintió. –otro día será desayuno a lo Rachel.

-Lo prometo. _Me acerque y le deje un beso el cual ella se encargó en prolongar.

De regreso a su casa tuve que dejarla, hacía días que no me ocupaba de cosas de la universidad y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, precisamente más tarde ella tenía que ir a entregar unos trabajos, yo tenía que terminar unas cosas en casa y acompañar a Kurt no sé a qué nueva locura.

Mi día realmente estaba pasando lento, era sorprendente como la extrañaba, Kurt se la pasó de tienda en tienda sacando precios de todo lo que según él necesitaría para antes y después de la boda, aún no habían puesto una fecha pero él ya estaba más loco que nunca, yo la verdad aún no me hacía a la idea de una boda y menos a tan corta edad, pero si ellos eran felices claro que los apoyaría.

-¿Que hacemos en la universidad? _Cuestione a Kurt, ya estaba atardeciendo, había hecho parte de las cosas que tenía pendientes y probablemente Quinn también lo había hecho.

-Tengo que entregar esto y nos vamos. _Contesto mi amigo, asentí y lo seguí a la entrada, al entrar choque con alguien rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de quién era.

-Ya no está aquí, se la llevaron hace un rato. _Fruncí el ceño ante la efusividad de esa chica loca. –yo me acabo de enterar.

-¿De qué hablas Marley? _Cuestionó Kurt, la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo qué de qué? Oh por Dios, no lo sabes. _Se dirigió a mí con la boca y los ojos abiertos de sobre manera. –Quinn fue trasladada al hospital. _Al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón cayo de sobre manera, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentí un frió desgarrador recorrerme por completo.

-¿Qué? _Exclamo Kurt, sorprendido.

-No sé muy bien que paso, pero estoy segura que fue esa estúpida. _Gruño Marley, yo comencé a caminar hacia la salida, mis pies estaban torpes, al llegar a la calle Kurt y Marley me alcanzaron, mi amigo me quito las llaves del auto y me ayudo a subir. Marley subió atrás y Kurt arranco. Mi mente estaba perdida, hacia unas horas yo estaba con mi rubia, ella estaba perfectamente bien ¿Qué había pasado? No sentí cuanto fue él lo que tardamos, me di cuenta hasta que Kurt me saco de mis pensamientos, yo salí disparada del auto y corrí al interior del hospital. Al llegar a la recepción me dirigí a unas enfermeras que estaban sumergidas en su trabajo, antes de que yo les cuestionara algo escuche la voz de Blaine, gire y estaba en la sala de espera con toda su familia, todos tenían caras de terror, Blaine lloraba en los brazos de su madre. Brittany hacia lo mismo pero en los brazos de mi amiga. Corrí hasta ellos y fue Santana fue la que me recibió.

-Dime que está bien. _Exclame luchando para que mis lágrimas no salieran, no era el momento.

-Aún no nos informan. _Contesto mi amiga con una mirada triste. –ven siéntate. _Me zafe de su agarre y llegue hasta Finn.

-Tú estabas con ella ¿Qué paso? _Cuestioné plantándome frente a él, levanto el rostro y pude ver sus ojos rojos y lo que ya había visto antes, culpa.

-Estábamos saliendo de la clase del profesor Byrne. Quinn tenía que ir al baño así que la acompañe y la espere afuera, solo me aleje por unos minutos. _Poda ver la frustración en sus ojos. -al regresar había muchas chicas afuera, una chica salió gritando que la chica, cie… ciega estaba tirada en el suelo y no reaccionaba. Dios… volví a fallarle. _No pude evitar sentir pena por él, estaba claro que él no tenía la culpa, pero sería difícil hacerle ver lo contrario igual que a Blaine.

-Tal vez solo se desmayó. _Una parte de mi quería creer eso, aunque también sería muy raro pero sería mejor a pensar algo peor.

-No Rach, tenía sangre en la cabeza. _Mis esperanzas cayeron con aquello, mi rubia tenía que estar bien. Entre más pasaba el tiempo más nerviosa me ponía, ver a tantas enfermeras pasar y no decir nada me estaba volviendo loca, toda la familia de Quinn lo estaba.

-Familiares de la señorita Fabray. _Por fin, pensé nos levantamos aprisa y caminamos hasta donde estaba el doctor.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? _Cuestionó Judy.

-Tranquila ella está bien, el golpe fue fuerte por lo que estamos esperando los estudios para saber que no haya nada malo. _Con aquellas palabras logre soltar el aire que llevaba acumulando en mis pulmones. –aunque necesito hablar con sus padres. _Eso ya no me gusto, si mi rubia estaba bien. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con ellos?

-Claro. _Exclamo Russel.

-¿Alguien gusta pasar a verla? _Rogaba que me permitieran pasar a mí, pero también sabía que los privilegios los tenía la familia.

-Ve Rach. _Sonreí al escuchar l voz de Blaine, gire y vi a todos asentir, les agradecí y seguí a una enfermera mientras los padres de Quinn seguían al doctor, aquello no terminaba de gustarme. Me indico una puerta y con una sonrisa se alejó, suspire y abrí. Como no sentir amor por alguien tan tierna, estaba sentada en la cama con una paleta en la boca, mientras jugaba con la sabana, tenía unas puntadas cerca de la frente, no eran grandes pero tenía un poco morado, lo que le daba un aspecto escandaloso.

-¿No prefieres mis manos? _Dio un salto al escuchar mi voz, pero al instante se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rae. _Exclamo estirando su mano, la tome y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas brotaran. –no, no llores. _Hizo una mueca muy cómica lo que me hizo sonreír. –acércate, tranquila. _Susurro abrazándome, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y la abrace con fuerza por la cintura, ella rodeo mi cuello.

-No puedo, tuve miedo. _Exclame sollozando. –no sé qué habría hecho si tú…

-Amor. _Me interrumpió. -estoy bien, dramatizaron todo. _Me aleje de ella frunciendo el ceño, ella tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-No, tú estás acostumbrada a minimizar todo. _Gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

-Es solo que no pasó nada, aquí estoy. Tienes novia para rato.

-No bromees con eso Quinn.

-Ok lo siento, pero no te enojes conmigo. _Volví abrazarla con más fuerza.

-No me enojo contigo, lo siento, es solo que…

-Tranquila entiendo. _Me interrumpió mientras sobaba mi espalda.

-¿Qué paso? _Cuestione al separarme de ella, su sonrisa se borró y me pareció ver nervios.

-Tropecé y me golpee con el lavabo. _Aquello no me convencía sobre todo porque la conocía y sabía muy bien cuando mentía.

-Q quedamos en algo ¿No? _Bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Fue Scarlett. _Susurro cabizbaja, jamás lograría describir lo que se desato en mí, la rabia, la impotencia, ella acariciaba mis manos con delicadeza, sabía que quería calmarme. –por favor amor, no hagas nada. _La abrace y permanecí recostada con ella mientras jugaba con mis manos, no dije nada, no podía, esta vez aunque ella me pidiera prometerlo no podría hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los padres de Quinn y al doctor. Por el rostro de Judy podía ver que no había de que preocuparse, había una sonrisa genuina al igual que en Russel.

-Se puede usted ir señorita. _Informo el doctor. Quinn se incorporó y alegre agradeció, no la culpaba a nadie le gustaban los hospitales, eran depresivos y guardaban un olor poco agradable.

Al salir todos en la sala se notaban felices al ver a Quinn sonriendo como siempre, los únicos un poco alejados fueron Finn y Blaine, pero mi rubia supo manejar la situación, los reprendió diciéndoles que dejaran de sentirse culpables por todo lo que le pasaba, que ella no quería regresar al momento donde perdió a su hermano y donde su amigo sufría en silencio, al parecer eso ayudo porque cambiaron de postura, aunque una un poco posesiva. Ninguno se desapego de Quinn en todo el camino de regreso a su casa, yo no podía evita reír al verlo muy atentos con mi rubia, se notaban los celos que Blaine tenia de Finn pero el grandulón ni atención le puso aquello. Al llegar a su casa todos sin excepción dejamos sola a Quinn, necesitaba descansar.

Al entrar al salón vi a Judy pensativa, me acerque toque su hombro, ella se sobre salto un poco.

-Lo siento. _Me disculpe sentándome a su lado.

-No te preocupes. ¿Por fin se durmió?

-Lo hizo. _Conteste jugando con mis manos, alguien me había pasado su manía.

-Qué bueno, necesita descansar.

-Sí, disculpa que lo pregunte pero, si ella está bien… ¿Por qué parece que lo que les dijo el médico fue algo delicado?

-Lo es. _Contesto viendo una foto que tenía en las manos, en la cual estaba Quinn y Beth.

-Pero el medico dijo que…

-Tranquila. _Me interrumpió dejo la foto en la mesita de centro y tomando mis manos. -no es nada malo, al contrario creo que es algo muy bueno. _Fruncí el ceño haciendo que Judy soltara una risita. –tranquila te contare porque tienes derecho a saberlo y porque voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :D lo prometido es deuda nuevo capitulo con más pasión entre las chicas :D y drama :( pero esto lo necesitaba primero para que Rachel por fin se encare con Scarlett y segundo... pues so ya lo sabrán jejeje :D**

 **Quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Alguien cree sinceramente que me estoy perdiendo con la historia? lo pregunto porque a mi me parece y estoy con miedo por eso :/ sé que dije que tal vez pronto la terminaría pero aún faltan cosas por resolver, tratare de hacerlo en menos capítulos pero no prometo nada :/ espero no lo este aburrienda enserio :D**

 **JoanaSager: Hermosa personita que no faltas por aquí mil gracias por tus RW juro que amo leerlos :D espero te haya gustado este cap ;) saluditos**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	31. Algo Que Hacer

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Espero de verdad les guste y no se decepciones, o al menos no tanto :/ todo capitulo tiene un porque y son pensados desde mucho tiempo antes, por lo que por más que trato de cambiarlos no puedo :O bueno espero les agrade.**

 **A leer ;)**

* * *

¿Estás bien?

-Si San ¿Por qué la pregunta? _Conteste sin despegar la mirada del jardín.

-Porque te conozco, tienes esa mirada que solo pones cuando algo te preocupa.

-Estoy bien, mejor dime ¿Qué tal estuvo la presentación? _Santana bajo la cabeza sonriendo.

-Estuvo bien, después de todo no fue tan mal como pensé. _Contesto sonriendo, su mirada tenía un brillo especial, nunca lo había visto.

-Y cómo vas con…

-Eso ya es pasado. _Me interrumpió poniéndose seria. -por eso me mude aquí, para cortar de tajo con esa enfermiza relación.

-¿Britt lo sabe? _Cuestione.

-No todo, solo que tenía una ex con la que no termine muy bien y ya, no pienso hacerla dudar, la quiero y eso es lo único que importa.

-Debes hacerlo. _Gire y la vi mirándome inquisitoriamente. –me refiero a lo de quererla, para aceptar así como así que la quieres, debes hacerlo. _Sonrió y asintió.

-Lo hago, es algo que ni yo me explico, es poco el tiempo que tengo con ella pero pareciera que tengo toda la vida conociéndola.

-Te entiendo y me da gusto que estés bien y feliz, se nota que lo eres.

-A mi también me da gusto, pero ahora dime ¿Qué tienes? No me convences con ese "estoy bien" _Cerré los ojos y suspire pesadamente, se me olvida el tercer ojo mexicano del que tanto presume San y el cual me estaba señalando con una sonrisa.

-Es, bueno… lo que le paso a Quinn no fue un accidente. _Dije sin verla.

-Espera… ¿Qué? _Sin muchos ánimos le conté a mi amiga lo que me había contado Quinn, igual que yo no lo había tomado nada bien, soltaba maldiciones y golpeaba el pasto con el pie. –Oh, esa estúpida me va a conocer. _Exclamo Santana con furia. –no sabe el error que cometió al meterse con nuestra rubia sexy.

-¿Nuestra? _Cuestione frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, nuestra, pero eso ahora no importa. _Contesto San moviendo la mano despreocupada. -dime ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Haremos?

-Ay Berry, a la que golpearon fue a la rubia no a ti y parece todo lo contrario, repites lo que yo digo como idiota. _Rodé los ojos y regrese la mirada al jardín. - ¿Entonces?

-Entonces tú no harás nada, lo haré yo.

-Ah no, ni hablar yo voy contigo. Andando. _San se levantó y camino hacia la casa, suspire y la imite, no podría contra ella, además estaba segura que armaría un escándalo y lo menos que quería era que toda la familia de Q se enterara.

Al entrar al salón pude ver que Quinn estaba jugando con los pequeños y con Beth, sonreía y trataba de alejar a Beth de su rostro, la pequeña quería tocarle la frente, le llama la atención la cinta que tenia Quinn en la herida y como no hacerlo, aquello era nuevo para ella, le daba curiosidad. La noche anterior yo pretendía quedarme en uno de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero Q no me lo permitió argumentando que quería dormir con su pequeña y su novia.

Fue una noche muy cómoda, tener a esa dos hermosas mujeres acurrucadas a mí, me encantaba, al despertar sonreí porque Beth estaba recostada en mi pecho y Quinn tenía recargada la cabeza en mi hombro y estaba aferrada a mi brazo y aun piecito de Beth.

-Hola. _Dije sentándome detrás de Quinn, la abrace y ella enseguida se recargo en mi pecho.

-Hola. _Contesto con una sonrisa. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Afuera, admirando el jardín. _Quinn asintió y siguió prestando atención a los pequeños.

-Amor me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué, por qué? _Cuestionó haciendo un puchero. –tú dijiste que pasarías el día con nosotras.

-Y lo hare amor, solo que Santana me pidió que la acompañara hacer unas cosas, prometo no tardar. _Pareció meditarlo un poco, después sonrió de medio lado y asintió, me levante le deje un beso en los labios y deje un beso en la cabeza de cada pequeño.

Al llegar a la universidad pude ver que Kurt estaba con unos amigos. Marley estaba con Finn en otra banca, decidí acércame a Marley después de todo ella era la que tenía la información que necesitaba.

-Hola. _Dije al llegar hasta ellos.

-Hola Rach. ¿No hoy no tenías clases? _Cuestionó Finn frunciendo el ceño. –hola San.

-Hola grandulón, hola castaña. _Saludo Santana, les dejo un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se sentó al lado de Marley, me sentí un poco mal por llegar así como así.

-Hola Marley.

-Hola Rachel.

-Y no tengo clases Finn, solo vine porque necesito hablar con Marley. _La susodicha levanto el rostro sorprendida, pero enseguida se repuso, supongo que pensaba que le armaría bronca o algo así.

-Claro. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? _Cuestionó regalándome una sonrisa, que aunque me pese aceptarlo era genuina, si no fuera porque ella gustaba de mi novia, tal vez seriamos buenas amigas.

-Podemos hablar en…

-Tranquilas el grandulón y yo vamos por unos cafés. _Me interrumpió Santana, mi amiga arrastro a Finn el cual caminaba sin despegar su mirada de nosotras.

-Tú dirás. _Comento Marley moviendo su poco, con señas me indico que me sentara, lo que hice en seguida.

-No soy de las personas que fingen ¿Sabes? Por lo que seré sincera tú no me…

-Agrado. _Me interrumpió sonriendo. –lo sé Rachel no soy de tu agrado. _Me sorprendí y un poco ante su afirmación pero supe reponerme sin que se diera cuenta. –y también se por qué.

-¿Y según tú, por qué?

-Por Quinn, tienes celos. _Contesto sonriendo. –mira Rachel no te voy a mentir Quinn me parece una mujer sumamente hermosa a quien no le guste esa rubia es porque está loco.

-¿Ósea que admites que te gusta?

-Lo admito. _Contesto con una calma que me sorprendió y me molesto, parece que hoy no solo le partiría la cara a una persona. –pero también admito que no me interpondría entre ustedes. _Aquello me sorprendió aún más y parece que esta vez no pude evitar que se me notara, porque Marley soltó una risita. –A ver Rachel, antes que nada Quinn es mi amiga y la respeto, como también respeto su relación, supe desde que te conocí que entre tú y Quinn había algo fuerte, la energía que emanan cuando están juntas es sorprendente, además de que pienso que el gusto es inevitable pero más que nada lo que siento por ella es admiración, la forma en la que se ha puesto de pie, la forma en la que afronta la vida día a día a pesar de su condición, muchos en su lugar no lo hacen, yo por ejemplo no sabría si podría salir de algo así.

La sinceridad con la que hablaba, me dejo sin palabras por un rato, nunca pensé aquello de ella, claro como lo iba a pensar si no me di la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Quédate tranquila que yo no me meteré entre esa hermosa rubia y tú.

-Yo, creo que te debo una disculpa. _Dije bajando la cabeza.

-No es necesario, solo si te advierto una cosa, como la lastimes te pateare el trasero. _Dijo sonriendo y aunque sonreía sabía que hablaba muy enserio.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes. Pero ahora necesito que me ayudes en algo.

-Claro ¿En qué?

-Dime quien es Scarlett. _El rostro de Marley cambio radicalmente, la sonrisa que lo adornaba se esfumo y apareció lo que pocas veces había visto en ella, furia, enojo, rabia, lo mismo que yo sentía.

-Rachel, si Quinn se entera se…

-Por lo que no se enterara, al menos no por ahora, yo se lo diré pero será después. Ahora por favor hazme más fácil encontrarla. _Marley dudo un poco pero al cabo de un rato asintió, se levantó y con la cabeza me insinuó que la siguiera, lo que hice enseguida.

-Creo que no tendremos que buscar mucho. _Comento deteniéndose a unos pasos de donde estábamos, su mirada se clavó en un grupo de chicas que platicaban animadamente, a la mayoría no podía verles el rostro. –es ella, la que está de espaldas. _Me señalo a una chica que tenía una blusa blanca y el cabello suelto, sin esperar más camine hasta ella.

-¿Tu eres Scarlett? _Cuestionar algo que ya sabía, lo sé tonto. La chica se giró tan lentamente que me pareció dramático, al tenerla frente a mí, mi sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Rachel?

* * *

 **Buuuuu aquí de nuevo, juro que no quiero que me odien por dejarlo así, se que más de una quedara queriendo tenerme enfrente para darme mis cachetadas, pero así como en el capitulo 12 en este también ya tenia pensado así esta parte de la historia. :O y como dije el drama se acerca :/ una enorme disculpa si el capitulo les pareció corto :/**

 **Que haya subido este capitulo ya, se lo deben a una personita tan impaciente como ella sola y creo que le tendrán que agradecer que actualice más seguido, pues teniéndola constantemente preguntándome si ya subiré un nuevo capitulo hará que lo haga. :D Kathy, hermosa eres muy IMPACIENTEEEE ^_^**

 **JoanaSager: Hermosa, como siempre muchas gracias por tus RW :D me gusta leer cada comentario tuyo, espero de verdad que este cap no te haya desilusionado y pues sorry si no es lo que esperabas pero bueno sigue que ya viene más cosillas jeje ;) saluditos ;)**

 **naomily4ever: Hola linda personita, muchas gracias por tu RW me da gusto que te guste mi historia y ojala te haya gustado este cap. Saluditos.**

 **Kiky: Hola :) muchas gracias por tu RW y pues espero siga gustado como va la historia, créeme yo también odie a Scarlett por lastimar a mi rubia :O jeje espero sigas leyendo y no te decepcione ;) Saluditos.**

 **Delmar: Hola linda, que bueno que sigues por aquí :D y gracias por tus RW Saluditos y hasta prontito ;)**

 **Sibeth: Hola y bienvenida a mi historia :D que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, me encanto tu RW muy lindo y animado :D espero sigas por aquí ;) Saluditos.**

 **AlFabraiz: Hola, que bueno que andes de nuevo por aquí, gracias por tu RW y pues espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado :D**

 **PD. Todos odiamos a Scarlett :D no me odien a mí ^_^**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	32. ¿Problemas?

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de estar flotando y de repente Zas, te metes un golpe que te despierta moviendo todo y cuando digo todo es TODO. Bueno pues exactamente es lo que yo sentí, el mundo no puede ser tan pequeño, o al menos no el mío, no me puede estar pasando a mí. Ella, la persona por la que sufrí tanto y por la que llore, estaba frente a mi igual o más sorprendida que yo. Scarlett es nada más y nada menos que mi ex.

-Rachel, Rachel. _A lo lejos escuche la voz de Marley.

-De verdad eres tú. _Su voz me saco del trance en el que me encontraba, sacudí la cabeza para saber si todo era una alucinación mía, una treta de mi tonto cerebro, pero no, todo era tan real como lo era su gran sonrisa.

-Tú, no… tú…

-Tranquila. _Interrumpió mi estúpido intento de hablar. -para mi también es una sorpresa verte. _Sacudí nuevamente la cabeza, ella no me podía ver débil, esa Rachel había muerto hace mucho.

-Jamás pensé que esa Scarlett eras tú. _Frunció el ceño ligeramente sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar hace mucho que no…

-Solo hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. _Interrumpí su verborrea, solo había algo que arreglar con ella y sabía que si no la detenía ella se iría por otro camino.

-¿Así, qué? _Cuestionó arqueando una ceja, aquello me recordó a Quinn, claro que a ella no le salía como a mi rubia.

-De Quinn. _Conteste tratando de mantener la calma, su expresión cambio radicalmente, en su mirada había rencor y yo no entendía como alguien podía sentir algo siquiera parecido por una persona tan noble como Quinn.

-¿Conoces a esa ciega?

-Estúpida, como te atreves a…

Detuve a Marley tomándola ligeramente del brazo, no recordaba que estaba ahí si no por su reacción, frunció el ceño mirándome extraña, le regale una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y por su rostro creo que funciono. Volví a mirar a Scarlett y ella ya hacía con una sonrisa burlona, conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa. No pude contenerme, el verla sonreír con esa prepotencia me descoloco, me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que escuche mi mano estampándose en su rostro.

-En tu vida. _Grite señalándola, ella mantenía ambas manos sobre su mejilla lastimada y me veía con un sinfín de emociones reflejadas en sus ojos. –escúchame bien Scarlett, en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a Quinn y así se llama QUINN, no ciega. _Su mirada siempre me había intimidado, pero esta vez yo la veía igual o más intensamente. Las chicas que estaban con ella se acercaron como abejas a su reina, no me extrañaba ella siempre había tenido ese poder sobre los demás.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Barbra? _Que me llamara así me volvió a descolocar, no de la misma forma, pero sí de otra mucho peor. _Logre reponerme y recupere mi postura fría e intimidante.

-Ya te dije, como vuelvas a tocar a Quinn eso que acabo de hacer no será nada comparado a lo que haré. _Gire viendo a Marley la cual estaba sorprendida, pero tenía una sonrisa demostrando que estaba más que complacida con lo que acababa yo de hacer. Antes de que pudiera caminar un mano me sujeto con fuerza del brazo. Logre reprimir un gemido por la presión. Scarlett me hizo girar tan rápido que se me movió todo.

-Tú no te vas hasta que me expliques que carajos acaba de pasar. _La tenía tan cerca que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía.

-Suéltame. _Grite apartando mi brazo de su agarre. – ¿Qué quieres que te explique? Es tan fácil, no vuelvas a meterte con Quinn.

-De donde conoces tú a esa…

Scarlett detuvo sus palabras, quiero suponer que fue al ver mi mirada.

-Es mi novia. _Conteste sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, su reacción fue una sorpresa para mí, pocas veces la había visto flaquear o titubear. Supo reponerse con rapidez, me cuestionó unos segundos con la mirada y después soltó una sonora carcajada, que a mí por supuesto no me sorprendió desde que vi sus gestos supe lo que haría.

-¿Tu novia? _Cuestionó señalándome. –tiene que ser una broma, me voy por un tiempo ¿Y tus gustos cambia tan radicalmente? ¿Qué ahora te gusta andar como guía? Oh no, ya se, ahorra tu vocación es ser un bastón particular. _Sus palabras estaba surtiendo el efecto que ella quería, pero por supuesto eso ella no lo sabría, no le demostré ningún indicio de que se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-Lo escuchaste bien, MI-NO-VIA. _Deletree las palabras con mucho orgullo, llamar así a Quinn me encantaba. –y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no vuelvas a meterte con ella porque me vas a conocer.

Gire para seguir mi camino, pero nuevamente me detuvo, esta vez sin decir nada, solo me miraba a los ojos queriendo intimidarme y lo estaba logrando, pero eso ella jamás lo sabría.

-Suéltala. _Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Santana. –te he dicho que la sueltes.

-Pero si miren a quien teneos aquí, a la mismísima Santana López. _Comento Scarlett al soltarme, barrio a San con la mirada de arriba abajo sonriendo con burla.

-¿Qué hace está aquí? _Me cuestionó San sin ponerle mucha atención a Scarlett.

-Ella fue la que agredió a…

No pude terminar de hablar Santana no me lo permitió, solo pude ver que camino a prisa y se lanzó a Scarlett, ambas cayeron al piso. Santana estaba sobre Scarlett, esta trataba de quitársela de encima pero no lo lograba.

-suéltame estúpida. _Grito Scarlett. San tenía sujetaba con una mano sus cabellos y con la otra le soltaba bofetadas, había visto pelear a mi amiga en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez definitivamente me estaba sorprendiendo, tal vez tendría que ser yo la que pusiera en su lugar a Scarlett pero aún estaba sorprendida por encontrármela y por todo lo que me había dicho. No la detuve porque se merecía eso y más por tocar a Quinn. Después de salir de mi letargo vi a Finn tratando de sacar a San de encima de Scarlett y a unos chicos, no podían. En ese momento Scarlett ya tenía a San de los cabellos, corrí y tome a San de la cintura.

-Cálmate ya. _Le dije forcejeando para que la soltara. –las dos ya. _Grite llamando su atención. Al instante las dos se soltaron, los chicos que antes habían tratado de separarlas levantaron a Scarlett y Finn y yo a Santana.

-No te vuelvas a meter con esa rubia sexy y ni te le acerques a Rachel. _Grito Santana señalando a Scarlett, la cual tenía el labio roto y el cabello todo alborotado. San también tenía el cabello alborotado pero ella estaba en mejor estado que Scarlett.

-¿Y quién carajos eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? _Grito Scarlett.

-La persona que te dejara peor si se te ocurre si quiera tocarles un cabello a alguna de las dos.

-Estúpida, no te tengo miedo. _Santana ya se le iba nuevamente encima pero Finn fue más rápido sujetándola de la cintura.

-Pues deberías, ya la lastimaste una vez no lo volverás hacer. _Yo no estaba segura si con aquello se refería a que no volvería a lastimar a Quinn o a... estaba furiosa, jamás la había visto así, ella me lo había dicho que como se encontrara con Scarlett no sabía si podía contener y ahora sumándole que toco a "nuestra" rubia sexy.

-Cálmate San ella esta advertida. _Dije poniéndome frente a mi amiga San asintió y calmo sus intentos de irse encima de Scarlett.

-De verdad Barbra, no pensé que te gustara ser guía de cie…

-Cállate. _Grite encarándola, ella permanecía en su lugar y ahora nuevamente nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. –es mejor que lo hagas Scarlett y tomes en cuenta lo que te dije, porque si no yo te dejare peor de lo que te dejo San.

-Scarl, vamos no vale la pena. _Dijo una de las chicas que se encontraba cerca. Scarlett la miro por un segundo y después asintió.

-Por supuesto que no vale la pena. _Dijo Sonriendo, la manera tan rápida en la que se repuso me sorprendió un poco pero no deje que lo notara. –nunca la ha valido. _Con prepotencia me miro de arriba abajo sonrió y se acercó a mí, al verla tan cerca de mi titubee un poco. –tú y yo aún no terminamos… mi amor. _No sé qué fue lo que me paralizo tanto, si sus palabras, su cercanía o el que me haya dejado un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Pero que carajos hace esa idiota aquí y porque se atrevió a pegarle a nuestra rubia sexy? _Los gritos de Santana me sacaron del trance en el que me encontraba, pude notar que Scarlett y sus amigas ya estaban por entrar a los pasillos de la universidad, ella se dio la vuelta antes de entrar y me guiño un ojo.

-¿Nuestra rubia sexy? _Escuche que cuestionaron Marley y Finn.

-Sí… Dios ¿Qué es tan raro en eso, porque todos lo cuestionan? _Gruño San con frustración. Marley y Finn solo se encogieron de hombros. – ¿Ya me podrían contestar, qué hace esa idiota aquí?

-Es nuestra compañera. _Contesto Marley.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. _Dijo San, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-¿La conocen? _Cuestionó Finn frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ella era la…

-San. _Interrumpí a mi amiga, ella asintió y guardo silencio.

-Chicos, primero quiero que se entere Quinn, después les podremos contar de donde la conocemos. ¿Está bien? _Cuestione los dos asintieron regalándome una sonrisa.

El camino de regreso a casa de Quinn me la pase en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado, encontrarme con ella justamente en la misma universidad parecía una burla, una estúpida burla. Ella había salido de mi vida. ¿Qué hacía nuevamente en ella, por qué tratar así a Quinn? ¿Acaso sabía que era mi novia? Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, que Scarlett estuviera nuevamente en mi vida no era para nada buena señal.

Estacione el auto en la entrada de la casa de Quinn. Finn, San y Marley bajaron antes que yo, esta última vino casi obligada por Finn.

-¿Entonces te encontraste a Kurt cuando fuiste por los cafés? _Cuestione a San al entrar a la casa.

-Sí, me pidió que lo disculpara contigo por no acercarse pero tenía cosas que hacer con Blaine más tarde vendrán para acá. _Contesto Santana. –mi amor. _Grito mi amiga, a los segundos vi a Brittany trepada sobre San. Sonreí y seguí caminando.

Al entrar al salón vi a Quinn a Beth y a Amanda en el sofá de tres plazas. Sonreí al ver la tierna escena. Amanda le susurraba a Quinn lo que pasaba en la película y Quinn se lo decía a Beth, la pequeña estaba atenta a las palabras de su madre. Amanda me vio y me regalo un sonrisa despacio se levantó y me ofreció su lugar, con gusto y un poco de prisa lo tome.

-Rae. _Exclamo Quinn sonriendo. –mira mi luz llego Rae. _Al parecer mi rubia no era la única encantada con mi llegada, también lo era Beth pues al verme comenzó a balbucear y a estirar sus manitas, me incline un poco y la tome. –parece que también te extraño. _Comento Quinn sonriendo.

-Y yo a ella. _Dije sentando a Beth en mis piernas.

-Mira Amanda, ella es Marley. _Dijo Finn presentando a la castaña. Amanda estiro la mano con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. _Dijo sonriendo. Marley bacilo un poco pero estrecho su mano con alegría.

-Igualmente. _Contesto sonriendo, fruncí un poco el ceño pero lo hice con alegría y un poco de picardía. ¿Acaso lo que acaba de ver era a Marley sonrojada? Oh por Dios, a la castaña le gusto Amanda. Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Beth para reprimir una carcajada, pero no sirvió de mucho, pues además de que se escuchó hice que Beth riera conmigo.

-¿Tanto se extrañaron? _Cuestionó Quinn palpando mi brazo llego a mi rostro, se acercó y me dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes idea. _Dije riendo, hice lo miso y me acerque a ella dejándole un beso, la diferencia fue que el mío fue en sus labios.

* * *

 **Buuuu ^_^ aquí toy otra vez :) bueno espero este cap les haya gustado, muchas personitas tenían sus teorías con respecto a Rachel y a Scarlett ¿Le atinaron? :D jeje ame leer todo y cada uno de sus RW como dije este como todo capitulo tiene su porque. :-) por cierto alguien me pregunto sobre la platica de Judy y Rachel, eso se sabrá tal vez hasta el final o unos capítulos antes, algunas personitas ya tendrán su teoría con respecto a eso, pero igual tendrán que esperar para saber :D solo les aviso jejeje**

 **Sibeth: De nada linda, gracias a ti por tus RW:) saliditos**

 **Dany: Lo siento por dejarlo así, espero te haya agradado este saluditos :)**

 **Guest: Aquí esta el otro :D Guest: Espero te agrade este ^_^**

 **JoanaSager: Holaaa hermosa ^_^ que bueno que te gusto y pues tal vez estés en lo cierto con respecto al drama :D espera los siguientes y aquí un poco sobre Amanda ¿Lo imaginabas? ^_^saluditos ;)**

 **AlFabraiz: ¿Te Equivocaste? jeje saluditos ;)**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	33. Ex

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Desde hace un rato note que estas rara ¿Paso algo con San?

Me encontraba recostada con Quinn y con Beth en la habitación de mi rubia, necesitaba contarle todo lo que paso con Scarlett y sobre todo que la conocía, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Necesito hablar contigo. _Dije acariciando la cabeza de Beth, ella estaba durmiendo en mi pecho. Quinn se sentó y yo con cuidado coloque a Beth en la cama, deje un beso en su cabeza y me senté frente a mi rubia, no sabía que era pero tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía miedo y realmente no sabía porque, conociendo a Quinn estaba segura que ella no tomaría todo mal o al menos tan mal, pero algo en mi tenía miedo. La vi sonreír esperando que yo hablara, su vista viajaba de un lado a otro mientras sus manos se entretenían en la sabana de la cama. Me acerque a ella y la bese, despacio, con ternura, tomándome mi tiempo, lo necesitaba. La necesitaba a ella, me respondió el beso de igual manera, demostrándome que yo no era la única que ansiaba ese beso. Con sus manos sujeto mi rostro regalándome caricias cálidas. Me separe de sus labios con la respiración agitada, junte mi frente con la suya y puse mis manos en su cintura.

-Te amo. _Susurre con los ojos cerrados, en el momento en el que abrí los ojos mi mente me traiciono, no la vi a ella, vi a Scarlett ella me sonreía, me levante de la cama asustada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Rae, ¿Qué pasa? _La voz de Quinn me trajo de regreso, sacudí la cabeza y la vi con el semblante preocupado, me pase las manos por el rostro y me volví a acercar a ella, contemple sus ojos y cada parte de sus rostro, no se parecían en nada, las dos eran mujeres hermosas, pero Quinn era como un ángel, su sonrisa, su rostro, la forma en la que hacía sentir a los demás, ella elevaba con solo regalar una sonrisa o mejor aún, una caricia, era el cielo tocarla, todo en ella lo era, sin en cambio Scarlett, tenía una belleza tentadora, ella arrastraba a lo hondo, ella era de esos pecados que todos morimos por probar pero después de hacerlo la culpa nos persigue, en definitiva ella no era un ángel. Scarlett era un demonio, uno bello, seductor, adictivo. Pero al fina de cuentas un Demonio. Ahora sabía cuál era mi miedo y estaba más aterrada que nunca. Abrace a Quinn como jamás lo había hecho, con fuerza, con miedo de perderla y lo peor de perderla por mi culpa. –Rea, me lastimas. _Sus palabras me sobre saltaron, despacio deshice el abrazo, pero no me aleje de ella.

-Te amo. _Repetí, ella sonrió y me abrazo muy despacio.

-Yo también te amo mi amor. _Susurro en mi cuello. -¿Ya me dirás que tienes? _Asentí y me levante de la cama, la ayude a ponerse de pie y la guié hasta el sofá que estaba en la ventana, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, yo me senté frente a ella.

-Conocí a Scarlett. _Dije bajando la cabeza, yo no me atreví a levantar el rostro y ella no hablaba, no sabía porque pero no quería ver su reacción.

-¿Cómo fue que la conociste? _He ahí mi error, a Scarlett la conocí hace tiempo, pero eso Quinn no lo sabía.

-Quinn, yo, la… ella.

-Rachel ¿Qué pasa? _No entendía porque me molestaba que me hablara por mi nombre completo, tal vez era una tontería, pero me hacía pensar que estaba molesta.

-Marley me mostró quien era. _Dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa. –te contare ok. _Quinn asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado, suspire y comencé a contarle mi encuentro con Scarlett, ella tenía el rostro sorprendido, abría y cerraba la boca, en el momento que le dije que no pude contenerme y le di una bofetada a Scarlett no pudo evitar soltar una risita, la cual no voy a mentir, me tranquilizo un poco, cuando le conté lo que San había hecho primero se sorprendió y después pregunto cómo estaba San.

-¿Segura que San está bien? _Volvió a cuestionar.

-Si amor, ella está bien.

-Rae, no debiste. _Dijo recuperando su seriedad. –lo último que quiero es que tú estés en problemas por mí.

-Quinn. _Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tome aire, ahora venía el momento incómodo.

-Mmmhh.

-Yo conocía a Scarlett desde hace tiempo. _Dije tan rápido que tuve que volver a procesar mis palabras.

-Hace tiempo. _Repitió con el ceño fruncido.

-Si

-¿De dónde? _Cuestionó con calma.

-Bueno ella y yo… _El rostro de Quinn cambió radicalmente, de estar tranquila comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos y sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

-Ey, yo no lo sabía. _Me apresure hablar al imaginar lo que podía llegar a pensar. –no sabía que ella era tu compañera. _Relajo un poco el rostro pero no dejo de mover las manos, tome sus manos y las bese. –escúchame bien por favor. _Asintió y trato de regalarme una sonrisa, no tuvo mucho éxito pero su intento me hizo sonreír. –Scarlett es mi ex. _Dije lo más tranquila posible, no quería ponerla más nerviosa. Espere para ver su reacción, la cual fue lo que me esperaba, se levantó y comenzó a palpar hasta llagar a su cama, se quedó de pie un segundo y después se sentó, para volver a levantarse, me levante y camine hasta ella, antes de acercarme sus palabras me paralizaron.

-Me vas a dejar. _Afirmo moviéndose nerviosa. No pude moverme por unos segundos, la seguridad con la que lo dijo me sorprendió. Salí de mi sorpresa y llegue hasta ella.

-No. _Exclame tomando su rostro entre mis manos, lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. –no llores, claro que no te voy a dejar. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella, es… Scarlett es muy hermosa y ella no es…

-Quinn. _La interrumpí casi en gritando, me asome a la cama para ver si Beth seguía durmiendo y lo hacía. –ni siquiera lo pienses, es algo que no te permito que insinúes, a mí no me importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú, el que ella sea hermosa como dices… espera. ¿Tú como sabes eso?

-Me lo dijeron unos compañeros, muchos en mis clases mueren por ella.

-Q yo te amo, no pienso dejarte ni por ella ni por nadie. _Susurre sobre sus labios entre sollozos Quinn me beso, beso que respondí con gusto, de verdad tenía miedo de que yo hiciera lo que ella había afirmado segundos antes y sabía que temía por la forma en la que me besaba, la tome de la cintura y la atraje más hacia mí ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, el beso que comenzó lento fue tornándose rápido y apasionado, me besaba con fuerza, sentía que me reclama en aquel beso, me encantaba saber que me amaba tanto, pero no soportaba que dudara de lo que yo sentía por ella. Camine con ella hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de su cama nos dejamos caer, ella permanecía encima de mí, seguimos con el beso, abandone sus labios y me acerque a su cuello, dejando besos y mordiscos. Quinn comenzó a gemir y eso me estaba volviendo loca, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, pero estábamos en su casa con toda su familia y sobre todo Beth estaba durmiendo a unos pasos. –Q… esp… espera. _Dije tratando de detenernos, con la respiración acelerada ambas cedimos y nos alejamos.

-Te necesito. _Susurro suspirando.

-Y yo a ti. _La abrace atrayéndola a mi pecho, ella paso sus manos bajo mis brazos y me respondió el abrazo con fuerza, su cabeza permanecía en mi pecho, con eso ella podía sentir como mi respiración se volvía más tranquila. -¿Estas mejor? _Cuestione acariciando su espalda.

-Sí. _Contesto en susurro, despacio se separó de mí y se sentó haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo. –lo siento. _Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Ey, no tengo nada que disculpar. _Dije tomando sus manos. –solo quiero que tengas presente que te amo y eso no cambiara por nadie. _Con una sonrisa de medio lado asintió, la abrace y la atraje hacia mí nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que ella estaba procesando lo que le había dicho y yo… yo trataba de alejar el miedo que sentía. Quería cumplir cada palabra que le dije a Quinn.

* * *

-AGUA.

-Ja, no porque la primera vez haya repetido la palabra que tú le dijiste, quiere decir que repetirá todo lo que tú le muestres.

-Cállate Santana, lo hará confió en ella. _Santana rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Y dime. ¿Cuándo se regresan los Fabray a Lima?

-Creo que va para largo, Russel no ha terminado los pendientes aquí y pues todos los demás están muy contentos como para querer regresar.

-Algo me comento Britt, dice que algunas de sus primas entraran a la universidad aquí ¿Verdad?

Asentí ante la pregunta de mi amiga, estábamos en el jardín. Habían pasado unos días de lo sucedido. Quinn no había acudido a clases más por Judy que por ella, trate de convencer a Quinn para que les dijera a sus padres lo sucedido con Scalett, ella se negó argumentando que no era una niña para que sus padres resolvieran sus problemas. No insistí más, después de eso no toque más el tema y ella tampoco lo había hecho pero algo estaba raro entre las dos, no mal pero definitivamente algo estaba diferente. Yo seguía con ese miedo que no sabía descifrar.

-Rach. _Santana llamo mi atención, me gire hacia ella y le sonreí de medio lado. -¿Te has encontrado con… ella?

-Sí. _Me limite a decir regresando mi mirada a Beth. –es irónico ¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Antes de saber quién era jamás me la había encontrado y ahora después de lo que paso, la veo en todos lados. _Explique suspirando.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que ella lo busca. _Dijo San con el ceño fruncido, yo mantenía la mirada en Beth, mientras jugaba con sus pies. -¿Cómo estas con eso, con ella? _Deje salir un suspiro y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-No sé, digo… hace mucho que no sabía de ella y de repente aparece, en la misma universidad que yo, molesta a mi novia y…

-¿Y? _Cuestionó Santana al quedarme callada.

-Y… no puedo creer que exista tanta maldita casualidad. _Santana frunció el ceño, sabía que no estaba tan convencida con aquello, pero por ahora mismo ni yo estaba convencida de nada.

-Espero le haya quedado claro que no se puede acercar a ustedes. _Dijo Santana jugando con una manita de Beth. –quien lo iba a decir.

-¿Qué? _Cuestione frunciendo el ceño.

-Ellas. _Mire hacia donde señalaba San y asentí sonriendo.

-Parece que Marley cayó rendida a los pies de Am. _Dije sonriendo, eran pocos los días que llevaban conociéndose pero parecía que tenían toda la vida. Según Russel como un romántico empedernido eso sucede cuando llega a nuestras vidas nuestra otra mitad, nuestra alma gemela.

-Es una Fabray. _Dijo Santana sonriendo.

-Y mira que lo es Marley sonríe como idiota cada que ve sonreí a Amanda.

-Igual que tú y Kurt. _Se burló San.

-Y tú. _Contraataque soltando una risita. –tú eres la que más idiota parece al lado de Britt.

-Ja, yo no… hola. _Saludo San cortando su negativa, voltee y vi a Marley sonriendo.

-Hola chicas. _Saludo Marley sentándose al lado de San.

-Y tu nov…

-San. _Llame la atención de mi amiga, aunque al parecer Marley ni cuenta se dio de su insinuación. Pues seguía con su gran sonrisa y con la mirada perdida en el jardín.

-Marley, Marley… MARLEY. _Grite al ver que no me escuchaba.

-Dios… ¿Por qué gritas? _Exclamo Marley tapándose los oídos.

-Porque te estoy hablando y no me haces caso. _Conteste sonriendo al ver su rostro.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes ese poder tienen los Fabray. _Contesto Santana restándole importancia. –notamos que Amanda te agrada. _Comento Santana con inocencia.

-Yo diría que más que eso. _Contesto Marley de lo más tranquila. –me gusta, no… me encanta. _Santana comenzó a toser con fuerza y yo por poco dejo caer a Beth, la castaña hablaba con una tranquilidad que nos descoloco por completo.

-Woow, castaña no te andas por las ramas he. _Dijo Santana recuperando la postura.

-Es la verdad, es algo que… solo, no me explico. _Exclamo Marley suspirando. En el momento en el que yo iba hablar fui interrumpida por Amanda y con ella venia Quinn.

-Llegaste. _Exclame poniéndome de pie. Me acerque a Quinn le deje un beso en los labios, al sentir que Beth se movió sonrió en mis labios, se alejó y palpo el cuerpo de la pequeña hasta llegar hasta sus brazos, con cuidado la tomo. -¿Cómo te fue? _Cuestione guiándola a la hamaca donde yo me encontraba.

-Bien. _La ayude asentarse ella acomodo a Beth en su regazo, antes de que yo me sentara a su lado una mano me detuvo.

-No la vayas a regar Berry. _Me susurro Santana sujetándome del brazo, fruncí el ceño y gire para verla, ella insinuó con la mirada hacia Quinn. –ellas no lo merecen, ni tú. _Me soltó se disculpó con Quinn diciendo que iría a buscar a Britt, jalo a Marley y comenzó a caminar.

Con un sinfín de sensaciones me senté al lado de Quinn, sabia a lo que se refería San ella me conocía muy bien, a veces hasta parecía que más que yo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrace a aquellas dos rubias que me aceleraban el corazón con solo una sonrisa, en eso tenía razón San. Ellas no se merecían que yo las lastimara.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu, aquí de nuevo hermosas personitas :D como siempre espero este capitulo sea de su agrado ^_^ antes que nada les agradezco una vez más su apoyo y sus lindas palabritas a cada personita que se pasa por aquí gracias :D**

 **Sibeth: Hola :D gracias por tu RW y me alegro mucho de que te encante mi historia ^_^ el drama era necesario :) Saluditos ;)**

 **JoanaSager: Hola linda ^_^ pues no estabas mal con respecto al drama :/ oh y que bueno que te gusto Amley :D si queda así? jeje yo ame como me imagine esa pareja :) espero sigas por aquí** **, saluditos ;)**

 **AlFabraiz: Más sangre? Después tal vez jeje y me temo que yo pienso lo mismo han despertado a la bestia :O jeje Saluditos :D**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso ^_^ (;**


	34. Cosas Raras

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces.**

* * *

-Gracias Max.

-De nada Rachel, las busco más tarde. _Me contesto el rubio rodeando el auto, asentí y le regale una sonrisa.

-Q te busco en cuanto haya acabado tu última clase. _Dije parándome frente a ella. Quinn asintió sonriendo –Finn debe estar por llegar así que vamos lo esperamos sentadas. _Comencé a caminar con el brazo de Quinn entrelazado al mío.

-Hola Barbra. _Al instante que escuche mi segundo nombre salir de su boca, porque era obvio quien era, me tense, deje de caminar y logre que Quinn frunciera el ceño. Me recupere unos segundos después y reanude nuestro camino sin mirar atrás. – ¿No nos presentaras foralmente?

Seguí caminando, ahora no tenía intenciones de sentarme cerca, estaba segura que ella seguiría molestando. Pero que podía hacer, tenía que esperar a Finn, tome valor y me acerque a una banca, después de todo aquella Rachel que se ponía sumamente nerviosa con Scarlett había muerto ¿No?

-Rae. ¿Estás bien? _Me senté al lado de Quinn y levante la mirada viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Claro amor, estoy bien. _Entrelace nuestras manos y le deje un beso en los labios.

-Hola Quinn. _Levante la mirada y mire con furia a Scarlett, sabía que sus intenciones eran molestar. Quinn se tensó y apretó mi mano, pero sin borrar su sonrisa contesto.

-Hola Scarlett.

-Hola Barbra. _Tense la mandíbula y la mire con más furia si eso era posible, ella parecía estársela pasando bomba, pues su sonrisa sarcástica no se borraba.

-Hola Scarlett. _Conteste tratando de calmarme. -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-En realidad sí. _Contesto arqueando el labio inferior. – ¿Sabe Quinn lo que hay entre tú y yo? _Aquello me cayó como baldé de agua helada, eso era lo último que necesitaba.

-Dirás lo que hubo. _Interrumpió Quinn. -y si, si lo sé.

-No rubia, hay. Barbra y yo nunca terminamos, por lo que ella aún es mi…

-Cállate Scarlett. _La interrumpí parándome frente a ella. -entre tú y yo no hay nada y deja de llamarme así. _Exclame viéndola a los ojos, ella permanecía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero si te encanta que te diga así, sobre todo en la ca…

-Que te calles. _Volví a interrumpirla, la tome del brazo y me aleje con ella. –deja de meterte donde no debes, tu y yo no somos nada y no voy a permitir que te metas entre Quinn y yo.

-No, no, no. _Dijo negando con la cabeza. –no te equivoques mi amor, yo no me voy a meter entre ustedes, tú sólita... terminaras con ese chiste que tienes por relación. _No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.

-Estás loca, yo amo a Quinn y no la dejare, no te quiero cerca de nosotras. _Intente regresar pero sus manos me detuvieron, ella me tenía sujetada por la cintura, su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, mi corazón comenzó acelerarse, la vi aún más cerca de mí. –Suéltame. _Grite zafándome de su agarre, ella permanecía en su lugar con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Lo sabía. _Dijo con malicia. –aún sientes cosas por mí. _Apreté los puño y la fulmine con la mirada, odiaba que tuviera el poder de sacarme de mis casillas pero lo peor es que ella se diera cuenta.

-Rae. _Escuche la voz de Quinn detrás de mi gire y la vi ella estaba a tan solo un paso de un pequeño escalón, no tenía su bastón por lo que no podía saberlo. Camine de prisa hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

-Estabas cerca de un escalón. _Dije sin soltarla. Quinn se tensó y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Scarlett? _Su cuestión me hizo girar hacia donde había dejado a Scarlett, ella ya no estaba la busque con la mirada y la encontré, estaba por entrar a los pasillos de la universidad movió la mano despidiéndose de mí y me guiño un ojo, sonrió con esa maldita prepotencia que la caracterizaba.

-Se fue. _Dije intentando entrelazar el brazo de Quinn al mío, no me lo permitió solo tomo mi mano y camino a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño un poco pero no dije nada, al llegar a la banca nos sentamos en silencio, el cual ella se encargó de romper.

-¿Es eso verdad? _Cuestionó Quinn con su mirada fija en el piso.

-Sí. _Sabia a lo que se refería. –pero eso fue hace mucho, no terminamos como se debería porque ella me dejo. _Quinn frunció el ceño y se removió en su lugar. –Q, ella solo quiere molestarnos, no le demos el gusto ¿Si? _Quinn sonrió de medio lado y asintió. –te amo.

-También te amo. _Contesto Quinn con una sonrisa genuina.

* * *

-¿Entonces vendrán?

-No sé San. Quinn tiene que…

-Quinn tiene que divertirse. _Contesto la susodicha entrando a la sala del brazo de Kurt. –ya me conto Kurt y yo me apunto.

-¿Estas segura amor? _Cuestione levantándome, me acerque a ella y rodé su cintura con ambas manos, ella puso su manos sobre mis brazos y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Sí. _Contesto sonriendo, me acerque y le deje un beso en la nariz haciendo que la arrugara.

-Entonces vamos. _Conteste acercándome para besarla, cerré el espacio que nos separaba y la bese, ella me respondió con esa pasión que me encantaba, seguí en sus labios un rato hasta que los gritos de Santana nos sacaron de nuestra nube.

-Dejen eso para después. _Exclamo Santana levantándose del sofá. –andando que se nos hará tarde, aún tengo que pasar por Britt. _Resople y asentí, tome de la mano de Quinn y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. –no comiencen a calentarse que llegaremos tarde. _Escuche gritar a San, negué con la cabeza y entre mi habitación seguida de Quinn.

Al llegar al lugar donde sería la dichosa fiesta, pude ver que habían ya varias personas pasadas de copas, la fiesta era de unos amigos de Kurt ellos lo habían invitado y le dijeron que podía invitar a quien quisiera. Nos invitó a Quinn a mí, a Santana, Brittany a Finn él había invitado a Jessica la chica que trabajaba en la cafetería que estaba frente a la universidad, era una chica muy hermosa pero algo tímida, Marley por supuesto invito a Amanda.

Después de un rato la verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo, unos chicos había hecho juegos y nosotros nos entreteníamos viendo como uno a uno iban cayendo. Santana quiso entrar al juego el cual consistía en jugar con cartas, el juego se llamaba 21 el que se pasara o sacara el menor número perdía y se tomaba el número de tragos que tuviera en la primera carta, si es que tenía más de una. San era experta en ese juego, muchas veces nos ganó a Kurt y a mí. Y en esta ocasión no fue la acepción iba haciendo caer a cada cuanto chico la retaba.

-Ja, bebés no pueden conmigo. _Grito Santana llevándose un trago a los labios. –vamos Rach juega contra mí. _Comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía. Choque con Finn este me regalo una sonrisa maliciosa y me empujó hacia donde estaba San. Mi amiga sonrió y me paso la primera carta, resignada la tome y la inspeccione. Tenía un 12 de copas, era un poco raro jugar con este tipo de cartas, pero no tan diferente. San miro su carta y sonrió con picardía. – ¿Otra? _Cuestionó sonriendo, volví a mirar mi carta y me aventure.

-Otra. _Dije sonriendo, escuche como todos comenzaban a golpear los pies en el piso, vasos contra las mesas, silbidos y gritos. San me paso la carta la mire y no pude evitar sonreír, no era posible que San con una sola carta me ganara, tenía que arriesgarse a tomar otra y quedaba igual que yo o se pasaba. –me quedo. _Dije sonriendo, San asintió y volvió a mirar su carta, lo pensó unos segundos.

-Otra. _Dijo y tomo otra carta, no perdí detalle de sus expresiones, la sonrisa que dibujo San me puso nerviosa. –me quedo. _Dijo viendo sus cartas, sonrió y levanto su mirada hacia mí. -18. _San bajo sus cartas, eran un 12 y un 6. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, le había ganado. Baje mis cartas y San frunció el ceño, yo tenía un 12 y un 7. Por un maldito punto le había ganado. Sonreí más cuanto vi los tragos que estaban frente a ella, 12 tragos en pequeños caballitos estaban formados.

-Adelante. _Dije haciendo una reverencia hacia los tragos. San tomo trago tras trago sin parar, todos golpeaban las mesas y silbaban me acerque a Quinn y la abrace por la espalda, ella reía divertida al escuchar todo el alboroto.

-El pilón es por ti mi amor. _Grito Santana llevándose el caballito a los labios. Brittany saltaba como niña pequeña mientras aplaudía.

Entre juegos y retos, las copas estaban haciendo efecto en mí, salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, pude ver que afuera había más chicos. Me acerque a un grupo que fumaba y les pedí un cigarrillo, un chico me lo obsequio con una sonrisa, les agradecí y volví a mi lugar en la entrada de la casa.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado. _Comencé a toser con fuerza, sentí que golpeaban ligeramente mi espalda. –tranquila, toma bebe un poco. _No muy convencida tome el vaso y me lo lleve a los labios bebí un poco para calmar la tos, me repuse y devolví el vaso.

-¿Qué haces aquí Scar? _Me arrepentí de haberle llamado así, eso era muy íntimo y conociéndola no lo dejaría pasar.

-Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía que me llamaras así. _Dijo quitándome el cigarro, se lo llevo a los labios y le dio una calada. No pude evitar observar como expulsaba el humo, siempre me había gustado como fumaba, lo hacía con elegancia, rebasando los límites de la sensualidad. Sacudí la cabeza y pose mi mirada en cualquier otra persona.

-No me contestaste. _Esta vez yo le quite el cigarro.

-Unos amigos me invitaron. _Contesto llevándose su trago a los labios. – ¿Me regalas cigarro?

Estire mi mano en su dirección, pero ella negó señalo mi boca y yo fruncí el ceño no le tome importancia y le di una calada al cigarrillo, antes de expulsar el humo Scarlett se puso frente a mí, ahora entendía a que se refería.

-Lo quiero de tus labios. _Susurro muy cerca de mí, sin poderme mover y por inercia deje salir el humo dejando que se colara por sus labios hacia su interior. Me centre en sus labios los cuales permanecían ligeramente abiertos, mi mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, ella estaba exactamente igual, se acercó más a mi yo no podía moverme o no quería, podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío, sus labios rosaban los míos.

-RACHEL.

* * *

 **Buuuu :D se que los debía por tardar, pero tómenlo como regalito de navidad ^_^ por cierto necesito avisar que tal vez vuelva a actualizar hasta enero, tengo cosillas que hacer, no prometo nada pero si puedo aquí estaré actualizando antes, pero no estoy prometiendo nada, si hay alguien que lee mi otra historia en esa si voy a actualizar tal vez mañana, bueno espero que me entiendan, les deseo lindas fiestas :D FELIZ NAVIDAD, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, ^_^ Saluditos lindas personitas ;)**


	35. Pensamientos

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**.

 **Hola hermosas perosonitas, primero que nada, Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo ^_^ espero se lo hayan pasado de lo mejor, que todo lo que desean para este nuevo año se cumpla pero sobre todo tengan mucha salud y mucho pero mucho AMOR. Yo es lo que más anhelo AMOR ^_^ ya llegara jeje ;) bueno ahora a los RW anteriores. Primero una disculpa para todas las peronitas que me pedían que nos las dejara así en vísperas de navidad, de verdad discúlpenme, me habita encantado conceder sus deseos :/ pero se me complico un poco, ademas de que me tuvieron pensando como haría este capitulo ya que a muchas no les gusto como quedo el anterior :( pero como dije es necesario un poco de drama :O espero les agrade y pues a leer.**

* * *

Al escuchar aquel grito me separe de golpe de Scarlet, cerré los ojos con fuerza, solo yo podía cometer estupideces como esa, sacudí la mano arrojando el cigarrillo.

-¿Qué pasa Kurt, por qué gritas? _Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar su voz. –Rae… ¿Esta bien?

-Yo… no… si lo está.

-Contéstale a Quinn Kurt ¿Por qué gritas? _Fulmine a Scarlet con la mirada, camine hacia mi amigo y mi rubia, la forma en la que me veía Kurt me decía que no solo lo había decepcionado, estaba en serios y graves problemas.

-¿Scarlet? Tú qué… ¿Rae? _Pude ver los nervios aparecer en Quinn, llegue hasta ella y tome sus manos.

-Aquí estoy, Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? _Cuestionó Kurt, señalo a Scarlet moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Kurt. _Ironizo Scarlet. Kurt ni la miro. -¿Y, le vas a contestar a la linda Fabray porque gritaste?

-No importa. _Contesto Kurt, puso su mano en la mano que Quinn traía entrelazada en su brazo y se giró. – ¿Vienes Rachel? _Intente caminar con ellos pero Scarlet me tomo de la mano y me giro.

-Tú me debes algo. _Susurro para después pegar sus labios a los míos, ella comenzó con un beso lento, yo no se lo respondía estaba paralizada, al salir de mi estupor la empuje con todas mis fuerzas, pero supongo que no eran muchas, ya que solo se movió un paso, sonrió victoriosa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Estás loca. _Susurre con rabia, ella seguía sonriendo gire para ver a Quinn y a Kurt, él me veía con furia, mientras negaba con la cabeza. –no lo vuelvas hacer Scarlet, hablo enserio.

Tome a Quinn de la mano y la entrelace con mi brazo Kurt se apartó sin decirme nada, al entrar nuevamente a la casa, pude ver que Santana ya estaba bastante mal. La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos, o al menos no como el anterior. Scarlet entro a la casa, pero solo se quedó un rato y salió, o mejor dicho sus amigas se la llevaron bastante tomada. Quinn se mantenía callada, no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza y la verdad me daba miedo preguntar. Salimos de la fiesta algunos bien otro bastante mal, entre ellos Santana, Amanda y Marley, Brittany un poco aunque todavía mejor que las otras. Yo me encargue de Santana y Finn de las otras tres chicas. Jessica se había ido antes, disculpándose con todos ya que tenia que trabajar temprano. Finn insistió en llevarla pero la chica se negó.

-San deja de discutir ya estás muy tomada. _Dije sujetándola por la cintura. –mañana hablas con ella.

-No, e… ella, yo quiero ir. _Santana arrastraba las palabras debido al estado en el que se encontraba.

-San, no puedes, vamos entremos. _Dije sujetándola con más fuerza. Kurt ya había entrado al departamento junto con Quinn y Blaine. Santana estaba necia en querer ir a casa de Brittany, no sé porque motivo discutieron y por ese motivo Brittany decidió irse con Finn y las demás.

Al salir de la habitación de San me encontré a Kurt saliendo de mi habitación, él ni siquiera me veía, realmente estaba molesto.

-Kurt…

-Después hablamos Rachel. _Me interrumpió sin mirarme. -ahora creo que tienes que hablar con Quinn. _Mi amigo se acercó me dejo un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la sala donde se encontraba Blaine. Suspire y entre a la habitación.

-Hola. _Salude abrazando a Quinn por la espalda, ella estaba al pie de la cama doblando el pantalón que se había quitado y había remplazado por un short.

-Hola. _Contesto sin muchos ánimos, despacio la gire al quedar frente a frente la culpa me llego, tal vez no por el beso ya que fue Scarlet la que me beso pero fue la culpa por el casi beso, el cual sé que de no ser por Kurt tal vez habría ocurrido.

-¿Cómo estás? _Cuestione sujetándola por la cintura.

-Bien, no tome mucho. _Contesto acariciando mis brazos. Lleve mis labios a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, ella comenzó a soltar suspiros. –Rae...

-¿Mmm?

-Es… espera.

No quería parar porque tendría que hablar con ella de lo sucedido, sé que ella tenía dudas, lo podía ver en su rostro, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era a ella, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis manos en el suyo, en… su interior. Si, lo sé, eso era egoísta de mi parte, pero como ya dije, con ella no podía ser de otra forma.

-No quiero. _Dije apartándome de su cuello, antes de que ella me refutara algo ataque sus labios con furia, los necesitaba más que nada porque los extrañaba, porque necesitaba recordar su sabor, su textura, también los necesitaba para sacarme el sabor de los labios de Scarlet y la necesitaba a ella, la deseaba. Camine con ella hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Quinn me respondía el beso con la misma intensidad, despacio nos deje caer quedando sobre ella. –te deseo, te necesito. _Dije dejando besos por su rostro y su cuello.

Hacerle el amor a esa mujer, era la gloria, con ella experimentaba cosas inigualables, siempre era como la primera vez. A diferencia que ni ella ni yo sentíamos la misma pena de antes, ambas nos entregábamos sin tapujos, podía sentir su amor en cada poro de su piel, sus caricias me volvían loca, hacían que me retorciera de placer, sus labios por cada parte de mi cuerpo, definitivamente Quinn podía ser muy tierna, muy linda, pero en momentos tan íntimos, se podía entregar al cien por ciento, como alguien tan diferente, llegando a sorprender por las maravillas que era capaz de hacer.

-Dios… Quinn me estas matando. _Yo estaba recostada boca abajo mientras ella besaba mi espalda, sus manos me acariciaban las piernas y tanteaban esa zona tan necesitada. –mierda. _Grite al sentir los dedos de Quinn en mi interior, no lo hizo agresivamente pero que me tomara desprevenida me sorprendió, se recostó en mi espalda pasando una mano por mis senos, comenzó acariciarlos mientras su otra mano se encargaba de esa zona, de mi punto más sensible.

-Pero que palabras señorita Berry. _Susurro en mi oído, lo acaricio con su lengua haciéndome gemir, metía y sacaba los dedos de mi interior con rapidez, mientras masajeaba mis senos. Ya no sabía en cuál de sus caricias concentrarme toda ella era cegadora.

-Quinn. _Gemí su nombre con desesperación. –te necesito.

-Aún no, quiero sentirte mía, quiero que goces lo que yo con el simple hecho de tocarte.

-Aaah. _Quinn aumento sus movimientos haciéndome retorcer de placer, besaba mi cuello mientras entraba y salía de mí, el calor que sentía me estaba volviendo loca. –Oh, no... estaba….

Quinn me callo con un feroz beso, pude sentir que salía de mi con delicadeza pero sin nada de delicadeza me giro quedando ella sobre mí.

-¿Lista señorita Berry? _Cuestionó con voz seductora, yo solo podía perderme en esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, en esos labios que me volvían loca. Comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando leves mordiscos, formo un camino de besos hasta mis senos, al llegar a ellos primero los acaricio con sus manos para después hacer lo mismo con su lengua. Dios, esta mujer me quería matar. Jugaba con mis senos como si fueran el mejor festín que había tenido en años, los acariciaba, los mordía.

-Oh, Quinn. _Gemí cuando dejo mordiscos en cada uno de ellos.

-Sí, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre. _Susurro sobre mi piel, siguió bajando con besos por todo mi cuerpo, al subir nuevamente mordió mi entre pierna y dejo besos húmedos. –hueles tan bien. _Susurro cerca de mi intimidad.

-Por favor. _Implore perdida en el deseo. –Oh, mierda. _Grite cuando Quinn ataco mi centro con su lengua. Me aferre a las sabanas arqueando la espalda, debió al deseo y la pasión que sentía esa parte de mi estaba tan sensible que sentí que con el solo tacto de su lengua terminaría. Pero no, supe contenerme, no sé como pero lo hice. Quinn comenzó a jugar en mi centro con su lengua de una manera tan perfecta, tan experta en lo que hacía. Mientras se concentraba en esa parte sus manos viajaron a mis senos acariciándolos con hambre, me retorcía extasiada por la forma en la que me tocaba, su lengua viajaba de arriba abajo, hacia círculos, llenándome de pasión. Regreso sus manos a mis piernas la acaricio y después sujeto mis caderas, sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua en mi interior. –Oh… Dios. _Gemí al sentir que su lengua entraba y salía de mí de una manera feroz. -Quinn. _Grite, sus embestidas eran cada vez con más fuerza, en un arrebato abrí más las piernas y lleve mis manos a su cabellera acercándola más a mí, si es que eso era posible, pude escuchar que soltó una risita para después volver a introducir su lengua en mí.

-Dios… Quinn…. Oh… -Un gemido gutural abandono mi garganta y mi espalda se arqueo. Bastaron solo un par de movimientos más en mi sexo, para que su maravillosa lengua y sus caricias me llevaran al clímax, fue un orgasmo tan cegador que me dejo temblando por completo, salió de mi llevándose con ella mi esencia. Yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a la sabana. –Mierda…

Escuche que soltó una risita antes de posar sus labios en los míos. Con aquello pude probar mi propio sabor de sus labios era mágico y exquisito.

-Woow, eso fue… Estupendoso. _Dije soltando un suspiro. Quinn soltó una risita y beso mi nariz, logre soltar la sabanas y pase mis manos por su espalda.

-No conocía esa parte de ti.

-¿Cuál? _Cuestione respirando más tranquilamente.

-Que te gustaran las malas palabras a la hora de hacer el amor. _Contesto con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que me ruborizara. –me gusto. _Dijo antes de que yo hablara, sonreí y en un ágil movimiento la deje bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Y será que a ti también te gustan las malas palabras? _Cuestione sonriendo, lleve mis labios a su cuello y comencé a besarlo. Quinn solo sonrió. –ahora lo comprobaremos.

* * *

 **Ahora si aquí, De verdad que quise cambiar ammm lo de el cap anterior y créanme tenia ideas muy buenas, pero después me puse a pensar para que lo hacia si igual el drama llegaría, así que mejor lo deje así :/ una cosa, tomo en cuenta cada RW que me llega, siempre me hace feliz leerlos :D a la personita que piensa que ya se acabo la hermosa pareja/hermosa historia (Gracias por mencionarlo) ^_^ , no es así como dije necesita drama la historia, si lo piensan bien hasta ahora la mayor parte de la historia es más amor que nada y si se dan cuenta en este capitulo hay drama, pero también muchoooo AMOR :D desde ya les aviso que ahora si viene el drama, no quiero hacer sufrir mucho a mi Quinn hermosa, pero pues el drama fue algo que pensé primero así que lo escribiré como lo tenia pensado, espero sigan por aquí ;)**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolates Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	36. Estupideces

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Suéltame Kurt.

-Que no, cálmate Santana. _Grito Kurt sujetando a San por la cintura.

-¿Qué me calme? Ja, voy a acomodarle el cerebro porque parece que no sabe dónde lo tiene. _Grito San tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kurt.

-Suéltala Kurt, déjala que me acomode el cerebro como dice. _Dije viendo fijamente a Santana. –parece que la bofetada que me acaba de meter no le basto.

-Oh… no, créeme que eso fue el comienzo. _Contesto San sonriendo sarcásticamente. –suéltame. _Volvió a gritar. Kurt me miro dudando, asentí con una sonrisa a mi amigo, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos al momento que aflojo el agarre.

Santana camino con furia hacia mí yo no me movió ni un centímetro, quedo tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, su mirada no dejaba la mía.

-Carajo Rachel. _Grito tapándose el rostro con las manos, se giró y camino por la sala mientras negaba con la cabeza. –lo primero que te dije que no hicieras y vas y es lo primero que haces. Quinn no se merece sufrir más, esa rubia te ama con locura.

-Yo no la bese. _Susurre bajando la cabeza. –y yo también la amo.

-No, no lo hiciste, pero ¿Qué hay de lo que paso antes de que Kurt llegara? _Suspire y cerré los ojos con fuerza–eso pensé, no sabes el error que cometiste Rachel.

-Tampoco es como si le hubiera puesto el cuerno a Quinn. _Comento Kurt.

-¿Y tú que crees que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que tu llegaras? _Cuestionó Santana con furia. –no, mejor aún que te lo diga ella, que te diga que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras llegado.

Kurt me miraba con… ¿Esperanza? No sabía que contestar, porque ni yo sabía que habría pasado, tal vez la habría besado, tal vez no, pero eso no lo sabré nunca.

-¿Rach?

-No sé, vale. _Grite dejándome caer en el sofá de tres plazas. -no sé qué habría pasado y nunca lo sabré, cometí un error lo sé, pero solo fue no reaccionar como debía haberlo hecho, porque no engañe a Quinn y jamás lo haría.

-Rachel. _Kurt se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el brazo. -¿Qué sentiste al estar en esa posición con Scarlet? _Levante la mirada y vi que Santana ni siquiera me veía, estaba sentada frente a nosotros en el sofá de una plaza, pero no me veía, estaba realmente molesta.

-Ustedes mejor que nadie saben el poder que Scarlet tenía sobre mí, pensé que ya no sería así pero me equivoque, aunque sé que ya no la amo, aún puede descontrolarme. _Dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Sabe que es lo que más me molesta? _Lleve la mirada a Santana, ella me veía atenta sin darme un indicio de lo que estaba pensando. Niegue con la cabeza San se acomodó en el sofá y me miró fijamente. -estas confundida eso se nota, puedo jurar que amas a Quinn pero el que te hayas encontrado a Scarlet te regreso a tiempo atrás. Me molesta que todo lo hiciste mal Rachel. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando Quinn se entere?

En el instante en que Santana dijo aquellas palabras no aguante más y deje salir las lágrimas que por tanto estuve reteniendo. Definitivamente había hecho todo mal, no cumplí con lo que yo misma le pedí a Quinn, hablar las cosas, ser sinceras la una con la otra. "Tú dejarías ir a Quinn" "Si es por no lastimarla, si, lo haría" recordé aquellas palabras con amargura, que irónica es la vida, como nuestras palabras pueden llegar a voltearse contra nosotros.

* * *

-Hola pequeña ¿Y mamá?

-Ma… má. _Balbuceo Beth moviendo sus manitas, me incline y la tome de los brazos de Amanda.

-Si mi amor. Mamá. _Repetí acariciando su rostro. Baje la mirada hacia Amanda la cual ahora tenía a Alex en su regazo.

-Salió con tía Judy. _Contesto Amanda regalándome una sonrisa. –supongo que no han de tardar, hace bastante que se fueron.

-Está bien, llevare a Beth al jardín. _Amanda asintió con la cabeza, yo salí con Beth al jardín y me recosté en la hamaca dejándola a ella sentada en mi estómago. –no quiero perder a mamá peque. _Dije sujetándola por debajo de sus bracitos, ella me veía atenta mientras soltaba carcajadas, definitivamente yo era su bufón. –ni a ti. _No pude evitar que una lagrima corriera por mi mejilla, no iba a poder hacerlo, no podía alejarme de ellas, solo rogaba porque no fuera Quinn quien me alejara.

-A da- da- da. _Le hacía caras graciosas a Beth y ella no podía con las carcajadas, mientras intentaba llegar hasta mi rostro, o precisamente a mi lengua. –A prrrr, a prrrr. _Amaba escucharla reía y más aún los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en sus mejillas cuando lo hacía.

-Harás que le duela el estómago. _Sonreí al escuchar su voz, me levante aprisa de la hamaca y llegue hasta Quinn abrazándola efusivamente. –Oh ¿Alguien me extraño?

-No te imaginas cuánto. _Dije rompiendo el abrazo, lleve mi mano hasta su nuca y atraje su rostro al mío reclamando principalmente sus labios, por su reacción mi feroz beso la sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida me contesto con la misma intensidad, esta vez no fue la falta de aire quien nos separó sino una pequeña que estaba en mi brazo balbuceando.

-Woow ahora tengo una idea. _Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso. _Dije perdiéndome en sus labios. Quinn soltó una risita, entrelazo su brazo en mi brazo libre y comenzó a caminar.

-Te encanta que lo haga. _Comento cuando nos detuve al pie de la hamaca, palpo la hamaca y sentó, la imite poniendo a Beth en mi regazo. –hola mi luz. _Saludo palpando el cuerpecito de la pequeña, llego hasta una de sus manitas y la beso.

-Porque me encanta no puedes hacerlo aquí, con Beth frente a nosotras. _Dije dejando la manita de Beth en medio de las nuestras. –Ven recostémonos. _Me acomode dejando a Beth en la misma posición en la que nos encontrábamos antes. Quinn me siguió recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazando sus piernas con las mías. –me comento a Am que saliste con Judy.

-Ajam. _Contesto distraída mientras se entretenía con una de mis manos, con la otra estaba jugando Beth, sonreí al ver aquello alguien había heredado la manía de su madre. –me llevo al hospital. _Comento minutos después.

-¿Qué, estás bien, te duele algo? _Cuestione desesperada.

-Calma, solo fue un chequeo de rutina. _Contesto sonriendo, me relaje y regrese mi cabeza a la hamaca. –dice mamá que el doctor le dijo que tenía que estar yendo a chequeos constantes porque un golpe en la cabeza es de riesgo. _Ahora entendía todo. Judy comenzó con lo que le pedí. –no entiendo porque, yo me siento perfectamente bien. _Dijo haciendo un puchero. Me incline y le deje un pico haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Si mamá lo dice?

-Mamá lo cumple. _Contesto soltando una risita. Después de eso solo disfrutamos de los balbuceos de Beth, del aire fresco del jardín, yo disfrutaba de las caricias de Quinn, de Beth. De la reparación de mi rubia en mi cuello. No me di cuenta en que momento las tres nos quedamos dormidas, sino hasta que escuche el sonido de un flash y voces, abrí los ojos y tenía a Finn, Amanda, Marley, Kristina, Judy y Russel observándonos con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros, Amanda era la que tenía la cámara en la mano y Finn su celular, supongo que él también nos había tomado foto, gire un poco la cabeza para ver a Quinn, tenía el rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, Beth estaba recostada en mi pecho, solté una risita al ver que tenía ligeramente el trasero levantado, una de mis manos estaba en su espalda y la otra Quinn la tenía abrazada sobre su pecho.

-Sí que estas prisionera verdad. _Susurro Russel sonriendo. Asentí con una sonrisa boba, amaba estar prisionera entre aquellas dos hermosas mujeres. –nos llevaremos a Beth.

-No. _Dije abrazándola más a mi pecho. Todos soltaron una risita, la cual despertó a la pequeña. –genial, la han despertado. _Gruñí sobando su espalda. Russel tomo a Beth y la recargo en su hombro enseguida volvió a quedarse dormida. Todos se alejaron dejándonos a Quinn y a mí solas, logre quitar mi mano del agarre que tenía Quinn en ella, no es que no me gustara aquello, al contrario, lo amaba, solo que quería abrazarla, la rodee con ambos brazos atrayéndola a mi pecho, ella pasos sus manos en mis cintura. –con que estas despierta. _Susurre sobre su cabeza.

-Tú me has despertado. _Dijo con voz modorra sobre mi pecho. -¿Y Beth?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte. Y a Beth la secuestraron los alienígenas.

-No te preocupes. _Contesto Quinn abrazándose más a mi cintura. – ¿Y esos alienígenas tienen nombre?

-Mmm, supongo que sí.

-Que te escuche papá y mamá y dejaras de ser su favorita.

-Eres… mentiste como pinocho. _Grite riendo. Quinn soltó una carcajada y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. –yo no te desperté. _Quinn seguía riendo, comencé a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que ella se retorciera como gusanito.

-No, no… pa… para. _Amaba escucharla reír, me ponía feliz que ella lo fuera, en un ágil movimiento ella quedo recostada en la hamaca y yo casi sobre ella, la seguía atacando con cosquillas. –Rae, para… para. Lo, lo siento. _Quinn trato de acomodarse en la hamaca en cuando la deje en paz, en un mal movimiento me hizo caer cayendo ella conmigo. El golpe no fue fuerte, solo un poco para mi trasero, mi rubia no paraba de reír, yo reía con ella, pero disfrutando de su hermosa risa, su rostro, los hoyuelos que se le formaban a Beth se le formaban ligeramente a Quinn. Calle su risa con un beso, el cual ella me respondió con intensidad, sus labios eran suaves, dulces, eran una droga exquisita para mí. Su lengua luchaba con la mía, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y las suyas jugaban con nuca. Non separamos con la respiración entrecortada, junto su frente con la mía, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío era maravilloso.

-Te amo. _Susurre sin despegar mi frente de la suya, su respiración se mezclaba con la mía.

-También te amo. _Contesto besando mi nariz. Después de unos minutos de estar recostadas en el césped nos levantamos, volvimos a sentarnos en la hamaca, creo que había llegado el momento.

-Quinn. _Ella jugaba con mis manos, al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada fijándola en algún punto del jardín.

-No me gusta cuando te pones seria. _Dijo formando un puchero.

-Necesito contarte algo. _Dije llevándome sus manos a mis labios, deje un beso en cada una de ellas y las sostuve con fervor. Asintió con la cabeza, podía ver que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Cerré los ojos y suspire, comencé a contarle lo que venía pasando de unos días para acá, ella se mantenía seria pero sus nervios aumentaban. Contarle que Scarlet aún podía confundirme fue algo tan difícil, cuando le conté el porqué del grito de Kurt ella alejo sus manos de las mías y con tiento se levantó de la hamaca. Sentí un vacío tan grande y aún faltaba la parte más difícil.

-Quinn yo…

-Contéstame algo. _Me interrumpió deteniéndose frente a mí, me levante quedando frente a ella. –si Kurt no hubiera llegado, ¿Qué habría pasado? _Lo que me temía llego, podía soportar que mis amigos o quien fuera me cuestionara aquello pero no ella, no quería lastimarla y sé que lo haría. Cerré los ojos con fuerza deteniendo las lágrimas que se avecinaban. –contéstame Rachel.

Su palabras dolieron, no las dijo con agresividad pero el que me llamara así no me gustaba y menos en este momento.

-No sé. _Susurre bajando la cabeza. – y creo que nunca lo sabré. _Levante la mirada y note como Quinn también luchaba por no llorar, retrocedió unos pasos y se giró dándome la espalda.

-La habrías besado. _Dijo con la voz rota, quería abrazarla asegurarle que la amaba, que había hecho todo mal pero que mi amor por ella era lo único que me importaba. En lugar de eso camine para quedar frente a ella, al verle el rostro mi corazón cayo en pedacitos, ella tenía los ojos rojos, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No. _Casi grite acercándome a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos y con mis dedos limpie sus lágrimas. –no llores. _Susurre dejándome llorar a mí con ella. en este momento no había nadie que me odiara más de lo que yo lo hacía, yo la que solo quería hacerla feliz y sonreír la estaba lastimando.

-Ahora si lo harás ¿Verdad? _Fruncí el ceño mirándola fijamente.

-¿El qué?

-Dejarme. _Contesto bajando la cabeza, no pude evitar sonreír a eso quería decir que ella no pretendía dejarme o no por ahora, aún faltaba decirle lo del beso.

-Claro que no, amor yo te amo. _Dije dejando un beso en su frente pude notar que dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado. –de hecho la que teme que la dejes soy yo. _Quinn frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

-No, tú me amas y yo a ti, tampoco fue como si se hubieran besado. _Trague saliva y me aleje de ella, limpie mis lágrimas y suspire.

-De hecho, me beso. _Dije mirándola fijamente, le sonrisa que tenia se esfumo, su rostro entristeció, comenzó a mover sus manos desesperadamente. Me acerque y las tome entre las mías. –tranquila Q. _Dije sujetando sus manos con cariño, despacio aparto sus manos de mi agarre y camino unos paso alejada de mí, negó con la cabeza y se limpió nuevas lágrimas.

-Me mentiste. Kurt grito porque te vio besándote con ella.

-¿Qué? No… espera, ella me beso después de eso, yo la aparte. _Quinn saco la moneda de su chaqueta y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-Dios… ¿Yo estaba ahí? _Cuestiono molesta, me quede callada sin saber que decir. –no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en cuanto paso?

-Yo… tenía miedo. _Conteste bajando la cabeza.

-No cumpliste. _Dijo sollozando. –tú fuiste la que dijo que ante todo teníamos que ser sinceras, preferiste callar, hacerme el amor como si nada hubiera pasado, besarme después de que ella te beso. _Sus palabras me estaban destrozando, tenía razón, yo no había cumplido.

-Perdóname, sé que todo lo hice mal. _Dije llorando. –yo te amo Quinn.

-No tengo duda de eso, pero también sientes cosas por ella, si no es así niégalo. _No podía seguirme engañando, estaba segura que lo que sentía por Scarlet no era amor, pero de que aún había cosas las había. –ves, necesitas cerrar ese siclo de tu vida Rae, te amo pero tengo que dejar que lo hagas sola.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? _Cuestione temerosa.

-Llámalo tiempo, yo no puedo con la duda tú sabes que soy insegura más cuando se trata de ti, como podrás comprobar si aún sientes cosas por ella estando conmigo. _Me acerque a ella y la abrace, no podía ella no podía dejarme.

-Yo no necesito comprobar nada, te amo y es lo único que importa. _Dije sujetándola por la cintura.

-Dime que no sentiste nada con ese beso. _Me congele en mi lugar al escuchar aquellas palabras, como podía decir aquello si sería una vil mentira, no las cosas que siento con Quinn, pero aún había cosas inconclusas con Scarlet y Quinn tenía razón tenía que cerrar ese siclo.

-No puedo. _Dije bajando la cabeza. Quinn palpo mis brazos y llego hasta mi rostro, lo levanto y se inclinó dejando un beso un mis labios.

-Tranquila, sé que me arriesgo con esto pero te amo demasiado como para dejar que sigas con esta confusión. _Definitivamente era una gran mujer, con el corazón más noble que había conocido y yo no me la merecía, no me merecía que me estuviera dando tal oportunidad, era yo una estúpida por hacerla pasar por esto. No supe que más decir no sabía cómo tratar con esto, una parte de mí quería abrazarla y asegurarle que no quería ese dichoso tiempo, la otra necesitaba de una vez por todas terminar con esta confusión. –vamos adentro. _Dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía.

¿Qué eso no era suficiente para mí? Sentirla cerca, sus labios, sus besos, su cuerpo. Es verdad que los humanos somos expertos en destruir las cosas buenas que tiene la vida para darnos.

* * *

 **Buuuu ^_^ entro aquí con tiento jaja no sé si les agrado este cap como verán aquí definitivamente comenzó el drama, pero prometo que no separare por mucho a nuestras niñas lo que si me temo es que quienes ya odian a Scarlet la odiaran más ^_^ ok ya no digo más jeje**

 **Gracias por sus RW a cada personita que se toma el tiempo para dejarlos y disculpen si las hago enojar con estos capítulos :O es lo que menos quiero ^_^ a la personita que le gustan los momentos Beth/Rach aquí un poco de ellas, en lo personal amo escribir sobre ellas :D**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso ^_^ (;**


	37. Solo Es Ella

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Si no fuiste tú ¿Quién le dijo a esa idiota que tú y Quinn se dieron un tiempo?

-Kurt estaba hablándolo con Blaine y ella o alguna de sus amigas los escucho.

-Sigo pensando que es una estupidez.

-No fui yo quien termino con ella. _Dije dándole un sorbo a mi café

-Tampoco hiciste mucho para impedirlo.

-¿Puedes dejar de juzgar todo lo que hago?

-No hasta que dejes de hacer idioteces. _Gruño Santana. –desde que se dieron ese tiempo haces puras estupideces.

-Ella no quiere ni tenerme cerca. _Dije bajando la cabeza, después de que Quinn me diera ese dichoso tiempo, no la había visto, visitaba la casa por Beth o por Brittany pero siempre que lo hacia Quinn no estaba.

-Es difícil para ella Rach, hable con ella ayer. _Levante la cabeza de golpe enfocando la mira en Santana. –no la esta pasando nada bien con su separación, la vi triste, hasta me atrevería a decir que más delgada. _Mi corazón se encogía con cada palabra, mi rubia estaba sufriendo y todo por mi culpa.

-¿Cómo le hago entender que la amo San, cómo le demuestro que solo es ella. _Dije con frustración.

-Primero tienes que creértelo tú, demostrártelo a ti, no entiendo mucho pero me hizo entender sus razones, pienso que es una estupidez que estén separadas pero sus razones son muy buenas, tiene miedo Rach, te ama eso se le nota a leguas y por lo mismo te evita.

Baje la mirada entreteniéndome con mi café, mi cabeza ahora mismo era un mar de locuras. Scarlet no dejaba de buscarme en todos lados me la encontraba, no sabía que era lo que sentía pero me estaba desesperando.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. _Dijo Santana con tono nervios, levante el rostro para verla y pude ver que miraba algo o alguien con nerviosismo, gire para ver de qué se trataba, al instante en el que vi lo que San veía sentí mi cuerpo temblar, no sé en qué momento me levante, no fui dueña de mis movimientos sino hasta que estaba frente a ellas.

-Quítale tus manos de encima. _Grite empujando a una tipa alta, cabello rubio. Estaba parada cerca de una mesa que estaba cerca de los ventanales de aquella cafetería sostenía las manos de Quinn y sonreía como idiota. Scarlet me lo había dicho pero yo pensé que solo quería molestar, me había hablado de esta tipa, la cual andaba detrás de mi rubia, tampoco mintió cuando dijo que era muy hermosa.

-Qué te pasa estúpida. _Grito la chica devolviéndome el empujón.

-¿Rae? _Quinn se notaba nerviosa tal vez porque no imagino encontrarse conmigo o porque la había visto con esa tipa, sé que tal vez no tengo derecho a… al demonio claro que tengo derecho ella y yo solo nos dimos un tiempo.

-Ya veo que San tiene razón. _Dije con rabia. –sufres demasiado.

-Rachel detente. _Dijo Santana agarrándome del brazo, no le hice caso y me zafe de su agarre.

-Ahora entiendo porque no querías tenerme cerca. _Quinn comenzó a mover sus manos con nervios, quería acercarme y abrazarla pero mi rabia era demasiada, debo decir que se veía hermosa, parecía que la había dejado de ver años y no semanas.

-Pero si miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la nueva parejita de la universidad. _Escuche decir detrás de mí, gire y vi a Scarlet con una sonrisa burlona. –ya te enteraste Barbra, te cambiaron por… ¿Cómo te llamas? _Cuestionó sarcástica.

-Ca… cassandra. _Contesto frunciendo el ceño. –Quinn ella es…

-Sí. _Interrumpió Quinn bajando la cabeza. –pero yo no cambie a nadie.

-Pues en la universidad se dice otra cosa. _Dijo Scarlet parándose a mi lado.

-Deja de meter chismes estúpida. _Gruño Santana.

-Mira San… Santana. _Scarlet se corrigió al ver la mirada de mi amiga. -no vine a buscar problemas, vine porque unos amigos me dijeron que te vieron aquí. _Explico Scarlet dirigiéndose a mí. –vine a invitarte a una fiesta.

-Pues ya te puedes regresar por donde viniste. _Contesto Santana, yo no podía quitar la mirada de Quinn la cual seguía moviendo sus manos sumamente nerviosa, la tal Cassandra se acercó y puso sus manos sobre las de mi rubia, lo que me hizo acercarme y volver a empujarla, esta vez con más fuerza, logrando que ambas cayéramos al piso.

-Te dije que quitaras tus manos de ella. _Grite forcejeando con ella.

-Rae no, para. _Escuche gritar a Quinn. Sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura, gire el rostro y pude ver que era Santana.

-Cálmate Berry. _Dijo sujetándome con fuerza.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? _Grito la tipa levantándose.

-Cass por favor. _Susurro Quinn.

-Rachel por favor cálmate. _Dijo Jessica, gire y note que todos nos veían, había olvidado donde estábamos.

-Creo que estas de más aquí mi amor. _Dijo Scarlet entrelazando su brazo con el mío, quería apartarla y gritarle que dejara de llamarme así pero no podía enfocarme en nada que no fuera Quinn y la tipa a su lado. –vamos, la fiesta nos espera. _Dijo tirando de mi brazo.

-Quinn…

-No Rachel ve. _Quinn me interrumpió entrelazando su brazo con el de Cassandra.

-Ella no va a ningún lado contigo. _Dijo Santana apartando a Scarlet de mí. –es mejor que te vayas.

-No. _Grite girándome hacia Santana y Scarlet. –voy contigo. _Tome a Scarlet de la mano y camine hasta la mesa que antes compartíamos Santana y yo, tome mi bolso y saque mi billetera tire un billete en la mesa y volví a tomar a Scarlet de la mano. Antes de salir pude ver que Quinn tenía la cabeza agachada Santana me veía con rabia.

-Rae. _Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir de aquella cafetería.

-Te vas arrepentir si te vas con ella Rachel. _Grito Santana a mis espaldas. Yo no le hice caso y entre a mi auto Scarlet entro al asiento del copiloto.

Llevábamos unas horas en la dichosa fiesta, yo no podía sacar a Quinn y a Cassandra de mi cabeza, esa imagen de mi rubia entrelazando su brazo con el de ella frente a mí me dolía, tal vez yo había hecho las cosas mal y no debería ponerme así pero todo esto era más fuerte que yo, el solo hecho de imaginarme a Quinn en brazos de alguien más hacia que la sangre me hirviera, tal vez algo parecido le pasaba a mi rubia. Me lleve la botella que tenía en la mano a los labios y le di un gran trago, después de unas copas decidí tomar la botella y salir al jardín, el líquido ya no me quemaba como al principio ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha para eso.

-Aquí estas. _Escuche la voz de Scarlet cerca de mi odio, puso su manos en mis hombros y comenzó a masajearlos, la sensación era agradable cerré los ojos y enseguida la imagen de Quinn se dibujó. Sacudí la cabeza y me levante. –Woow alguien está muy tomada. _Dijo Scarlet al ver que trastrabille. –vamos a que te recuestes.

-N… no yo… me voy. _Yo arrastraba las palabras, deje caer la botella la cual ya estaba prácticamente terminada. Camine hacia la casa tome mis cosas y nuevamente camine hasta la salida, sentí una mano en mi muñeca.

-No seas necia, descansa un rato y después te vas. _Dijo Scarlet tirando de mí, en otro estado me habría negado pero estaba cayendo de borracha.

Al llegar al cuarto me deje caer en la cama todo me daba vueltas. Scarlet se recostó a mi lado y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Scarlet. _Cerré los ojos con fuerza. –apártate.

-Ssssh. _susurro Scarlet cerca de mi oído.

* * *

 **Buuuuu ^_^ hola hermosas personitas :D ya aquí el siguiente capitulo :) como siempre muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus RW. Antes que nada me disculpo si las he hecho pasar muchos corajes, no quiero eso porque yo sé que se siente feito pero enserio todo tiene un porque hasta este cap aunque no lo parezca. de verdad confíen en mí :D**

 **: Hola linda personita, gracias me da gusto que te guste mi historia y pues espero que después de este cap no te enojes mucho, dale la oportunidad antes de pensar lo peor vale :D**

 **Guest: Hola linda personita, muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusta la historia ^_^ espero este cap no te haya hecho enojar mucho, a ti también te diré lo mismo antes de pensar lo peor denle la oportunidad a seguir leyendo :D**

 **JoanaSager: Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos de año y por seguir por aquí como siempre :D que bueno que entiendes que toda historia necesita un poco de drama prometo ya no tardar mucho con el ^_^ saluditos ;)**

 **Guest: De nada ^_^ que bueno que te agrada Rach y Beth y no te preocupes no durara mucho :) saluditos**

 **Dany: Linda no odies a Rachel, esta cometiendo errores pero créeme los arreglara :/ espero aún sigas por aquí saluditos :)**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu RW y tu opinión linda personita estoy de acuerdo contigo Quinn ya sufrió no merece más y no me odien por hacerla sufrir un poco más pero solo sera temporal. Saluditos ;)**

 **Sibeth: Hola ^_^ pues si me pase muy bien las festividades muchas gracias e igual feliz 2016 espero sus deseso se cumplan ;) y tranquila que el drama no sera mucho ;) saluditos**

 **AlFabraiz: Hola linda :D tengo que confesar que no sé porque tus RW me ponen nerviosa :O o miedosa no sé jeje aclaro amo leerlos, pero no sé porque me da ese sentimiento jeje :D bueno dejando de lado la confección, pues tú que sugieres que haga nuestra rubia ahora, que la acepte en su vida luego luego o le ponga alguna condición? espero tu respuesta vale ^_^ saludtos ;)**

 **P.D De verdad antes de pensar lo peor dense la oportunidad de seguir leyendo, háganme saber su opinión en sus RW y tratare de subir el siguiente cap al rato ^_^ (lo siento por el chantaje del RW) jejeje**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	38. Ella No Es Tú

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Po... por favor Max ayúdame.

-Rachel estás muy tomada, regresa mañana.

-No, quiero ver a Quinn. Gritare si es necesario. _Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sentí la mano de Max en mi brazo me dejo entra a la casa y cerró la puerta.

-No hagas ruido, los señores aún no duermen. _Susurro Max yo puse un dedo en mis labios y asentí con la cabeza.

-Quinn. _Volvió a Susurrar Max.

-Pasa Max. _Al escuchar a la voz de Quinn sonreí como idiota, en cuando entramos mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá cerca de la ventana mientras abrazaba sus piernas. – ¿Qué se te ofrece Max? _Cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Perdóname. _Dije abrazándome a los pies de Quinn, pude sentir que se asustó.

-¿Rae? _Levante el rostro y pude ver mejor que Quinn tenía los ojos rojos, acababa de llorar. Me separe de ella permitiéndole que se acomodara, se inclinó hasta mí tratando de levantarme. –estas tomada.

-Quinn yo no…

-Está bien Max. _Interrumpió Quinn. –gracias, por favor que nadie se entere.

-No te preocupes Quinn. _Yo mantenía la cabeza baja solo escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Perdóname Q. _volví a implorar. –yo t… te amo, no… necesito a nadie.

-Ven levántate. _Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Quinn me levante quedando frente a mi rubia, definitivamente era hermosa, yo estaba muy tomada pero aún podía admirar lo hermosa que era. -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí en ese estado?

-Ella… n, no es… tú. _Susurre cerca de sus labios, moría por un beso suyo, extrañaba tanto sus labios, su sabor. –taxi. _Dije respondiendo a su anterior pregunta.

-Te fuiste con ella. _Dijo Quinn con la voz rota. –Cass y yo…

No permití que siguiera, temía que me dijera que estaba con esa tipa, temía muchas cosas así que la bese reclamando con furia sus labios, al principio se resistió pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar. Sus labios eran el cielo para mí, ella era lo único que necesitaba no necesitaba a nadie más que a ella.

-Rae para. _Dijo separándose de mí. – ¿Estabas con ella?

-Ella no… m, me importa. _Yo ya no podía estar más de pie. Quinn me llevo hasta su cama y me recostó. Todo me daba vueltas pero no podía estar más feliz por estar cerca de mi rubia. –Te amo Q. _Pude sentir que Quinn palpo hasta llegar a mis botines los cuales despojo después me despojo de mi ropa dejándome en ropa interior.

-Duerme. _Dijo tapándome con el edredón.

-No. _Gruñí tratando de levantarme. –ya… hice las cosas mal, una… vez.

-Rae mañana…

-Si es… estaba con… ella. _Interrumpí sentándome, con dificultad pude ver que Quinn bajo la cabeza. –no es, lo que… crees. Te lo contare.

* * *

 **Un par de horas antes.**

* * *

-Scarlet. _Cerré los ojos con fuerza. –apártate.

-Ssssh. _Susurro Scarlet cerca de mi oído. Cuando sentí que Scarlet se acercó a mi cuello la empuje y me levante tambaleándome.

-Dije que te apartaras. _Grite tratando de no caer.

-Tú también quieres. _Dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa tonta. –sabes que soy mejor que ella y cualquier otra. _Dijo levantándose se acercó a mí y acaricio mi rostro, sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara y no precisamente de miedo o por el alcohol, sino de rabia, tome sus manos con fuerza y la empuje haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con la pared.

-Métete bien esto en la cabeza. _Grite presionado con fuerza sus manos. - a la única mujer que amo es a Quinn, ni tu ni nadie se compara con ella, lo que me hace sentir ella con solo tocarme tú jamás lo harás. Ella es mucha más mujer que tú. _No sé cómo logre formar todas aquellas palabras, me sentía sumamente mareada pero que Scarlet se comparara con Quinn hizo que mi rabia fuera más que mi borrachera.

-Suéltame, me lastimas. _Gruño Scarlet tratando de soltarse.

-Esto no es nada. _Dije apretando sus manos con coraje. -el dolor que puedes sentí si te vuelves a meter entre Quinn y yo va hacer mayor. _La aparte de la pared y con fuerza la arroje a la cama, con tiento camine hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir.

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Barbra. _Grito Scarlet.

-Deja de llamarme así. _Grite girando para verla. -no tienes derecho a nada, ni hablarme, ni a mirarme, ni a respirar el aire que yo respiro, tú me dejaste no yo, tú te fuiste. El único error que cometí fue permitir que Quinn se apartara de mí. _Mi respiración era acelerada, la furia que sentía jamás la había experimentado. Por primera vez pude notar que Scarlet me veía con miedo, o tal vez solo fue una treta de mi cabeza y el alcohol. Di la vuelta y camine hasta la puerta la abrí y salí, al hacerlo me sentí más relajada, conocía a Scarlet ella no era de las que aceptara una derrota así como así, pero esta vez estaba segura que había aprendido o al menos eso esperaba.

Salí de la casa sin preocuparme en buscar mi bolso, no me importaba mucho, mi billetera la tenía en el bolso de mi pantalón al igual que mi celular. Tome el primer taxi que pasaba y le di la dirección de mi rubia, necesitaba todo esto para darme cuenta que solo había una mujer que quería en mi vida a la cual amaba y esa era Quinn, solo ella y por supuesto a Beth, solo a ellas las necesitaba en mi vida.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después.**

* * *

-Yo… n, no necesito ti… tiempo, solo te necesito a ti. _Dije sollozando. Quinn palpo la cama hasta llegar a mis manos volvió a palpar por mis brazos y llego a mi rostro, al hacerlo limpio mis lágrimas.

-Yo también te necesito. _Susurro juntando su frente con la mía. La abrace acercándola a mí lo más que pude, era lo que más quería tenerla junto a mí, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

-Te amo, t, te demostrare cuánto. _Susurre en su cuello.

Al despertar no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, sentía que me iba a explotar, estaba acostumbrada a tomar pero jamás lo había hecho como esta vez, lleve las manos a mi cabeza sobándome las sienes, abrí los ojos y note que no estaba en mi habitación, me incorpore y comencé a ver por toda la habitación, ahora lo recordaba, estaba en la habitación de mi rubia, poco a poco los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente. Escuche que la puerta se abrió y vi que entraba Kristina con una charola, al verme sonrió.

-Hola Rach, ahora viene Quinn. _Dijo dejando la charola a los pies de la cama.

-Hola, ammm y gracias.

-Toma, esto te ayudara con esa resaca. _Dijo acercándome un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua. Me sorprendí pero acepte las pastillas me las lleve a la boca y después me bebí toda el agua del vaso. –sí que estuvo buena la fiesta verdad. _Comento Krisitina sonriendo, me sonroje y solo asentí con la cabeza. –bueno me voy, me da gusto verte aquí, con Quinn. _Dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias, a mi también me da gusto. _Kristina salió dejándome con una sonrisa boba, me acerque a la charola y tome el vaso que contenía jugo de naranja. Después de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez fue Quinn la que entro. –hola. _Dije levantándome de la cama.

-Hola. _Contesto Quinn con una sonrisa me acerque a ella y deje un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara. –es tonto preguntar pero ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Fatal, pero supongo que me lo merezco. _Conteste rascándome la nuca, Quinn sonrió y bajo la cabeza, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le levante el rostro. –quiero proponerte algo. _Dije acariciando su rostro.

-¿Qué? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Escapemos. _Conteste sonriendo. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos soltando una risita.

-Por un momento pensé que hablabas enserio. _Dijo mi rubia sonrojada.

-Hablo enserio. _Dije abrazándola por la cintura. Quinn seguía sonriendo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos a mi cuello, su mirada se movía de un lado al otro, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-¿Así? _Cuestionó con voz sensual. – ¿Y a dónde quieres escaparte?

-A la playa. _Dije dejando un beso en su nariz. –no solo nosotras, también Beth.

-De verdad hablas enserio. _Afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa. -¿Y las clases? _Cuestionó formando un puchero.

-Ahora mismo siento que me está comenzando a doler la garganta. _Dije cubriéndome la boca con la mano y fingiendo toser. Quinn comenzó a reí y asintió.

-Creo que a mí también. _Dijo soltando una risita. Si quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba lo haría con hechos no con palabras, playita allá vamos.

* * *

-No me importa que me llames egoísta no quiero, no quiero y no quiero. _Dije formando un puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

-Amo tus rabietas. _Dijo Quinn besando mi cuello. -Rae por favor, no podemos hacerles esa grosería, además ellos nos alcanzaran en un par de días. _Dijo Quinn abrazándose a mi cintura y colocando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Pero yo solo quería ir con ustedes dos. _Conteste sin dejar mi berrinche de lado. –Odio ese tercer ojo mexicano que tiene Santana. _Quinn soltó una carcajada y me giro para quedar frente a ella.

-Sera divertido que nos alcancen. Britt está muy emocionada y ni se diga de Amanda.

-Espera… ¿Qué? _Grite sorprendida. –según yo solo sería Santana y Britt las que nos alcanzarían.

-Oh, se me habrá pasado contarte, pero Britt le dijo a Marley ella invito a Amanda. Finn las escucho así que el invito a Jessica y San le dijo a Kurt y a Blaine. _Explico Quinn sonriendo, era increíble como nadie podía mantener nada en secreto, se suponía que esto del viaje era para Quinn, Beth y para mí. –dale acepta. _Dijo Quinn acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

-Tengo una mejor idea. _Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cuál?

-Que los mandemos a una casa de Crack. _Dije soltando una risita. Quinn frunció el ceño y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Rae.

-Ok entonces a otra playa. _Dije abrazándome más a la cintura de Quinn.

-Ja, inténtalo veremos si el tercer ojo mexicano de San te lo permite. _Resople y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Quinn, ella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras reía.

-Por lo visto no tengo de otra ¿Cierto? _Sentí que Quinn negó con la cabeza y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Sera divertido, ya verás. _Suspire en su cuello resignándome a que los impertinentes de nuestros amigos irrumpieran en nuestros planes.

* * *

 **Buuuuuuuuuu estoy muy contenta porque hoy fueron más RW que en otros caps jeje gracias por su paciencia, por confiar y seguir leyendo, yo misma quería que la reacción de Rachel hacia Scarlet fuera mucho más intensa que la golpeara jaja, pero así me salio jeje espero les haya gustado :D pensaba hacer sufrir un poco a Rachel con que nuestra rubia no se la pusiera tan fácil pero como dije que serian pocos los caps con drama pues por eso no lo alargue ^_^ aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya drama de vez en cuando jeje bueno al menos mientras sigo con el Fisc :D espero ya no odien tanto a Rachel ;) lo hizo bien ¿No? jaja que tal el tercer ojo mexicano de Santana jajaja :D**

 **A los RW...**

 **Mercury: Hola ^_^ tu RW me hizo reír jeje gracias a ti por leer y ya no te hago sufrir :D saluditos ;)**

 **naomily4ever: Hola :D jaja si verdad hay que darle su hostia a Rach... noooo mejor nop jeje**

 **Guest:Espero y hayas entendido más a Rach jeje :D (me imagine la carita de cachorrito) ^_^**

 **dani: Noooo a Rach no la odies a Scarlet sip jeje aquí esta más pronto la actualización tratare de hacer los caps más largos vale saluditos ;)**

 **: Espero te haya gustado este cap :D saluditos ;)**

 **Dany: Concedido jeje un nuevo cap espero te haya agradado ;) de nada gracias a ti por leer y comentar ;)**

 **Bleu1:Holaaaa regresaste ^_^ me da gusto saluditos :D**

 **Guest:Espero te haya agradado, la actualizacioooooon jaja saluditooooos :D**

 **Sibeth: Espero no te haya dado algo y este cap te haya dejado mejor ^_^ de nada linda me da gusto leer tus RW y que te agrade mi historia, gracias y saluditos ;)**

 **delmar: Hola ^_^ espero este cap te haya puesto de mejor humor por supuesto que no pensaba hacer que nuestra morena lastimara tan feamente a nuestra rubia :D saluditos y gracias por seguir aquí ;)**

 **Un Fan Mas: Hola linda personita ^_^ primero que nada gracias por tomar tu fin de semana para leer mi historia me da gusto que te haya gustado ^_^ como habrás notado nuestra morena no las metió tan feo jeje y recompensara a nuestra rubia por los malos ratos pasados jeje gracias a ti por leer mis escritos saluditos ;)**

 **JoanaSager:Hola hermosa, por un momento pensé que no leía un RW tuyo :O extraño su entusiasmo :/ espero se encuentre bien gracias por seguir por aquí, besos linda :D**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Osos ^_^(;**


	39. También Es Mía

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Playa, sol y la arena en mis pies, pero sobre todo ellas. Esas dos hermosas mujeres que tenía frente a mí jugando con la arena. ¿Qué más podía pedir? A pesar de todo era sumamente feliz, tal vez no lo merecía, después de todo me había comportado como una completa idiota y el remordimiento no me dejaba, dudar del amor que sentía por Quinn, fue el peor error que pude cometer y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Camine hacia ellas sonriendo, Beth reía porque Quinn le estaba enterrando la mitad del cuerpecito en la arena, mi rubia se notaba feliz, su sonrisa lo demostraba.

-Hola bellezas. _Dije sentándome al lado de Quinn.

-Hola Rae. _Contesto Quinn sonriendo. Beth comenzó a balbucear mientras jugaba con la arena.

-¿No tienen hambre?

-Yo si, un poco. _Contesto Quinn. -y Beth, supongo que también.

-Pues entonces vamos ya tendremos tiempo de enterrar a esta pequeña en la arena. _Desenterré a Beth y la sostuve en mis brazos, con cuidado ayude a Quinn a levantarse, entrelazo su brazo con el mío y camino a mi lado.

Habíamos escogido una de las hermosas playas de México, hacía mucho que quería viajar a este hermoso país y estaba segura que lo volveríamos hacer y de una manera muy diferente. Nos sentamos en la terraza de la hermosa casa que habíamos rentado, la terraza daba vista al mar. Una vista hermosa, senté a Beth en su silla para comer y ayude a Quinn a tomar asiento. La tranquilidad que se sentía era relajante, yo aproveche para darle de comer a Beth, esa pequeña se estaba volviendo en mi debilidad, además de su madre claro. Beth también se había acostumbrado mucho a mí y yo estaba más que encantada con aquello.

-¿Podemos comer el postre en la hamaca? _Cuestionó Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Claro vamos. _Dije tomando a Beth en mis brazos, nuevamente ayude a Quinn a levantarse y caminar hasta la hamaca. Palpando se sentó y después yo la imite dejando a Beth sentada en mi estómago, ya una de nuestras posturas favoritas, el chico que nos había servido la comida nos acercó el postre el cual era helado de fresa y de chocolate. –gracias. _El castaño asintió con la cabeza regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿Te muestro algo? _Me dijo Quinn saboreando el helado que yo le había dado.

-Claro. _Dije ahora dejando un poquito en la boca de Beth, la cual lo saboreaba con gusto.

-MA-MÁ. _Dijo Quinn deletreando las palabras, fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que pretendía. Beth comenzó a mover sus manos hacia su madre, deje la cuchara en la mesita donde se encontraban los postres, acerque a Beth hacia Quinn y la deje en su estómago. –MA-Mi. _Nuevamente deletreo Quinn. Beth giro su carita hacia mí y me estiro sus bracitos. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, tome a Beth y la deje nuevamente en mi vientre.

-MA...MI. _Repitió Beth viéndome mientras sonreía. Quinn repitió aquello un par de veces haciendo que mi corazón se llenara de paz, alegría y un amor que solo esas dos mujeres podían hacerme sentir. Sin darme cuenta por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza sino de alegría, mientras las derramaba, tenía una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

-¿Rae? _Quinn palpo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi rostro. –no, no llores. _Dijo limpiando mis mejillas con sus manos. –esto, es… no sabía si decírtelo. _Dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza, gire mi rostro hacia ella y levante el suyo.

-¿Por qué dudabas?

-No sé, podía no… ¿Gustarte? _Cuestionó con miedo.

-No digas eso, no sabes lo feliz que me han hecho las dos, que Beth me considere su mami es más de lo que merezco. _Dije con tristeza. Quinn tomo la mano que tenía yo en su rostro y beso la palma de la misma.

-Te lo mereces. _Dijo Quinn regalándome una sonrisa. –ella te ama Rae, esto lo descubrió Kristina en una ocasión repitió eso estando tu cerca y mi prima me dijo que movía los bracitos hacia ti, yo no puedo verlo pero mi familia me ha dicho que la forma en la que te ve es única solo a ti y a mí nos mira así, sé que si yo pudiera verte lo haría como lo hace mi hija.

-También es mía. _Dije volviendo a llorar. Gire para ver a Beth y no pude evitar soltara una carcajada, pues la pequeña traviesa había alcanzado uno de los vasos de helado y lo había regado en la mesita, tenía las manos y el rostro lleno de helado. Le explique a Quinn y también comenzó a reír. –las amo. _Dije abrazándolas a las dos. Beth llevo sus manitas hacia mi rostro llenándome por completo de helado, lo que me hizo reír más y no dejando a Quinn atrás puse las manitas de mi pequeña traviesa en el rostro de su madre haciendo que también la llenara de helado, las tres reíamos sin parar.

-Pero que tierna escena. _Escuche detrás de nosotras. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué con la cabeza. –que bien te queda la moda del helado Berry.

-¿San? _Cuestionó Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-La misma que viste y calza.

-Quinnie. _Escuche gritar a Beth, con cuidado me levante con Beth en brazos y ayude a Quinn a levantarse. Al instante Brittany se lanzó a los brazos de su prima. –te extrañe Quinnie.

-Hola Britt. _Dijo Quinn respondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? _Cuestione a Santana.

-Pero que forma es esa de saludar a tus amigos enana. _Contesto Santana tomando a Beth de mis brazos. Rodé los ojos y me gire para ver que Britt le susurraba algunas cosas a Quinn. –hola mi enanita dos. _Saludo San a Beth. –llego la tía Santi pequeña. _Beth balbuceaba divertida.

-Dámela la voy a bañar. _Dije estirando los brazos hacia Beth, la pequeña me estiro enseguida sus bracitos pero Santana la alejo de mí caminando hacia Quinn.

-Hola rubia sexy. _Saludo Santana besando la mejilla de Quinn.

-Hola San. _Contesto Quinn.

-Ahora vamos a bañarte pequeña. _Dijo Santana haciendo amago para entrar en la casa.

-Yo la bañare. _Dije deteniendo a Santana.

-No, yo lo haré. _Negué con la cabeza y trate de tomar a Beth de sus brazos pero Santana no cedía, comenzamos una lucha por Beth la cual solo reía al igual que Quinn y Britt.

-¿Y si lo hacen las dos? _Cuestionó Britt entrelazando el brazo de Quinn al suyo. –yo acompañare a Quinn a que ella también se dé un baño.

-Está bien. _Dije dándole un leve golpe a Santana en el hombro. – ¿Y ya me dirás que haces aquí? Según yo llegaban hasta mañana.

-Tú lo acabas de decir, según tú. _Se burló Santana caminando hacia la casa.

-¿Y cómo entraron Britt?

-Parece que no conoces a San. _Contesto Britt soltando una risita. Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo. Deje un beso en la frente de Quinn y otro en la de Britt y corrí al interior de la casa.

* * *

-Eso pequeña moja a esa latina tonta. _Dije riendo al ver como Beth salpicaba a San.

-Ahora verán las dos. _Santana comenzó a golpear el agua con la palma de su mano haciendo que Beth tratara de evadir el agua que llegaba hasta su rostro sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en la bañera y tome a Beth en mis brazos. Enseguida escondió su rostro en mi cuello soltando risitas. Con una mano sostuve a Beth y con la otra comencé a salpicar a Santana.

-Son unas tramposas enanas. _Grito San entre risas. –vale, vale ganan ustedes. _Beth salió de sus escondite riendo. Volví a ponerla en el agua y comenzamos a bañarla. Al cabo de unos minutos San salió del baño con Beth mientras yo me cambiaba la ropa mojada por una bata. Al salir del baño vi que San le hacía cosquillas a Beth.

-¿Y lo demás si llegan mañana? _Cuestione sacando un vestido de Beth del armario.

-Nop, ellos andas curioseando por ahí. _Contesto San mientras secaba el cuerpo de Beth. Me senté en la cama y tome la mano de Beth.

-Toma. _Dije dándole el vestido a San, mi amiga lo tomo y se colocó a la pequeña.

-¿Qué tienes? _Cuestionó San secando el cabello de Beth. Suspire y cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrí San estaba frente a mí con Beth en sus brazos. –creo que hacen falta unos tragos, vamos. _Asentí y seguí a Santana, al bajar note que ni Quinn ni Britt habían terminado. San sentó a Beth en su porta bebé, nosotras tomamos lugar en los camastros que se encontraban en la playa y nos serví un trago de Whisky. –ahora sí. ¿Qué tienes?

-Sé que no debería quejarme y debería entenderlo, pero no puedo aguantarlo.

-¿El qué?

-Quinn esta extraña, la noto distante.

-Hace un momento no parecía nada distante. _Contesto Santana llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Cuando estamos con Beth no lo está, pero si estamos solas es diferente. _Explique terminándome de un trago el whisky en mi vaso.

-Tienes que entenderla Rach, todo lo que paso fue una locura, te arrepentiste sí, pero el daño está hecho. _Asentí con la cabeza y volví a llenar mi vaso. –tal vez tiene miedo, tienes que demostrarle que no volverás a dudar de lo que sientes por ella.

-Sé que hice las cosas muy mal, pero solo quiero a mi rubia de regreso.

-Pues entonces tráela de regreso. _Dijo Santana con voz picara. Sonreí y asentí.

A los minutos de estar hablando con San llegaron Quinn y Britt, cada una se sentó a nuestro lado. Beth se había quedado dormida, estuvimos platicando de lo que haríamos en los próximos días. Hasta que comenzamos a escuchar gritos.

-Llego el galán de galanes. _Al escuchar aquel grito gire el rostro enseguida. Tenía que ser una broma, regrese la mirada hacia Santana, la cual se hacia la desentendida.

-Oh, se me habrá olvidado avisarles. _Dijo de lo más calmada.

-Hola galán de galanes. _Saludo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Hola primita.

-Hola Maxi. _Fue el turno de Brittany en saludar.

-Hola Britt.

-Hola todos. _Escuche la voz de Kristina. – ¿Mia te di mi bolso? _Grito Kristina, me levante y salude a Max a Kristina y a Mia los cuales me regalaron una sonrisa, me acerque al porta bebé y lo tome. No quería que Beth se despertara así que entre con ella a la casa. Después de unos minutos escuche pasos en el pasillo.

-¿Está todo bien Rae? _Cuestionó Quinn, termine de recostar a Beth en la pequeña cuna que había comprado para el viaje. Gire para ver a Quinn, entraba a la habitación palpando. Me acerque y le tome la mano, enseguida sentí que se tensó.

-Todo bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pensé que te habías molestado por la presencia de…

-No. _La interrumpí. –claro que no me molesta, solo que me habría gustado que me dijeras.

-Yo no sabía. _Dijo Quinn palpando la cama y tomo asiento sin soltar mi mano yo me hinque quedando entre sus piernas. –pero si me lo imaginaba. _Comento bajando la cabeza.

-Te Amo. _Dije levantando su rostro. Me dolió que no me contestara, pero me dolió más que esquivara el beso que pretendía darle. –no me perdonas ¿Cierto?

-No se trata de eso. _Dijo tratando de levantarse, no se lo permití rodeando su cintura y colocando mi cabeza en su regazo. –necesito ir con los demás.

-Habla conmigo. _Dije aferrándome más a su cintura.

-¿De qué, de ella? _Cuestionó con coraje. Levante mi rostro y pude ver en sus ojos algo que me dio miedo, jamás lo había visto en ella y no quería que permaneciera. Ella no podía sentir rencor. Me levante e intente sentarme a su lado pero al instante ella se levantó. –no Rae. _Dijo cuándo la sujete de la mano impidiéndole caminar.

-Por favor Quinn. _Dije parándome frente a ella.

-No puedo, vale. _Grito apartando sus manos de las mías. –no puedo dejar de sentir miedo.

-Nunca me cansare de pedirte perdón. _Susurre sujetándola de la cintura, junte mi frente con la suya apretando su cuerpo al mío. -por favor déjame demostraste que no tienes que sentir miedo.

-Disfrutemos del viaje. _Susurro suavizando su tono. Asentí y la abrace, ella me respondió sin mucho ánimo. Tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para que ese miedo que sentía se esfumara, para que ella volviera a confiar en mí.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa nariz de bolaaa jajaja :D bueno aquí un poco feliz y un poco triste :( no hubo muchos RW, ;'( llorare y pues si lloro no podre actualizar :O se me hace que les gusta el drama y que nuestras chicas estén separadas verdad jajaja :D bueno, como habrán notado aquí todavía hay un poco de drama, pero lo hice para darle gusto a unas personitas que querían que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles para Rachel, de ustedes depende como quieren el siguiente cap ya casi lo tengo terminado, pero no importa porque puedo agregar lo que gusten (es la ventaja de escribir al día) jejeje Ooo... lo dejo así y que comience lo intenso (HOT) entre ellas ^_^ jajaja se los dejo a ustedes ^_^ jijiji por cierto hay una personita que tiene como nombre ( gabi . agron ) no sé porque su nombre no aparece en las contestaciones, pero yo siempre contesto todo RW que me llega, a veces es más la contestación que el escrito jajajaja ok no tanto pero lo hago, no quiero que pienses que no te contesto :/ note que quedan solo así ( : ) y no aparece tu nombre, eso lo note en el cap anterior, bueno si sigues por aquí una disculpa y muchas gracias por leer y por tus RW ;)**

 **A los RW...**

 **Mercury: De nada :D y que bueno que se fue el enojo ;) saluditos.**

 **JoanaSager:Hola Hermosa ^_^ me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :D espero no te decepcione tanto este, pero quería ser pareja jeje espero te encuentres bien saluditos ;)**

 **Un Fan Mas: Hola de nuevo, gracias por tu RW jeje como habrás visto nuestra rubia no esta del todo bien con Rach pero igual pienso que lo de mandar a San no es tan mala idea (Muajajaja) :D jijiji y con respecto a lo de el momento cursi con Beth créeme tengo algunas cosas en mente jeje ^_^ nuevamente gracias y saluditos :D**

 **naomily4ever: Así es Rachel mando a Scarlet muy lejos jaja espero que este cap con más Beth te haya gustado yo también me la como a besos. :D saluditos y gracias por leer y por tu RW.**

 **dani: Hola :/ no me odies, necesitaba no hacer las cosas tan fáciles para Rach :O no habrá peleas eso lo prometo, pero nuestra morena tendrá que luchar para que las cosas estén mejor :( espero este cap después de todo te haya gustado :D saluditos y gracias a ti por leer y tu RW. ;)**

 **Dany: De nada, espero este también te haya gustado :D saluditos y gracias a ti ;)**

 **Guest: Hola personita anonima, disculpa por llamarte así pero como no dejaste tu nombre :/ gracias por leer y de verdad una enorme disculpa por las faltas, trato de mejorar :D saluditos ^_^**

 **sibeth: Holaaaa no sabes cuanto me agradan tus RW :D me pone tan feliz que les guste la historia ^-^ oh y no habías comentado y no se porque no aparecen tus comentarios :/ pero tranquila que todos me llegan al correo jeje :D se que tu como muchas lindas más quieren amor y más amor, créeme yo quiero lo mismo, pero necesitamos que Rach se esfuerce un poco :/ igual espero te haya gustado este cap. Saluditos y gracias :D**

 **AlFabraiz: Hola ^-^ y pues la verdad no sé jejeje pero me pone nerviosa leer tus RW con eso no digo que no me agraden, todo RW me pone feliz, solo no sé... es algo raro jeje :D con respecto a tu sugerencias son bienvenidas y trabajare en ello, desde que pensé el Fic quería cambiar un poco ya que en la mayoría ella es la mala, la fuerte, en este la puse más vulnerable ^_^ pero no es mala idea tu sugerencia, gracias por seguir aquí y gracias por tus RWs :D.**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^(;**


	40. Sin Miedo

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **POV: Quinn**

* * *

-Hola Quinnie. _Escuche la voz de Finn detrás de mí, yo estaba sentada en playa, jugando con la arena y disfrutando de la brisa del mar, del atardecer y los últimos rayos de sol.

-Hola Finn, ¿No cuidas a Jessica? _Cuestione divertida, las pelea que tenia con Maxi por Jessi eran muy divertidas.

-Por ahora no hay peligro, Maxi salió con Sam a comprar algunas cosas. _Explico Finn sentándose a mi lado. -¿Qué tienes Quinnie?

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta? _Cuestione tomando un puño de arena.

-A que te conozco, se cuándo algo te preocupa mi rubia. _Suspire arrojando la arena a mis pies.

-Es Rae, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que paso. _Explique cabizbaja.

-Ya. _Contesto Finn procesando mis palabras.

-Trato de confiar, de no temer, de disfrutar de todo esto, con mi hija, con ella, mis amigos…

-Pero no puedes. _Afirmo Finn cortando mis palabras, asentí aquello con la cabeza. –te entiendo Quinn, pero no puedes quedarte en lo que ya paso, Rachel hizo las cosas mal y créeme por su mirada triste sé que lo está pagando con creces y creo que ella se encarga de culparse todos los días por todo.

-Yo quiero que todo sea como antes, pero Scarlet se encarga de…

-¿Se encarga? _Cuestionó Finn, cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué con la cabeza. –Quinn, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

-Antes de venir Scarlet me llamo. _Explique jugando con mis manos.

-Pero carajos pretende esa tipa. _Grito Finn.

-Cálmate Finn, no quiero que nadie se entere, mucho menos Rachel. _Dije palpando su brazo, al llegar hasta su rostro lo acaricie, mi amigo tomo mi mano y la beso.

-Tiene que saberlo, por lo visto que Rachel la pusiera en su lugar no le basto.

-Por favor, necesito confiar en que todo volverá hacer como antes, que este miedo se va a ir y que ella no se saldrá con la suya.

-No diré nada. _Contesto Finn pasando su brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a él. -pero para lograr eso tienes que dejar que Rach te demuestre que no tienes por que sentir miedo. _Asentí con la cabeza y me abrace más a él.

-Te he extrañado. _Dije sonriendo. Y lo hacía, desde que entramos a la universidad y yo comencé mi noviazgo con Rachel, eran pocas las veces que hablábamos.

-Yo a ti Quinnie, pero aquí estoy, siempre a tu lado.

* * *

-Finn me vas a tirar. _Grite abrazándome a su cuello, él me llevaba sobre su espalda mientras corría hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Yo también quiero grandulón. _Escuche gritar a Santana. Finn se detuvo y con cuidado me bajo, dejo un beso en mi cabeza tomo mi mano y camino unos pasos.

-Rae te la encargo. _Dijo Finn dejando mi mano en la mano de Rae.

-Claro Finn. _Contesto Rachel, acaricio mi mano con temor y la entrelazo a su brazo.

-Ahora sí, vamos latina tienes que sostenerte bien. _Escuche gritar a Finn. Rachel se detuvo y tomo mi mano.

-Sentémonos. _Sin soltar mi mano me ayudo a sentarme a su lado. –frente a ti hay una fogata. _Me informo besando mi mano, asentí sonriendo, al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mis dedos, me estremecí.

-Puedo sentir el calor. _Dije comenzando a jugar con sus manos. Extrañaba todo de ella, su tacto, sus labios, su cuerpo, a ella entera la extrañaba. -¿Qué hacen Finn y San?

-Finn corre llevando a San sobre su espalda y Britt corre tras ellos. _Solté una risita al imaginarme aquello.

-Me gusta verte sonreír. _Susurro Rae a mi oído.

-Es imposible no hacerlo con todos aquí.

-¿Podrías acompañarme?

-¿A dónde? _Cuestione frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una sorpresa. _Contesto Rachel levantándose del tronco en el que estábamos. –anda, ellos no lo notaran. _Dijo al ver que dudaba, asentí con la cabeza y estire mi mano hacia ella. Al levantarme entrelazo mi mano en su antebrazo, yo camine a su lado en silencio, estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo desesperada por saber de qué iba la sorpresa. –llegamos, puedes sacarte las sandalias por favor. _Cuestionó Rae, con una sonrisa asentí y lo hice. –bien, ahora camina conmigo.

-¿Pétalos? _Cuestione al dar el primer paso. –sí, lo son. _Afirme sonriendo.

-Sí y lo mejor es que no lastime a ninguna planta. _Dijo caminando a mi lado. –son sintéticos. _Comento soltando una risita, supongo que al verme con el ceño fruncido. –me habría gustado que fuera reales pero…

-Son perfectos. _Interrumpí sonriendo.

-Adivina los colores.

-¿En serio? _Cuestione divertida.

-Sip, ya que podía escoger el color que quisiera escogí dos. _Explico caminando muy despacio. Sonreí pensativa mientras daba pequeños pasos.

-¿Azules y… blancos? _Cuestione sonriendo, estaba más que segura que esos eran los colores.

-Detente. _Me pidió presionando ligeramente mi brazo, hice lo pedido sin borrar mi sonrisa. –y si, esos son los colores de los pétalos.

-No fue tan difícil.

-Lo sé, ahora tienes que subir un pequeño escalón y luego bajar tres. _Me Informo tomo mi mano y con me cuidado ayudo a hacerlo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Mmmm. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-Bueno, tengo una idea. _Comencé a palpar para reconocer donde me encontraba, conforme avanzaba asentía sonriendo. –un… ¿Yate? _Escuche que Rachel soltó una risita, se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda colocando sus manos en mi vientre y su mentón en mi hombro.

-Volviste acertar. _Sonreí acariciando sus manos.

-Rae no debiste ga…

-Es lo menos que te mereces. _Me interrumpo girándome. Puso sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a ella, yo coloque mis manos en sus brazos regalándole una sonrisa. –con esto no pretendo comprar tu confianza, solo quiero demostrarte con hechos que te amo, que nada me hace más feliz que estar a tu lado, sea en este yate o en una pequeña lancha.

Sus palabras hacían que mi corazón se hinchara de amor, eso era lo que necesitaba, confiar en ella, en que todo volvería hacer como antes, necesitaba dejarme llevar y no seguir en las estupideces que me dijo Scarlet. Rachel me tomo de la mano y camino llevándome con ella.

-Hay unos cojines esparcido por el piso, ven siéntate. _Me senté palpando al aire, al llegar a los cojines pude sentir que eran de lisos, suaves, me atrevería a decir que eran de ceda. Pude sentir que también había regados pétalos.

-Como habíamos cenado antes con los chicos, solo he traído fruta y complementos, chocolates, crema batida y vino. _Me explico Rachel con una tímida risita.

-Está bien. _Conteste acariciando su mano.

-Tengo un juego para ti. _Dijo sentándose frente a mí.

-¿De qué se trata? _Cuestione divertida.

-Yo te daré una fruta con algún complemento y tú tendrás que adivinar que fruta y complemento es. _Sonreí y asentí.

-Me gusta. ¿Pero que se pierde y que se gana? _Cuestione con picardía.

-Pierdes prenda, ganas beso. _Rachel contesto de la misma forma. Sonreí arqueando una ceja, mientras me mordía el labio.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa lindas personitas... ^_^ primero que nada como siempre muchas gracias por sus RW :D amo leer cada RW que me llega ^_^ segundo les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes, fueron unos días ocupados, pero ya aquí el siguiente capitulo, se que es corto pero como recompensa pueden ver que nuestras chicas no van tan mal y... ya tengo casi, terminado el siguiente capitulo ^_^ así que díganme que les pareció este capitulo y si quieren el siguiente jejeje ups :D**

 **naomily4ever: Hola :D jejeje y pues no eres mala ^_^ aunque como habrás visto Quinn no puede con estar mal con la morena. Nuevamente gracias por tus RW y por leer linda :-) saludos**

 **Mercury: Hola ^_^ muchas gracias por tu RW que bueno que te gusta como va aunque nuestra rubia no es tan rencorosa. :/ saluditos**

 **JoanaSager: Hola hermosa, gracias por estar en cada capitulo, por tus ánimos y apoyo, me da gusto que cada capitulo te guste ^_^ saluditos :-***

 **Paty: Hola hermosa personita :D gracias por leer y por tu RW me encanta que te haya gustado ^_^ como podrás ver Quinn no es tan rencorosa :D saludos.**

 **gabi . agron : Hola hermosa personita y por supuesto que nop te ignoro, JAMAS :/ solo que no sé porque no salen :/ ahora aleje el (PUNTO) tal vez sea eso jajaja no sé :D disculpa por no actualizar el día que me lo pediste, pero de verdad no pude :/ espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, saluditos y nuevamente gracias por tus RW y por leer :D**

 **lily: Hola linda, disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero no pude espero te haya gustado este capitulo saluditos ^_^**

 **Dany: Gracias ^_^ claro con esas rubias hermosas cualquiera tendría suerte, saluditos ;)**

 **Monkey d. luffy: Disculpa por no actualizar antes :D gracias por tu RW y por leer :D**

 **Another Gurl: Hola ^_^ jajaja no sabes lo feliz que me pusieron tus RW, cada uno lo leí con mucho gusto, me encantaba leer todooo lo que provocaba al leer. Yo también soy *Team Finn* su sonrisa fue lo que más ame de él :/ en fin, que bueno que hay alguien que también lo ame, espero realmente no fallarte :D a tus preguntas Cassandra es una nueva chica interesada en Quinn -_- jaja aún no sé si ella tendrá más participación, solo la había metido como ammm "secundaria" ^_^ pero todo puede pasar jejeje sobre Quinn y el doctor, bueno como dije en algún capitulo, eso se sabrá hasta el final o unos capítulos antes :/ lo siento es necesario :I ammm saluditos y nuevamente gracias por todos tus RW y por leer más de una vez mi historia ^_^**

 **sibeth: Hola, gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de mi Fic :D también se siente genial que ademas de leer, comenten :D pues como veras Quinn no puede ser más rencorosa con nuestra morena, espero te haya gustado este cap saluditos ;)**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	41. Juego Y Pasión

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **POV: RACHEL**

-Acepto el juego. _Dijo sonriendo, sabía que lo de la ceja y el labio lo hacía a propósito, eso me mataba. Tome el bol de fresas y el de chocolate, era imposible que ella no adivinara por lo que también era imposible que yo no la besara. Sumergí la fresa en el chocolate, con cuidado de no derramar la lleve hasta sus labios.

-Abre. _Quinn abrió ligeramente los labios dibujando una sonrisa. -¿Y bien?

-¿Mmmm? _Murmuro con los ojos cerrados, ella era tan sensual, la forma en la que movía sus labios, las expresiones de su rostro. Una gota de chocolate se derramo por la comisura de sus labios, tan provocativa como la mujer que la portaba, me hacía querer quitarla como mis labios. –fresa con chocolate. _Contesto abriendo ligeramente la boca, se llevó la mano a sus labios con intenciones de limpiar el chocolate.

-Espera. _Dije tomando su mano. –ganaste un beso ¿No? _Quinn asintió sonriendo. Me acerque a ella y con la punta de mi lengua acaricie su labio inferior hasta llegar a la gota de chocolate, lo deguste de una forma lenta logrando que ella soltara un suspiro, me apodere de sus labios en un beso lento, sin prisa. Para después hacerlo rápido, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, reconociendo cada espacio. Amaba hacerla suspirar, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Woow. _Exclamo al separarme de sus labios.

-Sí, woow. _Exclame acariciando su mejilla. –te toca.

-Para saber lo que te doy las probare primero.

-Claro. _Quinn probo cada fruta que había, tomo un pequeño platos y puso diferentes frutas, hizo lo mismo acomodando la crema batida y el chocolate.

-Bien, cierra los ojos. _Sonreí al ver su rostro divertido, obedecí cerrando los ojos. Quinn palpo mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios dejando dulces caricias en ellos. –abre.

-Ya. _Informe dejando los labios ligeramente abiertos. Al instante sentí el dulce colarse en mi lengua, mordí la fruta y comencé a degustar, aunque pareciera increíble no tenía ni la menor idea de que fruta era, el complemento lo sabía, era crema batida, pero la fruta no.

-¿Y? _Cuestionó Quinn soltando una risita. –ni intentes contar las frutas en el plato, no lograras descubrir nada ahí. _Dijo soltando una risita. Sonreí sonrojada pues eso pensaba hacer.

-Es crema batida. _Dije saboreando la misma crema.

-Ajam.

-¿Mmm? He perdido, no sé qué fruta es. _Dije frustrada. Quinn soltó una risita llevándose los dedos a los labios, la forma en como los chupaba me estaba matando.

-Lastima, te toca prenda. _Dijo con inocencia. Sonreí y lleve mis manos a mi camisa pero antes de sacármela Quinn me detuvo.

-Espera, yo decido que prenda. _Dijo arqueando nuevamente la ceja.

-Vale. ¿Qué prenda?

-Tu ropa interior. _Dijo con voz sensual, no sé qué me sorprendió más si lo excitante que sonaba su voz o la forma tan autoritaria en la que me lo pidió. –tu ropa inferior. _Dijo antes de que yo preguntara cual parte de mi ropa interior. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Eso sería trampa.

-No lo creo.

-Tendría que quitarme también lo de…

-Entonces hazlo. _Me interrumpió tomando mi mano, la llevo a mi pantalón y con una sonrisa asintió incitándome a comenzar mi trabajo. –Creo que lo haré yo. _Dijo sujetando nuevamente mi mano, ambas nos hincamos con una sonrisa dibujada en nuestros rostros, Quinn desato la cintilla con suma delicadeza, llevo sus manos a la cinturilla de mi pantalón y despacio comenzó a bajarlo, yo no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial, su sonrisa estaba llena de sensualidad. Dejo caer mi pantalón hasta mis rodillas, termine por sacármelos yo mientras ella regresaba sus manos a mis pantis, con la mima delicadeza comenzó a bajarla, esta vez acariciando mi piel en el trayecto. Sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca, la forma en como sonreía y mordía su labio inferior, estaba acabando conmigo sin siquiera haber comenzado. –recuéstate, así no puedo sacarlas. _Con una sonrisa idiota me recosté. Quinn permaneció hincada sobre sus piernas, viajo con sus manos por mis pies hasta llegar a mis rodillas que era donde había quedado mis pantis, las bajo y las arrojo aun lado, se recostó sosteniéndose en un brazo, mientras con su mano me regalaba deliciosas caricias, en mis piernas, subió por mi abdomen acariciándome sobre la camiseta.

-Supongo que del juego nos olvidamos. _Dije suspirando cuando llego a uno de mis senos.

-Supones bien. _Contesto inclinándose hasta mi cuello. –tengo algo mejor en mente. _Mordisqueo mi oreja y volvió a erguirse. –sería mejor si me dejas desnudarte.

Asentí como idiota, verla así con tanto poder sobre mí, me desarmaba, la forma en como me tocaba, la forma en como manejaba mi cuerpo me excitaba. Quinn soltó una risita y se volvió a hincar jalándome con ella. Despacio me despojo de la camisa y después del sujetador, quedándose en mis senos un momento, los acaricio, los masajeo haciéndome suspirar.

-¿Estas segura de esto? _Cuestione acariciando su rostro.

-Te deseo, quiero hacerte el amor. _Contesto haciéndome vibrar. Me acerque a ella y la bese despacio, demostrándole cuando la amaba y la deseaba. Al separarme de ella vi una sonrisa dulce, ella se estaba entregando nuevamente a mí, acaricie sus brazos y ella enseguida cerro los ojos. Llegue hasta su cuello y deshice el nudo de su vestido y con delicadeza lo saque por su cabeza.

-Te amo, solo quiero arreglar todo y que…

-Sshh. _Me interrumpió tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, de estar hincada paso a sentarse sobre mí, ya solo llevaba consigo su ropa interior. Me entretuve en su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba cada parte de mi rostro, una de mis manos viajaba por su espalda y la otra por su cuello, su brazo, su rostro. La despoje del sujetador, mientras ella se abrazó a mi cuello yo la tome por la cintura para sostenerla. Acaricie su espalda desnuda, bese su hombro haciendo que ella soltara ligeros suspiros. –también-te amo-y-estoy-segura-que-todo-estará-bien. _Dijo dejando beso por mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros. Lleve mis manos hacia su última prenda y con cautela pase mis dedos por la cinturilla, fui bajándola mientras dejaba pequeños besos en sus labios, su nariz.

Quinn levanto un poco sus caderas ayudándome para sacarla, al llegar a sus piernas me detuve, la tome de la espalda y la recosté en los cojines, volví a bajar la prenda acariciando en el camino sus piernas. Termine por despojar esa ultima prenda y la admire, su hermoso cuerpo estaba frente a mí, acaricie sus pies, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos, mis labios, dejaba pequeños mordiscos, mis dedos hacían dulces recorridos haciendo que Quinn se retorciera y suspirara.

-Te necesito dentro de mí. _Susurro entre suspiros, sonreí y me incline sobre ella.

-No sea desesperada señorita Fabray. _Susurre sobre sus labios. Me levante haciendo lo mismo con ella, volvimos a quedar sentadas, ella nuevamente sobre mis piernas, podía sentir el calor de su intimidad, su humedad me estaba volviendo loca. Con un brazo la sujete de la cintura mientras ella se abrazaba a mi cuello. Lleve mi mano libre a su entre pierna y pude sentir mucho antes de tocarla, el calor que emanaba de aquella parte, aquello hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de deseo por ella. Ataque sus labios introduciendo mi lengua, ella gimió en mis labios pero me respondió el beso de igual manera, mi mano libre tanteaba su zona, acariciaba sus muslos internos, su vientre, sus senos, los cuales me dejaban sentir que estaba sumamente excitada. – ¿Qué necesitas?

Quinn soltó un gruñido ante mi pregunta y volvió atacar mis labios, sonreí ante su desesperación y le respondí el beso. –dime que quieres.

-A ti. _Gruño suspirando. Volví a sonreír mordiendo su labio inferior. Sin hacerla esperar más lleve mi mano libre a su intimidad, ambas gemimos ante aquello.

-Mierda, estas muy mojada. _Gruñí acariciando su entrada con dos dedos.

-Tú me pones así. _Susurro gimiendo. Sin previo aviso introduje mis dedos en su interior haciendo que soltara un grito.

-Dios. _Grito abrazándose a mí, escondió su rostro en mi cuello gimiendo, amaba escucharla, sentirla temblar, comencé a mover mis dedos en su interior haciendo que sus gemidos fueran más audibles. Quinn comenzó a mover sus caderas acelerando mis envestidas en su interior, mis labios se ocupaban de su cuello, sus hombros, mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de su interior con fuerza, podía sentir nuestros cuerpos sudar y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, sus gemidos en mi oído me volvían loca, nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más unidos de lo que en ese momento se encontraban. sentí la presión al rededor de mis dedos, podía sentir que estaba a punto. –mierda, estoy…

-Oh. _Grite al sentir los dientes de Quinn apoderarse de mi hombro.

-Oh Dios… _Grito llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. La a presión en mis dedos se hizo más sentida y sentí su cuerpo vibrar, su exquisita esencia corrió por mis dedos, con delicadeza abandone su interior haciendo que soltara un suspiro. La abrace ayudándola a calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, ella sonrió y nuevamente se inclinó en mi hombro, beso la parte afectada, paso su lengua y dejo un ligero beso.

-Lo siento. _Dijo escondida entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sonreí y la abrace con fuerza.

-No hay problema. _Dije separándole un poco de mí para verla. –te amo. _Dije viendo esos hermosos ojos que me volvían loca.

-Te amo. _Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa. –espera. _frunció el labio al ver que pretendía levantarme. -a donde…

-Calma. _La interrumpí. -voy a ver si el yate sigue en el curso correcto. _Deje un beso en sus labios y me levante, de lejos pude ver que se recostó sobre los cojines con una sonrisa.

Al regresar a su lado ella tenía los ojos cerrados, me acerque y me hinque a sus pies, bese los dedos de sus pies, logrando que se soltara pequeñas risitas, seguí subiendo mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, deje besos en sus piernas, seguí mi camino dejando ligeros mordiscos en los huesos que resaltaban en sus caderas, esos que tanto me encantaban, acaricie su abdomen y lo bese. Quinn se arqueaba ante mi contacto, lo que en un principio eran risitas, comenzaron a mezclarse con suspiros, acaricie sus senos con mis labios, al instante pude sentir nuevamente su excitación en ellos. Pase mi lengua por ellos, acariciándolos, deje mordiscos logrando que Quinn soltara un pequeño gemido.

-Rae…

-Ssssh. _Susurre sobre su cuello. Quinn pasó sus manos por mi espalda dejándome caricias cálidas, amaba sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía. –quiero que disfrutes.

-Podemos hacerlo juntas. _Susurro con voz sensual, me aleje de su cuello para verla, al hacerlo pude ver una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios, mantenía una ceja levantada mientras mordía su labio inferior. Ella sabía cómo volverme loca, sin esperar más ataque sus labios, reclamándolos como míos, abrió las piernas dejándome en medio de ellas, en un ágil movimiento mi rubia cambio los papeles, dejándome a mí bajo su cuerpo, sin dejar de verla me acomode entre sus piernas, viajaba con mis manos por sus costados, su rostro. Ambas gemimos al contacto de nuestra intimidad. Quinn comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome suspirar. Se inclinó sobre mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, cerré los ojos disfrutando de lo que provocaba el contacto de sus labios en mi piel.

-Te amo. _Susurro aún en mi cuello.

-Te amo. _Conteste acariciando su espalda. Quinn aumento sus movimientos incitándome hacer lo mismo, nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran más aceleradas, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a sentir las oleadas de placer, abrí más mis piernas buscando más contacto con ella.

-Joder. _Grito enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Sonreí y lleve mis manos a su hermoso y lindo trasero acercándola más a mí. –Dios… Rae. _Grito aumentando sus movimientos.

-Mierda. _Grite al sentir sus movimientos cada vez con más fuerza, podía sentir mi orgasmo cerca y conociéndola ella también lo estaba, abandono mi cuello y me beso, mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir más. –Quinn. _Grite al sentir un sinfín de sensaciones recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

-Oh… Rachel. _Grito haciéndome vibrar, se dejó caer en mi cuerpo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Menos mal que no mordiste mi cuello. _Comente abrazándola a mí, pude sentir que sonrió y escondió aún más su rostro, sonreí y bese su cabeza..

Definitivamente la amaba, siempre me reprocharía no haber tenido claro aquello cuando apareció Scarlet, pero no permitiría que eso pasara nuevamente, los días sin ella eran simplemente un infierno, la necesitaba a ella y a Beth en mi vida, las quería a ambas. Y sabía perfectamente que tenía que luchar para que eso fuera posible.

* * *

 **Para que vean que soy muy buena y por dejarles un capitulo tan corto ayer, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, ademas de que se lo debía a una personita ^_^ no sé si quedo muy HOT o muy poco HOT, ^_^ me da pudor escribir momentos HOT jeje no sé si a todas les gustaran :/ bueno espero este les haya gustado :D como siempre gracias por sus RW.**

 **JoanaSager: Gracias hermosa, que bueno que te gusto ^_^ sip nuestras chicas ya están mejor y como habrás notado más que bien. Jajaja si, a mí también me parece un juego interesante para jugar jeje :D Saluditos ;)**

 **Another Gurl: Hola ^_^ jejeje no sabes como me hacen reír tus RW son tan... animados, me trasmiten tu entusiasmo jeje :D a tus peticiones, lo de Cassandra aún no sé que haré :O ups y solo te diré que Scarlet va a tener una visita muy pronto :D si el pueblo lo pide, el pueblo lo tiene ^_^trabajare en tu propuesta :D como siempre gracias por leer y por comentar ;) gracias por los besos de ese sabor que tanto me gusta muy ricos por cierto ^_^ y los brazos muy cálidos ;) saluditos y miles de besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso... ;)**

 **Gabi . agron: Hola, de verdad me encanta saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, es lindo saber lo que me platicas, de verdad gracias por leer y por comentar, tendré en cuenta esa platica entre Quinn y Rache y que Quinn le diga de la llamada a nuestra morena ;) gracias y saluditos :D**

 **naomily4ever: Hola, jajaja ammm no supe como tomar este RW jaja el ser cursi por parte de Rachel es bueno o malo? jeje y Quinn floja? jaja por perdonar tan fácil a Rach? jaja el amor, ^_^ saluditos ;)**

 **Gaby: Hola linda bienvenida ^_^ no hay problema, con el hecho de estar por aquí y tomarte un ratito de tu tiempo para leer mi historia, yo soy feliz y más leyendo sus RW que me hagan saber que les va pareciendo, me encanta :D no te preocupes que puedes leer con calma ^_^ y gracias por tus lindas palabras :D saluditos.**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso ^_^ (;**


	42. Mi razón

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Siempre que alguien dice esas palabras, no se avecina nada bueno.

-Pero tenemos…

-Lo sé. _Interrumpí. -tenemos que hablar, rayos sabía que tenía que ser más fuerte, prometí demostrarte cuanto te amaba y voy y echo todo a perder. Dios, soy…

-Rae…

-Que tonta soy…

-Rae…

-No debí…

-¡RACHEL! _El grito de Quinn me sobresalto, me lleve ambas mano al pecho y negué con la cabeza. –lo siento, solo… ¿puedes escucharme? _Cuestionó Q un poco ruborizada.

-Puedo. _Conteste acariciando su rostro, las dos permanecíamos en el yate, ella había optado por una bata, mientras que yo solo mi sujetador y un short.

-Primero necesito dejarte claro que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso. _Explico mi rubia tomando mi mano y besando la palma de la misma. –necesitamos hablar, porque eso hacen las parejas, siento que lo que confundió un poco las cosas anteriormente fue el no hablar, ya sea por miedo de no lastimar o por lo que sea, no quiero que ocurra otra vez. _Yo escuchaba atenta sus argumentos, ella tenía razón, lo que necesitábamos además de hacer el amor, era hablar.

-Entiendo. _Dije acomodándome para quedar frente a ella, pase mis piernas por encima de las suyas y la acerque a mí. –no quiero hacer promesas, quiero demostrarte con hechos cuanto te amo.

-Yo también Rae, no será fácil, pero tampoco imposible. _Dijo Quinn, juntando su frente con la mía, mis manos acariciaban sus caderas sobre la bata y las suyas acariciaban mis brazos. –por ello, necesito contarte algo. _Separe mi frente de la suya e inspeccione su rostro, parecía preocupada, temerosa.

-Dime.

-Primero tienes que prometer que estarás tranquila. _Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, comencé a sentir nervios, los cuales no sabía exactamente a que se debían. -prometelo por favor.

-No sé si me arrepentiré por ello, pero está bien, lo prometo.

-Antes de venir, recibí una llamada. _Guarde silencio para que continuara, pero parecía que le estaba costando hacerlo. –e… era Scarlett. _Al escuchar aquello mi cuerpo reacciono solo, solté la bata de Quinn y apreté los puños con fuerza, intente levantarme pero ella no me lo permitió. –no, prometiste que estarías tranquila. _Comenzó acariciar mis brazos y volvió a juntar su frente con la mía.

-¿Qué te dijo? _Cuestione intentando calmarme.

-Ella dijo que… tú, que te acostaste con ella.

-¿Qué? _Grite separando mi frente de la de Quinn, ella mantenía su agarre sobre mis brazos con firmeza, no tenía intenciones de soltarme. –Q yo, no…

-Lo sé. _Me interrumpió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. -no necesitas convencerme de nada, sé que mintió.

-Está loca, pensé que con lo que le dije nos dejaría en paz. _Gruñí golpeando el suelo.

-Lo hará, ella se cansara, solo tenemos que estar juntas, hablar las cosas, decidí decirte lo de la llamada porque confió en ti, no hagas nada, solo no le des la importancia que no tiene.

Medite sus palabras por un rato y aunque mi coraje era mucho, ella tenía razón yo le estaba dando a Scarlett más importancia de la que tenía.

-Tienes razón, solo una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Rae…

-Lo sé, si no lo hicieras no estarías aquí, pero necesito escucharlo, necesito saber que tengo nuevamente tu confianza.

-Lo hago, confió en ti. _Sonreí y bese sus labios. –te amo.

-Te amo. _Susurre en sus labios. –tengo algo más para ti. _Dije alejándome un poco de ella, deje un beso en su frente y me levante, baje lo más rápido que pude al camarote y regrese a su lado.

-¿Qué es? _Cuestionó con una sonrisa, tome su manos y la lleve hasta el objeto que permanecía en las mías. – ¿Una guitarra?

-Una guitarra. _Respondí sonriendo, comencé a tocar suavemente mientras me deleitaba con la hermosa sonrisa de Quinn.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Quinn se llevó ambas manos al rostro y cubrió su boca, debo decir que yo misma estaba sorprendida por el tono de mi voz, tenía mucho que no cantaba, de hecho solo lo hacía en reuniones familiares y todo por insistencia de mis padres.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

Escogí aquella canción, porque eso era ella, mi razón, todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you (x4)

Note que por su mejilla bajaban lágrimas, pero podía jurar que eran de felicidad, porque ella sonreía.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Al término de la canción puse la guitarra a un lado me acerque a ella y bese su frente, antes de poder hablar Quinn se arrojó a mí haciendo que ambas quedáramos recostadas, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza podía sentir sus lágrimas desaparecer en mi piel.

-¿Tomo esto como un… me gusto? _Cuestione acariciando su espalda, negó con la cabeza y sonrió en mi cuello. -¿No? _Fruncí el ceño sin borrar mi sonrisa, mi rubia se apartó de mi cuello y me permitió ver su hermoso rostro.

-Me encanto. _Exclamo dejando un beso en mi nariz. –me fascino. _Volvió a exclamar, esta vez dejando un beso en mis labios. Cuando intento separarse de mí tome su rostro y prolongue el beso.

* * *

-¡SATANAS! _Escuche la voz de Kurt, termine por abrir los ojos y vi a Quinn jugando con Beth en la arena, gire el rostro hacia donde provenían los gritos y pude ver a Santana correr en mi dirección.

-Rachel sujeta al loco de tu amigo, me quiere matar. _Exclamó Santana rodeando la hamaca donde me encontraba recostada, me levante frunciendo el ceño. –cálmate Kurt, ¡Berry!

-Me puedes decir que pa… woow. _Detuve mis palabras al ver a Kurt frente a mí. -no se supone que tú no te querías broncear. _Cuestione a mi amigo al ver su aspecto.

-Ella… la mato, está vez si la mato. _Exclamo Kurt caminando hacia Santana, logre tomarlo por la cintura impidiendo que avanzara.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? _Cuestione a Santana sin soltar a Kurt.

-Soy brillante, lo sé, pero nop, no tengo el poder de broncear. _Bromeo haciendo que Kurt quisiera irse contra ella.

-Cálmate Kurt. _Dije parándome frente a mi amigo, me imaginaba lo que San había hecho. –se cómo arreglarlo. _Kurt detuvo sus movimientos y me cuestionó con la mirada, sonríe y le guiñe el ojo, lo que él supo entender a la perfección. Me gire para ver a mi amiga y le sonreí. –que arreglado tienes hoy el cabello San.

-Ah no, eso no. _Exclamo Santana dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Sonreí y camine hacia ella. –aléjate Berry, aléjense los dos. _Nos señaló a ambos y después echo a correr. Kurt y yo salimos tras ella. –¡Aaaah! no, mi cabello no. _Gritaba corriendo hacia la playa.

-Yo también quiero jugar Sany. _Escuche gritar a Britt.

-Claro Britt, tenemos que atrapar a San. _Grite sin dejar de correr.

-No Britt, no les…

-Vamos Britt, no nos puede ganar. _Interrumpí a mi amiga. Brittany asintió y corrió hacia Santana.

-Te atrapare Sany. _Grito Brittany, entre Kurt, Brittany y yo logramos atraparla.

-No te atrevas Berry. _Gruño Santana. –Suéltame hummel.

-Esto te enseñara a no meterte con mis cosas. _Exclamo kurt. Brittany saltaba a nuestro alrededor salpicando el agua.

–Vamos, solo bromeaba chicos.

-1

-2

-3

Nos arrojamos al mar arrastrando a Santana con nosotros, pude escuchar sus gritos y un sinfín de maldiciones, que estaba segura más tarde serian reprendidas por Quinn. Sonreí y salí del agua, al hacerlo note a lo lejos riendo, tal vez Amanda y Marley le contaban lo que habíamos hecho.

-Me las van a pagar. _Escuche gritar a mi amiga, no le puse atención y camine hacia mis rubias.

-No te gusto el juego Sany

-Claro que me gusto amor. _Sonreí y seguí caminando.

-Se te ve bien ese look… Sany.

-Cállate Hummel. _Gruño santana salpicando agua a mi amigo.

-¿Por qué le hicieron eso a San? _Me cuestiono Quinn cuando llegue a su lado.

-Se metió con las cosas de Kurt. _Conteste abrazándola por la cintura. -ya era hora de darle su merecido.

-Todo el día se ha cuidado el cabello y vienen ustedes y sin más se lo arruinan.

-Kurt viene cuidándose su preciado cutis desde que llego, ella lo merecía.

-Supongo. _Contesto Quinn recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrace y gire nuevamente hacia la playa y pude ver que Santana corría tras Kurt. -¿Por qué ríe?

-Porque el agua golpea sus piecitos. _Conteste viendo a Beth.

-¿Sigue con las dos?

-No, la tiene Marley, Amanda está ayudando a Kurt, Santana lo quiere arrojar al mar.

-Chicas, la comida esta lista. _Gire y vi a Finn con un delantal y lo que parecía una espátula.

-Ahora vamos, chicos dejen los juegos, la comida esta lista. _Informe haciéndole señas a Marley.

-Adelántense, yo la llevo. _Grito Marley, asentí y gire con Quinn sin dejar abrazarla.

* * *

 **¡LO SIENTOOOOO! no les daré ninguna escusa, solo espero me disculpen. No las abandone, jamás... créanme tengo pensando terminar la historia, solo que se me complico seguir escribiendo, pero aquí estoy, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que aún ande alguien por aquí. Saludos**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	43. Sorpresas

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Pienso que es muy pronto.

-Mira quien lo dice, él que acepto matrimonio sin pensarlo. _Se burló Santana, haciendo que Kurt rodara los ojos.

-No lo es. _Dije regalándole una sonrisa a mi amigo. -tampoco es como si fuera a…

-No le hagas caso. _Interrumpió Santana. –es buena idea.

-Yo no dije que no lo fuera. _Replico Kurt. –solo que es…

-Kurt. _Llamó Santana.

-Está bien. _Respondió Kurt levantando las manos.

-Gracias. _Dije abrazando a mis amigos

-No me lo van a creer. _Exclamo Mia entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué? _Cuestionamos los tres.

-Todos están aquí.

-¿Todos quienes? _Esta vez solo cuestionó Kurt.

-Mis padres, mis tíos, todos. _Contesto eufóricamente.

-¿Y cómo carajos supieron dónde encontrarnos? _Cuestionó Santana asomándose por la ventana.

-Vamos.

-Tú lo sabias enana. _Sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Al salir a la terraza dónde provenía el ruido, pude ver a Russel y a Finn discutiendo, vaya novedad. Judy abrazaba a Quinn y a Blaine con efusividad. Así fui descubriendo a cada miembro de la familia Fabray, había llamado a Judy para proponerle aquello porque sabía que para Quinn sería una gran sorpresa. Y aunque me hubiera encantado que mis padres también se tomaran unos días y así presentarlos con la que se había vuelto mi nueva familia, no se puedo, por desgracia no les fue posible. Me acerque a Quinn cuando note que ya todos habían pasado a saludarla.

-Hola. _Salude abrazándola por la espalda.

-Hola y gracias. _sonreí y bese su cuello.

-¿Por?

-Por esto, sabes que mamá no puede callar nada.

-Pues la verdad no sé de qué me hablas. _Seguí haciéndome la desentendida.

-Igual gracias. _Dijo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Hola Rachel.

-Hola Judy. _Respondí el beso de Judy sin dejar de abrazar a Quinn.

-Han escogido un lugar hermoso. _Comento Judy juntando sus manos y admirando el paisaje.

-Lo es. _Conteste sonriendo.

Después del recibimiento y pláticas sobre el viaje, lo hermoso del lugar, algunos fueron a pasear. Yo contemplaba a Quinn y a Beth las cuales dormían plácidamente en una hamaca, yo preferí sentarme en un camastro al lado de ellas para no despertarlas.

-Las quieres mucho ¿Cierto? _Gire la mirada y vi a Kristina parada en el marco de la palapa donde nos encontrábamos.

-Las amo, si mucho. _Conteste sonriendo, me moví un poco en el camastro y le insinué que se sentara.

-Sí, lo veo en tus ojos, pero… ¿Estas segura de lo que planeas?

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? _Cuestione sin dejar de mirar a Quinn y a Beth.

-No, la verdad no. _Contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando lo hagas, tal vez entiendas las locuras que podemos cometer por amor. Y no digo que lo que pretendo hacer para mi es una locura, pero lo es para ti, para Kurt.

-Tal vez tengas razón. _Dijo desviando su mirada de la mía. –y para que quede claro, aunque me parezca una locura, estoy feliz por ti y por ella claro.

-Lo sé. _Conteste presionando su mano.

* * *

-Hola Rache.

-Hola Nara. _Conteste sonriendo.

-Te ves muy linda.

-Oh, que linda. Gracias.

-Quinn también se ve muy linda. _Sonreí acariciando el rostro de la pequeña.

-Estoy segura que Q se ve hermosa.

-¿Y yo me veo hermosa? _No pude evitar soltar una risita ante lo tierna que me pareció.

-Efectivamente, se ve usted muy hermosa señorita. _Ainara junto sus manitas y comenzó a brincar, sonreí jugando un poco con su cabello. – ¿Y de casualidad sabe si su prima ya está lista?

-Tal vez lo sé. _Dijo escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda. –pero no puedes verla, no aún. _Fruncí el ceño y la cuestione con la mirada, Ainara se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca. –lo siento, solo tengo que llevarte conmigo. _Sin dejarme cuestionar tomo mi mano y me arrastro con ella hacia la casa.

-Pequeña tengo una cita con Q. _Comente sin detener mi caminar. -podemos ir a donde gustes pero tendrá que ser…

-Lo sé. _Interrumpió tirando de mí. –y se te hará tarde si no caminas más rápido.

Volví a fruncir el ceño y sin entender muy bien que pasaba camine en silencio detrás de ella, pasamos el pequeño salón, la estancia hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

-Bien ahora tienes que ponerte esto en los ojos. _Me informo dándome una mascada, la cual reconocí enseguida, era la mascada favorita de Quinn. –no sé mucho. _Se adelantó hablar antes de que yo lo hiciera. Tome la mascada y me la lleve a la nariz, olía a ella, sonreí y cubrí mis ojos.

-Listo. _Exclame dejando caer los brazos a mis costados.

-Bien, ahora toma mi mano. _Palpe al aire y tome la manita de Ainara en cuanto la sentí, camine con ella apenas unos pasos hasta que se detuvo. –bien, ahora tienes que entrar al auto.

-A sus órdenes señorita. _Dije palpando al aire, en cuanto toque el auto palpe hasta poder abrirlo. Ainara me ayudo a subir sonriendo por mi torpeza.

-Quinnie se divertiría tanto como yo con esto. _Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-Estoy segura que sí.

-Bien, ahora espera iré por tío Finn. _Iba yo a cuestionar aquello, pero antes de hacerlo escuche la puerta del auto cerrarse con fuerza. Suspire y comencé a mover mis manos impaciente. –¿Finn? _Cuestione al escuchar la puerta del auto abrirse.

-Ainara se tomó muy enserio su papel. _Dijo Finn soltando una risita. –Hola Rach.

-Hola. _Conteste sonriendo, escuche que arranco el motor y al instante sentí que nos movíamos. -¿tú me dirás a donde se supone que vamos?

-Yo solo soy el chofer. _Informo con gracias. –es más hoy no soy Finn, hoy mi nombre es…

-¿Jaime? _Interrumpí soltando una carcajada.

-Iba a decir Max, pero supongo que Jaime está bien. _Ambos rompimos a carcajadas.

-Se supone que yo le iba a dar la sorpresa a Quinn. _Repuse después de un rato.

-Disculpe señorita. _Bromeo, no podía verlo pero sabía que tenía su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto falta Jaime? _Le seguí el juego.

-De hecho estamos por llegar señorita.

Durante el camino hablamos de cosas banales, otras no tanto, era extraño platicar con alguien sin verle, pero me agradaba ponerme un poco en el lugar de Quinn. Aunque jamás se compararía, yo no sería capaz de sobre llevar algo así.

-Hemos llegado señorita. _Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, escuche la puerta y al instante sentí la mano de Finn en mi brazo. –vamos.

-Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. _Informe al salir del auto.

-Tranquila, ven conmigo. _Suspire y camine con Finn. Total, ya habíamos llegado hasta aquí. –bien, te quitare esto. _Finn se puso detrás de mí y con suma delicadeza me quito la mascada, cerré y abrí repetidas veces los ojos.

-¿El muelle?

–Ahora yo me voy, tú solo tienes que esperar un poco. ¿Y Rach?

-¿Si?

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias. _Respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista, me gire y me apoyé en la barandilla contemplando el mar en todo su esplendor. Las olas brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol, después de uno minutos me sobre salte cuando sentí a alguien a mi espalda.

-¡No! _Exclamo Quinn cuando intente darme la vuelta. -déjame abrazarte así. _Sonreí y atrape sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. –te ves hermosa. _susurro en mi oído.

-Gra… espera. _Quinn soltó una carcajada ante mi confusión.

-Ya me describieron como vienes vestida. _Sonreí al imaginar que había sido Ainara la que le describió tal cosa.

-Estoy segura que tú también te ves hermosa.

-Siento que te hayan traído así. _Libere sus manos y despacio me di la vuelta para verla. Al hacerlo completamente, sentí que mis piernas no respondían, de hecho mi cuerpo no me respondía. Quede a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos se veían hermosos, su mirada tenía más brillo de lo habitual, me había dejado sin palabras, el maquillaje que llevaba era sencillo como casi siempre, la diferencia era que se había delineado ligeramente los ojos dándole un toque especial a su color, sus labios rosas llevaban un toque brillo. Una ligera capa de rimen le hacía ver más tupidas las pestañas. Trague saliva y baje la mirada a su atuendo.

-T… te, v… ¡Dios! _Exclame sin dejar de verle.

-¿Tan mal estoy? _Bromeo arqueando una ceja.

-Joder, ¡No! ¡Estas hermosa! _Por fin logre agregar.

-Rae.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos?

-Se suponía que yo te iba a dar la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no fue mi culpa. _Fruncí el ceño sonriendo, era muy tierna apenada, me acerque a su rostro atrapando sus labios entre los míos, note que se sorprendió pero me permitió continuar con el beso.

-No podía esperar más. _Repuse cuando me aleje de sus labios.

-Me agrada. _Sonreí y comencé a caminar a su lado.

-¿Y me dirás de quien es la culpa?

-Tuya. _Respondió con alegría. Solté una carcajada y me detuve haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo. –supongo que estas con las manos en las caderas y frunces el ceño ¿cierto? _Logre reprimir una carcajada al notar mi postura, deje caer mis brazos a los costados y aligere la expresión en mi rostro. –lo estabas.

-Ja… muy graciosa, explícame.

-Ya tenía pensado esto, solo atrase un poco tu sorpresa.

-Entiendo.

-Vamos, alguna vez tienes que dejar que yo te sorprenda ¿no?

-Supongo

-Ven, vamos. _Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Caminamos tras unas parejas, manteniendo nuestra distancia, ella sonreía como niña pequeña, yo lo único que podía hacer era verla y verla y verla, jamás me cansaba de aquello.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Allí. _Seguí su mano para ver donde señalaba y sonreí.

-¿Vamos a ir en ese barco? _Cuestione emocionada.

-Señale el lugar correcto. _Exclamo comenzando a caminar.

Al entrar al barco note lo hermoso que era todo, había mesas por el enorme salón con elegantes decoraciones, no todas estaban ocupadas, logre ver que una de la pareja que venía frente a nosotras también habían entrado al barco. Cuando el camarero se acercó con nuestro pedido ella reía por alguna tontería que le había yo dicho.

-Parece que no soy la única a la que tienes hechizada. _Comente llevándome mi copa a los labios.

-Eres a la única a la que me importa tener hechizada. _Contesto limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

-Sabes porque te lo digo ¿cierto? _Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –una chica morena no deja de mirarte.

-Qué más da, mientras no te mire a ti. _Solté una risita pasando la servilleta por mis labios.

-La entiendo, ni yo puedo dejar de verte, eres hermosa. _Comente acariciando su mano sobre la mesa. Quinn sonrió respondiendo la caricia con cariño.


	44. ¿Quieres?

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**.

* * *

-Vamos.

-¿No tienes frió?

-Nop, pero agradecería que me abrazaras. _Me acerque a ella y la rodee por la cintura colocando mi barba en su hombro. –descríbeme el mar.

-Ahora mismo la luna se refleja en él, parte se dejan ver brillosas y otras son oscuras.

-Hermoso ¿cierto?

-Lo es. _Admití besando su cuello.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11:10 exactamente. _Dije viendo el reloj en mi muñeca. Asintió y levanto el rostro hacia el cielo. – ¿y ahora?

-¿Tienes una cita? _Bromee volviendo a ver mi reloj. –Siguen siendo… no ahora son 11:11, ¿tu deseo?

-Mira hacia arriba. _Levante la vista y al instante en que lo hice un sinfín de fuegos artificiales estallaron. Mi corazón comenzó a trabaja a un ritmo casi imposible. – ¿lo ves? Ese es mi deseo.

En el cielo se formaron las primeras dos letras (Tú) seguido de (una y mil vidas a tu lado es mi deseo) para finalizar con un (Te Amo Rae) mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, no podía con la felicidad que me albergaba, siempre me preguntaría que había hecho tan bien para merecer a una mujer como Quinn.

-Dios Q. _Gemí por mis sollozos.

-¿Te gusto? _Cuestiono girando para quedar frente a mí.

-¡Dios no… me encanto! _Exclame levantándola por el aire, gire con ella escuchando su risa.

-¡Para, para! _Grito riendo. Con cuidado la regrese al suelo sin dejar abrazarla. Ella mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras que yo lo hacía alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres única. _Susurre escondida en su cuello.

-Mírame. _Pidió aflojando sus brazos. Abandone su cuello no sin antes dejar un beso, me centre en su rostro el cual se veía hermoso, con ese sonrojo provocado por la risa anterior. –necesito preguntarte algo.

-Escucho. _Dije acariciándola por encima de su vestido.

-Te amo, sé que pasamos momentos poco agradables, pero quiero hacer esto y estaría feliz si tú aceptaras. Tal vez es pronto pero… ¡Dios! estoy muy nerviosa. _Sonreí besando sus manos, se veía adorable toda nerviosa.

-Tranquila.

-Bien. _Quinn suspiro y cerro los ojos con fuerza, al abrirlo pude notar un brillo especial reflejado en ellos. Rae ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? _Cuestionó Quinn sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada color azul de su pequeño bolso de mano. Mi mandíbula cayo al escuchar sus palabras, tenía que ser una broma. –di algo. _Sacudí la cabeza y busque en el bolso de mi saco.

-Toma, ábrelo. _Dije dejando la pequeña caja en las manos de Quinn, por un momento pensé que aquella sorpresa la tendría que dejar para después.

-No me has con…

-Por favor. _Quinn asintió con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a palpar la pequeña caja, retiro la tapa y palpo buscando.

-Es una broma ¿Cierto? _Cuestiono inspeccionando el objeto en sus manos, pasó sus dedos una y otra vez reflejando más su sorpresa.

-Por muy loco que parezca yo pretendía pedirte lo mismo. _Quinn se llevó las manos cubriendo su boca, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a esparce por sus hermosos ojos. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su frente.

-Es loco. _Comento soltando una risita.

-Lo es. _Admití limpiando mis lágrimas. –pero no es para llorar, ven siéntate conmigo. _Tome la mano de Quinn y la lleve hasta una banca cerca.

-¿Esto es real?

-Lo es, sé que probablemente es pronto pero quiero hacerlo, te amo Quinn.

-Te amo Rae. _Me acerque a ella y deje un beso es su labios para después abrazarla con fuerza, estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, la amaba y solo quería estar a su lado.

-Entonces… Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? _Volvió a cuestionar Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con el anillo en sus manos.

-Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo mi rubia. _Quinn sonrió aún más y muy despacio coloco el anillo en mi dedo, sonreí y le deje un pequeño beso en sus labios. -Mi turno. _Yo opte ser más tradicional, me hinque frente a ella haciendo que Quinn soltara una risita. -Luci Quinn Fabray ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Sí, claro que quiero! _Exclamo abrazándome con fuerza, sonreí y respondí su abrazo, después de unos segundos la aparte y tome la pequeña caja de su regazo tome el anillo y lo coloque en su dedo.

* * *

-Entonces ¿ya es un hecho?

-Lo es. _Conteste sonriendo.

-¿Y vivirán en su casa o en tu departamento?

-Bueno eso es muy pronto para decidirlo aún no tenemos fecha para la boda. Además Q quiere hablar con sus padres, saben lo cercanos que son.

-Es comprensible. _Comento Kurt mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca.

-Lo sé y no tengo problema con ello, sé que nada con Quinn es común, ella necesita de las personas a las que ama, no pretendo alejarla de ellos.

-Awww nuestra pequeña esta creciendo. _Se burló Santana juntando sus manos. Rodé los ojos y le di un trago a mi cerveza. –pero, ¿Que no piensas pedir la mano de la novia?

-Pueden dejar la plática para después, comencemos la fiesta. _Interrumpió Maxi entrando con botellas de Whisky y cervezas.

Convivir con los tíos de Quinn seguía siendo todo un caso, no parábamos de reír con sus ocurrencias y contando que llevaban unas copas encima.

-No, de verdad no saben de lo que se salvaron. _Comento Peter arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol.

-¿Tan malas son? _Cuestionó Mauricio.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Somos sus esclavos. _Exclamo Peter.

-Mi vida, te encanta ser mi esclavo. _Dijo Whitney abrazando a su esposo por la cintura. Quinn reía divertida por las ocurrencias de sus tíos. –o quieres que te recuerde lo de anoch…

-Woow, woow, ¡Mamá Por Dios! _Interrumpió Brittany haciendo que todos soltáramos sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. _Contesto Whitney despreocupada.

-Pero yo, mejor dicho, nadie aquí tiene por que saber sus intimidades. _Quinn se abrazaba a sí misma riendo descontrolada yo disfrutaba tanto verla así. –Quinnie, no es gracioso.

-Oh, sí que lo es. _Contesto mi rubia intentando calmar su risa.

-Y también será gracioso escuchar las intimidades de la tía Judy ¿No?

-Ja, ya no me sorprende. _Contesto Quinn dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Qué no te sorprende hija? _Cuestionó Russel sentándose al lado de su esposa.

-Nada Papá.

-De hecho…

-No Briit, a ella no le sorprenderá, pero a mí sí. _Exclamo Blaine.

-¿Por qué hermanito? Te toca saber cómo nos hicieron nuestros padres. _Dijo Quinn haciendo que todos en la mesa volviéramos a reír descontrolados, Excepto Blaine y Russel.

-¡Quinnie por favor! _Exclamo Russel ruborizado. Blaine solo nego con la cabeza ruborizado.

-¿Que tiene Papá? A Finn y a mí siempre nos presumías siempre que tenias oportunidad.

-Solo los molestaba. _Susurro Russel bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno que mejor que se los presumas a todos aquí presentes. _comento Finn ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Russel.

-Ya niños, no sean malos. _Intervino Judy abrazando a su marido.

-A mí sí me gustaría saber. _Dijo Sue riendo.

-Bueno ya dejen a mi hermano y su vida sexual en paz. _Dijo Matthew dándole una palmada en la espalda a Russel.

Ver a Russel, Matthew, Peter y a Jhon, "Bailarles sexy" a sus mujeres nos mataba de risa a todos, yo le contaba todo lo que pasaba a Quinn y ella reía descontrolada. Blaine decidió desaparecer con Kurt argumentando que eso era demasiado para él.

-Yo pienso que nuestro muñeco quiere cariño. _Grito Santana a Blaine y Kurt que se alejaban hacia la playa.

-Déjalos en paz Santana. _Reprendí lanzándole un trozo de limón.

-Que amargada Berry, rubia deberías atenderla más. _Se burló Santana haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara.

-Cállate latina tonta. _Grite sonrojada, recordarnos a Quinn y a mí en esas circunstancias no era buena idea para momentos como ese.

-Bien que quieres enana. _Dijo Santana regalándome un guiño. –bien, ya me aburrió su show, necesitamos fiesta. _Exclamo parándose frente a todos. –como la experta en tequila soy yo, les mostrare como tomarlo.

-Sabemos tomar tequila San…

-Cállate grandulón, dije que yo soy la experta. _Exclamo haciendo que Finn rodara los ojos.

-Veamos si es verdad. _Dijo Mauricio levantándose. –San, te recuerdo que yo también soy latino y mexicano. _Presumió el moreno haciendo que todos riéramos. –por lo tanto, más experto qué tú.

-Veremos. _Contesto mi amiga llenando dos caballitos con tequila, le entrego uno a Mauricio y otro se quedó ella.

-¿Y nosotros qué? _Cuestionó Courteney formando un puchero.

-Primero le muestro quien es la experta. _Exclamo Santana sin dejar de ver a Mauricio a los ojos.

-1

-2

-3

Los dos se llevaron el caballito a los labios tomándose todo el líquido de un trago, ambos se inclinaron y tomaron los limones chupándoles todo el jugo, para después llevarse sal a la boca. Definitivamente los dos sabían lo que hacían, yo por ejemplo no era buena con el tequila, una única vez que lo tome con San casi termino hospitalizada.

Después su demostración nos dimos cuenta que los dos sabían tomar tequila, pero eran unos expertos, ya que los dos terminaron tan borrachos que tuvieron que llevarlos cargando hasta sus habitaciones.

* * *

-Te entiendo, al menos sé lo que es amar a alguien con tanta intensidad.

-Tú amas a Amanda ¿No? _Cuestione dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

-Lo hago, sé que es poco el tiempo que llevamos juntas, pero puedo apostar mi vida que lo que siento por ella jamás lo volveré a sentir.

-Te entiendo, cuando llega esa persona especial todo nuestro interior lo sabe.

-Ammm y ¿De verdad no sientes ni un poco de miedo? _Sonreí y negué moviendo la cabeza, mientras mi mirada no se despegaba de Quinn, la cual se acercaba con Amanda, ambas habían ido a caminar por la playa.

-Ni una pizca de miedo, sé que ella es la mujer de mi vida, lo único que quiero es estar a su lado.

-Eso tiene que ser suficiente. _Contesto Marley poniéndose de pie. La imite y ambas caminamos al encuentro aquellas mujeres que nos robaban el aire.

* * *

 **Hola hermosas personitas. Espero estén muy bien y pues si alguien sigue por aquí saluditos y gracias por tenerme paciencia :/**

 **Sibeth: Que tal tu predicción? jajaja ^_^ bueno tal vez tú la hiciste real del todo :D saluditos y gracias por seguir por aquí ;)**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	45. Cena

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**.

* * *

Dejar ese lugar tan hermoso había sido difícil, todos acordamos regresar. Los más pequeños gruñeron durante gran parte del viaje, pero por mucho que quisiéramos quedarnos por más días no era posible, teníamos cosas que hacer y ya habían sido bastantes vacaciones.

El viaje sirvió a más de uno, Russel y Blaine lograron avanzar un poco en su relación. Quinn y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, Kurt y Blaine decidieron hablar sobre su compromiso, al principio Judy estaba recia a tal compromiso argumentando que eran muy jóvenes para casarse, ahora mismo yo no podía opinar nada, Quinn y yo estábamos en la misma situación lo que ayudaba a Kurt y a Blaine era que ellos llevaban más tiempo de conocerse y de novios, igual eso no cambiaría nuestros planes. Sorprendente fue que Russel apoyo tal boda, argumentando que lo que importaba era que ellos se quisieran y que si eso quería tenían su apoyo. Quinn quiso esperar un poco más para comentarles nuestros planes.

* * *

-¿Tienen fecha?

-No, tal vez debamos esperar un poco.

-¿Por qué el cambio muñeco? _Cuestionó Santana dejándose caer en el sofá, tenía poco que habíamos llegado al departamento. –aunque no me lo crean, extrañaba el departamento.

-Yo también. _Dije entregándoles una cerveza a mis amigos. –entonces Kurt. _Incite a que mi amigo continuara.

-Bueno, hablamos y decidimos primero intentar vivir juntos.

-Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Kurt. _Comento Santana dándole un trago a su cerveza. Kurt suspiro y en tan solo dos tragos termino su cerveza. –Vaya, si hay algo más.

-Tengo miedo, quiero estar seguro de dar ese paso. Por ello hable con él y acordamos primero vivir juntos. _Santana y yo asentimos, si Kurt necesitaba su espacio se lo daríamos.

-Y tú Rache… ¿Ya saben cuándo hablaran con los padres de Quinn y los tuyos? _Cuestionó Santana.

-Sí, será esta noche. _Dije con nerviosismo.

-Todo les saldrá bien. _Me animo mi amiga.

-Espero. _Dije más para mí, que para mis amigos.

* * *

-Tranquila Q, ellos lo tomaran bien. _Dije tomando sus manos.

-Lo sé, solo… no me hagas caso. _Dijo dejando ligeros besos en mis manos. –todo estará bien.

-Veras que sí, es un restaurante muy bonito el que escogiste. _Anime dejando un beso en su nariz.

-Es el favorito de mamá, aquí papá le pidió que se casara con él. _Explico Quinn sonriendo.

-Bueno, que mejor que aquí les pida su consentimiento para casarme con su hija.

-Y yo les pida a tus padres el suyo. _Sonreí y deje un beso en los labios de mi rubia.

Después de uno minutos llegaron Russel y Judy, estaban encantados con la invitación a cenar y sobre todo con el lugar.

-Es tu culpa Leroy. _Escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas. -siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa. _Reclamo mamá, me puse de pie para recibirlos.

-Mamá.

-Oh hija, lo siento mucho pero…

-Tranquila, están aquí. _Interrumpí dejando un beso en su mejilla. –hola papi.

-Hola princesa, siento la demora. _Le regale una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y de igual manera deje un beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes.

-Hola Quinn. _Saludaron al unísono mis padres. –Buenas noches

-Hola buenas noches.

-Padres, ellos son los padres de Quinn.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Judy.

-Shelby, encantada. Mi esposo Leroy. _Mi padre primero estrecho la mano de Judy y después la de Russel.

-Russel mucho gusto.

-Encantados de conocerlos. _Exclamo mamá.

-Lo mismo digo, hasta que estas señoritas se dignaron en presentarnos. _Comento Judy regresando a su lugar.

-Bueno, no es del todo nuestra culpa. _Dije regresando a mi asiento. –mis padres están demasiado ocupados. Así que si hay alguien a quien reclamar, es a ellos.

-Bueno, bueno… lo importante es que estamos aquí. _Exclamo mamá dando por zanjado el tema.

La cena estaba pasando bastante agradable, mis padres y los de Quinn parecían viejos amigos que se habían reencontrado… Quinn la estaba pasando de maravilla, lo sabía por la hermosa sonrisa que se le dibuja en su rostro. ¿Yo? Bueno yo no podía pedir más, estaba un tanto nerviosa por la noticia que teníamos que darles a nuestros padres, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

-Creo que llego la hora. _dije tomando la mano de Quinn. –bueno, el motivo de esta cena era por supuesto presentarlos y anunciarles una noticia.

-¿Alguna esta embarazada? _Interrumpió papá. –esperen, ustedes no…

-Leroy, deja que tu hija termine de hablar. _Exclamo mamá regalándome una tierna sonrisa. –continua mi amor.

-Gracias Madre… y no Papá, ninguna está embarazada.

-No. _Susurro Quinn ruborizada.

-Lo siento. _Dijo papá sonriendo como disculpa.

-Bueno, les decía… Quinn y yo tenemos una noticia que darles... Quinn _Llame la atención de mi rubia la cual aun con las mejillas sonrojadas levanto la cabeza y asintió. –Quinn y yo queremos casarnos

Silencio, no sé por cuanto, pero podía asegurar que fueron horas en las que nadie hablo, hasta que incomoda por la situación Quinn decidió romper el silencio.

-¿No dirán nada?

-Bueno, esto es… una sorpresa muy grande. _Comento Judy con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Lo es. _Concordó Mamá

-Necesitamos su apoyo, tal vez es pronto, pero amo a Rae y quiero esto. _Dijo Quinn acariciando mi mano.

-Mi apoyo lo tienen. _Exclamo papá levantándose de su lugar. –Quinn eres maravillosa y sé que Rach es feliz a tu lado, así que solo me queda felicitarlas. _Exclamo mientras ayudaba a Quinn a ponerse de pie. –nuevamente bienvenida a la familia _Dijo papá abrazando a mi rubia. -estoy segura que Shel estará igual de feliz que yo, solo denle unos segundos para que lo digiera bien. Venga denme un abrazo las dos. _Sonreí y me levante para unirme al abrazo entre Quinn y papá.

-Pues nos tomaron por sorpresa pero yo también las apoyo. _Dijo Russel acercándose a nosotras. –solo tienen que estar conscientes que un matrimonio no es un juego _Russel tomo nuestras manos entre las suyas regalándome una sonrisa tranquila -los problemas que hayan tenido en su noviazgo no serán nada comparados a los que les esperan en un matrimonio.

-¿Pretendes asustarlas? _Dijo Judy frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, venga sentémonos. _Los cuatro hicimos aquello con una sonrisa. –no pretendo asustarlas, solo quiero que tengan todos los panoramas, tanto los buenos como los malos, sé que se aman, pero a veces los problemas nos hacen dejar de lado lo importante haciendo que nos centremos en eso, problemas y más problemas.

-Papá, hablas como si mamá y tú los hubieran tenido. _Dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh pero claro que los tuvimos. _Exclamo Russel girando el rostro para ver a su esposa. –fueron problemas que estoy seguro todas la parejas tienen.

-Así es hija, tu padre tiene razón. _Dijo Judy tomando la mano de Quinn. –por supuesto que también tienes mi apoyo, solo que así como Blaine recibió esta platica hace unos días tú también la necesitas.

-Entiendo. _Dijo Quinn sonriendo. –agradezco su apoyo, sabemos que no será fácil, pero es lo que queremos. _Quinn presiono levemente la mano de su madre. -así como siempre buscare sus consejos.

-Bueno supongo que si yo no doy mi apoyo seria la mala aquí ¿no? _Comento mamá con el rostro serio haciendo que todos en la mesa quedáramos en silencio, de repente soltó una sonora carcajada asustándonos a todos. –es broma cielo… ¡Dios! debieron ver sus caras. _Exclamo riendo, al instante todos nos unimos a ella en las risas. -yo también las apoyo, sé que se aman y juntas pondrán con todo lo que venga.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa... regreseeeeee! no diré mucho ya que no tengo palabras para disculparme, espero este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**

 **Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso (; ^_^**


	46. En Paz

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**.

* * *

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Pensé que no me querías cerca.

-Y no te equivocas, pero creo que todo lo he hecho mal.

-Sabía que te arrepentirías y vendrías…

-No, espera… no es lo que te imagina. ¿Puedes aceptarme un café?

-¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas?

-Por favor.

-Está bien, en un par de horas tengo un espacio libre

-Perfecto, ¿Te veo en el café de enfrente?

Scarlett solo asintió y se alejó, negué con la cabeza y gire para regresar a la banca donde me encontraba anteriormente.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Lo hice, me costó tanto no perder el control

-Gracias

-Te amo Q, solo por ti hago esto, espero que tengas razón y esta vez entienda.

-Veras que sí, no ha entendido por las malas, tú la conoces mejor que yo Rae, habla con ella, sin gritos, sin golpes

-Ven conmigo por favor. _Suplique haciendo puchero, sabiendo que ella sabría que lo estaba haciendo.

-No amor, necesitas hacerlo tú, si voy contigo pensara que nos burlamos de ella.

-Ahora tengo claro quien de las dos es la inteligente en la relación. _Dijo Santana, gire para ver a mi inoportuna amiga burlándose de mí, le saque la lengua y devolví mi atención a mi rubia.

-Cállate latina tonta. _Gruñí escondiendo mi rostro en el cuello de Quinn

-Hola San

-Hola rubia sexy

-Ey. _Exclame levantando mi rostro para ver de mala gana a Santana. -calma tus coqueteos o le diré a Britt

-Cálmate Berry, un cumplido, solo un cumplido. _Exclamo mi amiga con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Cálmense las dos, gracias por el cumplido San y tranquila amor, así como San solo tiene ojos para Britt yo solo tengo ojos… bueno, tú me entiendes. _Explico Quinn soltando una risita. Sonreí y bese su nariz

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí San?

-Quede con Britt para ir a comer. ¿Se nos quieren unir?

-Por mí no hay problema. _Conteste con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Quinn. -amor

-Claro vamos.

* * *

-Hola

-Oh, hola, puedes sentarte. _Ofrecí intentando estar serena.

-Tanta amabilidad me parece extraña. _Dijo Scarlet tomando asiento. –hace unos días no querías ni verme ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

-Vengo en paz. ¿Qué quieres de tomar? _Cuestione mientras movía la mano para llamar a jessica.

-Dime Rach. _Dijo Jessica al acercarse a la mesa.

-Un capuchino. _Contesto Scarlet sin dejar de verme. Jessica apunto el pedido y excusándose se alejó.

-¿Y, me contestaras?

-Quiero que estemos tranquilas sin problemas. _Conteste mientras le tomaba a mi café.

-¿De verdad crees que podemos estar, "tranquilas"? _Cuestiono haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

-Podemos intentarlo, si tú aceptas que estoy con Quinn y no te metes con ella no veo porque no. _Conteste tranquila.

-Contéstame algo Barb… Rachel. _Se corrigió negando con la cabeza.

-Dime.

-¿Te lo pidió ella? Esto, que hablaras conmigo. ¿Te lo pidió ella?

-¿Qué cambia eso?

-Lo hizo, esto lo haces por ella, no porque tú quieras estar "En paz" _Gruño dejando caer las manos en la mesa y levantando un poco la voz.

-Seré sincera. _Suspire e intente estar tranquila. -si me lo pidió Quinn, pero claro que quiero estar bien contigo. _Scarlet negó con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Jessica se acercó con el café lo dejo y volvió alejarse regalándome una sonrisa.

-Entonces. _Scarlet arqueo la ceja mientras pensaba bien sus palabras. -me dirás que ustedes olvidan todo lo que yo les he hecho y amigas de toda la vida ¿No? _Cuestionó soltando una risa burlona ponía todas mis fuerzas para no borrársela y largarme de ahí, le prometí a Quinn controlarme.

-No creo que podamos vernos como amigas, pero creo que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz

-Dime una cosa Rachel _Dijo recargando sus codos en la mesa, volvió arquear una ceja y me miro estudiándome, o eso me pareció -¿Ustedes tienen enemigos? _Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que ella se dio cuenta. –si, al parecer si _Dijo volviendo a recargarse en la silla.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? _Cuestione levantando la voz

-Bueno, eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú, solo te diré que de mí es de quien menos te tienes que preocupar. _Dijo poniéndose de pie –oh y dile a tu novia que no se preocupe, yo haré de cuenta que ni las conozco _Scarlet se inclinó y me dejo un beso en la mejilla. –gracias por el café y cuídate por favor _sus últimas palabras me parecieron sinceras, note preocupación en ellas. Salí de mi asombro cuando Jessica se acercó a mí.

-Rach _Levante la mirada y Jessica estaba con el ceño fruncido -¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Oh… yo, si estoy bien. Me das la cuenta por favor _No muy convencida se alejó dejándome sumergida en mis pensamientos ¿A qué se refería Scarlet?

No estaba segura de sí decirle todo a Quinn yo misma estaba pensativa con las palabras de Scarlet, no sabía si solo era un juego tonto pero no quería preocupar a Quinn, pero por otro lado habíamos quedado en decirnos la verdad.

-¡Rachel!

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué me gritas? _Gruñí tapándome los oídos

-Estoy hablándote desde hace un rato y no me pones atención. ¿En qué tanto piensas mujer?

-En nada Kurt

-Ajá y yo soy príncipe de Inglaterra.

-Ja… quisieras _Me burle mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Muy graciosa, bueno… ¿Dejaras de burlarte de mí y me dirás que te tiene tan pensativa?

Suspire y me gire para ver a mi amigo, el cual estaba apoyado en la isla de la cocina esperando a que yo hablara. Tome dos cervezas y me junto a él, le conté toda mi platica con Scarlet al igual que a mí a Kurt le sorprendió tanto los comentarios de Scarlet con respecto a tener enemigos. Kurt me hizo ver que no podía esconderle nada a Quinn, entendía que quisiera protegerla, pero nosotras habíamos quedado en ser sinceras por mucho que doliera. Hablaría con Quinn en cuanto la viera

* * *

 **(; ^_^ Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso ^_^**


End file.
